Pura perversion
by Atena Diosa
Summary: Naruto es rechazado por Sasuke cuando le confiesa sus sentimientos, diciendole que solo le interesa el sexo.Pero no se rinde y decide darle un leccion de humildad al moreno ¿Y que mejor manera que convirtiendose en un pervertido como él?. FINAL .
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno he aqui mi segundo fic de duracion larga jejeje. el primer capitulo que espero os guste mucho**_

_**lo de siempre, es un fic yaoi SasuNaru ( de momento solo escribo sobre esta pareja ) y si no gusta este tipo, pues no sigais leyendo**_

* * *

Naruto pego un grito de dolor cuando el despertador le callo encima de la cabeza, sonando ruidosamente

Lo cogió y lo tiro con fuerza contra la pared, pero este no se rompió como sus predecesores

Se había cansado de tener que comprarse un despertador distinto cada día, así que estaba vez había elegido uno a prueba de golpes, uno recubierto de goma resistente

Así que podía tirarlo a placer sin que este te rompiera

Se levanto a regañadientes de la cama y se dirigió al baño para ducharse. Una vez limpio se seco con una toalla y fue a ponerse su ropa de Jounín

Se preparo un cuenco de ramen y cuando hubo terminado, dejo los platos en el fregadero, cogió las llaves y salio del apartamento, para ir al campo de entrenamiento siete, donde había quedado con su compañeros

Cuando fue llegando pudo ver a Sakura y a Sai, ella le mostraba el puño, como amenazándolo, Sai se limitaba a mirarla con una de sus típicas sonrisas falsas

No vio a Sasuke por ningún lado

- llegando tarde cómo siempre, dobe- Dijo una voz desde lo alto

Naruto miro, y allí apoyado en la rama de un árbol, con la pose made in Uchiha, soy el dios del mundo, estaba Sasuke Uchiha mirándolo con esos inquietantes ojos negros, que hacia que se le erizara el bello de la nuca cada vez que los sentía posados en el.

- y a ti que te importa a que hora llego, Sasuke-baka- dijo Naruto metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y alejándose de el

Pero Sasuke no hizo caso del desaire y de un salto se puso junto a el, para poder caminar a su lado, he intencionadamente, metió una atrevida mano por debajo de la chaqueta del rubio, para acariciarle la espalda sensualmente

En cuanto Naruto sintió la mano indagadora, se alejo de el de un salto, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

- se puede saber que coño haces, baka- grito Naruto

- creo que es bastante obvio. Acariciarte- dijo el moreno como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo

- ¿a si¿y quien te ha invitado hacerlo?

- no me hace falta invitación. Yo me invito solo- respondió Sasuke arrogantemente

- maldito pervertido de mierda, la próxima vez que te apetezca tocar a alguien, porque no acudes a tu numeroso club de fans, estoy seguro de que estarán encantadas de atenderte

- ¿que pasa dobe¿es que acaso te pongo nervioso?- le pregunto Sasuke maliciosamente

- ni en tus mejores sueños, baka- y se alejo de el hecho una furia

Sasuke lo vio alejarse y sonrió con prepotencia. Que fácil era hacer enfadar a ese dobe.

Era uno de los mayores placeres de Sasuke Uchiha. Ya que su favorito era imaginarse una y mil formas de cómo montárselo con Naruto ( O.O pervertido total )

Tal vez ya fuera hora de llevar su fantasías a la realidad. Ya estaba cansado de esas caricias "accidentales".

Quería profundizar mas y valla que lo conseguirá

Y con esos pensamientos en mente te acerco a sus compañeros, para esperar a Kakashi, que como no, llegaba tarde

Cuando llego el jounin, con sus típicas excusas, les dijo que hoy habría entrenamiento por parejas

Sakura vs Sai, Naruto vs Sasuke

Sakura estaba contenta, ya que podría dar de lo suyo a Sai, sin ningún problema

Naruto se enfadaba, porque una vez mas le tocaba pelear con Sasuke

- ¿porque siempre me tiene que tocar con este baka? y además¿porque tenemos que entrenar como si fuéramos genin?- pregunto Naruto

- porque lo digo yo y punto. Y nunca esta demás entrenar un poco, Naruto- respondió Kakashi sacando su libro de icha icha paradise y se puso a leer pasando totalmente de ellos

- no se porque sigo haciéndole caso, ahora yo también soy un jounin- dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a la zona de entrenamiento donde Sakura y Sai ya estaban a lo suyo.

Sasuke, por el contrario estaba muy satisfecho por la elección de parejas. Podría meter mano a Naruto sin que fuera tan evidente

Cuando empezaron a entrenar, hizo una clase de movimientos para obligar al rubio a retroceder y alejarse de sus compañeros, asta que consiguió llevarlo a una arboleda, perfecta para su planes

Naruto sin sospechar nada, se acerco a el para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, estuvieron un buen rato enzarzados en la lucha asta que Sasuke derribo al rubio de un golpe y antes de que este pudiera levantarse se sentó a horcajadas encima de el.

- mmm así es como quería tenerte dobe- dijo Sasuke atrapándole las manos para que no intentara quitárselo de encima.

- suéltame Sasuke, esto no tiene ni pizca de gracia- pidió Naruto nervioso.

No le gustaba nada la mirada lujuriosa que el moreno le dedicaba, porque ya tenia una ligera idea de lo que este te proponía.

Era por eso que había hecho lo posible por alejarlo de sus compañeros y su sensei, para poder hacer con el lo que le viniera en gana y Naruto no se había dado ni cuenta asta que fue demasiado tarde

Y antes de que pudiera decir nada mas, el Uchiha se apodero de sus labios con ansia

Naruto no quería abrir los labios para no ceder ante el, pero el moreno insistió asta que los abrió y pudo meter su lengua para recorrer la cavidad del rubio y enzarzarse en una lucha de lenguas, que sabia a gloria

Maldita sea¿Por qué no puedo resistirme a este baka? Pensaba Naruto sin dejar de responder al beso

Dios, es tan delicioso, tal como yo pensaba. Se decía Sasuke mentalmente.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que el rubio no haría nada para escapar, le soltó las manos y procedió a quitarle el chaleco de Jounin y la camisa. No quería barrera alguna entre sus manos ansiosas y el pecho del kitsune

Le acaricio el musculoso pecho y empezó a dejarle besos, desde el cuello, asta llegar a los pezones, los cuales mordisqueo, provocando gemidos por parte del rubio.

Entonces cogió una mano del rubio he hizo que este la metiera en sus pantalones. Naruto pudo sentir la enorme erección de moreno

- esto es lo que me provocas siempre que estoy cerca de ti, naru, que se me ponga tiesa como un poste- gemía Sasuke al sentir esa mano en su erección

Cerro los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a moverse para rozar su miembro contra la mano

Naruto empezó acariciar con mas fuerza el miembro de Sasuke, asta que se dio cuenta de lo que hacia. No permitiría que el moreno lo manipulara y lo utilizara a su antojo

Así que desapareció de escena en medio de una bola de humo, haciendo que el Uchiha cayera de bruces al suelo y dejando su deseo insatisfecho.

Sasuke miro asombrado a donde hacia unos instantes había esta el objeto de su deseo, se había atrevido a irse dejándolo con una erección de campeonato, maldito fuera ese kitsune

Otra vez tendría que desahogarse el mismo con la mano o darse una buena ducha de agua fría. Miro el enorme bulto de sus pantalones, no, mejor que fuera helada.

Así que se dirigió al rió para refresca un poco su hombría.

Cunado volvió de aliviarse, lo estaban esperando Sakura, Sai y Kakashi y cuando le preguntaron por Naruto, les dijo que había tenido que irse porque de repente se había sentido indispuesto.

Sus compañeros se tragaron la patraña, pero Kakashi lo miro sospechosamente, aunque no le dijo nada. y así quedaron para el próximo día a la misma hora.

Naruto se encerró en su apartamento a cal y canto, no fuera a ser que al Uchiha le apeteciere terminar el asuntito que habían dejado pendiente.

Le había resultado imposible resistirse al moreno, menos mal que al final había recuperado la razón y había podido escapar.

Pero por cuanto tiempo. Porque sabia de sobra que Sasuke no se daría por vencido así como así. No pararía asta conseguir lo que quería

Y lo quería a el

Este Sasuke era muy diferente del de 12 años. Si entonces ya era un chulito y creído, desde su vuelta a la villa, esas "cualidades" se habían triplicado. Las cuales lo hacían creerse el dios del mundo y para nada ayudaban sus dichosas fans, las cuales no hacían mas que alimentar su ego.

Y tampoco que fuera tan condenadamente atractivo, que cojones, estaba buenísimo, todo había que decirlo

Pero bueno, el caso es que no quería volver a encontrase con el en un tiempo. Tenia que mentalizarse bien para poder resistirse desde un principio a sus avances

A la mañana siguiente ya tenia un plan para esquivar a sasuke. Mandaría a un bushin en su lugar, solo esperaba que ese día no hicieran entrenamiento, porque sino descubrirían su treta

Se levanto y se vistió para poder hacer la replica y que llegara a la hora acordada por el equipo, ya que Sakura había ido a infórmale de que habían vuelto a quedar y también para preguntarle si ya se encontraba mejor.

Naruto se sorprendió ante eso, pero entonces supo que seria la excusa que habría dado Sasuke por su marcha

También había esperado temerosa una visita por parte del moreno, pero gracias a dios este no había aparecido

Estuvo esperando todo el día el regreso de su bushin y suspiro aliviado cuando lo vio aparecer delante del, al parecer ese día no hubo entrenamiento. Lo hizo desaparecer y se fue a prepara un cuenco de ramen, pero pudo comprobar de que ya no le quedaban existencias.

- mierda, voy a tener que ir al súper y es posible que en el camino me encuentre con es baka- se lamento Naruto.

Pero no había otro remedio, no podía estar sin comer ramen, así que tenia que arriesgarse.

Pensó en aparecerse en una bola de humo, pero se negó, a ver si no podía ir a comprar como la gente normal solo por culpa del Uchiha

Cogió las llaves y algo de dinero y se dirigió al súper saltando por los tejados ( si, ya se que nosotras no vamos a comprar saltando por los tejados, pero Narutin no se quiere en contrar con cierto moreno, así que comprendámosle ). Así habría menos posibilidades de un encuentro indeseado.

Cuando llego, entro rápidamente, cogió todo lo que quería, pago y salio. Estaba vez se mezclo entre la gente para dirigirse a su casa, mirando por cada esquina por si acaso veía a Sasuke, poder huir en la dirección contraria

Por culpa de ese baka, no podía andar tranquilamente por su propia villa, tenia que estar ocultándose como un delincuente.

Cuando llego a la esquina de su calle, miro, no había morenos a la vista. Suspiro aliviado había llegado sin percances

- huyendo de mi dobe- dijo una voz que conocía muy bien en su oído

Naruto del susto pego un grito y se le callo la compra al suelo. Se alejo rápidamente de Sasuke el cual lo miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa

- ¿que quieres Sasuke?- pregunto Naruto nerviosamente

Sasuke recogió lo que se le había caído al suelo y acercándose a el se lo entrego, Naruto lo cogió con manos temblorosas

- creo que es obvio, Naruto- dijo acorralándolo contra la pared

Naruto se hizo como el que no entendía

- porque dices que huyo de ti, nos hemos visto esta mañana

Sasuke sonrió arrogantemente

- de veras crees que me trague tu truco del bushin, yo no soy tan tonto, supe en cuanto lo vi que era una simple replica.

Valla, al aparecer alguien lo había pillado

- por eso se que estas huyendo de mi. Pero no podrás hacerlo eternamente. Entre tu y yo hay una asunto pendiente.

Y se acerco mas a el con la intención de darle un beso, pero una vez mas, Naruto desapareció antes de que pudiera hacer nada

Sasuke miro la pared que había estado apunto de besar cuando desapareció el rubio

- maldita sea ya van dos veces que me lo hace, pero juro que no habrá una tercera- se dijo Sasuke muy decidido.

Y se fue hacia su casa, planeando como pillar a solas al rubio y que esta vez no se le escapara de entre los dedos

Maldita sea, maldita sea. Había sido por poco, porque si tan solo le hubiese rozado los labios, habría vuelto a estar a merced de Sasuke, pensó Naruto dejando la compra sobre la mesa

Y al final había tenido que salir del aprieto, huyendo de el. Otra vez

¿Cuánto tiempo mas iba a tener que estar ocultándose con tal de que el Uchiha no lo pillara a solas?

Pero el caso es que ya no podría mandar otro bushin a las quedadas con el equipo. Para que si ya lo habían descubierto.

Además allí estaría a salvo de los lujuriosos intentos de Sasuke por meterle mano, ya que no volvería a caer en su trampa de intentar alejarlo de sus compañeros.

Así que allí se planto al día siguiente. Sasuke lo miraba con descaro, pero no hizo intento alguno de hacerle una de las suyas

Pasaban los días y nada. al parecer ya se le habían pasado las calenturas al moreno. O puede que ya las hubiera satisfecho con algunas de sus fans. Pensó Naruto celoso por esa posibilidad

- va, me da igual con quien satisfaga sus instintos- se dijo así mismo

Llego el domingo y como ese día no habían quedado con el equipo, Naruto decidió irse a dar un baño al rió ya que hacia un día estupendo y le apetecía refrescarse un poco.

Y como al parecer Sasuke había desistido de sus intentos de meterle mano, pues no había problema

Cogió lo que iba a necesitar y salio de casa. En cuanto llego se quito la ropa menos los boxers y se tiro al agua

Estaba deliciosa. Se hizo unos cuantos largos, buceó y después nado un poco mas relajadamente asta que decidió salir porque ya se le estaba arrugando la piel.

Saco una tolla de la mochila, la extendió sobre la hierva y se tumbo para tomar un poco el sol.

Ya casi se había dormido de lo relajado que estaba, cuando sintió que algo le tapaba el sol

Abrió los ojos y mas aun cuando vio quien era la persona que tenia delante

Sasuke uchiha

Con una calculadora sonrisa en la cara

- como te dije, dobe. Tu y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente.

Continuara..

* * *

_**Que tal. Sasuke un pervertido total O.O jujujuju y el pobre narutin se las tiene que apañar como puede. Y he dejado el capitulo ahi todo emocionante para crear intriga para el sigueinte jujujuju**_

_**dejarme muchos reviews ( yo siempre pidiendo )**_

_**Asta el proximo capitulo. bye**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno aqui dejo el segundo capitulo, el cual espero os guste mucho **_

**_Es un fic yaoi SasuNaru, sino gustan este tipo de parejas, pues no sigais leyendo_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**UN ASUNTO PENDIENTE**_

Naruto se le quedo mirando sin poder creérselo todavía.

- sa sa Sasuke ¿Qué haces tu aquí?- pregunto Naruto nerviosamente

Porque sabia que estaba completamente solo, a merced de Sasuke

- lo mismo que tu dobe. Solo vine a refrescarme un poco este día de domingo. Pero cual fue mi sorpresa, cuando te vi aparecer para darte un bañito. Cayendo directamente en mi poder- contesto Sasuke acercándose a el, mientras Naruto intentaba alejarse de espaldas

- creía que ya se te habían pasado las calenturas, ya que estos últimos días no has intentado meterme mano.

- una treta, dobe. Una simple treta. Sabia que si pensabas que ya no estaba interesado en ti, bajarías la guardia. Y no me equivocaba. Porque aquí estas

Sonrió con malicia, cayendo de rodillas al suelo y atrapando al rubio por los tobillos para que no pudiera seguir escapando, lo arrastro asta quedar el en medio de las piernas abiertas del rubio.

- creía que me conocías algo mejor usorantokachi. Ya sabes que yo no me rindo asta que no consigo lo que quiero- se acerco a los labios del rubio y lo beso con pasión- y lo que mas deseo ahora es a ti.

Volvió a besarlo, introduciéndole la lengua en la boca, asta conseguir que el rubio respondiera con el mismo ardor

Estaba atrapado. Solo con haber visto a Sasuke con los boxers negros, recubierto de gotitas de agua y mirándolo con deseo y su cerebro se había colapsado con una y mil imágenes de Sasuke haciéndole toda clase d cosas perversas ( la vena perver de Naruto sale a flote, si es que Sasuke es una mala influencia jujuju )

Si había tenido una mínima posibilidad de escapar de las garras del Uchiha, esta hacia rato que se había esfumado.

Sasuke cubrió Naruto con su propio cuerpo, asta quedar alojado entre sus piernas y puso una mano a cada lado se su cabeza, mientras se apoyaba en ellas para poder mirarlo desde arriba

- no se porque huyes siempre de mi dobe, porque no hay duda de que tu también me deseas

Y para demostrarlo froto su penes a través de la tela de los boxers. Ambos completamente erectos.

Volvió a besarlo, e hizo que Naruto le rodeara el cuellos con los brazos, lo cual el rubio hizo gustoso, para poder así estrechar mas el cuerpo de Sasuke contra el suyo.

Cuando parecía que llevaban una eternidad besándose, Sasuke abandono los labios ligeramente sonrosados del rubio y empezó a dejar húmedos besos por su cuello y torso

Les presto especial atención a los duros pezones, los cuales mordisqueo y chupo, como un bebe hambriento, provocando gemidos incontrolables por parte del rubio

Siguió bajando asta llegar a la cinturilla de los boxers. Le estorbaban, así que se los bajo de un tirón, para dejar la erección del rubio libre de opresiones

Sasuke vio que Naruto tenia los ojos cerrados

- abre los ojos dobe, quiero que veas todo lo que te hago. Como te hago disfrutar sin fin

Cuando el rubio los abrió, le cogió el miembro entre sus manos ansiosas y empezó a masturbarlo con fuerza sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos

Y sin previo aviso, Sasuke se metió el pene del rubio en la boca, asta engullirlo todo entero, haciendo que el rubio abriera mas los ojos de la impresión

- no deberías hacer eso, Sasuke. Esta mal- pero también era lo mas maravilloso del mundo

- calla. Tu solo disfruta- respondió Sasuke empezando a chupar el pene con avidez, como el caramelo mas sabroso.

Nunca había sentido tanto placer, pensaba Naruto para si, mientras no podía evitar arrancar la hierva con las manos

Volvió a mirar hacia abajo y vio la cabeza morena subiendo y bajando sobre su masculinidad

Sasuke miro hacia arriba y pudo ver los ojos azules del rubio posados en el. Sin dejar de mirarlo, siguió chupando el pene cada vez mas rápido y pudo ver en sus ojos el intenso placer que le provocaba

- Sasuke, date prisa por favor, no aguanto mucho mas- gimió Naruto, moviendo las caderas, para penetrar mas profundo en esa boca traviesa que lo torturaba

Accediendo a sus ruegos, Sasuke empezó a masturbarlo con la boca mas y mas rápido, asta que empezó a sentir los espasmos del inminente orgasmo y un segundo después el rubio se vació en su boca gritando su orgasmo

- aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii - gemía sin control.

Paso un rato asta que sintió como su cuerpo se iba relajando

Sasuke, con la boca llena se semen del rubio, subió por su cuerpo asta llegar a sus labios y lo beso para compartir su propia esencia con el, asta que ambos tragaron parte del liquido.

- ya sabia yo que sabrías realmente delicioso- dijo Sasuke lamiéndose los labios y levantándose para poder quitarse sus propios boxers.

Una vez desnudo, se volvió arrodillar entre las piernas del rubio, las cuales cogió y puso sobre sus hombros. Lamió los dedos de su mano y los llevo a la entrada dispuesta del rubio, el cual gimió ante la invasión de esos dedos.

Empezó con uno, luego dos, asta llegar al tercero. Empezó a moverlos en círculos para ensanchar lo máximo la entrada

- Sasuke, ya estoy bien reparado, no soy tan sensible como al parecer crees. Te quiero dentro de mi ¡YA!

Sasuke sonrió. Seria un autentico placer complacerlos, ya que se moría por estar dentro de el.

Tomo su propio miembro entre las manos y lo guió hacia la entrada que lo esperaba, pero antes de llagar a rozarla, se paro en seco y escucho con atención.

- se puede saber que coño estas esperando, Sasuke- dijo Naruto al ver que el moreno se había parado y no le daba la satisfacción que necesitaba- porque no abras estado todo este tiempo tras de mi, para detenerte justo ahora¿no?

- te aseguro que esa no era mi intención, si no la de hacerte mió asta la saciedad y que ni siquiera te pudieras poner de pie ( O.O )- Naruto se puso rojo como un tomate ante esas palabras- pero no tengo otro remedio que dejarnos a ambos insatisfechos, porque dentro de poco vamos a tener publico

- queeeeeeeeeeee- grito Naruto bajando las piernas de los hombros del moreno y tapándose la desnudez con la toalla, mientras Sasuke se ponía con rapidez los boxers, aunque le consto bastante, ya que estaba completamente empalmado, tanto que le dolía.

Al parecer una vez mas tendría que aliviarse el solito, pensó. Maldita sea, cuando había estado a solo unos centímetros de hacer completamente suyo a Naruto y va y tienen que interrumpirlos en lo mejor.

Se alejo del rubio en dirección al rió y se tiro al agua, no quería que nadie viera su descomunal erección

Desde allí pudo ver como Naruto se apresuraba a ponerse los boxers, dándole unas vistas magnificas de su culito, antes de que aparecieran a lo lejos los intrusos indeseados, que resultaron ser los amigos de ambos.

- vaya, al parecer todos hemos tenido las misma idea de venir a refrescarnos hoy. Menuda mierda- dijo Sasuke por lo bajo

Le habían quitado una oportunidad de oro de poder hacer suyo a Naruto. A saber cuando se le presentaría otra.

- Sasuke, Naruto, que sorpresa veros aquí- dijo Sakura muy contenta cuando los vio- hemos pasado por vuestras casas para deciros si querías venir con nosotros a pasar el día, pero no estabais y resulta que ya estáis aquí.

- si que gran coincidencia- dijo Sasuke desde el agua con amargura

- me alegro mucho de que estéis aquí, Sakura-chan- ante esas palabras, Sasuke lo miro con rencor, pero Naruto lo ignoro por completo

Mientras iban llegando sus amigos, Naruto pudo ver a Gaara y sus hermanos entre el grupo

- Gaara que alegría verte- grito Naruto, acercándose para saludar al pelirrojo- ¿Cuándo has llegado?

Gaara le sonrió al rubio y respondió

- esta mañana, para poco después ser arrastrado asta aquí. Ni si quiera me han dejado descansar del duro viaje- se quejo el kazekage

- deja de protestar, hermanito, ya podrás descansar aquí y al aire libre y no encerrado en la habitación del hotel- dijo temario acercándose para saludar al rubio- ¿Qué tal Naruto?, Todo bien, supongo

- muy bien Temari-san- respondió Naruto con una sonrisa

- buenos pues yo me voy a dar un baño, estoy muy acalorada del viaje, si me disculpáis- se quito con rapidez la ropa y corrió hacia el rió para tirarse al agua.

Kankurou, después de saludar a Naruto, siguió los pasos de su hermana y también se arrojo agua

Sai se acerco a ellos y les dio una fuerte palmada en el trasero a ambos

- ¿no venís a bañaros, bellezas?- pregunto

- paso- dijo el kazekage, poniéndose tan rojo como su pelo, por el atrevimiento del moreno al tocarle el culo en publico, pero así era Sai, un pervertido total.

- mira que eres aburrido- murmuro, para sonreír a Naruto y preguntarle- ¿y tu?

- yo ya me he bañado y sino te importa, quita tu mano de mi culo.

- pero es que tienes un culito estupendo, naru, es un desperdicio que no sea acariciado- dijo Sai sin dejar de apretarle el trasero con una sonrisa perversa

- pero eso a ti no debería preocuparte y ¿no te da vergüenza tocar culos ajenos delante de tu koi?

- el sabe que soy así, verdad amor

- que remedio- dijo Gaara

Sai sonrió y se alejo en dirección a donde sus compañeros se bañaban, pero antes le estrujo bien el culito al kazekage, haciendo que Gaara frunciera el ceño mientras lo veía alejarse.

- ¿de verdad no te molesta que se tome esas libertades con otros?- le pregunto Naruto a su amigo

- el es así. Además confío en el. Se que nunca me será infiel

- debe ser genial que alguien te quiera así- murmuro Naruto, porque estaba seguro que esos dos se querían con locura, no había mas que verlos. Ojala Sasuke lo quisiera de ese modo, pero al parecer al moreno solo le interesaba un revolcón rápido y nada mas

- es real mente maravilloso- dijo Gaara mirando a Naruto de repente abatido.

Miro hacia el rió y pudo ver que Sasuke Uchiha no les quitaba el ojo de encima.

Interesante.

- sentémonos y hablemos un rato, Naruto

- si

Naruto recogió su toalla para volver a tenderla al lado de la de Gaara y ambos se sentaron para ver como sus amigos jugaban en el agua.

- y dime- preguntaba Naruto- como es que has podido venir ¿no tienes asuntos que atender en tu villa?

- de momento esta todo controlado, así que nos hemos podido tomar unos días de vacaciones, entonces aproveche para venir a ver a Sai- explico Gaara- ¿y a ti como te va todo?

- muy bien. Estoy esperando a que me asignen mi primer grupo de gennin y mientras tanto, pues entrenamos o hacemos alguna que otra misión- también decidió contarle su mayor problema- y no se lo digas a nadie, pero también estoy siendo acosado.

- Sasuke

Naruto lo miro asombrado

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- no hay mas que ver como me mira en estos momentos. Si las miradas mataran, hace tiempo que habría caído fulminado al suelo.

Naruto miro hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke y pudo comprobar que en verdad miraba a Gaara con el mas intenso odio.

- sin duda te ve como un rival que le puede quitar su presa- murmuro Naruto

- es posible- pero lo dudaba. Sin duda el Uchiha quería acostarse con Naruto. Pero no para darse un simple revolcón, sino para marcarlo como suyo y pobre de aquel que se atreviera aponer las manos encima del rubio.

El amor tiene muchas caras, porque sin duda el Uchiha bastardo estaba colado por Naruto, puede que todavía no lo supiera, pero así era.

Y con lo creído, imbécil y capullo que era, tardaría mucho en reconocerlo. Compadecía a Naruto, tenia la sensación de que iba a sufrir bastante

Pero cuando llegara ese momento, el estaría allí para ayudar a su amigo y le darían de lo suyo al Uchiha.

Estuvieron hablando un rato mas asta que sus amigos salieron del agua y todos se dispusieron a dar buena cuenta de la comida que habían traído

Naruto estuvo todo el rato con Gaara y Sai, aunque no dejo de sentir sobre el los abrasadores ojos negros de Sasuke.

Fue bien entrada la tarde cuando decidieron volver a sus casas, ya que al día siguiente algunos tendrían misiones y otros día de entrenamiento

Naruto iba entre el grupo cuando sintió que alguien lo cogía bruscamente por un brazo y lo sacaba del grupo para ser empotrado de espaldas contra un árbol y sintió como unos labios se apoderaban con fuerza de los suyos

Sasuke

Sintió como le metía la lengua en la boca y lo obligaba a participar. Para luego chuparle el labio inferior y mordisquearlo

- no me gusto verte hablando con Gaara

- pues lo siento por ti, pero Gaara es mi amigo y no pienso dejar de hablarle, solo para tu comodidad

- ¿Cuándo podremos terminar el asuntito pendiente?- dijo Sasuke besándole el cuello

Naruto lo aporto de el de un empujón

- si crees que me voy a rendir a ti, lo llevas claro

Y dicho esto se marcho corriendo para alcanzar a sus amigos que ya se habían alejado bastante

Sasuke vio como se alejaba. Dios, no le había gustado ni un pelo verlo hablando con Gaara y había tenido el impulso de tirarse contra Sai, cuando vio como le toca el culo a SU Naruto

¿Su Naruto?

¿Cuando había dejado de ser simplemente Naruto, a pasar a ser SU Naruto?

Sin duda esos pensamientos eran debido a su abstinencia sexual. Seguro

Pero realmente se había dicho MIO en su cabeza cuando lo vio tan amistoso con esos dos.

¿Qué coño le estaba pasando¿acaso estaba enamorado del rubio?

Para nada, el amor era para los tontos y el no era ningún tonto. Lo que sentía por Naruto era puro deseo, lujuria. Pero nada mas

Con las ideas ya claras, pensó el las palabras de Naruto. No se lo pondría fácil, pero igualmente acabaría siendo suyo

Ya no le valdría en truco de la indiferencia. Esta vez tendría que trabajar duro y se aseguraría de que nadie los interrumpiera asta haber consumado el acto.

Hecho andar hacia la villa, maquinando. Hacer suyo a Naruto estaba siendo mas difícil de lo que el esperaba, por una o por otra, el rubio siempre escapaba.

Pero de la próxima no pasaba.

Como que el se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha

Continuara..

* * *

_**Juju le corte el royo a sasuke en lo mejor. una vez mas narutin se salvo, aunque esta vez por los pelos. pero ahora sesuke esta mas decidido que nunca. ¿se librara una vez mas¿reconocera sasu que esta coladito por el rubio? quien sabe, por lomenos naru ha encontrado un confidente en gaara, que seguro le ayudara mucho **_

**_reviews porfis jujujuju_**

_**asta el proximo capitulo. bye**_


	3. Chapter 3

__

Bueno aquí el tercer capitulo. he tardado un poquito mas que con el segundo, pero creo que no mucho jejeje. ademas de que este es un poquita mas largo.

espero que os guste mucho y que queráis seguir leyéndolo, ya que después de este capitulo las cosas se ponen mas interesantes, al menos eso creo yo. tengo muchas cosas pensadas para el fic y solo de imaginarmelas me parto .

lo mismo de siempre, es un fic yaoi sasunaru, sino guta este tipo de parejas, pues no leais

y el este capitulo hay **lemon **

_**NOCHE DE PASION**_

****

A este paso seguiría así el resto de su puñetera vida, pensaba Naruto caminando por las calles abarrotadas de la villa

Habían pasado quince días desde su encuentro con Sasuke en el río y la interrupción por parte de sus amigos, lo habían hecho decidirse más en conseguirlo, ya que el Sasuke-baka no le había dado ni un solo día de tregua.

Cada vez que se daba la vuelta lo tenia pegado a el. Se lo encontraba en todas partes, con esa sonrisa maliciosa que empezaba a odiar en la cara.

Por eso se había pegado como una lapa a Gaara y Sai, así Sasuke tendría menos oportunidades de acercarse a el.

Y ellos habían estado encantados de frustrar los planes del Uchiha bastardo, ya que muchas de las veces en las que Sasuke casi lo había tenido en sus garras, Sai o Gaara habían aparecido de la nada para llevárselo con alguna excusa estúpida.

Estaba seguro que Sasuke los odiaba cada día más y más.

Pero asta cuando iba a seguir así, asta cuando.

Ojala la oba-chan se diera prisa en asignarle su primer grupo de genins, así podría salir de la villa con las misiones que les asignaran.

A veces pensaba con entregarse a Sasuke y que así lo dejara tranquilo de una puñetera vez, pero tenia el presentimiento que para Sasuke una solo vez no seria suficiente

- Naruto ¿estas bien?- pregunto Gaara acercándose al rubio, ya que cuando se dirigía a casa de Sai, lo había visto parado en medio de la calle, mirando a las musarañas.

Naruto parpadeo y enfoco la vista en su amigo

- si, estoy bien Gaara. Es que estaba pensando en la situación en la que me encuentro- murmuro Naruto.

- sabes, yo también estuve en tu situación. Fui perseguido incansablemente por el pervertido de Sai, asta que consiguió su objetivo- revelo el pelirrojo ante un sorprendido Naruto

- en serio. No lo sabía

- pues si. Yo creía que para el era solo un premio que quería conseguir a toda costa, pero me equivocaba, porque pocos días después de nuestro primer encuentro, me confeso sus sentimientos por mi.

- pues te aseguro que si Sasuke al final me consigue, no me declarara su amor, ya que no hay amor que declarar- dijo Naruto apenado.

Eso lo dudo, pensó Gaara. Si había amor que declarar. Estaba claro que Naruto sentía algo por el Uchiha bastardo.

Y el Uchiha bastardo, igual, solo que era tan engreído, arrogante etc. ect. que ni a golpes le sacarían una confesión

Además de que aun no sabia de sus sentimientos claro esta.

Buff, que situación tan complicada.

- bueno, yo al final me rendí a Sai, porque estaba enamorado de el y decidí arriesgarme a confesarle mis sentimientos y el hizo lo mismo y míranos, somos la mar de felices.

- me quieres decir que me entregue a Sasuke

- yo no he dicho nada por el estilo, pero bueno, tal vez probando descubras cosas interesantes- dijo Gaara muy misterioso

- Gaara ¿sabes algo que yo desconozca?- pregunto Naruto frunciendo el ceño

- yo. Nada de nada- se hizo el inocente- ahora si me disculpas, he quedado con mi koi, que debe estarse preguntando donde coño me he metido- y despidiéndose del rubio se alejo por la calle.

Naruto se le quedo mirando hasta que desapareció de su vista

A pesar de su negativa, estaba seguro de que Gaara sabia algo que el desconocía

Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a su apartamento. Cuando llego se fue directamente a su habitación, ya que había cenado en ichiraku ramen. No encendió la luz, ya que había luna llena y se veía muy bien. Se quito toda la ropa hasta quedar solamente en boxers.

- no sabes como me pone tu culito prieto, dobe

Naruto del susto al oír esa voz, tropezó con la pata de la cama y callo de bruces al suelo.

Miro a su alrededor, para ver de donde venia la voz, hasta que vio unos ojos rojos en una esquina de la habitación.

El sharingan.

Lo que se simplificaba en Sasuke Uchiha, en su habitación, solos y el prácticamente desnudo

Ni siquiera había sentido su chackra. El bastardo sabía ocultarse bien.

- que coño haces aquí, Sasuke. Esto es allanamiento de morada- le grito al moreno, levantándose del suelo.

Sasuke se levanto de la silla en la que había estado sentando esperando a que llegara el rubio y empezó a acercarse a el con paso sinuoso, haciendo que a su vez, Naruto retrocediera.

- bueno, digamos que no me has dejado otra opción que colarme en tu casa. No se como, pero has conseguido escapar de mi durante estos quince días y por no decir que muchas veces te encontraba en compañía de esos dos imbéciles o aparecían de la nada en cualquier momento- dijo muy enfadado

- esos imbéciles como tu los llamas, son mis amigos y solo intentaban ayudarme. Para escapara de un cerdo lujurioso como tu- le recrimino, retrocediendo

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, acercándose más.

- lo que sea. Pero lo que se de seguro es que ahora no aparecerá nadie para interrumpirme- y siguió acercándose mas al rubio, asta que este choco con la pared. Sasuke se apretó contra su cuerpo, aprisionándolo contra la pared.

Ya no podría escapar.

Naruto iba a decir algo, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Sasuke lo beso y le metió la lengua en la boca.

Al ver que el rubio no respondía con la rapidez que el quería, lo cogió por la nuca para profundizar el beso y hacerlo participar

Naruto empezó a responder al apasionado beso y ambos se enzarzaron en una lucha de lenguas.

Cuando se separaron para tomar aliento, sus bocas quedaron unidas por un hilillo de saliva.

Sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, Sasuke empezó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudo y con una impresionante erección

Le bajo los boxers a Naruto y antes de volver a incorporarse, le dio un beso en la punta del pene, haciendo que Naruto gimiera.

Se incorporo. Naruto tenía los ojos cerrados. Completamente a su merced

Tomo una mano del rubio y la llevo a su miembro erguido, haciendo que lo acariciara y enseñándole como tenia que hacerlo.

Naruto aprendió rápido y empezó a acariciarlo cada vez más deprisa

Sasuke apoyo la frente en el hombro del rubio, gimiendo incontrolablemente y cuando supo que estaba al borde de la culminación, aparto con rapidez la mano del rubio.

El quería correrse en su interior, no en su mano

- Sasuke, acaríciame- pidió Naruto cogiendo la mano del moreno para llevarla a su miembro.

Sasuke se soltó del agarre haciendo que el rubio protestara.

- no te preocupes. Me ocupare de ti- dijo mordiéndole el labio inferior y tirando de el.

Volvieron a besarse con ardor, sin dejar de acariciarse por todas partes.

Naruto toma las firmes nalgas del moreno e hizo que se frotara contra el. Ambos gimieron ante el placentero contacto.

De repente Sasuke llevo sus dedos a la boca del rubio y este los lamió con deleite asta que quedaron impregnados con su saliva. Entonces Sasuke llevo a Naruto asta la cama y lo acostó sobre ella e hizo que apoyara los pies en la misma, quedando así su entrada bien expuesta y llevo sus dedos humedecidos a dicho lugar.

Metió tres dedos de golpe, haciendo que Naruto botara en la cama debido a la impresión y al dolor. Empezó a moverlos en el interior para ensanchar bien la entrada, asta que Naruto empezó a mover sus caderas al ritmo que los dedos y protestando cuando Sasuke los saco de su interior

Entonces el moreno se apoyo con las manos en las rodillas del rubio y empezó a penetrarla lentamente, asta que se introdujo entero de una sola embestida

Naruto grito de dolor, intento apartar a Sasuke desesperadamente. Sentía como si lo fuera a partir en dos.

- joder Sasuke, duele. Duele muchísimo- dijo Naruto llevándose un puño a la boca para no gritar.

- tranquilo Naruto, pronto se te pasara el dolor. Te lo prometo- intento tranquilizarlo, ya que el rubio seguía intentando quitárselo de encima.

Cuando no pudo soportarlo mas, Sasuke apreso las manos del rubio contra la cama, ya que sus incesantes movimientos, no hacia mas que friccionar sus cuerpos y el estaba apunto de perder el control y no podría estarse quieto para que Naruto se acostumbrara a la invasión.

De repente, Naruto se quedo quieto, e intento acostumbrase, pero Sasuke no le dio más tregua, ya que empezó a moverse en su interior, pero esta vez, además de dolor, sintió placer.

Sasuke le soltó las manos y volvió apoyarlas en sus rodillas para poder así embestirle más profundo y rápido

Ninguno podía contener sus gemidos y gritos de placer

- sa…ahhh…Sasuke mas fuerte…ahhhh mas, muchos mas- pidió Naruto. Su mente nublada por el placer, el deseo y pura lujuria.

- sera…mmmmm un autentico placer…complacerte

Lo tomo por las caderas, sin salir de su interior. Naruto para no caerse, le rodeo las caderas con las piernas y el cuello con los brazos

Sasuke fue andando hasta apoyar la espalda del rubio contra la pared

Lo volvió a tomar por las caderas e hizo que subiera y bajara sobre su miembro erguido, cada vez más y más rápido.

Naruto se apoyo en sus hombros y tomo el control de las subidas y bajadas, auto penetrándose el mismo, para caer con fuerza y que la penetración fuera mas profunda.

Mientras Sasuke aprovecho para tomar el miembro del rubio y masturbarlo con fuerza

Los gemidos se oían por toda la habitación, hasta que el placer se hizo insoportable y los dos gritaron su orgasmo a la vez.

Naruto se corrió con fuerza entre ambos vientres y Sasuke en el interior del rubio

El moreno no se sostenía en pie, así que se dejo caer al suelo, llevando consigo a Naruto. Ninguno dijo nada, simplemente te abrazaron uno al otro asta que sus respiraciones se normalizaran

Cuando sus corazones volvieron a latir a un ritmo normal, Sasuke salio del interior de Naruto y se levanto con dificultad. Le tendió la mano al rubio y lo ayudo a incorporarse.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cama, apartaron las mantas y se acostaron en ella. Sasuke se pego a la espalda del rubio y lo abrazo.

Dios, había sido increíble.

Se había imaginado ese encuentro un millón de veces, pero la realidad había superado con creces sus fantasías.

Y estaba claro que con una sola vez no era suficiente. Tendría que hacerlo suyo una y otra vez y ni así quedaría satisfecho.

¿Qué era lo que sentía por ese dobe?

¿Acaso era amor?

Sasuke contuvo la carcajada que estuvo punto se soltar. Pero que tontería estaba pensando.

El no podía sentir amor por nadie. ( Sasuke baka ¬¬)

Se deshizo de esos pensamientos, se apretujo mas contra el rubio y al poco rato estaba dormido.

Naruto sintió la respiración regular del moreno. Se había dormido

Que encuentro tan increíble. Y tal como le dijo Gaara, que si probaba, tal vez descubriera cosas interesantes.

El había descubierto que esta enamorado asta las cejas del Uchiha.

Era su mejor amigo, pero ahora tenia claro que sentía mucho mas que amistad por el.

La cuestión era. Decírselo o no decírselo.

Seria mejor guardarse sus sentimientos, porque estaba seguro que Sasuke no sentía los mismo por el y no estaba dispuesto a quedar en ridículo delante del moreno.

Suspiro. Por parte de Sasuke solo había deseo y lujuria. Lo único que querría seria acostarse con el.

Pero Naruto no estaba dispuesto a ser la puta de nadie, ni siquiera de la persona que quería.

Se lo quedaría bien claro a Sasuke al día siguiente.

Y con esos pensamientos, se quedo dormido, rodeado por los brazos de Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir el sol darle en la cara. Sintió a alguien abrazándolo por la espalda y entonces se acordó de la noche pasada con Sasuke.

Se levanto sin despertarlo y bien desnudo se dirigió al baño con la intención de darse una ducha.

Sasuke se despertó con el ruido del agua al caer. Mira a su alrededor para ver donde estaba y entonces recordó lo ocurrido la pasada noche y que luego se había quedado dormido en la cama de Naruto.

Así que el que se estaba duchando seria el rubio. Sonrió. Se levanto de la cama y fue al baño con perversas intenciones en la mente.

Naruto se enjabono bien el cuerpo y se lavo también el pelo. Estaba en el proceso de aclararse cuando sintió unas manos deslizarse por su espalda.

- eres una tentación constante para mi, dobe- murmuró Sasuke metiéndose en la ducha y sin dejar de acariciarlo.

Al parecer eso de decirle que no seria su puta, tendría que esperar un poco mas, ya que con solo una caricia, Sasuke le había encendido la mecha y ahora tendría que apagarla.

- pasemos de los preliminares y vayamos directos al grano te parece- dijo Sasuke mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja.

Hizo que se apoyara de cara a la pared y el se puso detrás separándole bien las piernas. Y sin previos aviso se introdujo dentro del rubio de un solo golpe.

Naruto gimió un poco por el dolor, aunque no tanto como el de anoche, ya que debido al agua, el miembro de Sasuke estaba resbaladizo y eso hizo la penetración algo más suave.

Sasuke empezó a moverse inmediatamente, entrando y saliendo del interior del rubio sin tregua. Mordisqueándole la espalda a su vez. Marcándolo como suyo.

Naruto gemía sin control, apoyando la mejilla contra la pared, sintió como Sasuke lo penetraba una y otra vez y el agua corriendo por su cuerpos desnudos, aumentando las sensaciones de placer.

Cogió su miembro para masturbarse, pero Sasuke le aparto las manos y se encargo el de hacerlo llegar a la cima, acariciando su miembro al ritmo que sus salvajes embestidas.

Naruto llego al orgasmo poco después y Sasuke lo siguió al paraíso segundos más tarde gritando su orgasmo.

Cuando se hubieron calmado, ambos se ducharon en silencio y cuando terminaron volvieron a la habitación para vestirse

Naruto había decidido no contarle lo de sus sentimientos a Sasuke. Pero tal vez había sido una decisión equivocada.

Tal vez seria mejor arriesgarse y haber que pasaba. Estaba dispuesto a saber que sentía Sasuke y si su respuesta no era la esperada, seguiría con su vida como si nada de todo eso hubiera pasado, aunque le doliera en el alma.

Seguirían como amigos. Aunque estaba seguro, que si ambos se hacían daño, su amistad no volvería a ser la misma nunca más.

Continuara

* * *

Bueno ahí queda el lemon que tenia que pasar tarde o temprano jejeje y uno extra espero que me halla quedado bien ¬¬

Ahora ¿le confesara naruto sus sentimientos a sasuke? y si el moreno los desprecia ¿que hará naruto, se rendirá o luchara ?

Bueno, por lómenos naruto tendrá a sai y gaara para ayudarlo jeje.

Mi cabeza hierve de ideas jujuju

Dejar muchos reviews, me hacen mucha ilusión. Y si quereis lemon saigaara. Pedírmelo mucha gente, haber si me decido hacerlo

Asta el próximo capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bueno aqui otro capitulo tenia previsto haberlo colgado el fin de semana, pero no pudo ser ¬¬ pero bueno ponerlo el lunes no esta mal jejejeje_

_En este capitulo vais a ver que Sai y Gaara toman protagonismo, pero no llegaran a eclipsar a Sasu y Naru y eso yo no lo permito jujuju ademas van a ser ... bueno cuando leais el capitulo lo sabreis jujuju _

_Las advertencias son bien conocidas, **es fic yaoi SasuNaru**, sino gustar, no leer_

**_Hay lemon_**

_Y creo que ya esta. Solo espero que guste mucho mucho el capitulo. Disfruten _

_**

* * *

**_

_**CONFESIONES. EL DESAFIO**_

Naruto seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, de si le confesaba o no sus sentimientos a Sasuke

¿si o no¿si o no?

Si

Se arriesgaría a todo o nada

Ya decidido termino de vestirse a toda prisa y se dirigió a la cocina, donde había ido Sasuke hacia unos minutos.

Cuando entro vio al moreno la mar de relajado comiéndose una tostada y bebiendo café. Para el había preparado y bol de ramen. Que bien lo conocía.

Se sentó a la mesa y devoro el exquisito majar con avidez. Cuando termino, vio que Sasuke lo estaba observando y además sonriendo. Naruto se la devolvió algo nervioso

Ahora o nunca

- Sasuke me gustaría decirte algo- dijo Naruto jugando nerviosamente con los palillos con los que se había comido el ramen.

- dime- dijo el moreno terminándose el café.

- bueno yo.. es que yo.. Bueno veras- dios, esto estaba resultando mas difícil de lo que pensaba

- que es lo que pasa dobe- lo urgió Sasuke

- es que yo.. Bueno yo.. ES QUE YO TE QUIERO SASUKE- termino gritando y se puso rojo como un tomate.

Pasaba el tiempo y Sasuke no decía nada, así que Naruto se atrevió a levantar la cabeza y mirarlo para ver como se había tomado su declaración.

Y vio a un Sasuke totalmente impasible

- volveré esta noche para otra sesión dobe. El sexo entre nosotros es demasiado bueno como para dejarlo a un lado, no te parece

Naruto estaba flipando en colores. El le confesaba que lo quería y el muy insensible le venia con que el sexo entre ellos era demasiado bueno como para desperdiciarlo.

Se levanto con tanto ímpetu que tiro su silla al suelo

- SERAS HIJO DE PUTA. YO TE CONFIESO LO QUE SIENTO POR TI Y TU ME VIENES CON EL SEXO- grito

- eso es lo que hay dobe- dijo el moreno sin inmutarse ante los gritos del rubio

- YA VEO. A TI LO UNICO QUE TE INTERESA ES METER LA POLLA EN CALIENTE DE VEZ EN CUANDO, NO- Naruto cada vez estaba mas fuera de control.

La actitud de Sasuke lo sacaba de sus casillas. El se había esperado dolor, pero lo único que sentía era una ira incontrolable contra el moreno.

- PUES YA TE PUEDES IR BUSCANDO OTRO AGUJERO DONDE MOJAR, PORQUE YO NO SOY LA PUTA DE NADIE

- me estas desafiando- dijo Sasuke en tono amenazante

- TOMALO COMO QUIERAS UCHIHA

- muy bien, me lo tomo como un desafió. Un desafió que pienso ganar eso te aseguro

Salio de la cocina en dirección a la salida. Abrió la puerta de golpe y luego salio dando un portazo tras de si.

Naruto cogió la taza que había utilizado el Uchiha y la arrojo contra la pared haciendo que se rompiera en pedazos. Le hubiese encantado estrellarla contra la cabeza del moreno, porque en esos momentos quería sangre. Sangre Uchiha.

* * *

Sasuke se dirigía a su casa a paso rápido, chocando con la gente que se interponía en su camino.

Había sentido algo extraño cuando Naruto le había dicho que lo quería. No sabia que, pero algo calido lo había recorrido por dentro

Y temeroso por lo que pudiera llegar a ser, le había respondido con indiferencia y había puesto de por medio el sexo, provocando la ira del rubio y el posterior desafió.

Ya aprendería el rubito que al los Uchihas no se los desafiaba a la ligera

Suspiró.

Todo era mucho mas sencillo hacia unos años cuando eran simplemente amigos y no es que no siguieran siéndolo, pero ahora se habían metido los deseos carnales de por medio.

Y tenia que ser precisamente con su mejor amigo.

- que problemático- dios, ahora hablo como Shikamaru, pensó Sasuke

A lo lejos vio a los inútiles de Sai y Gaara. Mmmm les rebozaría por la cara que esta vez no habían podido impedir que hiciera suyo al rubito.

Se dirigió hacia ellos con su pose made in Uchiha soy el dios del mundo y una sonrisita arrogante en la cara, cuando ellos lo vieron se pararon y Sasuke paso por entre los dos, empujándolos con los hombros, haciendo que se separan para dejarle paso. Volvió la cabeza, les dedico su sonrisita arrogante y se marcho a su casa con paso majestuoso.

- Uchiha bastardo- murmuro Sai, fulminando al chico moreno que se alejaba.

- mmm ¿Por qué crees que iba tan sonriente?- pregunto Gaara- era como si nos estuviera diciendo " os he ganado y no habéis podido hacer nada"

Una bombillita se encendió en sus cabezas

- NARUTO- dijeron a la vez

Y salieron corriendo en dirección al apartamento del rubio. Cuando llegaron entraron sin llamar, abriendo la puerta de una patada, por temor a que el Uchiha le hubiese hecho algo grave al rubio y estuviese en peligro de muerte

Buscaron por todo el apartamento asta que lo encontraron en sus habitación tirado en la cama boca abajo.

- Naruto, dime que estas bien. Que coño te ha hecho ese Uchiha bastardo. Lo matare

Sai lo había levantado de la cama y ahora lo tenia apretujado contra su pecho, impidiéndole respirar

- Sai, suéltame, no madejas respirar- pidió Naruto intentando quitarse a su amigo de encima

Sai lo soltó de inmediato y empezó a palparlo por todas partes para comprobar que no tenia ninguna herida y de paso tocar algunas partes indebidas del rubio **( Atena: ya, tu querías toquetear bien a mi naru. Sai: soy inocente . Atena: eso no se lo cree nadie ¬¬)**

- Sai deja tus lascivas manos quietecitas o te quedaras sin sexo durante un mes- lo amenazo Gaara sentándose en la cama al lado de Naruto, el cual seguía intentando quitarse al pulpo de Sai de encima, pero el moreno, ante la amenaza de su koi y sabiendo que este no amenazaba en vano, dejo de manosear al rubio al instante. No aguantaría un mes sin sexo, necesitaba su dosis cada noche.

Así que se sentó al otro lado del rubio con las manos metidas en los bolsillos

- y ¿que hacéis aquí, chicos?- quiso saber Naruto recolocándose la ropa

- bueno es que nos hemos cruzado con el Uchiha bastardo, el cual iba muy feliz y hemos pensado que tal vez te habría hecho algo- se explico Gaara

Naruto puso mala cara ante el mencionado Uchiha

- Bueno, digamos que he terminado por caer en su red- dijo Naruto malhumorado

- mmm ya veo- seguramente el Uchiha se había colado en la habitación del rubio y había estado esperando el regreso de este. Así se aseguro de que nadie los interrumpiría, otra vez **( Gaara es adivino O//O)- **¿y?- urgió Gaara a Naruto, para que hablara.

- no puedo decir que no me gusto, porque realmente disfrute de lo lindo- admitió Naruto- y también descubrí algo

- ah, Naruto deja de hacerte el misterioso ¿Qué descubriste?- pregunto Sai

- pues que estoy enamorado de ese bastardo- al parecer se le había pegado la palabra con la que sus amigos solían llamar a Sasuke- y ¿sabéis lo que me dijo el muy desgraciado cuando le confesé lo que sentía?. Que volvería esta noche para otra sesión, ignorando por completo mi confesión, así que yo le dije que no seria la puta de nadie, que se fuera buscando otro sitio donde mojar y el se tomo mis palabras como un desafió y se marcho diciéndome que lo ganaría- termino Naruto acaloradamente.

- ah, siempre supe que el Uchiha era un idiota- dijo Sai tumbándose en la cama de espaldas- pero no tenia ni idea de asta que punto.

Si, definitivamente el Uchiha bastardo era tonto del culo, pensó Gaara, por rechazar el amor de un bocadito como Naruto así como así, sobre todo cuando el sentía lo mismo por el rubio, pero al parecer seguía sin darse cuenta **( lo dicho, Gaara es adivino en mi fic, sabe de los sentimientos de Sasuke, incluso antes de que los sepa el jujuju )**

- y que vas hacer Naruto. ¿lucharas o te rendirás?- quiso saber Gaara

- ¿luchar para que?

-por ese amor que sientes, por supuesto

- seria una batalla perdida antes incluso de empezarla- murmuro Naruto

- eso es algo que dudo, porque estoy seguro de que el siente lo mismo por ti. Lo que pasa es que es tan arrogante, tan creído, tan.. tan Uchiha que no quiere admitirlo

- y ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que el siente lo mismo por mi?- quiso saber Naruto esperanzado

- al parecer esta cortado por un patrón parecido al de Sai, la diferencia es que cuando yo le confesé lo que sentía a mi koi, el se me declaro también. Sasuke es mas duro de mollera, al parecer

- no me ha gustado que me compararas con ese Uchiha, churri- dijo Sai mencionando la palabra por la que Gaara odiaba que lo llamara

De repente Sai salio volando por la ventana de la habitación, gracias a un puñetazo de arena, cortesía de vuelos Gaara

- O////O- Naruto

- ¬¬- Gaara

- no crees que te has pasado un poco Gaara

- odio que me llame churri

- eso no hace falta que lo digas

- si bueno, donde estábamos, a si. ¿Entonces que harás Naruto?

- crees que tengo alguna posibilidad

- eso es lo que tienes que averiguar

- muy bien. Lo haré. Luchare. Pero no estaré esperando a que el descubra lo que realmente siente por mi. Pienso darle caña, OH si. Voy a volverlo loco de celos, haré como si nunca le hubiese confesado mis sentimientos, le diré que fue un flash del momento. Vas a sufrir, Sasuke cabronazo, como que me llamo Naruto Uzumaki- dijo Naruto poniéndose en pie y sacando pecho

Eso si que era estar decidido, pensó Gaara sonriendo

- ah Gaara koi, esta vez te has pasado- dijo Sai desde la puerta y sacudiéndose la arena que aun le quedaba en la ropa

- ¬¬ te lo tienes bien merecido. Sabes de sobra que no me gusta que me llames churri

- pero tampoco hace falta que te pongas así ¬¬- Sai se sentó en una silla lejos de su koi, no fuera a ser que todavía no se hubiera calmado y lo mandase a volar otra vez- creo haber oído que vas a luchar Naruto, así me gusta, no hay que rendirse ante la adversidad, aunque de premio vallas a conseguir al Uchiha, en fin no todo puede ser bueno. Y también que le vas a dar celos, mmmm eso me gusta, que sufra. Si quieres yo puedo darte clases de perversión- se ofreció con mirada insinuante

- no hace falta, creo que podré apañármelas, pero gracias- dijo Naruto

- como quieras, pero si me necesitas, ya sabes donde encontrarme- dijo levantándose- nos vamos amor, tengo que ir al cuartel ANBU

- si, yo también tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Gaara también levantadote- como a dicho Sai, ya sabes donde estamos por si nos necesitas Naruto

- hai, gracias chicos. Nos vemos, y Sai haz el favor de arreglar la puerta de la entrada, creo que la has desencajado de una patada. ¿Es que no sabes lo que es el timbre?

- bueno, es que estábamos preocupados Naruto, no había tiempo para monsergas como el timbre

Sus amigos se marcharon después de que Sai volviera a encajar la puerta en su sitio y poco después Naruto salía de su apartamento para ir a ver a Tsunade oba-chan haber si tenia algún trabajillo para el.

* * *

Mientras Sai y Gaara caminaban por la villa para dirigirse a sus destinos

- crees que aceptara tu oferta de darle clases- pregunto Gaara a su koi

- estoy seguro de que acudirá en busca de mi ayuda- dijo Sai muy seguro de si mismo

- y por que estas tan confiado

- por que al igual que según tu, Sasuke y yo nos parecemos, Naruto también me recuerda mucho a ti y ese desafió que tienen entre ellos, Naruto lo acabara perdiendo. No podrá resistirse a las caricias del Uchiha, como tu no te podías, ni puedes resistirte a las mías- dijo muy ufano- Así que si quiere provocarle celos al Uchiha, tenemos que pervertir lo mas que podamos a Naruto- se volvió a mirar a su koi- Espero que no te importe

-para nada. todo con tal de ayudar a Naruto- y que así este pudiera darle una lección al Uchiha bastardo

- prepárate Gaara, pronto tendremos un alumno al que educar y pervertir- dijo Sai dedicándole una sonrisa maliciosa

Gaara le respondió con otra igual de maliciosa. Gajes de tener a un pervertido como pareja, uno aprende todo tipo de cosas indebidas

* * *

Quien le mandaría ir a pedir ayuda a Tsunade. Cuando había entrado en su despacho, pensando que le daría alguna misión de la que ocuparse, lo había complacido, pero no con una que el esperara. Porque la muy vaga le había dado una montaña enorme de papeles que colocar, trabajo que ella tenia atrasado, por estar haciendo el vago o bebiendo sake.

Si lo llega a saber, se hubiera quedado tranquilamente en casa, porque había pasado todo el día en el despacho de la oba-chan mientras ella se tocaba las narices y se emborrachaba de sake

Así que llego a su casa ya siendo de noche. Se preparo su típico bol de ramen, cuando termino se dirigió a la habitación, se quito la ropa asta quedar en boxers, como a el le gustaba dormir, se metió en la cama y se quedo dormido al instante. Nada como un día colocando papelorios para acabar agotado

* * *

Naruto se despertó con el sol de la mañana. Había dormido como un lirón, su tarde de encarcelamiento en el despacho de la oba-chan había servido para algo

- al fin despiertas dobe, llevo esperando un buen rato

Naruto giro la cabeza y pudo ver a Sasuke apoyado en la ventana, observándolo

- ¿cuanto llevas ahí?

- un rato- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- y ya sabes porque estoy aquí, me desafiaste y yo no paso un desafió por alto. Nunca. Así que he venido a ganarlo. no te preocupes lo haré rápido

Dicho y hecho, Sasuke se abalanzo sobre el, volviendo a tumbarlo en la cama y apreso sus labios en un beso agresivo

Naruto hacia todo lo posible por quitárselo de encima, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Sasuke era inamovible.

Maldita sea, otra vez iba a ganar Sasuke. Esto no podía ser, dejaría de resistirse y participaría, para no dejarse dominar por el moreno

Así que empezó a devolverle los besos con el mismo ímpetu con el que lo besaba sasuke, sorprendiendo a este por su respuesta

Naruto le arranco la ropa al moreno tirándola por todas partes y dejándolo completamente desnudo. Se quito también sus propios boxers

Y como la vez que lo hicieron en la ducha, pasaron de los preliminares y fueron directos al grano. Aunque antes Sasuke se humedeció los dedos con saliva y lubrico la entrada del rubio.

Cuando estuvo listo, Naruto tomo sus piernas y se las abrió para exponer bien su entrada. Sasuke no se hizo de rogar y la penetro de una sola embestida, haciendo que Naruto gimiera de dolor y placer. Sin darle tiempo acostumbrase a la invasión, empezó a moverse en su interior al instante. Sin tregua entraba y salía una y otra vez, provocando gemidos por ambas partes

Y mientras sus cuerpos se unían una y otra vez, también se besaban apasionadamente

Sasuke vio que estaba cerca de la cima, así que tomo el miembro del rubio y empezó a masturbarlo con rapidez para que ambos llegaran al orgasmo a la vez .

El alivio no se hizo de rogar y pocos minitos después los dos gritaban su orgasmo, completamente saciados.

Sasuke se derrumbo sobre el rubio, aprisionándolo contra la cama, para recuperar el aliento. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente calmado, se separo del rubio y recogió su ropa del suelo para vestirse. Cuando termino, miro al rubio, el cual se había tapado la desnudez con la sabana

- como ya te asegure, el sexo entre nosotros es demasiado bueno para desperdiciarlo. Espero que te hallas dado cuenta y te olvides de esas ideas tontas del amor. Estoy seguro de que me recibirás con los brazos abiertos cuando vulva a visitarte- y con esas arrogantes palabras se marcho

Naruto no sabia como se había contenido y no le había dado el puñetazo que Sasuke se merecía

Esta vez si que se había sentido como su puta, sobre todo cuando le dijo tan confiado que lo volvería recibir con los brazos abiertos.

- pues en eso te equivocas Sasuke-baka. Vas a ser tu el que acuda a mi pidiendo mas y el que me reciba con los brazos abiertos. Voy hacer que te mueras de celos, que te mueras de deseo por mi. Te voy a enseñar quien es realmente Naruto Uzumaki y te voy arrancarte la confesión de que realmente me amas.

Y al parecer iba a tener que aceptar la ayuda de Sai. Si. Iba a convertirse en todo un pervertido. Porque estaba claro que con sus conocimientos actuales no podía resistirse a Sasuke.

Se levanto con decisión de la cama y se fue a dar una ducha. Cuando termino volvió a la habitación y se vistió. Desayuno a toda prisa y salio del apartamento para dirigirse a casa de Sai.

Llego en tiempo record y a imagen y semejanza de Sai, entro en su casa abriendo la puerta de una patada y se dirigió a la habitación del moreno.

Estaba en la cama con Gaara. Gracias que no había interrumpido nada indebido, simplemente los había despertado de su letargo y ambos lo miraban algo alucinados, aunque poco a poco se les instalo una sonrisita perversa en la cara. Como si ya supieran lo que les iba a pedir

- muy bien Sai. Acepto tu oferta. Dame clases de perversión. CONVIERTEME EN EL MAYOR PERVERTIDO DE TODA KONOHA- grito Naruto

Continuara..

* * *

_Que tal, to creo que bien no??? jujuju_

_En fin Sasuke tan capullo como siempre ¬¬ pero Naruto no se rinde y esta dispuesto a darle una buena leccion al moreno _

_Sai y Gaara dando clases de perversion a naru O///O dios mio nuestro inocente narutin va a ser pervertido jujujuju la cosa se va poniendo mas interesante _

_Y os doy las gracias a los que me dejais reviews **Hyuga Byakugan, Sabaku no ninoska, MegumiMinami310, Hikari-konohana,** **Harumi-sama, Gabby21, Kurumi uchiha**. me hacen mucha ilusion seguir dejandome muchos muchos_

_Asta el proximo capitulo. Elena_


	5. Chapter 5

_Holaaaa. ha pasado mucho tiempo, lo se T.T. pero es que he estado muy atacada, luego de viaje, que la inpiracion escasea, en fin, un monton de cosas ¬¬. pero bueno, aqui dejo otro capi, que espero guste _

_los review que me dejasteis, me los lei tooodos, pero no pude responderlos, sorry._

_y nada mas. las advertencias os las conoceis de sobra, asi que pasemos de eso y a leer, si._

* * *

**_DE COMPRAS. ¿QUIEN ES EL REY DE LA PERVERSION?_**

Ante esas maravillosas palabras, Sai se levanto de la cama de un salto, tan desnudo como el día en que nació y corrió hacia Naruto para abrazarlo efusivamente

- ah, naru. No sabes lo inmensamente feliz que me haces

Naruto se puso rojo como un tomate, ya que no podía evitar sentir el miembro erecto de su amigo rozarse contra el

- jeje, esto, Sai ¿podrías ponerte ago de ropa por favor?- pidió Naruto, intentando separarse de sai

Sai sonrió malignamente y antes de soltar al rubio, lo tomo por las nalgas y se froto sensualmente contra el. Cuando finalmente te aparto pudo ver que el rubio, se había puesto tan rojo como el pelo de su koi

- ah mi naru, lo primero que haremos será quitarte esa vergüenza de encima. Tienes que ponerte cachondo cada vez que ves a un tío atractivo como yo desnudo y no rojo como el pelo de mi amadísimo koi

- ¿es que tu te pones cachondo ante todo tío bueno que ves?- pregunto Naruto

- por supuesto que si- admitió sin pudor- aunque solo satisfago mis deseos con mi chu..- miro a su koi y vio que este ya tenia su arena preparada para mandarlo a volar, por si se le ocurría terminar la dichosa palabrita- con mi gaarita lindo

- menudo pervertido estas hecho- dijo Naruto sentándose en una silla, mientras Sai volvía a la cama junto a Gaara- espero que no te importe nada de esto Gaara

- para nada, como ya le dije a Sai, será un placer ayudar- respondió Gaara

- bueno ¿y por donde empezaremos?- pregunto Naruto

- lo primero que harás tu, será mudarte aquí, a mi casa

- ¿mudarme aquí¿para que?

- bueno, esta claro que al Uchiha bastardo le gusta visitarte por las noches y por las mañanas bien temprano, que es precisamente cuando estas solo y así se asegura de que nadie pueda interrumpirlo, además de que sabe que no te puedes resistir a el- Naruto se puso rojo ante esas palabras- pero no te preocupes, porque al mudarte aquí, nos quitaremos esos problemas de encima, además de fastidiarle la fiesta al uchiha, porque no creo que se atreva a aparecer por aquí o será Uchiha aplastado por la arena de mi koi- se volvió hacia Gaara- ¿verdad? Amorcito

Gaara sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Sai en un impulso, lo tomo por la nuca y le dio un buen morreo, metiéndole la lengua en la boca. Gaara no se resistió y le devolvió el beso con ardor.

Al parecer se habían olvidado de cierto rubio, el cual no sabia donde meterse, ya que parecía que sus amigos iban a montárselo delante de sus narices.

- chicos, no pienso quedarme aquí a ver como os lo montáis- les llamo la atención

La pareja separo sus bocas humedecidas por el apasionado beso y miraron al rubio sonriendo

- que tu nos observaras mientras lo hacemos, me pondría plenamente cachondo- dijo Sai- pero que digo, si ya estoy cachondo perdido- se rió- pero no te preocupes naru, ya llegara el momento de que nos veas montándonoslo

- ¿Cómo dices?- pregunto Naruto alucinado por las ultimas palabras de sai

El moreno sonrió inocentemente

- nada, nada- se volvió a levantar de la cama y se dirigió al baño arrastrando con el a Gaara (desnuditos los dos )

- discúlpanos un momento naru, vamos a refrescarnos un poco

- ¿a refrescaros o a calentaros?- pregunto el rubio enarcando una ceja

- ah, que bien me conoces. Pero comprende, también necesito mi dosis de sexo mañanero, para empezar bien el día- dijo sonriendo sin pudor alguno

Entraron en el baño y cerraron la puerta, pero de poco sirvió, porque al poco rato Naruto oía sus gritos de pasión.

- ahhhhh sa.. Sai… cómetela entera ah si así mas mas

- O/////O- Naruto

- si, mi pelirrojo pervertido, te voy hacer la mejor mamada del mundo

- ¬¬- Naruto

- ahhhhhh dios me corro me corro

Hubo unos instantes de silencio, para luego volver a empezar

- ga Gaara ahhhhhhhh si, a si cabalga sobre mi. Mas fuerte, mas rápido

- ¬¬ estos de discretos no tienen ni un pelo- dijo Naruto para si

Una media hora después la parejita salio del baño muy sonrientes y procedieron a vestirse, mientras Naruto hacia como sino hubiera oído absolutamente nada.

- si vas a vivir aquí naru, te acostumbraras a nuestros apasionados encuentros de cada día y seguramente te pondrás bien cachondo con solo imaginarnos, verdad- dijo sai pasando por delante de el en dirección a la puerta y posando levemente su mano en la semiereccion de rubio. Le guiño el ojo- bien, ahora vallamos a por tus cosas. Ya desayunaremos después.

Y los tres se dirigieron al apartamento del rubio

* * *

- ah naru, tienes ropa muy poco sexy- dijo Sai revolviendo el armario del rubio

- es que yo no quiero ropa sexy, sino cómoda- se defendió el rubio

- pues eso tiene que cambiar. Si quieres causar sensación y que a todo tío que te vea se le empalme y toda tía que te vea se corra de gusto, necesitas ropa sexy, así que como hoy no tenemos misiones, después de desayunar iremos de compras- dijo Sai dejando de revolver la ropa- entonces no hace falta que te lleves mucho, solo tu ropa de ninja y tus armas. Lo que necesites para el baño y para dormir y listo

Metió todo lo que le había dicho Sai en una maleta y salieron de su apartamento

Naruto se acerco a Gaara y le pregunto

- ¿a ti también te hizo renovar tu guardarropa?

- completamente, según el, mi antigua ropa no le ponía nada- respondió Gaara

Volvieron a la casa de Sai, dejaron las casos de Naruto en la que seria su nueva habitación, que estaba justo al lado de la parejita. Naruto presentía que iba a dormir poco allí. Se dirigieron a la cocina y prepararon el desayuno. Cuando terminaron de devorarlo todo, lavaron los platos, dejaron todo ordenado y volvieron a salir, para disfrutar de un día de compras de ropa sexy

La primera tienda a la que entraron fue a una de ropa interior

- oye Sai, yo no necesito mas ropa interior- dijo Naruto

- claro que si. Los calzoncillos que tienes son todos negros y de lo mas simples

Dicho esto se dirigió a una mesa donde había una gran cantidad de boxers de todos los colores

Cogió de todos los colores, menos unos rosas fosforitos que había por ahí, gracias a dios, por que yo esos no me los pondría ni muerto, pensó Naruto.

Cuando termino de revolver la mesa, vio que Sai se dirigía a una estantería donde había mas boxers, pero estos colgados en perchitas.

- Sai, puedo elegir mi propia ropa, sabes- dijo Naruto cuando vio que su amigo iba a echar mano de mas boxers

- muy bien, pero elige bien- y se fue hacia otra estantería, para seguir revolviendo a placer

Naruto miro la ropa que tenia delante y escogió unos boxers con pequeños diablos dibujados y otros con estampado militar. Con esos y la montonera que había escogido Sai, tenia mas que suficientes.

- OH perfectos- oyó decir a Sai. Naruto se volvió en su dirección y vio que ahora estaba en la zona de los tangas. Esos si que no.

- olvídalo Sai. Esos no me los pongo ni aunque me tortures- dijo el rubio

- pero si son muy sexy. Te quedaran genial. Tope guay. Alucinantes- dijo mostrándole unos con estampado de leopardo

- lo siento pero no. No me apetece tener ese trozo de tela metida en la raja del culo todo el día.

- ve acostumbrándote naru, porque lo que te van a meter por el culo muy a menudo, es mucho mas grande que esta tirilla de tela- respondió Sai sonriendo perversamente.

Tomo toda la ropa que había escogido, incluido el dichoso tanga y la llevo a caja para pagar. Naruto lo siguió refunfuñando para si y Gaara sonriendo ante el malhumor del rubio.

La siguiente tienda que visitaron había pantalones, jerséis, camisas y camisetas. Se fueron a la zona de los pantalones vaqueros (me apetece ver a naru en vaqueros ). Escogieron unos cuantos y se metió en el probador para ver como le quedaban

- dios mío, todos te hacen un culo divino- dijo Sai tocándoselo descaradamente cuando se los hubo probado todos- nos los llevamos

Se fueron a la zona de jerséis y camisetas, escogieron unas cuantas y también se las probo. Como estaban al gusto de Sai, se las llevaron todas.

Cuando salieron por fin de la tienda, iban los tres cargados con un montón de bolsas

- ah, toda esta ropa te quedara genial naru, vas a causar sensación- decía Sai- y ahora que te hemos renovado de los pies a la cabeza, empezaran las clases- dijo sonriendo con lujuria

Cuando llegaron a casa, colocaran la nueva ropa de Naruto en su habitación y se dirigieron al salón. De repente Sai pregunto:

- ¿Qué tal besas, naru?

Naruto lo miro sorprendido

- pues no se, yo creo que bien, al menos no oí a Sasuke quejarse de mi forma de besar

- solo hay una manera de comprobarlo. Venga, probemos- dijo sentándose al lado del rubio, el cual se alejo inmediatamente de el

- ¿Cómo dices? No pienso besarme contigo delante de las narices de tu koi, me gustaría vivir durante muchos años mas, gracias.

- no te preocupes, me pelirrojo lindo sabe que yo solo lo quiero a el- lo tranquilizo Sai

Naruto miro a Gaara y vio que este sonreía

- no te preocupes Naruto, que no voy hacerte nada. podéis practicar a gusto. Pero no disfrutéis mucho.

Naruto siguió algo desconfiado, pero Sai no le dio mas tiempo para pensar. Lo tomo por la nuca y atrapo sus labios en un beso

Naruto estaba tan sorprendido que no reaccionaba y Sai tubo que obligarlo a abrir los labios. El rubio obedeció y permitió el acceso de la legua invasora a su cavidad, la cual inmediatamente empezó a jugar con la suya. Estuvieron un rato besándose sin descanso, asta que Sai se separo para dar el veredicto.

- mmmmmm tienes talento, no hay duda, pero esta sin explotar al máximo. Cuando te den un beso que tu no esperas, no te quedes pasmado y disfruta desde el primer contacto, si te gusta el que te lo da, claro esta. Si quieres desesperar al otro, también puedes hacerte de rogar y no permitirle el acceso a tu deliciosa cavidad, que se gane el premio que hay dentro. Y cuando al fin lleguéis al beso con lengua, no te limites a rozar la de tu pareja. Juega con ellas, enzárzate en un batalla sin fin, asta que ambos quedéis agotados por el increíble beso.

Naruto asintió, algo asombrado por la explicación de Sai

- valla, veo que eres todo un experto en el arte de besar

- no te equivocas naru. Soy un as en dar besos espectaculares- dijo orgulloso- por eso he sentido que te reprimías en nuestro beso. ¿es por Gaara?- pregunto

Naruto vio que el nombrado ya no estaba en el salón con ellos, lo oyó trajinando por la cocina.

- si, es por Gaara. Puede que diga que no le importa y se que lo hace porque también quiere ayudarme. Pero si tu fueras mi koi, no me gustaría mucho que te besaras con otro, por muy amigo que fuera

- eres un buen amigo, naru. Pero créeme, a Gaara no le importa, el sabe de sobra que yo solo le quiero a el. Pero bueno, si aun así te sientes incomodo, supongo que tendré que buscar a alguien que nos ayude con las practicas.

- ¿a quien?- pregunto Naruto desconfiado

Sai no respondió a la pregunta, ya que de repente se había puesto pensativo, buscando al candidato ideal para que naru pudiera pervertirse al máximo.

¿Quién en Konoha era tan pervertido como el?

Su gaarita lindo ya era todo un perver. Pero era todo suyo

El Uchiha bastardo, pero ese quedaba matemáticamente descartado

De repente te le vino a la cabeza el tío perfecto. El que había sido su maestro. El rey absoluto de la perversión

- Sai, no me gusta para nada la cara de sádico que estas poniendo- dijo Naruto nervioso ante la mirada de su amigo.

- naru, te he encontrado al candidato ideal. Voy a llamarlo ahora mismo- se levanto del sofá y fue a coger el teléfono (si en mi fic hay teléfonos ) Marco un numero y espero.

- holita, mi sensei

- ……………………

- tengo un nuevo alumno para ti, al que podrás pervertir a placer

- ……………………

- Naruto Uzumaki

- ……………………

- si, se que te corres de gusto de solo imaginarte al rubito

- O/////O- Naruto

- entonces ¿te interesa?

- ……………………

- pues entonces pásate por mi casa cuando puedas, estaremos esperándote

- …………………

- chaito, mi sensei pervertido- y colgó

- ¿a quien coño has llamado Sai, que de solo imaginarme, dios sabe como, se corre de gusto?

- ah, es una sorpresa naru- respondió misterioso

- pues me parece a mi que no me va a gustar tu sorpresa- refunfuño Naruto- al menos espero que no se un higo paso

- no te preocupes. Es joven, apuesto, viril. Esta buenísimo

- ¿quien esta buenísimo?- pregunto Gaara entrado de nuevo en el salón

- mi sensei pervertido

Gaara abrió los ojos como platos

- ¿has llamado a ese sádico pervertido?

- si. Naru se siente incomodo practicando conmigo, debido a nuestra relación. Así que he tenido que buscar a alguien con quien practique

Gaara se acerco al sofá e hizo que el rubio se levantara y lo abrazo

- voy a echarte de menos Naruto

- Gaara me estas poniendo mas nervioso de lo que ya estoy. Y ¿Por qué te despides de mi?

- porque el Naruto que tengo ahora delante, va ha desaparecer en cuanto ese sádico maniaco del sexo se encargue de ti

- tampoco será para tanto

- créeme, no le llaman el rey de la perversión por nada

- joder, me voy a mear encima del miedo que me estáis metiendo, coño

Se volvió a sentar en el sofá, pero no pudo dejar de moverse ¿Quién coño seria ese tipo? Quería saberlo pero ya

- buenos, mientras esperamos la llegada del sensei- voy a enseñarte unos libros muy ilustrativos.

Se levanto y se fue a su habitación, pera venir poco después cargado con un montón de libros. Cogió uno y lo dejo caer en el regazo del rubio. Naruto lo tomo en sus manos y leyó la portada

- ¬¬ EL KAMA SUTRA YAOI

- si, todo un lujazo de libro. Posturas de lo mas increíbles y por supuesto placenteras. Mi gaarita lindo y yo las hemos practicado todas

- O/////O todas- dijo Naruto alucinado, porque el libro era bastante gordo

- toditas y mas de una vez. Hay alguna que otra dificililla, pero si te pones, la consigues. Ábrelo y mira

Naruto abrió una pagina al azar y miro la postura que tenia delante. Uno de los tíos estaba de pie, mientras el otro le rodeaba firmemente con sus piernas y su compañero lo sujetaba por la nalgas con firmeza.

- esta me la conozco, así lo hicimos una vez Sasuke y yo- dijo Naruto sin pensar

- vas progresando Naruto, nos has contado una intimidad tuya sin ponerte rojo- dijo Sai

- algo se me tiene que ir pegando, no

- por supuesto- asintió Sai- y que tal la posturita. ¿disfrutaste¿Quién fue el seme?

- pues quien va a ser, Sasuke. Crees que me dejaría que se la metiera por el culo. Demasiado orgullo Uchiha . Y si, disfrute mucho de la posturita

- me alegro. Y no te preocupes, te prepararemos tan bien, que conseguirás que el Uchiha bastardo sea uke. Aunque tengas que encadenarlo a la cama.

Eso espero, pensó naruto. Porque le encantaría darle por culo a sasuke. Buff ya pensaba como un perver. Entonces es que seria un buen alumno

Pasaron el rato ojeando el kama sutra yaoi y la infinidad de posturas que contenía. También miraron alguna revista porno yaoi. De lo mas ilustrativas, por cierto, no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Naruto solo de imaginarse haciendo esas cosas con Sasuke, se le puso tiesa como un poste, igual que Sai, que hacia ya un buen rato que se había llevado a Gaara a la habitación y podía oír sus gritos de pasión a pleno volumen. Cabrones afortunados, ya que el tendría que conformarse con aliviarse con su mano derecha.

Cuando hubo descargado su lujuria. Se fue a la cocina ya que le había entrado un hambre de lobos. Busco ramen por todas partes, pero nada.

- pues me voy al ichiraku- fue a su habitación y cogió su dinero. No se molesto en decirle a los chicos que salía, porque dudaba que lo echaran en falta, ya que seguían dándole que te pego al asunto

Salio y se dirigió a toda prisa achiraku, se moría por un cuenco de ramen, o mas de uno. Cuando llego, saludo al viejo y a su hija y enseguida le pusieron delante su pedido, termino y otro mas y otro y otro y otro y otro (y así asta el infinito, porque ya conocéis al rubito cuando se trata de ramen ¬¬)

Cuando tubo la barriga bien llena, se fue contento en dirección a casa de Sai y esperaba que ese par ya hubieran terminado con el asuntito con el que los dejo

- valla, por fin te encuentro dobe- dijo una voz muy conocida a sus espaldas

Naruto se volvió y vio al causante te todo sus problemas

- ¿y porque me buscabas? Acosa vuelves a estar necesitado de otro polvo. Pues lo siento por ti, pero yo no estoy dispuesto a complacerte- mentira cochina, se moría por tirarse a Sasuke ahí mismo, en la calle. Pero el sexo con el estaba prohibido por ahora. Asta que no fuera un pervertido en toda regla, na de na.

- para que negarlo. Si, me gustaría echarte un buen polvo ahora mismo- dijo sonriendo con lujuria- y tu también te mueres por uno, no lo niegues

- piensa lo que quiera baka

- no me digas que todavía sigues con esa tontería del amor- se rió Sasuke- entre nosotros solo puede haber sexo y cuanto antes lo aceptes mejor, así podremos disfrutar de lo lindo- se acerco a el- Naruto. No te quiero, no te quiero, no te quiero

Naruto no mostró emoción alguna ante sus palabras y dijo

- bien, has terminado ya de decirme que no me quieres. Porque tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, que escucharte a ti- empujo al moreno, ya que se había acercado demasiado a el- me voy a casa de Sai

Sasuke lo cogió por el brazo cuando empezó a alejarse, tenia el ceño fruncido

- y ¿porque a casa de Sai¿porque no a la tulla?

- no lo sabias, me he mudado con Sai y Gaara. Como tienes la mala costumbre de meterte en mi casa sin ser invitado, he tenido que tomar medidas.

- ¿es que acaso me tienes miedo dobe?

Naruto se soltó de un tirón del agarre del moreno

- en tus sueños baka. Es que simplemente no me apetece ser tu puta, tal como te dije. Y ahora, adiós.

Y se alejo hacia la casa de Sai, sintiendo la mirada de Sasuke todo el rato sobre el. Le había dolido que le dijera el la cara que no lo quería, pero no había dejado ver cuanto

- ahora eres tu el que me haces sufrir a mi, Sasuke baka, pero ya te llegara la hora, maldito bastardo. Solo espera y veras.

Cuando llego a su nueva casa, vio a la parejita muy acaramelada en el sofá. Por lomenos ya habían terminado con lu otro

- ha donde has ido, naru- pregunto Sai cuando lo oyó llegar

- he ido a comer ramen al ichiraku- respondió el rubio, sin mencionar el encuentro con Sasuke.

Se sentó en un silla

- ¿todavía no ha llegado el rey de la perversión?- pregunto. Quería empezar cuanto antes con todo eso, así antes podría darle una lección al baka de Sasuke

- pues tendría que estar al llegar- dijo Sai mirando la hora y mientras, sonó el timbre de la puerta- hablando del rey de Roma- se levanto y fue corriendo a abrir la puerta

- SENSEI- grito Sai

- mi Sai pervertido, cuanto tiempo- oyó una voz que le resultaba algo familiar, pero no conseguía asociarla con una cara

- ven que te vea naru, esta algo nervioso por saber quien eres

Apareció Sai de nuevo en el salón y detrás de el, el que seria su nuevo profesor de practicas

En cuanto vio quien era, Naruto abrió los ojos como platos

- TU

Continuara..

* * *

_Bueno, espero sinceramente que os halla gustado . y los reviews que me dejeis seran respondidos, lo prometo ya que no me gusta dejarlos sin responder._

_jujuju haber quien es el sensei perver de sai, futuro de naru muuuaaajajajajajajaja. En el siguiente capi se desvelara el misterio juju._

_Asta el proximo capi un saludo._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Aqui un capitulo mas, esta vez no he tardado tanto jujuju. espero que os guste muuuuuuuuuucho **_

_**En este capitulo menciono a un personaje que si veis Naruto shipuunden o leis el manga, sabreis quien es. Solo es una vaga mencion para justificar ciertos echos . **_

_**Y las advertecias ya estan claras, pero en este capi vuelve a ver lemon, pero de SaiGaa y un casi de Naru con el rey de la perversion . digo casi, porque no se llega a consumar, se siente jujujuju.**_

_**pues a leer **_

* * *

**_EL CLUB PAPILLON_**

No podía creérselo, ya que la persona que estaba junto a Sai, la que le dedicaba una sonrisa lujuriosa, era nada mas y nada menos que:

Uchiha Itachi.

- naru-chan- dijo Itachi con tono meloso. Se acerco resueltamente a el, hizo que se levantara de la silla de un tirón, lo tomo por la cara y le dio un buen morreo.

Naruto alucinaba, pero de repente recordó los consejos de Sai. Participa desde el principio si la persona que te besa te gusta. De los Uchiha, estaba claro que le gustaba Sasuke, pero Itachi también estaba muy bueno. Así que respondió al beso del mayor, poniendo en practica el segundo consejo, hazte de rogar. Y así lo hizo, no le permitió al moreno la entrada a su cavidad asta que el lo quiso. Y cuando por fin llegaron al beso con lengua, el tercer consejo. Jugo y se enzarzo en una batalla de lenguas, echándole los brazos al cuello a Itachi para profundizar mas el beso, asta que tuvieron que dejarlo por falta de aire.

Itachi lo miraba con ojos ardientes, como si quisiera tirárselo allí mismo, mientras le acariciaba los labios con los dedos y se lamía los suyos propios

- veo que le has estado enseñando a naru-chan como dar un buen beso, Sai pervertido y sin duda as hecho un buen trabajo, porque este ha sido un beso de diez.

- ah, sabia que Naru podía hacerlo. Tiene talento natural, no hay duda- dijo Sai muy orgulloso, ya que no cualquier beso convencía a Itachi.

El le dio tantos, que había perdido la cuenta, pero los que habían conseguido satisfacerlo de verdad, se contaban con los dedos de una mano.

- vas a ser un excelente alumno, Naru-chan- dijo Itachi guiñándole el ojo- pero dime ¿Por qué quieres convertirte en un pervertido? Y no es que yo no quiera pervertirte, eso para mi será un placer. Pero bueno, siento curiosidad

- bueno, digamos que todo jira alrededor de Sasuke Uchiha- respondió Naruto

- ah, mi ototo baka, como no se me había ocurrido

- ¿Por qué lo dices¿es que el Uchiha bastardo te a dicho algo de lo que le ha estado haciendo a Naruto estos días?- pregunto Gaara

- para nada, pero tengo oídos sabes. Digamos que he oído varias veces a mi hermanito gritar el nombre de naru-chan cuando llegaba al orgasmo- revelo Itachi

- O////O ¿quieres decir que Sasuke se masturba pensando en mi?- pregunto Naruto. Pero bueno ¿y porque se sorprendía? Hoy mismo, el se había descargado pero bien, pensando en ese baka.

- pues si. Eres la fantasía secreta de cualquiera, naru-chan. Yo también me masturbo de vez en cuando pensando en ti

- ¬¬- Naruto. No me extraña que Sasuke sea un pervertido en potencia, mira a quien tiene por hermano.

- pero mi Sensei pervertido, tu te masturbas imaginándote toda cosa que tenga agujerito donde meter tu instrumental

- para que negarlo, es cierto- dijo Itachi sin pudor alguno. Los otros no pudieron evitar reírse. Itachi era un pervertido y no se molestaba en negarlo y ocultarlo. Y estaba mas que satisfecho de su condición

- bueno, naru-chan, cuéntame la historia que te hizo caer en mis manos- dijo Itachi

Naruto le contó todo lo que había pasado entre el y sasuke y por que había decidido ser un pervertido. Para darle un lección al uchiha menor.

- mi hermanito debe de ser tonto del culo- dijo Itachi sacudiendo la cabeza cuando Naruto termino de contarles

- estoy de acuerdo contigo- dijo Gaara

- ¿pero como puede desechar a si como a si un bocadito tan suculento como tu, naru-chan? Ah, es una lastima que no estés enamorado de mi. Yo si sabría apreciar lo que vales- se lamentaba Itachi

La verdad es que habría sido fácil enamorarse del Uchiha mayor. Causaba estragos entre la población femenina. Ya que cuando se supo, que el realmente no había matado a su clan, sino que había sido dominado por Uchiha Madara, la gente había empezado a aceptarlo de nuevo. Había tenido que pasar muchas pruebas de la Godaime, pero al final había sido perdonado. Incluso por Sasuke, que se había quedado a cuadros cuando le contaron la historia de Madara. Ahora ambos hermanos volvían a vivir juntos en la mansión Uchiha. Y eran como cualquier par de hermanos, se querían, pero no hacían mas que discutir.

- bueno ¿que es lo primero que le vas a enseñar a Naru, Itachi sensei?- pregunto Sai, algo curioso

- mmmm bueno, había pensado llevarlo esta noche al Club Papillon- comento Itachi

- ¿que¿ vas a llevarlo tan pronto a ese club?- pregunto Sai extrañado

- si. Estoy seguro de que Naru aprende rápido. Así que pasaremos de las pequeñas enseñanzas, para pasar a las que verdaderamente interesan

- ¿de que club estáis hablando chicos?- pregunto Naruto- nunca he oído hablar de ese tal Club Papillon

- es un club clandestino, que estoy seguro, ni la Hokage conoce- intervino Gaara- yo estuve una vez en el con estos dos- dijo señalando a Sai e Itachi, que sonreían inocentemente- y si ya te van a llevar ahí, bueno, lo dicho, vamos a echar de menos tu inocencia

- ah, mira que tu koi es melodramático, mi Sai pervertido- decía Itachi sacudiendo la cabeza

- como para no serlo. me acuerdo que Sai no se atrevía a acercarse a mi y una noche se fue contigo a ese club y al día siguiente estaba persiguiéndome por toda la aldea para meterme mano

- debería estarme agradecido, porque esa noche de inspiración, lo hizo mas decidido con respecto a ti. y además de perseguirte, también te confeso lo que sentía por ti. y estoy seguro de que no te quejas de todo lo que aprendió conmigo ¿o me equivoco?

La cara de Gaara se puso del mismo tono rojo que su pelo, porque lo que decía Itachi era la pura verdad. No se podía quejar en nada de todo lo que había aprendido Sai con ese maniaco del sexo. Porque esas artes aprendidas le habían proporcionado innumerables noches de pasión y las que le quedaban

Menos mal que en aquellos tiempos en los que Sai estaba con Itachi, el aun no se había fijado mucho en el moreno porque apenas se conocían. Porque sino habría sentido unos celos enfermizos, viéndolo con el atractivo Itachi.

El Uchiha bastardo no iba a tener tanta suerte. Iba a ver al objeto de su deseo con otro, con su hermano, que era muy solicitado entre la población femenina y también la masculina. iba a ver a Naruto darse algún magreo con su hermano. Dios, se moría por ver la cara del Uchiha menor, seguramente iba a hervir de celos, los que intentaría ocultar, seguro, pero hay celos y celos y los que sentiría el Uchiha no eran nada fáciles de ocultar, lo sabia por experiencia propia, porque eran los que había sentido el cuando Sai se fue con Itachi al Club Papillon, cuando creyó que Sai se había dado por venció y había vuelto a los brazos del moreno. pero, había sido para tomar confianza y lanzarse contra el.

compadecía al Uchiha bastardo, pero solo un poquito

- no, no puedo quejarme- dijo Gaara respondiendo a la pregunta

- lo ves, por eso quiero llevar a Naru allí esta noche. Saldrá hecho todo un pervertido y entonces que se prepare mi ototo baka- termino diciendo Itachi, para empezar a reírse

Su hermanito las iba a pasar putas cuando hubiera terminado con el rubito, aunque el muy cabron también iba a pasar noches de autentico placer, cuando al fin Naruto pusiera sus planes en practica. Vaya mierda. El educando a chicos tan atractivos como Naru y Sai, para que luego vinieran otros y se los arrebataran delante de las narices. Que injusta era la vida

- entonces ¿fuiste en algún momento un chico inocente Sai?- preguntaba Naruto en esos momentos

- para nada, yo siempre he sido un pervertido, pero tras pasar bajo la tutela de mi sensei un tiempo, me convertí en un pervertido en toda regla. lo que pasa es que cuando te enamoras, tu quieres que esa persona te vea como alguien diferente y no como un sádico del sexo y cuando lo consigues, pues ya puedes dar rienda suelta a tus perversiones. Mi Gaarita lindo no se ha quejado nunca. Pero en tu caso será al revés, vas a demostrarle al Uchiha bastardo todo lo perverso que puedes ser, ya que el te cree un inocentón que puede dominar a su antojo. Y yo quiero estar allí cuando conozca al Naru perver

Todos se rieron, ya que estaban seguros de que Sasuke Uchiha iba a flipar en colores, cuando le presentaran al nuevo y mas experimentado Naruto.

- bueno será mejor que te vallas preparando Naru. La noche se acerca y vamos aprovecharla al máximo- dijo Itachi levantándose con intención de marcharse

- nosotros también iremos. Queremos acompañar a Naru en su primera noche de perversión- anuncio Sai levantándose entusiasmado

- je ya sabia yo de que no te perderías una noche de diversión, mi Sai pervertido- dijo Itachi sonriendo- bueno yo me voy a casa a prepararme también, pasare por aquí sobre las doce menos cuarto, así estaremos allí a las doce de la noche, que es cuando empieza la diversión. Y tu Naru, pónteme muy guapo, seguro que ligaras mucho- tomo al rubio por las nalgas y lo alzo para que se frotara bien por su cuerpo, mientras le daba otro profundo beso, que cuando termino, dejaba a Naruto algo jadeante, que por muy enamorado que estuviera del insensible de Sasuke, eso no le impedía apreciar los maravillosos besos de Itachi.

- me gustaría que me dieras un beso como ese delante de Sasuke- propuso Naruto

- será un placer. Que empiece el sufrimiento de mi hermanito- dijo riéndose mientras salía por la puerta

Cuando Itachi se hubo ido, Naruto se dirigió al baño, ya que tenia la intención de bañarse el primero, así tendría tiempo de elegir la ropa que se pondría esa noche, de toda la que habían comprado hoy

- chicos me baño yo primero- les anuncio

- ok, pero no tardes Naru- dijo Sai desde el salón.

- bah, seguro que encontrareis algo en lo que entreteneros mientras yo me remojo- respondió el rubio sonriendo. Los chicos le respondieron con una sonora carcajada

Entro en el baño y se quito la ropa a toda prisa, abrió el agua de la ducha y cuando estuvo a una temperatura adecuada, se metió bajo el chorro. Se enjabono bien el cuerpo y el pelo, para después aclararse toda la espuma. Cuando termino cerro la ducha y cogió una toalla con la que se seco y después anudo alrededor de su cintura.

Salio del baño para dirigirse a su habitación, pasando por delante del salón, donde vio a Sai y Gaara en plena acción

- O////O- dios mío estos no se cansaban nunca de darle al tema. Pero Naruto veía que además de buen sexo, había mucho amor. Ellos si que eran afortunados, pensó con añoranza. Como le gustaría tener algo así con Sasuke, pero este era un insensible y un estrecho de mente, era incapaz de admitir que sentía algo, si es que lo sentía claro, que era algo que Naruto empezaba a dudar.

¿realmente valía la pena todo lo que estaba haciendo por ese baka?

Si, estaba dispuesto a darle otra oportunidad y si aun así seguía comportándose como un capullo, bueno, si eso pasaba, al menos pasaría buenos ratos teniendo sexo con el ¿no era eso lo que Sasuke quería? La única diferencia es que el seria el que dominara el asunto, de eso se aseguraría bien.

Dejo a sus amigos con sus cosas y entro en la habitación. Fue al armario y lo abrió. Ahora a elegir algo que ponerse de toda esa montonera de ropa.

Abrió el cajón donde había metido sus nuevos calzoncillos y lo primero que vio fue el dichoso tanga de estampado de leopardo.

- ni loco me pongo yo esto- los aparto a un lado y tomo los boxers negro con diablos dibujados y se los puso

Ahora los pantalones.

Empezó a sacar uno por uno, pero ninguno lo convencía, asta que solo quedaron unos. los saco se los puso rápidamente. se planto frente al espejo para ver que tal. Mmm no estaba mal. Le quedaban ajustados, tanto que se le marcaban muy bien las piernas y el trasero, tal como le gustaba a sai. Decidido. Se pondría esos.

Ahora la camisa o camiseta.

Se probo de ambas prendas. Al final se decidió por una camisa de un azul oscuro. Se la abrocho asta el cuello. No, demasiado serio. Probo a desabrocharse algunos botones, para que se le viera algo del pecho. Elegante y muy atractivo, pero aun faltaba algo

Volvió al cajón de los calzoncillos y saco una cadena de plata de la que colgaba un zorro en pleno salto, le había parecido ideal para el, así que también se la había comprado. Se la puso y esta hizo contacto con su piel. También se calzo los zapatos (las sandalias no quedan con esta ropa ¬¬) Ahora si. Perfecto.

Se paso los dedos por su pelo aun húmedo para que le quedara de punta. Recoloco algo la habitación y salio para ir a esperar al salón.

Ya eran las once y media. Itachi no tardaría en llegar

- aun os falta mucho chicos- pregunto a sus amigos

- ya casi estamos, Naru- respondió Sai desde su habitación

Habían pasado diez minutos cuando por fin aparecieron en el salón, ambos muy bien arreglados

Sai iba todo de negro. Pantalones vaqueros y camiseta ajustada, en la cual ponía en letras rojas. "mírame, a que estoy bueno"

Y Gaara iba con unos pantalones negros y una camiseta morada también ajustada en la que ponía "se mira pero no se toca" y sin la calabaza, menos mal

- estáis muy guapos chicos

- ah tu si que estas guapo, Naru. Si no tuviera novio, te follaría aquí mismo- ese comentario le valió un coscorrón de su koi

Mientras Sai se quejaba del golpe por parte de su koi, sonó el timbre. Naruto fue abrir, ya que ese par no paraba de discutir.

Cuando abrió la puerta, apareció un Itachi de infarto. Llevaba unos pantalones de cuero negro, que le marcaban todos los músculos de las piernas. También una camisa roja, de la cual solo llevaba abrochados dos botones y así se le veía el musculoso pecho en todo su esplendor. El pelo largo y moreno lo llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo. En definitiva, que estaba buenísimo.

- ¿Qué¿estoy bueno?- pregunto itachi con tono insinuante, al ver como el rubio no podía apartar la mirada de su persona

- no hay duda de que eres un Uchiha. Te lo tienes tan creído como tu hermano- respondió Naruto apartando la mirada.

- será porque tenemos algo que creernos, no?

- bah, no es para tanto- gruño Naruto

- sino fuera para tanto, no te habrías enamorado de un Uchiha. Tenemos magnetismo animal. No lo niegues

- vale, vale, deja ya de inflar tu ego

Itachi solo sonrió ante el malhumor del rubio

- no te preocupes Naru, tu también estas para comerte- dijo echando una mirada lujuriosa al impresionante rubio. Era como un delicioso helado e Itachi se moría porque se derritiera contra su boca. Tal vez esa noche pudiera darle un bocadito- bueno estáis listos, es hora de irse. Empieza la noche de juerga

- siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- grito Sai, haciendo que sus amigos sonrieran por su entusiasmo.

Salieron todos de la casa y se dirigieron al clandestino Club Papillon. Naruto seguía a sus amigos, ya que el no tenia ni idea de donde estaba el club. Recorrieron un montón de calles, girando a derecha e izquierda, asta que se detuvieron delante de la fachada de una gran casa que parecía abandonada. Itachi llamo a la puerta y poco después aprecio un hombre muy alto y fuerte para abrir

- ah Itachi. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no te pasas por aquí- dijo el hombre

- si, ya ha pasado algún tiempo, Aoshi, pero la Hokage se empeña en mantenerme ocupado con alguna que otra misión. Pretende que pague todos esos años de ausencia- se lamentaba amargamente

- je je, pero aun así sacas algún tiempo para divertirte y veo que hoy traes amigos contigo. Pero bueno, no os entretengo mas, pasad y disfrutad- se aparto de la puerta para que pudieran entrar y uno a uno se adentraron en la casa. Cuando entro, Naruto vio que se encontraba en un pasillo iluminado débilmente y con las paredes cubiertas de espejos. Siguió a sus amigos por el pasillo asta una puerta doble, que Itachi abrió

- bien, Naruto, bienvenido al Club Papillon- dijo muy alegre

Naruto se quedo sorprendido. Por fuera parecía una casa abandonada, pero el interior era algo muy diferente. Impresionante

La música sonaba a todo volumen, había gente por doquier. Tanto hombres como mujeres. Según entro Naruto vio a su izquierda un larga barra, donde la gente pedía sus bebidas y parecía que los camareros no daban abasto. A su izquierda, había unos grandes sillones, donde la gente charlaba o hacia otras cosas, ya que había algunos dándose el lote. Y justo enfrente había una gran barandilla. Naruto se acerco a ella y miro hacia abajo, para encontrase la enorme pista de baile, donde un montón de cuerpos sudorosos se movían a son de la música. Al lado izquierdo de la pista también había una puerta, custodiada por un hombre igual de grande que el que les había abierto la puerta de entrada

- ¿que hay tras ese puerta, Itachi?- le pregunto al moreno, que se había apoyado en la barandilla junto a el

- esa es la zona privada, por si estas tan caliente que no te puedes aguantar el deseo y necesitas descargarte. Habitaciones, salones ect- le explico- te apetece verlos-dijo acercándose al oído del rubio y pasándole la lengua sensualmente por el lóbulo

Naruto gimió ante ese contacto

- tal vez luego. Ahora me apetece beber algo- y se alejo en dirección a la barra

Itachi no aparto la mirada del rubio. Solo con oír el gemidito de este cuando le lamió el lóbulo, se había puesto cachondo y solo acaban de llegar. Bueno iría a divertirse un poco para distraerse, asta que el rubito acudiera a el

* * *

Naruto se acerco a la barra y pidió un licor de melocotón sin alcohol. Cuando se lo sirvieron, se sentó en un banco y con el baso en la mano, se puso a observar de nuevo su entorno. Que raro que la oba-chan no conociera ese lugar, porque estaba seguro de que si fuera así, no lo cerraría, es mas, seguro que estaría allí todos los días, bebiendo sake y todo tipo de bebidas alcohólicas.

Mientras observaba a la gente, Naruto pudo distinguir a Sasuke, sentado en los sofás que ahora tenia enfrente y se estaba besando con una chica.

Naruto aparto la mirada. No podía soportarlo. Le dolía, le dolía mucho verlo así, tan pancho, disfrutando con alguien que no fuera el. Maldito bastardo, parecía empeñado en hacerle daño una y otra vez. Primero le decía en la cara que no lo quería y ahora esto

Me vengare, vaya que si. Te voy hacer sufrir como un condenado, Sasuke Uchiha. Ahora solo esperaba que no lo hubiera visto, no quería tratar con el esa noche. Pero la suerte no estaba de su parte, porque Sasuke apareció por su espalda, para luego sentarse a su lado y dedicarle un sonrisa made in Uchiha.

- vaya sorpresa dobe, no esperaba verte en un sitio así, tu que eres tan inocentón- dijo riéndose

Naruto no hizo caso de sus burlas y dijo

- ya ves uchiha. Pensé que mi vida era demasiado aburrida. Misiones y mas misiones. Uno acaba cansándose. Así que he decidido explorar el lado salvaje de la vida- dijo sonriendo y tomando un trago de su bebida

Sasuke se acerco al rubio y le beso el cuello. Naruto se estremeció ante el contacto

- yo podría ayudarte, sabes, a explorar ese mundo desconocido para ti. Sabes que es lo que mas quiero

Firmeza, Naruto, ante todo firmeza. No te dejes engatusar otra vez por el. Lo único que quiere es echar un polvo. Pues si esta tan necesitado, que se valla con la pelandrusca con la que se estaba besando hace un rato.

- lo siento mucho Sasuke, pero veras, ya tengo a alguien que me muestre ese mundo para mi desconocido- dijo el rubio

Sasuke se aparto de su cuello y lo miro con ojos entrecerrados

- ¿Quién?- pregunto

- pues yo, ototo- dijo Itachi acercándose a ellos- ahora Naruto esta conmigo- y abrazo al rubio por el cuello pegándolo a su pecho

Sasuke parecía que iba a estallar. Naruto lo rechazaba a el y ahora estaba con su hermano

- vaya, Naruto, yo creía que no querías hacer de puta de nadie

- y así es. Pero yo no hago de puta de tu hermano, porque el y yo- el e Itachi ¿Qué? No podía decirle que estaba tomando clases de perversión para darle un lección

-somos novios- dijo Itachi sacándolo del atolladero- puede que tu seas idiota y rechaces a Naru cuando te ofreció su amor, pero yo soy mas listo. Cuando Naru me lo ofrezca a mi, ten por seguro que me lo quedare. Y ahora si nos disculpas, nos vamos a un sitio mas apartado, queremos algo de intimidad- cogió a Naruto de la mano y lo alejo de la barra. Naruto solo tubo tiempo de dejar el baso sobre esta antes de ser arrastrado por Itachi

* * *

Sasuke los miro asta que desaparecieron entre el gentío. Golpeo la barra con el puño. Naruto e Itachi. El rubio rechazo su oferta y va y se tira en brazos de su hermano. Maldito fuera. ¿Y si el rubio se acababa enamorando de Itachi?. No. Estaba enamorado de el, solo de el. Y Sasuke se aseguraría de que siguiera siendo así.

Se levanto de la barra con decisión, dispuesto a seguir a la parejita. Pero entonces se acerco la chica con la que se había estado besando hacia un rato y le hecho los brazos al cuello

- mmm Sasuke, porque no seguimos con lo que habíamos dejado, si- dijo la chica con tono insinuante

Sasuke se la quito de encima sin miramientos

- lo siento monada, pero tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer- y se alejo dejándola plantada y con las ganas.

* * *

- espero que no te halla importado que le dijera a mi hermano que somos novios, Naruto- decía Itachi intentando abrirse paso entre la gente que bailaba

- para nada. solo con ver la cara que a puesto Sasuke, ha merecido la pena. Que se muera de los celos

- eso te lo aseguro, por mucho que intente negarlo, se que esta celoso- llegaron a la puerta que daba a la zona privada- estoy seguro de que mi hermanito nos seguirá y estoy dispuesto a darle un buen espectáculo. Mucho mejor que el beso que me pediste que te diera delante de el y una buena lección. ¿te atreves?- le pregunto al rubio

Naruto sabia que lo que tenia Itachi en mente no eran simples besos. Pero el quería que Sasuke viera que podía disfrutar con otra persona que no fuera el. Que se muriera de los celos, que probara en carne propia lo que el había sentido cuando lo vio con esa chica.

- si, démosle una lección- dijo muy decidido

Itachi sonrió y con el permiso del hombre que estaba delante de la puerta la abrió y entraron en un pasillo parecido al de la entrada. Cundo cerraron la puerta tras ellos, la música ya se oía débilmente. Caminaron por el largo pasillo asta toparse con una escaleras que subieron apresuradamente asta llegar a otro pasillo. Entonces Itachi empezó abrir puertas asta que encontró una habitación a su guato. Resulto ser una salón muy acogedor. Había sofás que parecían muy cómodos y una gran alfombra con muchos cojines esparcidos por ella. Luz tenue y música de fondo

- el salón del placer sin duda alguna- dijo Naruto sentándose en uno de los sofás

- si, invita hacer cosas perversas- dijo Itachi estirándose encima de los cojines- mm quieres ver algo interesante- el moreno se levanto y se dirigió a una de las paredes. Aparto un cuadro que allí había, para mostrar dos mirillas

- ¿Qué?. ¿Podemos mirar lo que hay en la otra habitación?- pregunto Naruto sorprendido y acercándose a la pared

- hemos tenido suerte. Solo unas cuantas habitaciones tienen estas mirillas para poder espiar a tus vecinos

- ¿y a nosotros nos puede ver alguien?

- no te preocupes. Esta solo tiene para mirar, no para que nos miren. Y ahora veamos a quienes tenemos de vecinos- y levanto la mirilla para poder mirar en la otra habitación

Naruto hizo lo mismo y también miro. Alucino cuando vio quien era la pareja del otro lado. Sai y Gaara en plena acción. Otra vez.

* * *

- has oído algo- dijo Gaara levantando la vista, mientras Sai no paraba de besarle el cuello

- si- dijo Sai entre besos calientes- tus gemiditos del placer que te estoy proporcionando

Gaara decidió pasar del leve ruido que había oído y se entrego a la lujuria. Tomo a Sai por la nuca para poder besarlo apasionadamente. Mientras se besaban, ambos empezaron a quitarse la ropa el uno al otra, para poder sentir cuando antes el cuerpo del otro. Una vez desnudos en todo su esplendor, fueron asta la cama y se dejaron caer en ella.

Sai se puso encima de su koi y empezó a besarlo por todo su maravilloso cuerpo. El cuello, dejándole leves marcas de chupetones y mordisquitos. El pecho, en el que se entretuvo para juguetera con su rosados pezones, chupándolos y mordiéndolos con insistencia, provocando gemidos cada vez mas altos por parte de Gaara.

Bajo asta el ombligo y metió su lengua juguetona en el, provocando leves cosquillas a Gaara

Siguió su recorrido asta llegar al miembro erecto que esperaba para recibir sus atenciones. Sin miramientos, Sai se lo metió de golpe en la boca

- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- gimió Gaara sin poder controlarse, al sentir como su koi chupaba su miembro una y otra vez, mientras le tomaba los testículos con una mano y se los masajeaba

Metió sus manos entre el pelo de Sai, para hacer sus movimientos mas rápidos a la vez que el levantaba las caderas para penetrar mas en esa boca caliente que lo torturaba. Sai cada vez hacia sus movimientos mas y mas rápidos, asta que Gaara no pudo aguantar mas y se vino en su boca con una potente descarga.

Pero Sai no le dio tregua. Antes de que se hubiera recuperado de ese orgasmo espectacular, Sai se incorporo y tomo sus piernas para ponerlas sobre sus hombros y de una potente embestida, se introdujo en el asta el fondo

Gaara gimió ante la invasión y por el placer que volvía a sentir. En esos encuentros ya no había dolor. Estaban tan acostumbrados el uno al otro, que solo sentían puro placer. Sai empezó a moverse en su interior, primero entrando despacio y para ir acelerando el ritmo a cada embestida. Gaara se apoyo sobre los codos y Sai sabiendo lo que quería, bajo asta su boca para poder besarse apasionadamente.

El orgasmo estaba cada vez mas cerca, los gemidos eran incontrolables, se oían por toda la habitación. Sai, sabiendo que su culminación estaba cerca, tomo el miembro de Gaara entre sus manos y empezó a masturbarlo rápidamente, para que ambos llegaran a la vez.

Y un minuto después, ambos gritaron su orgasmo. Gaara arañaba las sabanas de la cama, mientras los espasmos se sucedían uno tras otro, asta que al final su cuerpo acabo relajándose. Sai se derrumbo contra su koi, aplastándolo contra el colchón. Gaara lo abrazo con fuerza, sin importarle el peso de Sai. Estuvieron así un rato, asta que Sai, salio del interior de su koi y se tumbo a su lado.

Gaara se puso de lado, para poder mirarse a los ojos.

- ha sido fantástico. Contigo siempre es así- dijo Sai con ojos brillantes tomando la mano de su koi y besándole los dedos tiernamente

- lo mismo digo. Solo contigo es que me siento así, maravillosamente. Libre y feliz- respondió Gaara

- te quiero- dijeron a la vez. Sonrieron y se volvieron a fundir en un beso. Pero esta vez, en un beso tierno y lleno de amor. Mucho amor

* * *

- joder, este par sabe como montárselo- dijo Itachi apartándose de la pared, mientras se sobaba el miembro oculto por los pantalones de cuero. Los tenia tan ajustados, que su instrumento viril empezaba a dolerle por la opresión. Sin mas miramientos, se bajo la bragueta y saco su miembro a la libertad, para empezar a masturbarse el solo

Si, había sido un encuentro increíble. Pensó Naruto, a el también se le había puesto bien dura.

Se alejo de la pared para volver a sentarse en el sofá, donde Itachi estaba cascandose una buena paja. Pervertido. Se sentó bien en la esquina, alejado de Itachi. Se recostó sobre el brazo del sofá y cerro los ojos. Cuando paso un rato dejo de oír los gemidos de Itachi. Ya habría acabado de aliviarse.

De repente, sintió como alguien lo levantaba de golpe del sofá, para luego encontrarse sentado sobre unos muslos firmes.

- hora de disfrutar Naru. Voy a aliviar esto que tienes entre las piernas- enfatizo sus palabras, masajeándole el miembro, aun oculto por la ropa.

Naruto no se resistió. Estaba dispuesto. Itachi volvió a coger el lóbulo de su oreja y se lo mordisqueo, tirando de el. Mientras sus manos, abrieron por completo la camisa del rubio y empezó a acariciar su pecho. Cogió sus pezones y empezó a tironear de ellos. Naruto apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Itachi, abandonado al placer. Mientras seguía jugueteando con sus pezones, empezó a lamerle el cuello, dejando rastros de saliva y mordiéndole el hombro, dejándole marcas.

Dejo de acariciarle los pezones y bajo sus manos asta la cremallera de los pantalones. Se la bajo. Metió la mano dentro, para sacar el tesoro que guardaban.

Al sentir la manos de Itachi en su miembro, Naruto no pudo contener mas los gemidos. Empezó a mover las caderas, para restregarse contra esas manos hábiles. Itachi, al saber lo que quería, empezó a masturbarlo con mas rapidez y cuando Naruto creía que iba a legar a la cima, paro en seco.

- no. ¿Porque paras? Estaba apunto- dijo Naruto sin pudor alguno

Itachi no respondió. Lo levanto de su regazo y lo tumbo sobre el cómodo sofá. Le bajo los pantalones y los boxers de un tirón y se agacho para tomar el miembro en su boca hambrienta.

Naruto gimió mas alto al sentir a Itachi chupando sus partes bajas como si fuera lo mas suculento del mundo. Rápido, despacio, rápido, despacio. Lo estaba volviendo loco con ese ritmo irregular, así que, tal como había visto hacer a Gaara, empezó a mover las caderas para penetrar mas es su boca, asta que este lo apretujo de tal manera, que no pudo contener mas su orgasmo y se descargo en la boca del moreno, tragándose este, todo liquido seminal

- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- grito Naruto, para pedir disculpas por no prevenir de su descarga

- no te preocupes. Ha sido un placer probar tu esencia- lo tranquilizo Itachi tumbándose a su lado.

Naruto se iba a incorporar con la intención de devolverle el favor, pero Itachi lo retuvo

- no, ya nos ocuparemos de mi en otra ocasión. Ahora me apetece relajarme un rato aquí, contigo.

Naruto sonrió y volvió a tumbarse en el sofá, con el moreno abrazado firmemente al el por la espalda. Y así de relajado se durmió

Itachi supo que el rubio se había dormido, cuando sintió su respiración acompasada.

Pensó en su hermano. En como había ido a provocar a naruto hacia un rato. No le había gustado como este intentaba aprovecharse del rubio, así que se acerco a ellos y se había llevado al rubio de allí. Ese mocoso se merecía una buena lección. Y lo que acababa de ver, solo había sido el principio.

Porque Itachi sabia que Sasuke había visto su encuentro con el rubio. Había sentido su chackra. Lleno de ira, furia apenas contenida y celos, muchos celos

- eso te pasa por ser un insensible ototo baka. Querías aprovecharte de este rubio inocente, para las cosas van a cambiar, porque bajo mi tutela, el será el que se aproveche de ti. O si- dijo para si

* * *

Sasuke se apoyo contra la pared del pasillo. Aun no estaba dispuesto a volver donde el resto de la gente. Primero tendría que calmarse. Había tenido unas ganas locas de matar a los amantes que había en el salón de arriba. Apenas se lo creía. Naruto y su hermano. Entonces era verdad que eran novios.

No, no, no. El rubio era suyo, solamente suyo. Solo el tenia derecho a fallárselo, solo el tenia derecho a besarlo y a tomarlo con su boca.

Pego un puñetazo en la pared, haciendo que a esta te le hiciera un grieta.

- no pienses que me voy a rendir tan fácilmente, mi kitsune. Volverás a ser mió. Voy hacerte disfrutar tanto, que te olvidaras asta de que mi hermano existe.

Abrió la puerta que daba a la pista con fuerza y sin mas, se adentro de nuevo entre el gentío

Continuara..

* * *

_**Bueno espero que halla gustado.**_

_**Al final el rey de la perversion resulto ser Itachi juju en mi opinion, ideal para el papel. Naru adentrandose en el mundo de la perversion muuuaaajajajajaja. Y ahi el lemon SaiGaa, algo cortillo ¬¬ pero lemon y ademas con espectadores O/////O que luego tubieron que alibiarse jujujuju. Y Sasuke ya empieza con los celos jujuju y lo que le queda muuuuaaaajajajajjajaja **_

_**un saludo y asta el siguiente capi.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bueno aqui dejo un capitulo mas. haber como le va narutin con sus planes de perversion muuuuaaajajajaja. **_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**_LA GUIA DE PERVERSIONES DE NARUTO_**

- Naruto, levanta, que hemos venido a divertirnos, no a pintar la mona- lo apremiaba Itachi

- mmmm cinco minutos mas- dijo Naruto, arrebujándose en el cómodo sofá

- nada de cinco minutos ¡arriba!- y sin miramientos, levanto el sofá por un lado, haciendo que el rubio cayera estrepitosamente al suelo.

- ahhh vaya maneras de hacer que la gente te levante- gruñía Naruto sobandose la cabeza, donde se había golpeado al ser tirado al suelo cruelmente- podrías ser un poco mas delicado, no te parece- se levanto del suelo y empezó a recomponerse la ropa.

- pero yo no tengo métodos delicados para nada- dijo Itachi ya en la puerta esperando al rubio para salir

Lo fulmino con la mirada

- si, ya me había dado cuenta- se acerco a una puerta ya abierta y salio al pasillo seguido de Itachi- ¿ y adonde vamos ahora ?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

- instrucción, Naru, instrucción. Para eso estamos aquí, además de para divertirnos, claro esta

- ¿ y que clase de instrucción ?

- esta noche la pasaremos observando a terceros en acción- respondió Itachi con una sonrisa pervertida en la cara

O////O no se para que pregunto, pensó Naruto.

- ¿ quieres que me pase toda la noche espiando a gente desconocida, montándoselo¿ es que no sabes lo que es la intimidad ?

- ah, no te hagas el estrecho ahora. Porque bien que te ha gustado ver a Sai y Gaara dándole al tema

Naruto se puso algo rojo, porque lo que decía Itachi era la pura verdad. Le había fascinado ver a sus amigos haciendo el amor

En fin, ya se había adentrado definitivamente en el mundo de la perversión. Iba de camino de convertirse en uno y la idea le agradaba cantidad. Prepárate Sasuke, tus días de sufrimiento están cada vez mas cerca. Me voy a cobrar en tu pellejo el dolor que me provocas al escupirme en la cara que no me quieres y al tratarme como a un simple cuerpo que te puedes tirar a tu antojo. Sonrió malignamente. El Naruto perverso ya esta saliendo a la luz.

- ¿Qué haces?- pregunto, cuando vio a Itachi golpear la puerta de la habitación donde estaban sus amigos

- cortarles el royo a estos dos- respondió el moreno

Al poco rato, apareció un Sai hecho una furia y desnudo, dispuesto a destripar al que se había atrevido a molestarlos. Cuando vio quienes eran, se relajo un poco.

- ¿Qué, Itachi sensei, no tienes nada que enseñarle a Naru, que tienes que venir a molestarme a mi?- pregunto malhumorado

- bueno, es que creo que ya habéis tenido ejercicio suficiente por una noche ¿ no crees ? Si usas tu instrumental tan a menudo, se te va acabar secando de tanta actividad

- ¿ y como sabes tu que la llevo usando toda la noche ?- Itachi sonrió malicioso y miro hacia el salón, donde hacia un rato habían estado el y Naruto.

Sai se giro en esa dirección, con un presentimiento y sin vergüenza alguna por estar desnudo, se dirigió al salón a toda velocidad y se le oyó trajinar por el un rato, asta que oyeron su grito

- PEDAZO DE MIRONES PERVERTIDOS- volvió a salir al pasillo- NOS HABÉIS ESTADO ESPIANDO

- mmm si- decía Itachi manoseándose el miembro por encima de los pantalones- ha sido una lección muy instructiva ¿ verdad Naru ?

- así es. He aprendido mucho- dijo Naruto sin pudor

Al final todos estallaron en estruendosas carcajadas

- ¿ se puede saber de que os reís ? Parecéis un trío de lunáticos- dijo Gaara apareciendo en el vano de la puerta, igual de desnudo que Sai

- estos dos pervertidos, que nos han estado espiando mientras nos los montábamos- respondió Sai entre risas

- ¿ y eso te parece gracioso ?- gruño Gaara

- he flipado al principio, pero soy un pervertido, amorcito ¿ que esperabas ?

- si, no se porque me sorprendo- dijo Gaara sonriendo también- ¿ como te sientes, Naruto, al ser ya un iniciado en el mundo de la perversión ?

- me siento pero que muy bien- respondió el rubio

- así me gusta Naru- dijo Itachi guiñándole el ojo- bueno nosotros nos vamos de ronda

- ¿ de ronda ? Ya. Querrás decir a espiar a gente, que cree estar a gusto con sus parejas, sin que tengan idea de que unos pervertidos los están espiando por unas mirillas- aclaro Gaara

- si, ingenuos. Si quieren intimidad, que se vayan a sus casas. Bueno, entonces ¿ os venís ?

Sai miro a Gaara con ojitos tiernos

- por favor, Gaarita lindo, vayamos- suplico

- esta bien. La verdad es que a mi también me apetece echar una ojeadita- y los dos volvieron a la habitación para vestirse.

- y yo que tenia a Gaara como a alguien serio- dijo Naruto sacudiendo la cabeza

- las buenas influencias se pegan

- no querrás decir las malas ¬¬

- no, Naru, las buenas, solo las buenas- dijo Itachi sonriendo

Cinco minutos después la parejita salía ya vestida y los cuatro se perdieron por los pasillos, para buscar las habitaciones que tenían punto de mira. Tras estar recorriendo los pasillos un buen rato, al fin Itachi se detuvo ante una puerta

- aquí, recuerdo que esta es una desde las que se puede espiar- abrió la puerta y entraron

Resulto ser una habitación enorme, la mas impresionante que había visto jamás. Toda la habitación estaba decorada en negro y dorado. La cama era enorme y tenia un dosel con cortinas de terciopelo negro que hacia juego con el dorado del cobertor. Las paredes eran de un dorado opaco y la gran alfombra que cubría el suelo negra y espesa. Una habitación que invitaba a abandonarse a la lujuria y al placer

- una habitación preciosa- dijo Naruto sin dejar de admirarla. Sus amigos asintieron, completamente de acuerdo con el.

- no por nada es la habitación reina del club. pero esta bellaza oculta mas cosas, mirad- dijo Itachi acercándose al lado izquierdo de la cama y mostrarles una cadena que estaba sujeta a la cabecera con un grillete. Dio la vuelta asta el lado derecho y saco otra cadena igual.

- aquí puedes atar a tu amante, mientras tu haces con el lo que te apetezca. Dime Naruto ¿ no te gustaría tener a mi ototo aquí encadenado, completamente a tu merced ?- pregunto Itachi malicioso, sabiendo de sobra la respuesta.

¿ tener a Sasuke, indefenso, encadenado a la cama, mientras el le hacia todo tipo de cosas perversas ?

Dios, era una fantasía de lo mas erótica. Solo de imaginarse la escena, se corría del gustillo

- y eso no es todo. El colchón también invita a practicar indecencias en el- probo sus palabras sentándose y hundiéndose en el- es un colchón de agua. Venid a probarlo- los invito Itachi

Los tres se acercaron y se tumbaron en el novedoso colchón

- es increíble, siento como el agua ondula bajo mi cuerpo- dijo Sai

- pues es aun mas increíble cuando practicas sexo sobre el- dijo Itachi levantándose, para así buscar las mirillas de espionaje

- ¿ es que ya lo has probado ?- pregunto Gaara.

La sonrisa pervertida que le dedico Itachi fue respuesta suficiente. se monto sobre las caderas de su koi, y empezó a cabalgarlo como si estuvieran en pleno coito.

- ahhhhh si. Esto es genial- dijo sintiendo como el agua se movía al ritmo que su movimientos- quiero probar esta maravilla

- lo mismo digo- dijo Sai, ya que se estaba poniendo cachondo, otra vez, sintiendo a su koi haciendo esos movimientos encima de el y al agua mecerse debajo de su trasero

- ¬¬ otra vez- grito Naruto, viendo que ese par de conejos dispuestos a montárselo ahí mismo- de eso nada- dijo empujándolos de la cama, asta que ambos cayeron al suelo, uno encima del otro- ¿ es que no habéis tenido suficiente ¿ cuantas veces lo habéis hecho ya ? Cuatro, cinco, mil

- y las que quedan- dijo Sai riéndose pervertidamente, sobandole el trasero a Gaara, aun montando sobre el

- pues dejarlo por ahora. He encontrado las mirillas, estaban tras ese cuadro- dijo señalando uno que ahora estaba en el suelo- podrían ser un poco mas originales, la verdad.

- bueno, es que alguien que entre en esta habitación, estoy seguro que nada mas verla, se olvidarían de lo que han venido hacer y le darían un buen uso ¿ no crees ?- argumento Naruto

- tienes razón, Naru- asintió Itachi- pero nosotros hemos venido exclusivamente a mirar. Ahora vemos que hay al otro lado

Miro por una de las mirillas descubiertas

- mmmmmmmmmm interesante. Un trío.

Al oír la palabra trío, Sai y Gaara se levantaron del suelo a velocidad supersónica, se acercaron a la pared donde estaba Itachi, apartando a este de un empujón y haciendo que cayera estrepitosamente al suelo

- lo podríais haber pedido amablemente, sabéis- gruño Itachi levantándose del suelo y sobandose el trasero dolorido

- disculpa, Itachi sensei, pero hacer un trío, es una fantasía oculta que tenemos mi Gaarita lindo y yo. Así que tenemos que documentarnos- aclaro Sai, sin despegar el ojo de la mirilla

- ah si. Pues cuando queráis cumplirla, me llamáis- dijo con tono meloso

- va a ser que no - dijo Gaara

- aguafiestas- y los dejo espiando al trío que se lo montaba al otro lado. Se acerco a Naruto que seguía tumbado en el colchón de agua.

- veo que te ha gustado- se tumbo al lado del rubio- ¿ en que piensas ?- pregunto al verlo tan pensativo.

- mmm pues puede que este obsesionado, pero no puedo dejar de planear la noche en la que al fin tendré a Sasuke a mis pies. El, aquí encadenado y suplicándome que me lo folle durante toda la noche.

- mente perversa, si señor- sonrió Itachi

- quiero hacerle pagar el daño que me ha hecho y me hace con sus desprecios ante lo que siento. Que sienta como me sentí yo, porque cuando consiga arrancarle un "te quiero" yo le diré que ya es demasiado tarde y que ya no siento lo mismo por el, que solo me interesa el "sexo". que se cueza en su propia salsa.

- mmm además de la pervertida, veo que también te esta saliendo la vena canalla y vengativa

- es que se lo merece- se justifico el rubio

- si, estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo. ¿ Pero es verdad eso, Naru ? Cuando mi ototo por fin diga esas dos palabras¿ tu le negaras tus sentimientos ?

-así es. No pienso volver a ser un débil ante el. Yo seré el perverso y él el inocentón, como suele llamarme, el muy capullo.

- casi compadezco a mi ototo- Naruto lo miro con mala cara- casi

- te aseguro que no tendrá mas de los que se merece

- bien, pero si quieres darle esa lección de la que tanto hablas ¡ que coño haces aquí que no estas instruyéndote !

Lo cogió por el brazo y lo arrastro consigo fuera de la cama y se acercaron a la pared donde estaban Sai y Gaara. Babeando.

- haber, viciosos de mierda, fuera de aquí, que vosotros dos ya tenéis suficientes datos de perversión como para escribir una enciclopedia entera- les devolvió el gesto que antes tuvieron con el, empujándolos, cayendo los dos al suelo- bien Naru, a viciarse un poco- y ambos pegaron el ojo a la mirilla

Tras estar un buen rato espiando al trío en acción..

- sabéis, no me vendría mal tomar unos apuntes- comento Naruto como quien no quiera la cosa

- mmm no es mala idea, Naru. Estoy de acuerdo- asintió Itachi

- si, seria algo así como..

Los cuatro estuvieron pensando un rato asta que dijeron todos a la vez

- la guía de perversiones de Naruto

Se miraron entre ellos y se echaron a reír, porque todos habían coincidido en el nombre

- esperarme aquí, voy a ver si encuentro papel y pluma para escribir, así empezaremos cuanto antes esa súper guía- dijo Itachi mientras salía presuroso de la habitación

- Naru- lo llamo Sai con tono insinuante

Este miro en dirección a la cama, donde la parejita había vuelto a acomodarse. Lo miraban con una sonrisita lujuriosa. Iban a pedirle algo pervertido, seguro.

- ¿ te montarías un trío con mi Gaarita lindo y conmigo ?

- O////O queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!- grito Naruto- veo que eso de que teníais una fantasía de montaros un trío, es verdad. Pero lo siento chicos, mis planes de perversión solo acogen a dos integrantes. Sasuke Uchiha y yo.

- vaya mierda, ese Uchiha bastardo si que tiene suerte, porque aunque tengas la intención de darle un lección, inevitablemente va a disfrutar de tu dulce y tierno cuerpecito- se lamento Sai- me temo que vamos a tener que seguir buscando al tercer integrante, amor- dijo mirando a Gaara

- mientras no sea Itachi- respondió Gaara encogiéndose de hombros

- pues haces muy mal al desecharme de tus planes, señor kazekage- dijo el aludido entrando nuevamente en la habitación, acompañado de un montón de papel y pluma- os haría disfrutar de lo lindo, como nunca..

- NO

- tu te lo pierdes- dijo sacándole la legua como un niño pequeño- bien, aquí tengo el papel y la pluma ¿ que tal si empezamos con esa guía de perversiones ?

Se tumbo en el suelo, ya que en la cama seria imposible escribir algo legible

Cuando todos estuvieron tumbados en el suelo, le paso el fajo de papel y la pluma a Naruto

- ¿ por donde podemos empezar ?- pregunto Naruto pensativo, mordisqueando la pluma

- tal vez deberías empezar poniendo algo así como obligaciones para ti, algo que tienes la intención de cumplir a toda costa- comento Gaara- y después puedes continuar con cosas que aprendas, también posturas, consejos como los que te dio Sai de cómo dar un buen beso, clases de juguetitos sexuales que hay ect.

- si, no esta mal para empezar, nada mal. Ya puedes empezar Naru y creo que lo primero que deberías apuntar, serian tus obligaciones a cumplir- dijo Itachi

Y así comenzó Naruto su..

_**GUIA DE PERVERSIONES DE NARUTO**_

_**Metas obligatorias:**_

_1- dar la lección de su vida a Sasuke _

_2- provocar los celos de Sasuke_

_3- conseguir que Sasuke sea uke _

_4- hacer que Sasuke diga "te quiero" y después mandarlo a tomar por culo ( venganza )_

_**Consejos dados por mis amigos:**_

_Sai. Como dar un buen beso_

_1- participar desde el principio si la persona que te morrea te gusta_

_2- hacerte de rogar_

_3- cuando comience lo interesante del beso, es decir, cuando lleguéis al beso con lengua, enzarzarse en una batalla sin fin asta quedar sin respiración_

_Gaara. Como participar cuando te hacen un estupenda mamada_

_1- tomar la cabeza de tu amante entre tus manos, para que te lo haga a un ritmo que tu marques_

_2- levantar las caderas para penetrar mas y mas en esa calentita cavidad_

_Itachi.. Aun en curso_

_**Juguetitos sexuales:**_

_1- cadenas. Tener a tu amante a tu merced. El paraíso hecho realidad_

_2- látigos. Un azotito por aquí, un azotito por halla O////O_

_3- vibrador. Hay muchas cosas que se pueden meter por el culo ¬¬_

_4- esposas. Algo mas con lo que apresar a tu amante muuaajajaja_

_5- bolas chinas del placer. Un súper aconsejado juguetito sexual y a ser posible que vibren ¬¬_

_**Posturitas:**_

_1- Unión del tigre_

_2- unión del antílope_

_3- unión de la vaca o del galgo_

_4- postura indra_

_5- postura del yin y el yang_

_6- postura de la caña_

_7- postura del columpio_

_No describir, mejor practicar_

_**Datos interesantes:**_

- mmm para eso, tienes que hacerte una buena ronda de espionaje- comento Itachi viendo el punto sobre el que tenia que escribir ahora el rubio- daremos un vistazo rápido- lo cogió de la mano, hizo que se levantara de un tirón y lo arrastro fuera de la habitación- vosotros, esperar aquí- les dijo a Sai y Gaara, que habían recogido la guía para repasarla o poder añadir algún detalle de su cosecha.

Tras una media hora de aprendizaje intensivo, ambos regresaron a la habitación y volvieron a tumbarse en el suelo

- bien, continuemos- dijo Naruto frotándose las manos. Tomo el papel y la pluma, pero antes de empezar a escribir, pudo ver que sus pervertidos amigos habían añadido algo mas y como si hubiese sido el que lo había escrito.

_**Datos interesantes:**_

_1- seria de lo mas interesante montarme un trío con Sai y Gaara. Esos especimenes increíblemente masculinos, macizorros, viriles, violables, sexys ukiles_ ( haber si así Naru muerde el anzuelo. Capullos ¬¬ )

- porque no continuamos con lo verdaderamente interesante ¬¬- dijo el rubio tachando y requetetachando esas nada sutiles indirectas.

- T.T- Sai y Gaara- al menos lo hemos intentado

- ya sabéis que yo est..- empezó Itachi

- NO- dijo Gaara

- ¬¬- Itachi

Mientras ese par no para de discutir sobre el dichoso trío, Naruto apunto lo que le había parecido interesante de lo visto esa noche. Una vez estuvo satisfecho, lo que mas deseaba era poner todo eso en practica cuanto antes.

- bueno creo que por hoy ya es suficiente ¿ que hora es ?- pregunto Naruto

- las cuatro y media- dijo Gaara e ignorando los argumentos de Itachi de que el seria estupendo para el trío

- vaya que tarde- dijo levantándose del suelo

- ¿ que ? Pero si apenas acaba de empezar la noche- dijo Itachi extrañado

- si, para ti, que estas acostumbrado a trasnochar, pero yo lo mas tarde que me suelo acostar es la doce o doce y media. Además creo que por hay tengo mas que suficiente, pero si asta hemos hecho una guía

- en eso tienes razón, ha sido una noche de lo mas productiva- asintió Itachi guiñándole un ojo al rubio

Naruto se rió, porque sabia que el moreno se refería a lo que había pasado entre ellos en el salón. Una experiencia de lo mas placentera, si señor.

- para cuando quieras, amor- se puso en cuclillas a la altura del moreno, le tomo la barbilla y acerco sus labios para posarlos sobre los suyos y darle un buen beso, metiendo su lengua en la cavidad del moreno sin darle tregua. Cuando por fin dio por terminado el beso, Naruto se lamió los labios con deleite

Volvió a levantarse y se despidió

- nos vemos en casa chicos y espero verte mañana Ita-san- y salio de la habitación perdiéndose de vista

- ¿ ese que le acaba de dar un morreo a Itachi por voluntad propia, era Naruto ?- pregunto Gaara alucinado

- pues si- respondió Sai igualmente alucinado

Itachi salio de su asombro y empezó a reírse a lagrima viva

- os dije que Naru aprendería rápido. No hay duda de que soy el mejor profe del mundo. No hay duda de que merezco el titulo de rey de la perversión- y siguió riéndose como un lunático

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- mierda, creo que me he perdido- decía Naruto al ver que tras quince minutos dando vueltas, no encontraba la puñetera puerta que daba al club- y tampoco puedo volver a donde están los chicos, porque tampoco se como regresar. Joder

De repente te abrió una de las puertas que había en el pasillo y salio una parejita muy acaramelada. Naruto los reconoció como a una de las desdichadas que habían sido espiadas por Itachi y el. Seguramente ellos sabrían volver al club

- perdonad, es que me he perdido ¿ me podríais decir como volver al club, por favor ?

- claro. Puedes venir con nosotros, vamos a regresar ya- respondió la chica sonriendo amablemente

- os lo agradezco, porque me he perdido con tanto pasillo- dijo algo avergonzado

- no te preocupes, es de lo mas comprensible si es la primera vez que estas por esta zona, ha todos no ha pasado alguna vez- dijo el chico- bueno, vamos- y los tres caminaron por los pasillos. Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, otra vez derecha. Dios, sino se llega a topar con la parejita, se habría hecho viejo intentando encontrar la puerta que daba al club

Por fin llegaron, abrieron y se adentraron entre el gentío

- muchas gracias por guiarme chicos, sino llega a ser por vosotros no salgo de ahí jamás- dijo Naruto agradeciéndoles su ayuda

- ha sido un placer- sonrió la chica- buenos nos vemos- y se perdieron por la pista de baile

Naruto se despidió con la mano. Seria mejor que se fuera a casa, pero antes se pasaría por el servicio, tenia unas ganas locas de descargar el pajarillo y eso que solo se había tomado un copita

Se abrió paso entre la gente a empujones, había tanta que creía que no llegaría a tiempo y se lo haría encima, asta que por fin diviso la puerta de los baños. Dio unos cuantos empujones mas y por fin salio de toda aquella aglomeración.

Entro rápido en el servicio y pudo comprobar que estaban limpisimos, algo bastante raro para ese tipo de club y toda la gente que pasaría por ellos, lo normal es que estuvieran horriblemente sucios. Y que coño importaba eso, el solo quería mear. abrió la puerta de uno y entro para aliviarse.

- ah que gustito

- vaya, no sabia que echar una meada fuese tan placentero para ti, dobe

Naruto del susto al oír esa voz, soltó un buen chorro fuera de la taza. Se apresuro en acabar, se arreglo los pantalones y salio.

Allí estaba Sasuke, apoyado contra los lavabos con una pose de lo mas sensual, mirándolo con su típica sonrisa made in Uchiha "soy el dios del mundo"

Sasuke le hecho un ojeada de arriba abajo. Dios, ese dobe cada día estaba mas apetecible. Apenas se había fijado cuando habían hablado en la barra, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado metiéndose con el y provocándolo. Y después había aparecido su aniki con la maldita noticia de que eran novios y mas tarde se había topado con la dichosa escena que no lograba quitarse de la cabeza. Pero a saber que mas habían hecho, porque esos dos habían estado cuatro horas en la zona privada. No quería admitirlo, pero se moría de los celos. Y ahora Naruto aparecía el solo. Lo estuvo esperando apoyado en la barandilla de arriba, asta que por fin lo vio aparecer dirigiéndose a los baños. Perfectos para sus planes. No sabia si lo hacia adrede, pero ese dobe no hacia mas que caer en sus brazos una y otra vez

- que coño quieres Sasuke-teme ¿ es que no puedes dejarme un poquito tranquilo ?- gruño Naruto abriendo uno de los grifos para lavarse las manos

Sasuke se puso detrás de el y le dijo al oído

- ¿ pero eso no es lo que tu quieres verdad ?- le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y tiro de el

- bueno, puede que antes estuviera algo necesitado, lo reconozco y por eso me lo deje hacer por ti- Sasuke se separo de el y lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados. Naruto sonrió para si al ver su expresión y continuo pinchando- pero ahora que tengo a ita-san para satisfacer todas mis necesidades, pues ya no te necesito a ti para nada- cogió un trozo de papel para secarse las manos y se volvió hacia Sasuke para ver como reaccionaba

Lo miraba como si quisiera cargárselo allí mismo. Nunca había visto a Sasuke tan furioso y reconoció que le asustaba un poco ver así al Uchiha. Pero que mierda, se lo tenia pero que muy merecido

Se quedaron mirando, ambos desafiantes. Naruto apoyado en lo lavabos y Sasuke caminando de un lado a otro como un tigre enjaulado. Al fin se paro delante de el.

Lo que le había dicho Naruto, lo estaba poniendo muy rabioso. Tenia ganas de matar a alguien. A su hermano, maldito traidor que le había robado a Naruto y al rubio por serle infiel ( anda que no tiene morro el tío ¬¬ )

El era suyo, solamente suyo y se lo demostraría ahora mismo. Se abalanzo sobre Naruto, atrapando sus labios en un beso exigente y aprisionándolo contra los lavabos.

Naruto ya se esperaba una reacción así, pero por nada del mundo iba a renunciar al beso. Puede que estuviese enfadado con Sasuke y quisiera darle su merecido, pero eso no le impedía disfrutar de los besos del Uchiha

Ambos querían dominar al otro, así que el beso se convirtió en algo como una batalla, mientras Sasuke lo apretaba mas contra los lavabos y Naruto tomaba el trasero de Sasuke entre sus manos apretándolo con ansia. No había duda de que el baka tenia un culo divino

El beso parecía no tener fin, ninguno quería darlo por terminado, asta que al fin tuvieron que dejarlo por falta de aire. Sus bocas se separaron dejando un hilo de saliva uniéndolas. Se miraron a los ojos. Azul contra negro, ambos albergando cantidad de sentimientos.

Sasuke empezó a besarle el cuello, chupándolo fuerte, con la clara intención de dejarlo marcado como suyo, solo suyo.

- déjalo ya Sasuke, me vas a dejar un marca que no se me quitara en días

- eso es lo que pretendo

Como vio que no paraba de marcarle el cuello con sus chupones, lo tomo por los negros cabellos y tiro de ellos para despegarlo de su cuello. Sasuke lo miro enfurruñado, pero Naruto hizo caso omiso y volvió a besarlo con ansia

Bajo sus manos por el cuerpo del moreno asta llegar a los pantalones. Abrió el botón y bajo la cremallera. Se los bajo un poco junto con los boxers y tomo el miembro ya completamente duro en sus manos.

- vaya, si que te has vuelto atrevido dobe- dijo Sasuke algo sorprendido por el atrevimiento de rubio. Normalmente era él el que toma la iniciativa en esos asuntos, pero le gustaba es nueva faceta del rubio

- me alegro, porque solo acabo de empezar- dijo empezando a masturbar el grueso miembro lentamente, mientras pasaba la lengua por los hinchados labios del moreno, debido a los besos apasionados que se habían dado.

Sasuke no podía contener los gemidos. Ese dobe se había vuelto pero que muy hábil, estaba disfrutando como nunca

- mas rápido, Naruto, me matas con ese ritmo tan lento- dijo tomando la mano del rubio con la suya y guiándolo al ritmo que lo satisfacía

Naruto sonrió. Sasuke estaba completamente a su merced, aunque el moreno pensara que era al revés. No había duda de que las técnicas de Itachi para aprender, eran muy eficientes, una solo noche y tenia a Sasuke bien encandilado

Se agacho asta tener el miembro a la altura de sus labios y sin mas se lo metió entero en la boca

- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh dios oh si. No hay duda de que me gusta esta nueva faceta tuya, dobe- gimió Sasuke

Naruto lo tomo por las nalgas, haciendo que este penetrara en su boca, mientras el lo apretujaba en su interior, estrujándosela sin piedad

- me corro. Si, un poco mas- los gemidos de Sasuke cada vez eran mas incontrolables y cuando estaba seguro de que explotaría, Naruto paro en seco

Naruto se incorporo asta volver a estar a su altura y con una sonrisita de suficiencia en los labios

- vaya, al parecer el que estaba mas necesitado eras tu, Sasuke-teme

Sasuke lo miro alucinado. ¿ quien era ese y que había hecho con su rubio inocentón ? Además de que se había parado justo en el momento en el que estaba apunto de llegar al bendito orgasmo

- pero veras- continuo Naruto- ya estoy arto de estar siempre a tu disposición, te crees superior a mi y también crees que podrás follarme siempre que te de la gana. Te equivocas. Te advierto algo Sasuke, el Naruto que te encuentres a partir de ahora será muy distinto al que conocías

Y con estas palabras, le dio un ultimo y ardiente beso a la vez que acariciaba sutilmente su miembro dolorido

- lo siento, pero tendrás que solucionar esto tu solito

Y allí lo dejo, con los pantalones bajados y una erección de lo mas dolorosa. No aguantaba mas el dolor, así que tubo que masturbarse el, asta que consiguió llegar el orgasmo, gimiendo el nombre de Naruto

cuando se hubo limpiado y arreglado la ropa, volvió al ruidoso club. Seguía pensando en la nueva faceta del rubio y aun no conseguía decidir si le gustaba o no le gustaba. Pero estaba claro que en ese encuentro el había tenido la intención de dominar, pero había acabado siendo el dominado

¿ que había desatado a ese nuevo Naruto ¿ había sido el con sus desprecios ante los sentimientos del rubio ?

Y ¿ porque tenia la sensación de que ese cambio no seria nada bueno para el ? Se encogió de hombros. El tiempo lo diría todo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto no podía dejar de sonreír mientras se dirigía a su nueva casa. Había dejado a Sasuke con las ganas. Dios, ya tenia ganas de contárselo a los chicos, seguramente lo felicitarían.

No había duda de que el Naruto perverso ya había salido a la luz, bien para el, pero muy mal para Sasuke

- Sasuke-baka, será mejor que te vayas preparando, el Naruto perverso que hay en mi, va a por ti

Y con esos maravillosos pensamientos, siguió rumbo a su casa.

Continuara..

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**_Ala, naruto ya tiene su guia de perversiones jujujuju. y eso de espiar a terceros montandoselo O///////////////O pero que se les ocurre a este cuarteto de pervertidos ¬¬. y la fantasia de sai y gaara ??? UN TRIO. Conseguiran hacerla realidad ? sasuke tenia intenciones de hacer cosas malas con naru, pero se ha quedado con las ganillas muuuuaaajajaja este naru que rapido aprende. bueno haber que mas cosas pasan en el siguiente capi. un saludo_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Bueno, aqui dejo otro capitulo. haber como le va a narutin en su nueva faceta de pervertio jujujujuju _**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**_LA MISION. LOS PREPARATIVOS_**

Naruto se despertó lentamente cuando sintió la luz del sol darle en la cara. Se fue a desperezar y entonces sintió que había alguien mas metido en la cama, pegado a su espalda y por lo que puso sentir pegado a sus nalgas, ese alguien tenia una enorme salchicha entre las piernas.

Se giro para poder ver al intruso que se había metido en su cama sin ser invitado. No le sorprendió para nada quien era.

- ¿ se puede saber que haces desnudo y metido en mi cama, Itachi ?

El mencionado abrió los ojos y lo miro sonriente.

- bueno, es que anoche, cuando regresamos, acompañe a los chicos asta aquí y cuando te vi dormidito y acurrucadito en tu camita, no pude resistir la tentación de meterme en la cama contigo.

- ¿ desnudo ?

- si, quería sentirte plenamente contra mi cuerpo y que mejor manera que en pelotas

- lo que me sorprende es que Gaara y Sai no estén aquí también

- esos pervertidos querían hacerlo. Siguen con la idea de montarse el trío contigo en la cabeza, pero yo no les deje ¿ y sabes porque ?

- estoy temiendo preguntar

- porque eres propiedad Uchiha- dijo Itachi sonriendo ampliamente

- ¿ y debo sentirme alagado ?

- ¿ que los dos Uchihas mas sexys del universo conocido te quieran follar cada cinco minutos ? Por supuesto que si.

Naruto soltó un gruñido ante tan arrogante comentario y antes de ceder y darle un puñetazo a Itachi, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño para ducharse. Cuando hubo terminado con la rutina mañanera, volvió a la habitación y se vistió. Se fue a la cocina para tomarse el desayuno, donde sus amigos ya daban cuenta del suyo.

- buenos días Naru. Me he tomado la libertad de prepararte tu ramen- lo saludo Sai efusivamente.

- no se por que, pero hoy me apetece mas una taza de buen café- y sin mas, se sirvió una buena ración en una taza.

- ¿ tu desperdiciando un tazón de ramen ?- pregunto Gaara asombrado- ¿ tienes fiebre ?- toco la frente del rubio- pues parece que no

- estoy bien- dijo Naruto apartando la mano del pelirrojo- es que me apetecía probar algo diferente.

- por favor Naruto. No cambies en nada mas- le suplico Sai lloroso

- mira que eres melodramático- dijo el rubio dedicándole una de sus típicas sonrisas zorrunas- soy el mismo de siempre. Solo pretendo cambiar ante ya sabéis quien

- ah, bien. Es una alivio. De verdad que si- suspiro Sai.

- bueno, contadme ¿ que hicisteis anoche cuando me fui ?- les pregunto Naruto tomando un sorbo de su café.

- pues estos dos siguieron montándoselo toda la puñetera noche- respondió Itachi señalando a la pervertida pareja- y yo aburrirme como una ostra- se lamento

- y eso porque ¿ es que no encontraste a nadie a quien espiar o alguien con quien montártelo ?

- era muy aburrido espiar yo solo y no me apetecía montármelo con nadie. Al parecer me tienes encandilado, Naru

- ya, asta que encuentres a otra victima a la que pervertir

- pero asta entonces tu eres mi favorito- dijo guiñándole un ojo al rubio- y tu ¿ llegaste bien a casa ?

- pues si, pero no antes de tener un encuentro inesperado con Sasuke en los servicios del club- dejo caer Naruto.

- QUEEEEEEE- gritaron sus amigos, los cuales se sentaron inmediatamente a su alrededor, para que les contara los jugosos detalles

- a que coño esperas. Cuentanoslo todo ahora mismo- lo apremio Sai

Naruto les contó todo. Desde que se había perdido por los laberínticos pasillos de la zona privada, asta que salio por la puerta de los servicios, dejando a Sasuke de lo mas excitado y con las ganas.

- dios mió me habría encantado ver la cara del Uchiha bastardo cuando lo dejaste allí plantado- se carcajeaba Gaara, apretándose el estomago de la risa.

- ya te digo. Una imagen para atesorar durante años, que digo años, siglos- dijo sai, también riéndose a lagrima viva.

- ah, sin duda alguna, eres un digno alumno mió Naru, porque dejar en semejante situación a mi ototo, no lo habría con seguido cualquiera- sonreía Itachi

- no os preocupéis, si estáis atentos, lo veréis en situaciones parecidas muy a menudo- dijo el rubio muy seguro de si mismo.

- ¿ así que había estado esperando a que salieras de la zona privada ?- pregunto Itachi. Naruto asintió- mmm seguramente vio algo que no le gusto ni un pelo. Así que tenia la intención de ponerte en tu lugar

- ¿ y que es lo que pudo ver para..- preguntaba Naruto, asta que se acordó de lo ocurrido con Itachi en el salón del club.

Sin duda alguna, Sasuke los había seguido y se topo con su pequeño encuentro. Si, no hay duda de que eso le encendió la mecha y por eso había querido tirárselo en los servicios. Pero el tiro le salio por la culata

- ¿ de que estáis hablando, si puede saberse ?- pregunto Sai, ante tanto secretismo.

- nada, algo entre Naru y yo que no te incumbe, Sai pervertido.

Sai se hizo el ofendido y decidió retomar su desayuno

- bueno, esta claro que ha empezado la fase de celos. Pero tenemos que llegar a tal extremo, que mi ototo no aguante y acabe explotando

- ¿ y como conseguiremos eso ?- pregunto Gaara- si, esta bien que anoche tubo su dosis de celotosis, pero no la suficiente. Tendría que estar una noche entera viendo como Naruto se da un magreo con un montón de gente.

- O////O- Naruto

- exacto- dijo Itachi- y creo que podremos crear la ocasión perfecta

- oye oye. Esta bien que quiera ser un pervertido, pero eso de montármelo con gente desconocida, no va conmigo- los aviso Naruto

- no te preocupes Naru. Solo tendrás que dar algún que otro beso, tocar algún buen culo, eso si, delante de mi ototo- lo tranquilizo Itachi.

- y bien ¿ cual es esa perfecta ocasión que mencionabas ?- pregunto Sai

- una fiesta

- ¿ una fiesta ¿ es que celebramos algo ?- pregunto Gaara extrañado

- que yo sepa, no tenemos porque celebrar algo para hacer una fiesta. Es simplemente para divertirnos. Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii

- si te quieres divertir, ya tienes el Club papillon- dijo Naruto

- y esta muy bien, claro que si. Pero esta fiesta es intima, solo para nosotros y nuestros amigos. Hace tiempo que no nos reunimos todos. Venga, será perfecto. Nos divertiremos y provocaremos la erupción del volcán Sasuke ¡ es ideal !

- esta bien. Es verdad que hace tiempo que no nos reunimos todos y lo de dar celos a Sasuke, es genial- dijo Naruto animado con la idea

- bien, bien. Fiesta fiesta- grito Sai muy entusiasmado

- ¿ pero donde la haremos ?- pregunto Gaara

- en mi casa, por supuesto, es la mas grande, además de que también tenemos todo el barrio Uchiha

- entonces esta decidido- dijo sai- ¿ para cuando este maravilloso acontecimiento ?

- el fin de semana que viene. Tendremos toda la semana por delante para prepararlo todo- respondió Itachi

- ¿ pero y si nos mandan a alguna misión ?- pregunto Naruto preocupado

De repente las misiones ya no le parecían tan interesantes, al menos en los próximos días.

- no creo que nos manden a los tres a la vez a alguna misión, pero si se diera el caso, Gaara se tendría que encargar de todo- lo tranquilizo Itachi y sonriendo al Kazekage, que había puesto una cara enfurruñada

- Itachi ¿ y que opinara Sasuke de todo esto ?- le pregunto Sai

- pues que opine lo que quiera. La casa también es mía, así que puedo hacer en ella lo que me de la gana. Como si me quiero montar una orgía de borrachos.

- sabéis que, podríamos hacer una fiesta con motivo- sugirió Naruto

- es verdad, eso la haría aun mas divertida. Déjame que piense.

Mientras Itachi pensaba un buen motivo para la fiesta, los chicos por fin terminaron de desayunar y lavaron los platos. En eso tiempo, Itachi estuvo de los mas pensativo.

- ¡ ya lo tengo !- soltó de repente- oh si, es ideal

- ¿ y de que será entonces ?- preguntaron los tres a la vez, de lo mas curiosos

- haremos una fiesta hawaiana. Siiiiii

- ¬¬ no se te podría haber ocurrido otra cosa- dijo Gaara

- aparca tu malhumor, Kazekage de pacotilla. Nos lo pasaremos bomba. Así que, como hoy es domingo y no hay nada abierto, nos limitaremos a hacer una lista de todo lo que vamos a necesitar.

Y así los cuatro se pasaron el día de domingo planeándolo todo para la futura fiesta hawaiana, parar solo para comer y después seguir planeando, asta que se les vino la noche encima

- bueno, creo que ya hemos apuntado todo lo que necesitaremos. Mañana iremos a ver a la Godaime, para saber si tiene misiones para nosotros y los que no tengamos, se encargaran de ir haciendo las compras, de acuerdo- dijo Itachi. Todos asintieron- bueno, ya me voy a casa y así le cuento a mi ototo lo de nuestros planes, para que no se asuste cuando comencemos a preparar todo y pongamos la casa patas arriba.

- si, es mejor que lo prevengas, porque lo que se le viene encima- dijo Sai riéndose

- si, pero no se lo contare todo- dijo Itachi dirigiéndose a la salida- verdad, Naru- le guiño un ojo al rubio y sin mas se marcho

- ah, el día se me ha pasado volando- decía Sai cargando todo su peso sobre Gaara, haciendo que el pelirrojo tuviera que arrastrarlo por toda la casa tras de si.

- es verdad- coincidió Naruto- cuando uno se divierte, el tiempo pasa que visto y no visto. Pero bueno, aun así hay sueño, así que yo me voy a la cama, para estar fresco como una lechuga por si mañana se da alguna misión y sino, para comenzar a preparar fiesta. Así pues, asta mañana

- que duermas con los angelitos Naru y si se están montando un trío mejor que mejor

- ¬¬ Sai

- ¿ que pasa ¿ es que uno no puede seguir intentando cumplir su fantasía T.T ?

- por supuesto que si, pero ve buscándote otro candidato- gruño Naruto y se metió en su habitación cerrando la puerta con pestillo. Por si las moscas.

Ya seguro en su habitación, Naruto se quito la ropa asta quedar en boxers, aparto las mantas de la cama y se acostó. Recordó la conversación con Itachi y que había dicho que seguro Sasuke habría visto algo que hizo que lo esperara para tener un encuentro con el. Se rió. Sasuke había sentido el primer ramalazo de celos, por eso había intentado montárselo con el en los servicios. Menos mal que lo había puesto en su lugar y no había vuelto a caer bajo su hechizo. Ya tenia ganas de que llegara el día de la fiesta, porque ahí sacaría toda su artillería.

Ya había conseguido darle celos, darle la lección estaba en curso. Siguiente paso. Sasuke haciendo de uke. Sonrió perversamente. Se moría por dar por culo al Uchiha

Se preguntaba como le estaría yendo a Itachi en darle las noticias a Sasuke.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- QUE VAIS HACER QUE- gritaba Sasuke

- no hace falta que grites, joder, no estoy sordo, aunque parece que tu de repente si que te has quedado falto de oído. Una fiesta, vamos a celebrar una fiesta- repitió Itachi

- lo prohíbo. Por encima de mi cadáver

- ¿ que me lo prohíbes ? Me parto de la risa. Te recuerdo que esta también es mi casa y puede hacer en ella lo que me apetezca, así que será mejor que te vallas haciendo a la idea, porque mañana empezaremos a prepararlo todo. Y ahora, buenas noches.

Itachi dio por terminado la conversación y subió por las escaleras hacia su habitación.

- mierda, estoy yo de humor como para fiestecitas- gruñía Sasuke para si dirigiéndose también a su habitación, una vez llego, entro y cerro la puerta de un portazo. Se quito rápidamente la ropa, asta que le quedaron solo los boxers y se tiro en la cama.

Estaba de un humor de perros, no solo por lo sucedió en los servicios del club, con Naruto y el como protagonistas, sino también porque todo el puñetero día se había estado imaginando a su hermano y al rubio montándoselo de mil formas y para echar mas leña al fuego, su hermano no había aparecido en todo el día, lo que había dado pie, que lo que se estaba imaginando, posiblemente se estaría cumpliendo en la casa del idiota de Sai. Y el toquecito final, su hermano el traidor, con la noticia de que se iba celebrar una puñetera fiesta, nada menos que en su casa. Últimamente no le iban muy bien las cosas, la verdad

Solamente todo volvería a la normalidad, si en la dichosa fiesta conseguía tirarse a Naruto y así el volvería a dominar la situación, porque tenia la sensación de que ahora era él el dominado. Y con esos pensamientos, acabo durmiéndose.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando Sai y Gaara aparecieron por fin en la cocina, Naruto ya llevaba un buen rato levantado y desayunando.

- hey, Naruto, hoy te has levantado pronto- le dijo Sai mientras se iba a preparar el desayuno para el y Gaara, mientras este te sentaba en la mesa.

- si, bueno, es que yo no tengo a nadie con quien retozar por las mañanas ¬¬- comento Naruto

- si jeje, es que no podemos evitarlo, es para empezar bien el día

- si ya- dijo Naruto, sin tragarse semejante patraña- además también quiero ir a ver a Tsunade y cuanto antes mejor- se termino el cuenco de ramen, hoy no le había apetecido café, así que había vuelto a su rutina. Dejo el vol en el fregadero.

- bueno, yo ya me voy, ya nos veremos luego- y abandono la cocina con dirección a la salida

- ah, espérame Naru, yo también voy- grito Sai

Naruto suspiro

- pues mueve el trasero

Sai preparo el desayuno el tiempo record y se lo tomo igual de rápido. Cuando termino le dio un beso a Gaara y salio al encuentro de Naruto que ya lo esperaba en la calle y juntos se dirigieron al despacho de la Godaime

Iban caminando tranquilamente, asta que de repente alguien se colgó del cuello de Naruto y empezaba a mordisquearle la oreja

- mmm Naru, una noche sin ti y te he echado de menos como un condenado- ronroneo Itachi en su oído

- hay Itachi, que pesas- Naruto intentaba quitárselo de encima

- ssssss operación dar celos- le murmuro al oído para que solo el pudiera oírlo

Naruto giro un poco la cabeza y vio a Sasuke a unos pasos por detrás, mirándolos con intenso odio y echando fuego por los ojos. Si las miradas matasen, Itachi y el habrían caído al instante fulminados al suelo.

- si, yo también te he echado mucho de menos ita-san. Casi no he dormido en toda la noche, por echar de menos el calor de tu cuerpo a m i lado- se giro asta quedar frente al moreno, le echo los brazos al cuello y lo beso apasionadamente

Mientras Itachi y Naru, se daban el lote, Sai miraba de reojo al Uchiha bastardo. Se partía de la risa interiormente. Ya estaba deseando llegar otra vez a casa y plasmar la cara de perro rabioso del Uchiha en un dibujo y después lo enmarcaría y tal vez lo expusiera para que la aldea entera pudiera contemplarlo

Bueno, esto ya era el colmo, pensó Sasuke y con decisión se acerco a la parejita y de un empujón dio fin al interminable beso

- que pasa, es que no tenéis vergüenza, acaso no sabéis donde estáis- les ladro

- ah, no seas metiche ototo baka. Besare a Naru cuando quiera y donde quiera- hizo ademán de volver atraer al rubio hacia el, pero Sasuke se lo impidió tomando al rubio de la mano y saliendo con el a toda velocidad, para ponerlo bien lejos del manos largas de su hermano, a pesar del las protestas del rubio, que gritaba que quería volver con su ita-san

Itachi y Sai contemplaron la rápida marcha de Sasuke y Naruto, sin poder evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- esto va viento en popa. Sabia que mi ototo no se podría aguantar al ver a Naru besarse conmigo. Esta verde de celos y cada vez le resultara mas y mas difícil ocultarlos

- si, la erupción esta cada vez mas cerca- comento Sai- ¿ los seguimos ?

- para nada, estoy seguro de que Naru sabrá apañárselas el solito. Pondrá en su lugar a mi ototo. Nosotros iremos a ver a la Godaime. En marcha

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban en lo alto de las cabezas Hokage intentando respirar con normalidad tras la apresurada carrera.

- ¿ se puede saber para que coño me has traído aquí, Sasuke-teme ?- pregunto Naruto fulminando al moreno con la mirada

- bueno será porque tu y yo tenemos algo que aclarar ¿ no te parece ?- decía Sasuke, tomando aire, tras la carrera.

- y según tu ¿ que es lo que tenemos que aclarar ?

- mmm por ejemplo todo ese rollito que te traes con mi hermano y esa tontería de que sois novios

- que pasa, es que te resulta tan difícil creer que alguien quiera de mi algo mas que un par de buenos polvos- decía Naruto sin poder creer lo arrogante que podía llegar a ser el Uchiha- doy gracias porque no todos son unos capullos como tu. Y lo que tengamos Itachi y yo, no es asunto tuyo

- ¿ no decías que estabas enamorado de mi ? Pues que rápido se te ha pasado el enamoramiento, dobe- murmuro Sasuke cruzándose de brazos

Naruto ante el comentario y la cara que ponía Sasuke, se empezó a partir de la risa, recibiendo una mirada fulminante del moreno

- ¿ se puede saber que te resulta tan gracioso, usorantokachi ?

- pues tu Sasuke, eres de los mas gracioso. Porque no dices la verdad. Lo que a ti te molesta es que al parecer yo ya no siento nada por ti. Que ahora mis atenciones se centran en otro, itachi en este caso y no puedes soportarlo, porque te gustaba ser el centro de mi universo

- no dices mas que tonterías dobe. No te creas tan importante. Eres totalmente prescindible para mi- le dedico una sonrisita de suficiencia, marca Uchiha

Naruto apretó los puños. Si Sasuke le hubiera dicho esas mismas palabras, hace unos días, le habrían echo mucho daño y habría llorado de impotencia, por el amor no correspondido. Pero hoy, aunque aun le dolían sus comentarios hirientes, lo que mas le apetecía era darle un buen puñetazo para borrarle esa sonrisa de la cara. Se contuvo para no lanzarse sobre el y dijo

- bueno, pues si soy tan prescindible para ti ¿ porque no me dejas tranquilo de una puñetera vez ? Así podré disfrutar plenamente de mi relación con Itachi, sin que tengamos que soportar tus interrupciones

se dio la vuelta con la intención de marcharse, pero se volvió para decir una ultima cosa

- espero que encuentres a alguien que si sea imprescindible para ti, aunque compadeceré al pobre diablo, ya que tendrá que soportarte todos los días de su vida- y sin mas, dejo al moreno allí plantado

Y ya iban dos veces que ese maldito usorantokachi lo dejaba plantado. Definitivamente el rubio había sufrido un gran cambio en su persona y tenia que reconocer, que ese nuevo Naruto respondón lo ponía a mil. Pero aun así seguía siendo prescindible

¿ o no ?

La verdad es que Naruto siempre había sido muy importante para el. Eran rivales de toda la vida y gracias a esa rivalidad se habían esforzado cada día con la intención de superarse el uno al otro. Pero por encima de la rivalidad, estaba la amistad. Porque a pesar de los malos tiempos que estaba teniendo su relación últimamente, Naruto seguía siendo su mejor amigo.

Todo el asunto había empezado a torcerse cuando un año después de su vuelta a la villa, había empezado a tener deseos impuros por su rubio amigo. O puede que esos deseos siempre hubieran estado ahí, pero no se habían mostrado nunca

Entonces la cosa era así. Naruto era imprescindible para el en lo referente a su amistad, pero era prescindible en el sexo, porque con cualquiera podría tener una buena sesión ¿ verdad ?

¿ O el rubio era imprescindible en todos los aspectos ?

- tsk, vaya puto lío. Ni yo mismo soy capaz de aclararme- murmuraba Sasuke echando a andar, ya que llegaba tarde para ver a la Godaime.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En cuanto Naruto entro en el despacho de la Godaime, lo recibió una Tsunade algo cabreada

- ¿ se puede saber donde narices estabas, Naruto ? Para tu información no tengo todo el día para asignar las misiones

¬¬ será mentirosa, pensó el rubio. No había mas que ver las montañas de papeles que había encima de la mesa y esparcidos por el suelo, para saber que la vieja se pasaba todo el día holgazaneando y bebiendo sake. Además de que seguramente el tiempo que dedicaba a asignar las misiones o a recibir los informes, ere el que dedicaba a su cargo.

- y donde coño esta Sasuke ? Estos dos me han dicho que estaba contigo- dijo señalando a Itachi y Sai, sentados frente a ella

Naruto fue hablar, pero fue interrumpido por el mismo Sasuke

- estoy aquí- dijo entrando por la puerta y poniéndose al lado de Naruto

- bueno, ahora que estáis todos. Había pensado en daros el día libre, pero acabo de decidir que solamente te lo daré a Itachi y Sai por llegar puntuales y vosotros dos, par de irresponsables, iréis cada uno a una misión. Me habría encantado asignaros una que durara un mes por lómenos, pero solo son de unos dias. Aquí tenéis los rollos con la información- les lanzo uno a cada uno- y ahora, largo de aquí.

Los cuatro salieron a la calle, mientras Naruto y Sasuke ojeaban los rollos que contenían la información para sus misiones.

- ah, es una lastima que tengas que ir a esa misión, Naru. Sino fuera por culpa del Uchiha bastardo, te podrías quedar con nosotros para ir preparando la fiesta- dijo Sai, mirando mal a Sasuke, el cual lo ignoro por completo y se limito a decir

- ya ves, como si a mi me importara algo esa estupida fiesta

- si, ya sabemos que eres un amargado, Uchiha, pero gracias a kami sama, no todos somos iguales que tu- se volvió hacia Naruto- tu termina cuanto antes esa misión, así podremos dedicarnos a lo verdaderamente interesante

- no te preocupes, la haré en tiempo record- aseguro Naruto

- tsk, yo me largo, estoy cansado de escuchar tantas tonterías. Solo espero que cuando regrese, mi casa siga tal como la deje

- mmm, eso lo dudo mucho ototo

Sasuke se limito a mirarlo de mala manera, para después evaporarse en una nube de humo. Inmediatamente, Sai se abalanzo sobre Naruto.

- bien, ahora que el Uchiha bastardo se a largado, cuéntame todo lo que ha pasado cuando te llevo con el.

- bueno, al parecer, según el, teníamos ciertos asuntos que aclarar. Como lo de mi relación con Itachi, por ejemplo. Yo le dije que no era de su incumbencia y el me dijo que qué rápido me había desenamorado de el

- y que le contestaste tu ?- le pregunto Itachi, la mar de intrigado. Aquello ya parecía un culebrón

- pues le dije que admitiera la verdad. Que realmente estaba celoso de que ahora mis atenciones estuvieran puestas en ti y y que le fastidiaba de que ya no fuera el centro de mi universo

- ya. Y supongo que ahora viene la típica contestación del Uchiha bastardo cuando se ve acorralado- dijo Sai. Como sino lo conociera ya.

- pues si. Me dijo que no me lo creyera tanto, que yo era prescindible para el

- joder, mi ototo puede llegar a ser el rey de los capullos cuando se lo propone. Supongo que tu no te callarías ante eso ¿ verdad ?

- por supuesto que no. Le dije que entonces buscara a alguien que fuera imprescindible para el, aunque compadecería ese alguien, ya que tendría que soportarlo el resto de su vida

- ese es mi Naru. Poniendo en su sitio al Uchiha- lo felicito Sai

- espero que sus palabras no te afectaran- le dijo Itachi

- reconozco que dolieron un poco. Pero lo que mas me apetecía en ese momento era darle un buen puñetazo. No se ni como me contuve

- pues la próxima vez, no lo hagas. Atízale. Estoy seguro de que se lo merecerá. Tienes mi permiso

- también le daré uno de tu parte si se presenta la ocasión- dijo Naruto sonriendo- bueno, yo me voy a casa a preparar las cosas para la misión. Espero que ha mi vuelta, ya tengáis todo lo de la fiesta preparado

- eso no lo dudes, nos pondremos ahora mismo manos a la obra. Y hazme un favor, Naru, cuando te pases por casa, mándanos a Gaara, vale

- lo haré. Pues asta dentro de unos di..- antes de terminar la frase, Itachi lo tomo por un brazo, lo acerco a el y lo beso apasionadamente. Cuando el beso termino, Itachi lo miro sonriente.

- es para que te acuerdes de mi y así olvides las palabras de mi amargo hermano

- un detalle de tu parte, ita-san- y sin mas el rubio desapareció con un plof.

Y así fue pasando la semana, con Naruto de misión y el trío restante ocupados con organizar la fiesta. Comida, bebidas, adornos. Como decorar esto, como decorar aquello. Las invitaciones, ya que en ellas se indicaba el motivo de la fiesta y de cómo deberían ir vestidos. Entre tanto lío, los días pasaban volando. Se echaba mucho de menos al rubio hiperactivo rubio favorito de todos, pero para nada al Uchiha menor, ya que si hubiera estado allí, les habría amargado los días a todos con sus protestas y sus comentarios. Seguro.

Asta que al fin, el jueves por la noche, hizo su aparición el rubio, mientras ellos hablaban de ultimar algunos detalles en casa de Sai.

- ¡ ya estoy en casa !- grito Naruto, abriendo la puerta de una patada y haciendo que esta chocara contra la pared con brusquedad

Los tres salieron presurosos a recibirlo

- ah, Naru, cuanto tiempo- Sai se abalanzo sobre el para abrazarlo y del ímpetu, ambos cayeron al suelo

- si, yo también te he echado de menos Sai, pero haz el favor de quitar tus manos de mis posaderas

- eso, quita tus sucias manos de pervertido de mi Naru lindo- Itachi tomo a Sai de un brazo y lo aparto de un tirón de encima del rubio, para después ayudar a este a incorporarse, pero con mas suavidad- ahora, dame un buen beso- y Naruto inmediatamente te lanzo en los brazos del moreno para besarlo como se debe. Cuando al final se aparto, Itachi le pregunto

- hay que ver. Cada beso que das se te da mejor que el anterior ¿ has estado practicando ?

- mmm, es posible- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa misteriosa. Se volvió hacia Gaara- ¿ como te ha ido esta semana en solitario con este par ?

- como ves, he sobrevivido. ¿ y a ti que tal te ha ido la misión ?

- genial. La verdad es que me lo he pasado bomba. Me encontré con Lee, que ya volvía de una de sus misiones, pero decidió quedarse conmigo a que terminara la mi. Según el, teníamos que explotar al máximo la flor de nuestra juventud

- ahora entiendo porque no respondió a la invitación que le enviamos. Todos confirmaron su asistencia menos el- comento Sai

- hay otra que tampoco ha sido respondida- dijo Itachi algo melancólico

- ¿ y quien es ese alguien ?- pregunto Naruto

- si no se molesta en asistir, nunca lo sabréis- respondió el moreno, mientras regresaba al salón donde habían estado reunidos

- ¿ sabéis de quien se trata ?- pregunto Naruto por lo bajito a Sai y Gaara

- ni idea. Simplemente tomo una de las invitaciones y la mando sin que nosotros supiéramos a donde. Ha estado toda la semana esperando la confirmación de esa invitación en concreto y cuando no llegaba respuesta, se ponía algo triste- le dijo Gaara también por lo bajo

- si. Pobre Itachi. Nunca lo había visto así- añadió sai

Cuando llegaron al salón, Itachi volvía a estar tan alegre como siempre

- ah, Naru. Espera a ver como ha quedado todo, te va a encantar

- seguro que si.

- Y gracias a kami sama, mi hermano no ha estado en toda la semana para fastidiarnos

- pues será mejor que vallas rápido a tu casa, Itachi, porque hemos llegado a la vez y puede que ahora la este tomando con la decoración- dejo caer el rubio

- joder- se limito a decir Itachi, antes de salir escopeteado hacia su casa

- bueno chicos, yo me voy a dormir, estoy agotado- y sin mas se fue a su habitación

Naruto durmió todo el día del viernes como un lirón

- creía que Naruto solo necesitaba una noche de sueño, para volver a estar plenamente en forma- decía Sai, viendo a su amigo dormido en la cama

- y así es. Pero parece que el zorro también se esta tomando un sueñecito, ya que es él el que devuelve sus energías a Naruto- confirmo Gaara

- solo espero que mañana despierte o sino ya me encargare yo de hacerlo.

Pero no hizo falta, ya que el hiperactivo rubio se levanto el sábado por la mañana, bien recuperando y con energías renovadas.

- quiero ir a ver la decoración ahora mismo- decía Naruto con la boca llena de su habitual ramen

- se siente, Naru, pero estuvimos esperando a que te despertaras ayer para enseñártelo todo, pero como no fue así, te quedaras con las ganas como todos los demás, asta esta tarde, cuando de comienzo la fiesta

Naruto hincho los carrillos

- pues no me importa, ya que tampoco falta mucho para la tarde

- lo que si vas hacer, es probarte la ropa que te hemos comprado para la fiesta. Andando

Sai lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo asta su habitación. Después se dirigió al armario y saco una camisa, un bañador y unas playeras- pruébatelo- dijo entregándole la ropa

Naruto se desvistió rápidamente y se puso el bañador, de un tono naranja chillón. Seguidamente te puso la camisa, también naranja, aunque algo mas oscura y con estampado de frutas y por ultimo las playeras, también naranjas. Se fue abrochar la camisa, pero Sai lo detuvo

- no, debe ir abierta, para mostrar nuestros masculinos torsos. Te queda todo genial, Naru, pero aun falta el toque final- salio un momento, para volver con un collar hecho de flores y se lo puso a Naruto por el cuello- es obligatorio llevar uno de estos. Ahora si, estas perfecto

- ¿ y vamos a ir todos así ?- pregunto Naruto

- pues si, aunque cada uno con un color diferente, claro. Y las chicas irán con la típica falda hawaiana y la parte de arriba de un bikini

- oye chicos ¿ porque no vamos duchándonos y tal ? Así estaremos listo antes y podremos ir a recibir a nuestro amigos antes de que lleguen- comento Gaara

- mmm, buena idea. Tu primero Naru

Y así se fueron turnando para ducharse y después cada uno en su habitación se arreglaron para la fiesta

- ¿ que tal estoy Naru ?- pregunto Sai entrando en el salón donde ya separaba el rubio. Levanto la vista y echo una ojeada al atuendo de Sai

El bañador y las playeras el de un tono azul oscuro y la camisa también del mismo color, pero estampada con flores

- estas genial, Sai- asintió el rubio- ¿ y Gaara ?

- Gaarita lindo, ven para que te vea Naru- lo llamo Sai. Al poco, el pelirrojo apareció en escena. Con bañador, playeras y camisa marrón. Esta ultima con hojas estampadas

- de queda muy bien Gaara

- verdad que si. Aunque he tenido que obligarlo, el muy obtuso quería ir con su ropa habitual- le comento Sai- bueno, ahora vayámonos.

Y los res salieron con dirección al barrio Uchiha. Cuando ya iban llegando, ante la puerta que daba al barrio, Naruto pudo ver una enorme pancarta iluminada con farolillos en la que ponía "ALOHA" ya dentro, pudo ver los mismos farolillos por todas partes iluminándolo todo. Por todo el barrio había mesas colocadas cargadas de comida y bebida. Se veían piñas, kiwis, cocos abiertos por arriba con sombrillitas y pajita para que se pudieran beber los cóctel directamente de ellos, ensalada de frutas ect

De lo que mas había, era lo típico hawaiano, pero también se podían ver, bolas de pulpo, carne ensartada con palillos, ramen, seguramente para el, bien, bien. Bolas de arroz, pizzas ( porque no ) ect. Y para los que se quedaran con hambre, tenían tartas de queso, de limón y de whisky.

Otra mesa estaba cargada de bebidas con las que te podrías hacer cantidad de cóctel. El resto de la decoración se completaba con palmeras y guirnaldas de flores colocadas por doquier y música hawaiana sonando se fondo, asta que se pusiera a todo volumen, claro. En definitiva, todo estaba muy bien organizado.

- ¿ que opinas Naru, te gusta ?- le pregunto Itachi acercándose a ellos

- es impresionante ita-san- se giro hacia el y pudo ver su atuendo. Iba de rojo y su camisa tenia estampado de palmeritas verdes- y estas muy guapo

- tu si que estas de infarto, Naru, así con la camisa abierta. Mi ototo se va a correr del gusto cuando te vea

- hablando de el ¿ donde esta ?

- por ahí dentro- dijo señalando su casa- murmurando no seque de esta puñetera fiesta. He tenido que obligarlo a vestirse y a que saliera de su habitación, solo espero que no nos amargue la noche. Por cierto, poneros esto, es para el tobillo- dijo mostrándoles unas cadenitas de plata. Todos cogieron una y se las pusieron

- pues no quedan mal- dijo Sai mirándose el tobillo

- no, nada mal. Ahora ya si estamos listo para recibir a nuestros amigos

Y los cuatro, mientras esperaban la llegada de los invitados fueron a revisar las mesas por si faltara algo.

Esa fiesta prometía ser la bomba

Continuara..

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**_Bueno, espero que os halla gustado mucho. como podeis ver, narutin ya se las apaña de maravilla con el sasuke baka muuuuuaaaaajajajajaja. la fiestecita promete, pero asta el siguiente capi no sabremos que pasara y tambien quien es el invitado especial de iatchi ???. nada mas. asta el siguiente capi _**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Bueno aqui vengo con otro capitulo haber que tal esa fiesta que tanto promete._**

**_ADVERTENCIA: pues si leeis el manga o estais viendo naruto shippuden, pues las peleas que hubo con akatsuki y las consecuentes muertes, pues en fic nada de eso sucedio. aqui tras la muerte de madara, que es muerte me la he inventado yo juju, la organizacion de akatsuki se disolvio y cada uno se fue por su lado. Entonces nunca llegaron a ir por los jinchurikis. OK _**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**_LA FIESTA HAWAIANA_**

- mmm aquí faltan algunas bebidas- comento Itachi. Se volvió hacia el rubio- Naru ¿ podrías ir a buscarlas por favor ? Creo que las deje encima de la mesa de la cocina

- claro, ahora mismo voy- asintió Naruto dirigiéndose a la entrada de la casa

- ten cuidado, Naru, recuerda que hay un león rondando por ahí dentro- lo aviso Sai

- no te preocupes, ya he aprendido a lidiar con el fiero león. Pronto será un leoncito de lo mas mansito- al menos lo intentare, pensó el rubio para si.

Entro en la casa y se dirigió por el pasillo hacia la cocina. Se conocía la mansión Uchiha muy bien, ya que había estado allí muchas veces con Sasuke, antes de que empezara todo aquellos de los deseos carnales.

Pudo comprobar que la casa también estaba decorada, sobre todo con guirnaldas y farolillos de papel. Pero estaba claro que todo el tinglado se había montado fuera, donde la gente, sin duda se encontraría mas cómoda.

Por fin llego a la cocina y tal como le había dicho Itachi , allí, encima de la mesa, estaban las botellas de bebida que faltaban. Se acerco a la mesa para coger las botellas y llevarlas fuera, cuando sintió que unos brazos le rodeaban la cintura.

Naruto sabia de sobra de quien se trataba, así que se volvió, le echo los brazos al cuello, pegándose contra el y lo beso.

Sasuke se sorprendió al principio, ya que el Naruto de los últimos tiempos, ya no se dejaba atrapar tan fácilmente como antaño. Pero eso no importaba ahora, ya que Naruto lo estaba besando con avidez y el no era tan tonto como para desaprovechar esa oportunidad de oro.

Sin dejar de besarse, Sasuke metió las manos por entre la camisa abierta del rubio, acariciándole la espalda sensualmente y sintiendo la suave piel. Naruto tampoco se quedo quieto y pudo sentir como el rubio acariciaba su torso al descubierto por la camisa abierta.

Naruto interrumpió el beso para pasar su lengua húmeda por los labios enrojecidos del moreno, recorriendo su contorno con la punta de sus rosadita legua. Mordisqueo el labio inferior de Sasuke y tiro de el, para seguidamente chuparlo con ansia.

Dios, este dobe se ha vuelto todo un experto en el arte del beso. Sasuke no pudo contenerse por mas tiempo y tomo la lengua traviesa del rubio con sus labios para chuparla como el había echo con su labio inferior. Sabia realmente delicioso.

Naruto se soltó de sus labios y empezó a besarle el cuello, chupando con fuerza en algunas zonas, que seguro le dejarían alguna marca.

- sin duda de todos los besos que recibo, los tuyos son de los mejores Sasuke- murmuro el rubio contra su cuello- y el sabor de tu piel, es verdaderamente embriagante. La mejor que he chupeteado

O///O esas palabras hicieron que Sasuke frunciera el ceño. Además de su hermano el traidor ¬¬ ¿ con quien mas se había estado besando ese dobe y a quien mas había estado chupeteando ¿ A Sai, esa copia barata suya ? O ¿ al mapache con cara de asesino ? Pero antes de que se le ocurriera alguien mas, Naruto metió de lleno su mano en el bañador que su hermano le había obligado a ponerse y tomo su miembro ya mas que erecto en las manos, haciendo que se olvidara asta de respirar. Se la estrujo asta casi causarle dolor, pero Sasuke solo podía gemir de puro placer antes sus caricias.

- ahhhhh mmmmm mas mas rápido dobe- gimio Sasuke tomando la mano del rubio y guiándolo al ritmo que el quería

Naruto sonrió con malicia y como Sasuke estaba tan perdido en su placer, no se dio cuenta cuando naruto retiro la mano de su pene erecto y lo dejo masturbándose a si mismo. Tomo rápidamente las botellas de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina

- ves Sasuke teme, ya no me necesitas para desfogarte, lo puedes hacer tu solito

Sasuke abrió los ojos y vio que Naruto ya no estaba delante de el. Que era el solo el que se estaba masturbando. Ese maldito dobe no solo había aprendido en el arte de besar, sino también en lo de ser mas sigiloso, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, de cuando lo dejo ahí plantado.

- Naruto vuelve aquí ahora mismo y termina lo que has empezado- gruño el moreno señalando su erección

- lo siento mucho Sasuke, pero como sabrás también soy uno de los organizadores de esta fiesta, así que tengo que ir a recibir a mis invitados

- que se vallan a la diablo. Tu tienes que ocuparte de mi. Ya

- tan arrogante y marimandón como siempre- dijo el rubio sacudiendo la cabeza- bueno voy a llevar las botellas que me pidió ita-san- se volvió para salir, pero antes de irse- si ves que no eres capaz de aliviarte tu solito, te aconsejo que la metas el hielo- y sin mas se largo, volviendo a dejarlo con una erección de campeonato

- NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- grito tan fuerte, que seguramente lo oyeron en toda la aldea.

Pero que mierda importaba, ese dobe de los huevos lo había dejado plantado por tercera vez. Eso ya se estaba convirtiendo en habito, un habito que no le gustaba ni un pelo, sobre todo cuando lo dejaba en esas condiciones. Se subió el bañador con brusquedad, haciéndose daño en el proceso. Se había olvidado de su mástil bien erguidito y que ya no entraba tan fácilmente en el bañador ¬¬ . Planeando la de cosas que le haría al dobe cuando lo tuviera de nuevo en su poder, subió al cuarto de baño, necesitaba una ducha fría, no, mejor que fuera helada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto salio de la casa de lo mas sonriente y llevó las botellas a la mesa de las bebidas. Y se pudo fijar, que en el tiempo que había estado con sasuke, ya había llegado todo el mundo

Los mayores rondaban por ahí. Tsunade, con la falda hawaiana y la parte de un bikini amarillo que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Bebiendo sake. Eso era de lo mas normal. El ero-sennin, con un bañador y una camisa de un tono gris oscuro y en su camisa se podían ver tías en pelotas, no muy hawaiano, pero en fin, de lo mas normal para el viejo pervertido, lo que hacia también que Tsunade lo mirara con cara de psicópata. Kakashi e iruka, el primero no dejaba de meter mano al segundo

En cuanto a sus amigos, también habían echo ya su aparición. El flojo de Shikamaru, el cual tenia colgada a Temari del brazo, no paraba de murmurar cosas como " que problemático es esto " o " menudo latazo "

Choji se encontraba ante la mesa de las tartas babeando como un cerdito, con Ino a su lado amenazándolo de muerte, por si se atrevía a devorárselas el solo. Lee iba de un sitio a otro proclamando la flor de su juventud y haciendo las poses típicas estilo Gai-sensei.

Shino se hallaba en su mundo y Kiba y Akamaru estaban compartiendo un trozo de pizza. Kankuro se parecía estar inventando un nuevo cóctel, el cual tenia un color de lo mas extraño, lo mejor seria no probarlo. Sakura y Shizune estaban inmersas en una conversación, que seguramente solo interesaba a ninjas médicos como ellas.

Y por ultimo estaban Neji y Ten-Ten. La chica trataba de llamar la atención del oji blanco, pero este ni caso le hacia, ya que miraba fijamente a alguien que había detrás de el.

Naruto se dio la vuelta y allí estaba la tímida de Hinata, la cual le dedicaba una sonrisa

- ¡ Hinata ! Vaya estas muy guapa

La Hyuuga llevaba un bikini azul turquesa estampado con florcillas blancas. La falda hawaiana y el collar echo con flores y prendido de su pelo largo, una flor también blanca.

- gracias, Naruto-kun, eres muy amable- dijo, poniéndose algo roja

- vamos a comer algo- la tomo de la mano y la llevo asta la mesa de la comida. Tomo uno de los palillos ensartados con carne y le paso uno a Hinata, para después tomar otro para el

- gracias

- no hay de que- tomo un gran bocado del suyo. Estaban deliciosas, si señor

- y dime Hinata ¿ que es de tu vida últimamente ?- pregunto cuando hubo tragado el bocado

- bueno, he estado en misiones con el grupo de gennin que me han asignado hace poco

- ¿ QUE ¿ ya te han asignado a un grupo de gennin ? Vaya suerte, yo llevo esperando una eternidad y la oba-chan sigue sin nombrarme Jounnin de ningún grupo

- ah, no tengas prisa, Naruto y disfruta de tu plena juventud como yo- dijo Lee acercándose a ellos

- lo que tu digas Lee- se termino la carne y tiro el palo por cualquier parte

- ¡ NARUTO ! Haz el favor de recoger eso. No quiero nada de basura tirada por ahí- dijo Itachi acercándose a toda velocidad.

Naruto no tubo mas remedio que recoger el palo y dejarlo en la mesa.

- satisfecho

- pues si y ahora acompáñame. Si nos disculpáis, Lee, Hinata- se llevo al rubio a una zona apartada- ¿ que ha pasado entre mi ototo y tu ? Porque no ha pasado nada desapercibido el grito que ha pegado mi hermano con tu nombre

- no te preocupes ita-san, es algo entre el teme y yo

- bueno, seguramente es que ya estas sacando tu artillería ¿ no ?

- exacto

- hablando del rey de roma, ahí esta mi ototo por fin, creía que no saldría nunca

Naruto se volvió y allí estaba Sasuke. Sabia crear sensación, el muy cabronazo, ya que todas las miradas estaban posadas en el. Y es que además estaba muy sexy. El color que llevaba Sasuke hoy era el granate. La camisa abierta mostrando su blanco y fuerte torso, la llevaba estampada con sombrillitas, flores y frutas, de todo un poco. Y para terminar el atuendo, el collar de flores y al parecer Itachi también lo había obligado a ponerse la tobillera

- tengo que sentirme orgulloso, mi hermanito es todo un sex - symbol. Sino fuera porque no me va el rollo del incesto, ya me lo habría tirado

Naruto no dijo nada y siguió mirando a Sasuke. Este capto su mirada e inmediatamente te dirigió hacia el

- aniki- dijo cuando llego a su lado- porque no te esfumas por ahí

- me voy, pero no por que tu me lo digas ototo baka, sino porque tengo que atender a mis invitados- y se marcho dejándolos solos

- ¿ que, mi kitsune, estoy bueno ?- murmuro Sasuke en su oído

- ¿ y porque crees eso ?

- bueno, será por como me mirabas cuando he parecido en la fiesta

Naruto ignoro esas palabras y dijo

- veo que has podido solucionar tu problemilla- señalo hacia su entrepierna

Se le borro la sonrisa y dio paso su malhumor

- si y no gracias a ti ¡ maldita sea !

- como ya te dije una vez, no estoy a tu disposición, Sasuke

- sino recuerdo mal, fuiste tu el que me beso

- pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que culminar lo que empiezo

- no juegues conmigo Naruto, te lo advierto

- lo mismo te digo, Sasuke

Los dos se miraron desafiantes. Parecían dos machos alfa luchado por la supremacía de su territorio y ser el dominante, pero ¿ quien dominaría a quien ?

- vale, vale, vale ¿ habéis decidido ya cual de los dos tiene el pito mas grande ?

Los dos se volvieron bruscamente hacia Sai, fulminándolo con la mirada. Levanto las manos en señal de rendición. Parecía como si en cualquier momento se fueran a lanzar sobre el para descuartizarlo por atreverse a interrumpirlos

- vengo en son de paz

- ¿ se puede saber que coño quieres, copia barata ? interrumpes

- bueno, he venido a llevarme a Naru, ya que si se queda mucho tiempo contigo, seguro le amargaras la fiesta, Uchiha bastardo

- Naruto se queda aquí

- ¿ y eso por que ?

- porque lo digo yo y punto

- esos aires de superioridad tuyos no me intimidan Uchiha- cogió a Naruto de la mano y se lo llevo de allí- y a esto le llamáis fiesta- grito Sai de repente- venga hombre, hay que divertirse mas. ¡ bailemos el Hula-Hula ! O a eso de pasar por debajo de una barra sin tocarla ( es que no me acuerdo si tiene nombre O//O ) Y el que consiga pasar la barra sin caerse, recibirá un beso de este tierno rubito- levanto el brazo del rubio para que vieran bien el premio- no estas de acuerdo Itachi

- la mejor idea que has tenido en tu vida, Sai pervertido

- perdonad, pero el que tendría que estar de acuerdo, soy yo- dijo el rubio

- anda Naru, no prives a estas personas de probar tus dulces labios- decía Itachi. Se acerco y le dijo al oído- además de que mi ototo lo va a ver todo y se morirá de los celos.

Bueno, si era para dar celos al baka, lo haría

- esta bien- concedió

- perfecto- aplaudió Sai entusiasmado. Fue a buscar una silla e hizo que el rubio se sentara en ella- tu aquí sentadito mientras lo preparamos

Pusieron la música ideal para el baile y a todo volumen. Iruka y Jiraiya, sostendrían la barra. Todas las chicas participaban, incluidas Tsunade y Shizune. Itachi, Gaara y Sai también y por supuesto el pervertido de Kakashi. Los demás estaban desperdigados por ahí, apara animar a los participantes.

El primero de la fila, Kakashi, que animado por la gente, intentaba pasar por debajo de la barra, que como no, cada vez estaba mas baja, asta que al final, le resulto imposible pasarla y callo de culo al suelo

- eso es trampa, habéis bajado la barra- dijo señalando a Iruka y Jiraiya

- nosotros. Somos inocentes- dijo Iruka- y ahora aparta tu culo de ahí, no ves que estorbas

- ya me las pagaras Iruka-chan, ya me las pagaras- y se hizo a un lado

Todas las chicas pasaron victoriosas la barra y recibieron su premio del rubio de lo mas gustosas, excepto Hinata, que se había puesto tan roja, que Naruto decidió darle el beso en la mejilla. La chica se lo agradeció y se alejo a toda prisa

Cuando Ttsunade paso también victoriosa y provocando alguna que otra hemorragia nasal por el meneo de sus " maracas ". esas pechonalidades atraían como imanes. Le dio su habitual beso e la frente.

Sasuke había estado viendo todo el espectáculo apartado a un lado, pero cuando le fue a tocar al trío de pervertidos, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Le pidió a Iruka que le dejara sostener la barra y espero a que empezara a pasar su aniki.

Itachi lo miro, conociendo de antemano lo que se propina, pero aun así no se no se retiro. Comenzó a pasar por debajo de la barra con soltura para no rozarla, como si hubiera estado haciendo aquellos toda su vida. Cuando ya creía que lo tenia conseguido, vio por el rabillo del ojo como su hermano bajaba sutilmente la barra, obligándolo a inclinarse mas, provocando así la perdida de equilibrio que su hermano esperaba.

Sasuke se rió entre dientes y dijo:

- mmm vaya, al parecer te quedaras sin premio, aniki

- que importa un beso, cuando le podré dar cientos cuando quiera- dijo riéndose

Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada ¿ cientos ? Maldito traidor roba kitsunes

Aparco su furia y se concentro en el dichoso juego o baile o lo que mierda fuera aquellos ( Sasuke esta igual que yo. ¿ que es esto, un baile o un juego ? A ver si me documento antes de escribir ¬¬ ) ya que le tocaba el turno al mapache sin cejas, que afortunadamente corrió la misma suerte que su hermano

Ya solo faltaba la copia barata, que le dedicaba una sonrisa que a todas luces decía " conmigo no podrás Uchiha bastardo ". era tan hábil como su aniki, pero no pasaría victorioso, no lo permitiría. Fue a bajar la barra para que la copia se estampara contra el suelo. Pero Sai ya preveía su movimiento, así que antes de que pudiera urgir su trampa, ese maldito paso y corrió a recibir su premio

Todos creían que Sai se limitaría a abrazar al rubio o darle un beso de amigos, ya que su novio estaba allí presente, pero que poco lo conocían, porque vieron y muy claro como el moreno morreaba de lo lindo al rubio. Al principio se quedaron algo alucinados, pero una vez reaccionaron se pudieron a vitorear la dilatada entrega del premio.

Así era Sai, nunca desaprovechaba la oportunidad de morrear de lo lindo al rubio. Cuando por fin termino el beso, todos siguieron disfrutando de la fiesta.

- joder Sai a ver si te cortas un poco, me has metido la legua asta el esófago- se quejaba Naruto

- es que hacia tiempo que no te morreaba Naru. Puede que me halla excedido un poco, pero no lo lamento- sonreía sin pudor

- pobre Gaara, lo compadezco. Estará toda su vida con una garrapata besucona encima de el, que además anda besando a otros delante de sus narices

- no te preocupes Naruto- dijo Gaara acercándose- te estoy muy agradecido porque de vez en cuando me lo quites de encima

- debería sentirme dolido, pero no es así- decía sai- porque yo se que te encanta tenerme encima tullo todo el día

Esa palabras debieron tener mas de un significado, pensó Naruto, ya que Gaara se había puesto tan rojo como su pelo

- eres imposible- murmuro Gaara

- pero aun así te gusto- le robo un beso antes de que su hermano Kankuro viniera para llevárselo, para que le ayudara hacer no se que de nuevos cóctel

- vaya, se han robado a mi pelirrojo lindo- se quejo Sai

- Naruto- gritaba Sakura mientras se acercaba a ellos- anda, ven a bailar con nosotros- lo tomo por el brazo haciendo ademán de llevárselo

- sasura-chan, es que no me apetece- se quejaba el rubio siendo arrastrado por su amiga

- anda, no te quejes. Pero si están bailando todos

Naruto miro hacia donde estaban sus amigos. Las chicas bailaban animadamente y los chicos, animados por ellas, lo intentaban. El único que bailaba a gusto era Lee. Típico. Y de las chicas la que mas esfuerzos tenia que hacer era Temari, ya que era la mar de complicado hacer que el flojo de Shikamaru meneara el trasero.

- no parecen muy contentos, excepto lee, claro

- pero se lo pasan bien. Vamos

E irremediablente fue arrastrado por la pelirrosa

Sai vio como la fea esa se llevaba también a su rubio lindo

- vaya mierda de fiesta sino puedo estar con mis dos amores

- no te preocupes yo te haré compañía- dijo una voz a su espalda

Se dio la vuelta y allí estaba el Uchiha bastardo. Muy furioso. Con el sharingan activado. Eso no pintaba bien para el.

- ya, pero no es tu compañía la que quiero Uchiha

- pero la tendrás. Además quiero advertirte algo. La próxima vez que beses a Naruto, me haré una bonita alfombra con tu pellejo. Te arrancare la piel, después la expondré al sol para que se seque, cuando coja polvo, la azotare con gusto para quitárselo, además de que será muy placentero pisotearla cada vez que entre en el salón. Espero que sea suficiente advertencia para ti- le dedico una sonrisa falsa

- pues si, aunque no hacia falta ser tan explicito

Joder, los celos podían convertir al Uchiha en un psicópata, además de que ahora tenia una cara que hacia que a uno le entraran ganas de cagarse patas abajo. Seria mejor que se esfumara por ahí, bien lejos de el, asta que se calmaran un poco los ánimos

- si me disculpas. Creo que Itachi me llama- y se largo de allí a toda prisa

- vaya Sai, nunca te había visto tan asustado- dijo Itachi cuando el moreno llego a su lado- ¿ que te ha dicho mi ototo ?

- me a amenazado con hacerse una alfombra con mi pellejo si vuelvo a besar a Naru

Itachi al oír aquello soltó una estruendosa carcajada. Sai lo miro de mala manera

- yo no le veo la gracia. Mi valiosa vida esta en peligro. Y además ¿ que seria de mi lindo pelirrojo sin mi ? Se quedaría viudo antes de habernos casado siquiera

- no hay duda de que la operación dar celos le esta saliendo de maravilla a Naru

- ¿ te imaginas lo que amenazaría con hacerme si se entera de que nos queremos montar un trío con Naru ?

- UN TRIO. Yo te mato miserable- grito Sasuke acercándose a ellos a toda velocidad

Sai salio huyendo de allí, mientras Itachi hacia esfuerzos titánicos por sujetar s u hermano

- suéltame, voy a cargármelo

- de eso ni hablar. Además de que no tienes ningún derecho a hacerlo

- claro que si. Naruto es mió

- siento tener que recordártelo, pero cuando Naru te declaro su amor, tu te reíste en su cara y le dijiste que solo te interesaba el sexo. En definitiva, lo rechazaste. Así que tiene derecho a andar besándose con quien quiera. Por mucho que te moleste. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas que atender

Y se alejo dejando a su hermano allí plantando. Puede que todo aquello fuera verdad, pero por nada del mundo iba a permitir que se montaran un trío con su kitsune.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Itachi salio fuera del barrio Uchiha. Todo iba de maravilla, sus amigos se divertían y los planes de naru iban la mar de bien, así que el podía tomarse un respiro. Se dejo resbalar por la pared asta sentarse en el suelo

_" porque no has respondido a mi invitación. Porque no has venido. Te hecho tanto de menos. Tengo tantas ganas de verte otra vez. No se porque fui tan noble y me aparte para que pudieras ser feliz con el. aun cuando se que no podría ser. el no puede sentir nada, pero eres tan cabezón que no te das cuenta. Aunque yo lo soy mas, porque sigo esperándote como un tonto enamorado "_

- Itachi- dijo una voz. Una voz que conocía muy bien y que ya había perdido la esperanza de volver a oír. Levanto la vista y allí estaba su dios dorado

- Deidara- se levanto de un salto y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. El rubio le devolvió el abrazo

- ha pasado mucho tiempo Itachi. Me alegro mucho de verte

- no mas que yo, te lo aseguro- lo libero del abrazo para mirarlo a la cara- no es que no me alegre, pero ¿ que haces aquí ? No respondiste a la invitación que te envié, así que ya pensaba que no vendrías.

- bueno, es que tu enviaste la invitación a Suna y ya hace mucho tiempo que me marche de allí- le explico- Sasori me hizo llegar la invitación, pero como tampoco sabia a donde había ido, pues tarde bastante en recibirla. Cuando al fin la tuve en mis manos, ya era tarde para responder. Así que he venido sin avisar y así darte una sorpresa

- y es la mejor sorpresa del mundo- le aseguro Itachi muy sonriente- ¿ pero como es eso de que ya no estas en Suna ?

- es una larga historia, que ya te contare. De momento solo decir que lo mío con Sasori no funciono. Nunca habría funcionado, ahora me doy cuenta. Tu siempre lo supiste

- lo siento Dei, deseaba estar equivocado- que mentiroso soy. No quería que esa relación funcionara nunca, aunque si deseaba la felicidad de Dei, aunque fuese al lado de Sasori

- no te preocupes. Ya lo tengo bastante superado- le sonrió- aunque desde que me fui de Suna, he estado bastante solo. Intente volver a mi villa, pero tanto tiempo fuera que ya no la sentía como mía. Así que he estado por ahí vagando como un vagabundo- le puso ojitos- por eso me pregunto, sino te importaría que me quedara por aquí una temporada

- estas de broma, me encantaría. Pero tenemos que hablar con la hokage, es ella la que decide. Ven preguntémosle ahora, esta en la fiesta

Lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hacia donde estaba la hokage discutiendo acaloradamente con Jiraiya

- Tsunade-sama. Este es mi amigo desdará y solicita poder quedarse algún tiempo en la villa

- ¿ un amigo ? Entonces eres un akatsuki

- ex - akatsuki- corrigió desdará

- akatsuki al fin y al cabo. Planeabais atrapar a mi precioso Naruto- los dos dieron un paso hacia tras ante la mirada amenazante de la mujer- pero bueno, realmente nunca llevasteis acabo aquellos planes, gracias a la muerte de ese Madara y a la inevitable disolución de la organización tras ellos. Creo que no habrá problemas por que te quedes aquí. Ya hablaremos mas profundamente de esto- y volvió a su discusión con Jiraiya.

- menos mal que nunca llegamos a llevar el plan acabo. Si le hubiésemos echo algo a Naru, ella misma nos habría fusilado a todos- decía Itachi mientras llevaba a desdará lejos de la hokage

- ¿ Naru ?

- es el jinchuricki del Kyuubi. Un chico encantador. Ven te lo voy a presentar

Busco al rubio con la mirada, asta que lo hallo hablando con Sai y Gaara. Su hermano seguramente andaría por allí cerca, dispuesto a saltar sobre ellos, a la menor mención de la palabra trío. Se acerco a ellos e hizo las presentaciones

- chicos, os quiero presentar a alguien. Naru, Sai, Gaara, os presento a un muy buen amigo mió, Deidara

- es un placer. Aunque a Gaara ya le conocía

- pues que raro, yo a ti no recuerdo haberte visto nunca- dijo el pelirrojo

- es comprensible. Yo solo te conozco de vista, de cuando estuve viviendo en Suna. Estuve una temporada en casa de Sasori

- ahh, así que tu eres ese Deidara. Creo que ya me acuerdo. Sasori me pidió permiso para que te pudieras quedar en la villa. Pero por lo que se, ya no vives allí.

- es verdad, hace mas o menos unos cinco meses desde que me marche

- así es. Y ahora pasara una temporadita aquí en konoha- dijo Itachi muy satisfecho

- será un placer tenerte por aquí- dijo Sai, evaluando al recién llegado de arriba abajo.

Otro rubio macizo, si señor. Tenia un cuerpo escultural, unos ojos azul claro y el pelo rubio y largo, con parte de el atado en un coleta sobre la cabeza y algunos mechones le tapaban parte del ojo izquierdo

- así que era a Deidara a quien enviaste esa invitación misterioso, no ita-san- dijo Naruto

- si, es el- confirmo Itachi, siempre sonriente

- estupendo. Otro rubio al que acosar-dijo Sai

- mi ototo te matara si te acercas mas a Naru. Yo te matare si te acercas a Dei

- joder, mira que los Uchihas sois posesivos. Era una broma. Ya tengo a un pelirrojo lindo al que acosar y hablando de acosar, hace tiempo que no echamos un polvete. Remediémoslo ahora mismo- y se llevo a Gaara a rastras para buscar un buen sitio para su encuentro

- ahh, este Sai nunca cambiara- comento Naruto viendo como sus amigos desaparecían de la fiesta

- ahora entiendo porque el kazekage llegaba tarde a todas las reuniones. Toda la gente se preguntaba porque nunca llegaba puntual y cuando llegaba por fin, lo hacia muy sofocado. Supongo que Sai era el problema de todo

- seguramente- dijeron Naruto e Itachi a la vez

- bueno, Deidara, ha sido un placer conocerte y espero que te lo pases muy bien durante tu estancia en konoha

- gracias Naruto

- bueno, a mi ototo ya te lo presentare. Esta de malas esta noche. Así que ven, te llevare a la que será tu habitación. Discúlpanos Naru

- claro. Adiós chicos- los despidió con la mano

Vaya, Itachi se veía muy contento con la llegada de su amigo. Estaba segurísimo de que ita-san veía como algo mas a Deidara. Itachi "el rey de la perversión" enamorado. Quien lo iba a decir, pero se alegraba por el, se merecía ser feliz después de todo por lo que había pasado en la vida.

- ¿ quien es el nuevo ?- pregunto Sasuke acercándose a el

- un amigo de tu hermano que se quedara por aquí una temporadita y sino me equivoco, se hospedara en tu casa

- mientras que no me molesten, me da igual- murmuro- ¿ es verdad ?

- el que

- lo de que Sai te a propuesto montarte un trío con el y Gaara

Vaya, vaya, Sasuke ya no puede evitar contener sus celos, sino no me estaría preguntando esto

- pues si, es verdad

- supongo que le habrás dicho que no

- pues supones mal. Aun no le he dado un respuesta concreta- en realidad eso era mentira, pero Sasuke no tenia porque saberlo- me lo estoy pensando

- ¿ QUE TE LO ESTAS PENSANDO ?- grito Sasuke

- quieres bajar la voz, Sasuke baka, no me interesa que todo el mundo se entere de esta conversación

- pues a mi me importa un pimiento- tomo al rubio por los hombros y empezó a sacudirlo- no te atrevas Naruto- como te montes el dichoso trío con esos obsesos, te arrepentirás

Naruto se sacudió las manos del moreno y lo encaro

- perdona, pero lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia, Sasuke- teme. Como si me quiero montar una orgía con ellos y también con ita-san y Deidara. Una orgía a la que no estarías invitado. Y ahora si me disculpas, creo que voy a bailar un poco mas, me ha gustado. Y un consejo. ¿ porque no admites de una buena vez que estas celoso, seguro que te sentirías aliviado

- ya te he dicho que yo no estoy celoso, usurantokachi

Naruto se encogió de hombros

- si tu lo dices- y se alejo hacia donde las chicas se encontraban bailando animadamente

Mierda. Si estaba celoso. Primero, Naruto le enciende la mecha con ese beso y el manoseo de su miembro, para luego dejar inconcluso el trabajillo. Luego ese dicho juego o baile ( seguimos sin saber que es ¬¬ ) en el que Sai consigue el premio. Le habría encantado arrancarle la cabeza de cuajo a ese mal nacido, pero no sabia como, se había contenido, aunque no pudo resistir la tentación de amenazarlo. Y para rematar la faena, va y oye que esa copia barata y su maldito novio quieren montarse un trío con el dobe ¿ y que Naruto aun no les había dicho un rotundo no ?

No, no estaba celoso, estaba que hervía de celos.

Los días de Sai estarían contados si se atrevía a poner sus sucias manos en el rubio. Lo dicho, se haría una alfombra con su pellejo y luego se tiraría a Naruto encima de ella. Menudo morbo

Lo había echo todo mal. Cuando Naruto le confeso sus sentimientos, no se tendría que a ver reído de lo que sentía. Tendría que haberlo atado a el y así no tendría los problemas que se le presentaban ahora y a montones.

Bueno, ya era un poco tarde para arrepentirse. Ahora se tenia que concentrar en impedir a toda costa, que se montase trío alguno.

Si estaba tan necesitado de uno, que se lo montara con el y un bushin. Y pensándolo bien, no era una mala idea. Dos Narutos para el solo. Ya se me esta poniendo tiesa de solo pensarlo.

Tal vez se lo proponga. Pero ahora no es el momento, hay que vigilar al personal. Y a ver si esta fiestecita se acaba de una puñetera vez.

Joder, entonces el dobe, irremediablemente te ira a casa de esos dos y allí no hay ojos que vigilen.

- ahhhh, el mundo esta en mi contra, de eso no hay duda

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya bien entrada las cuatro de la madrugada, la gente te empezó a ir a sus casas. Algunos bien cargados de comida, como Choji. Algunos algo alegres como el ero-sennin. Otros metiéndose mano, como Kakashi al pobre de Iruka. Y otras borrachas como una cuba, como la oba-chan

- ahhh sido una fiesta maravillosa, hermanito- le decía Temaria a Gaara- espero que dentro de poco se os ocurra otra genial idea y tengamos otra fiesta

- tsk que problemático ¬¬- murmuraba Shikamaru

- nos alegra que halla gustado, chicos- dijo Naruto sonriente- asta mañana

- lo dudo mucho, Naruto- decía Kiba- yo no me levantare en un par de días

- tenéis todos mi permiso- dijo Tsunade, riendo como una tonta- creo que yo no podré volver a ejercer de hokage en varios días

- Tsunade-sama, no puede hacer eso. Tiene que cumplir con su deber- le decía shizune mientras se alejaban

Y así todos terminaron por irse

- tu tendrás que levantarte hermanito, porque yo no pienso limpiar todo esto- dijo Sasuke señalando los restos de la fiesta

- ya se que no puedo recibir ayuda por tu parte ototo baka. Pero no te preocupes, tengo amigos que si me ayudaran. Cincos pasaros mañana, a la hora que queráis, no hay prisa por recoger. Así que asta mañana

- mejor decir asta dentro de unas horas- dijo Naruto- buenos, nos vamos. Estoy que me caigo del sueño

- si, yo también estoy molido

- ¬¬ no me extraña, después de tanto meneo

- así hemos bajado la cena

Mientras se alejaban, Sai fue retenido bruscamente por Sasuke

- recuérdalo, copia de tres al cuarto. Me haré una bonita alfombra contigo, si tocas a Naruto. Buenas noches

Sai sintió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo mientras lo veía alejarse. Ese Uchiha hablaba muy enserio, al parecer Naru ya estaba vedado para el. Y aun el imbecil tenia el descaro de decir que no sentía nada por el rubio. Pues que haría si estuviera perdidamente enamorado.

Salio corriendo para alcanzar a su lindo pelirrojo y Naru. No tenia ningunas ganas de saberlo.

Continuara...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**_Bueno, espero que os halla gustado Sasuke ya no puede con sus celos kukuku y Sai amenazado de muerte si toca al rubio muuuaaajajajja. Y la futura parejita de Itachi es Deidara, es que no queria yo dejarlo solito al pobre Ita.san, no se lo merecia. bueno ahora a ver como siguen las cosas, pero ya en el siguiente capi un saludo._**


	10. Chapter 10

_Primero que todo¡¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!! os deseo todo lo mejor para este 2008 _

_Aqui vengo con otro capitulo, que espero siga gustando._

_**ADVERTENCIAS:** Este fic lo estoy escribiendo en el mundo nija de Konoha, pero la verdad es que en cada capitulo me salgo un poco del rol. En mi fic hay telefonos, televisiones, club nocturnos. Vamos, que les doy tecnología que no tienen. Por eso no os estrañeis._

_Y nada más. Espero que os guste _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_CAPERUCITA DEIDARA. ¿NOS MONTAMOS UN TRÍO?_**

- Espero que estés cómodo en esta habitación- Deidara se volvió hacia Itachi y sonrió

- No te preocupes, no soy nada exigente, además después de andar vagabundeando por ahí y de dormir en el suelo, no le voy a hacer ascos a nada y muchos menos a esta lujosa habitación.

- Ya sabes que si necesitas algo solo tienes que decírmelo

- Itachi, soy yo, Deidara, tu amigo. Así que hazme el favor de volver a ser el Itachi que conozco y no ese tan solicito

- Muy bien- dijo Itachi tumbándose en la cama- pero luego no te quejes si te ando acosando por cada esquina de la casa

Deidara se llevó una mano al corazón a la vez que se sentaba junto al en la cama

- No me quejare. Lo juro

- No se yo si mantendrás esa promesa mucho tiempo- dijo Itachi malicioso

- ¿Por qué lo dice ?- preguntó Deidara receloso

- Nada, nada. son cosas mías- y empezó a reírse

Que risa tan provocativa, pensó Deidara. Será mejor que me ande con cuidado si quiero mantener todos mis agujeros intactos, Itachi siempre ha sido un manos largas y no hay nada que le pare. Dios mío, se había metido directamente en la boca del lobo Itachi y el era su caperucita Deidara.

- ¿Ya ha terminado la fiesta?- preguntó ahuyentando sus pensamientos

- Si, ya se ha marchado todo el mundo y ha sido un éxito. Es una lastima de que no llegaras un poco antes. Pero bueno, otra vez será. Ahora solo queda lo peor. Limpieza. Pero ya pensare en eso mañana.

Deidara Se recostó sobre la cama al lado de Itachi, pero al poco rato se volvió a incorporar apoyándose con una mano cuando oyó como si una caballería estuviera subiendo por las escaleras para después pasar por delante de su habitación un borrón que murmuraba incoherencias como " lo capare si se atreve a tocarlo " " lo convertiré en un eunuco " " será la alfombra principal del salón " " no, mejor la pongo en la calle para que todo el mundo la pisote " por ultimo una risa macabra y un portazo. Estaba bastante alucinado.

- Ese que ha pasado revelándonos su planes de asesinato, era mi ototo. Al parecer ya no puede ya no puede mas con sus celos. Si ya lo sabia yo. Naru es demasiado irresistible.

- ¿Ha tu hermano le gusta Naruto?

- Así es. Pero es tan baka que no lo reconoce. Pero lo hará tarde o temprano. Espero

- Vaya, vaya. Al parecer Konoha ha esta plagada de gays

- Pues si y de los mas sexys- dijo Itachi con orgullo- y uno mas acaba de incorporarse a nuestras filas

- Si, pero no se lo digas nadie

- Lo siento, pero en cuanto te vean conmigo, lo sabrán- y tomando a un Deidara desprevenido, lo tomo por la mano con la cual se apoyaba en la cama, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio cayera sobre su pecho y quedando sus bocas a pocos milímetros la una de la otra.

- Dei, no sabes cuanto te he echado de menos- lo tomo por la nuca y lo acerco a sus labios, que esperaban ansiosos por degustarlos

Cuando se apodero de ellos, Itachi no perdió ni un segundo e hizo que en un hábil movimiento el rubio se tumbara bajo el. " bien, ya es mío. Ahora solo tengo que desplegar mis artes de seducción infalibles made in Uchiha y este rubio que me tiene loco será mío en todos los sentidos jujujuju "

Pero al parecer Deidara no era tan maleable como el pensaba. O era que le tenia bien calado, porque por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que tenia en la mano una de su famosas bombas de arcilla explosivas. Así que tubo que soltarlo, a regañadientes, sino quería que esa cosa le explotara en la cara.

Cuando se aparto de encima de el, Deidara lo miraba ceñudo, poniendo la bomba de arcilla entre ellos como seguro.

- Ja, ya sabia yo que estabas tardando mucho en aprovecharte de mi. Sigues teniendo las manos tan largas como siempre

- Bueno, realmente no me estaría aprovechando de ti, porque estoy seguro de que acabarías participando gustoso si me hubieras dejado obrar mi magia un poco mas

- Pero mira que te lo tienes creído. Puede que seas todo un musculitos, pero conmigo tus tretas no te servirán. Conmigo fracasaras.

- Mmmm. No hay nada que me ponga mas que un reto- dijo Itachi yendo hacia la puerta- y desde ahora te digo que no pienso perder oportunidad alguna de catarte. El que avisa no es traidor- y sin mas salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Deidara se quedo mirando la puerta cerrada. Este Itachi no ha cambiado nada. sigue siendo un pervertido. Una faceta que solo el conocía dentro de la organización de akatsuki.

Los demás simplemente lo habían conocido como el tipo frío que un día mato a casi todo su clan, sin siquiera dudarlo. Al parecer su vuelta a Konoha con todo su pasado aclarado también le había echo mucho bien. Se alegraba por el sinceramente

Así que iba aprovechar todas las oportunidades que se le presentaran para meterle mano. Esto iba a ser divertido. O si.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Itachi cerro la puerta sonriente y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano. Cuando llego, entro sin llamar, sabiendo que eso irritaría a su ototo. Lo encontró tirado sobre la cama murmurando cosas. Itachi supuso que serian sus planes para con Sai, si este te atrevía a tocar a Naru, pero aun así pregunto:

- ¿Qué haces ototo ?

- Y a ti que te importa. Y además, no recuerdo haberte dado permiso para entrar en mi habitación, sabes que no me gusta.

- ¿Qué podrías hacerme? Recuerda que soy mas fuerte que tu

Sasuke soltó un gruñido ante esas palabras

- Eso es lo que tu dices

- Es la verdad

- Bueno ¿y a que has venido? Porque si estas aquí solo para decir tonterías, ya te estas largando.

Haciendo caso omiso de esas palabras, Itachi se acerco a la cama y se sentó en ella, para darle una fuerte palmada en el trasero.

- Tienes un trasero divino, hermanito

Sasuke levanto la cabeza para poder mirar a su hermano

- Que pasa, no has podido mojar con el nuevo inquilino, que vienes a cometer cosas incestuosas conmigo. Sabes que ese rollo no me va.

- Te he tocado el culo y ya quiero jugar contigo al mete y saca. No gracias. A ese juegue cito solo lo jugaría con Dei-chan y Naru

Sasuke se incorporo por completo dispuesto a abalanzarse contra su hermano, pero Itachi lo apreso fácilmente por las manos

- Ah, ototo-kun, para no estar celoso, reaccionas como una doncella enamorada ante la mención de Naru y de lo que queremos hacer con el.

Sasuke se soltó del agarre y se sentó apoyándose contra el cabecero de la cama. Se cruzo de brazos y dijo algo enfurruñado

- Si, estoy celoso ¿Estas contento?

Itachi abrió los ojos como platos, se levanto de un salto de la cama y llevándose las manos a la cabeza

- OH DIOS MIO, ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO. AHHHHHHHHHHH- y gritando como un loco se puso a correr por toda la habitación

- ¬¬ quieres dejar de hacer el gilipollas. Tampoco es para tanto.

Itachi detuvo su corretear y lo miro

- Perdona. Pero que tu, el orgulloso y frío Sasuke Uchiha halla admitido que esta celoso, es para mucho- volvió a dar vueltas por la habitación, esta vez mas calmado, pero con aspecto meditabundo- llega el Apocalipsis. El sol morirá en unos minutos. La raza humana se extinguirá. Un meteorito chocara contra la tierra y moriremos todos. He de esperar cualquier catástrofe

- Aniki, eres un baka

- Joder, es que de verdad por un momento me he asustado- volvió a sentarse en la cama- y bien ¿ que tal sientan los celos ?

- Dan ganas de matar

- Si, yo también los he sentido en mis carnes- sobre todo cuando veía a Deidara con Sasori. Gracias a kami sama, esos tiempos ya pasaron

- Y hablando de celos. Tu has participado en la operación " dar celos a Sasuke " haciéndote pasar por el novio de Naruto. ¡maldito aniki!

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que no somos novios?

- Porque he visto como mirabas a ese tío rubio que ahora vive aquí, además de que no te le despegaste desde que llego

- Si, bueno, Dei es especial para mi. Pero eso no quiere decir que Naru no lo sea también, por eso, esta temporadita que hemos pasado como parejita ha estado muy bien. Hemos disfrutado cantidad. Como bien sabrás

- Si, por desgracia. Sabes que estuve apunto de matarte cuando vi lo que hacías con Naruto en aquel salón. Lo hiciste aposta

- Por supuesto, pero también porque me apetecía. Naru es un bocadito muy apetecible

- ¿Y porque no habéis seguido con la farsa?

- Estoy seguro, que al igual que tu, Naru también se habrá dado cuenta de comportamiento hacia Deidara. Así que ya no seria tan creíble que somos novios. Y lo mas importante, Naru ya no me necesita ni para darte celos ni para defenderse de ti. El ya sabe hacerlo solito. ¿Cuantas han sido ya? Dos, tres veces las que te ha dejado con las ganas

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada. Que Naruto lo dejara siempre con la escopeta cargada, era un tema delicado para el

- A lo que quiero llegar, es que Naru ya es un pervertido y puede poner en su sitio a otro pervertido frío y arrogante como tu. Digno alumno de su maestro. Es una lastima que halla aprendido tan pronto. Pero bueno, eso no impide que algún día que otro, vayamos hacer de las nuestras

- Así que ese nuevo Naruto es obra tuya

- Para nada. El Naru perver salio a la luz gracias a una decisión del Naru inocentón. Yo solo lo guié un poco en este mundo de perversión

- Y eso del trío, también se te ocurrió a ti

- Pues no, eso es una fantasía de Sai y Gaara. Con Naru de participante honorífico, por supuesto. Ya que ese kazekage de pacotilla no se lo quiso montar conmigo ¬¬

- Por encima de mi cadáver. Además esa copia barata ya sabe lo que le espera si se atreve a cumplir esa dichosa fantasía con mi dobe. Si quiere un trío, que se lo monte conmigo y un bushin

-"Vaya con las fantasías de mi ototo"- pensó Itachi sonriendo

Se levantó de la cama, con la intención de marcharse ya, pero antes le dijo a su hermano

- Espero que recuerdes que Naru no es nada tullo y que puede hacer lo que le venga en gana. Ya se un trío, un cuarteto o una orgía. Si realmente quieres impedirlo, solo hay una cosa que puedes hacer y creo que ya sabes cual y sino es así, espero sinceramente que la descubras pronto- y tras decir esto salio de la habitación dejando a un Sasuke pensativo

Que podía hacer el para impedir que pervirtieran mas a su dobe. Bueno, no le importaba que se pervirtiera mas, ya que ese nuevo Naruto le ponía cantidad, pero solo si el era el que hacia todo tipo de cosas indebidas con el, no Sai y Gaara, malditos degenerados.

Estaba claro que Naruto ya no caía tan fácilmente a sus pies, es mas, era él el que siempre se quedaba con las ganas ¬¬. Entonces que. ¿ Tenia que ir y rogarle que se acostara con el ?

Jamás

Había admitido que estaba celoso, pero eso de rogar. Nunca. Su orgullo Uchiha, un poco disminuido, pero aun estaba intacto

Joder, pero de verdad que estaba necesitado de un buen polvo. No, un simple polvo no. Una noche entera de sexo salvaje seria mucho mejor. Y con Naruto, por supuesto

Así seguro que se le quitaban las ganas de hacerse el trío con esos dos, ya que sus instintos bajos se habrían calmado con un buen revolcón con el dios del sexo Sasuke Uchiha ( ¬¬ )

Seguro que era eso a lo que su aniki se refería. Si lograba satisfacer bien a Naruto, este no buscaría e otra parte. Pensaría laguna forma de insinuársele sin tener que llegar a rogar. Y todo solucionado ( ha quedado demostrado que Sasuke es un baka ¬¬ Mira que no saber lo que haría que Naru dejara de ir de pervertido por la vida y solo ir de pervertido con él. Pero en fin ¬¬ )

Mas satisfecho, Sasuke se quito la ropa de la fiesta y se metió en la cama. Tenia el plan perfecto para impedir eso maldito trío.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke se levantó esa mañana muy animado, ya que si todo iba según sus planes, pronto estaría dándose un buen y necesitado revolcón con el kitsune.

Se ducho rápidamente, para después vestirse y bajar a desayunar. Cuando llego a la cocina se quedo a cuadros

El nuevo inquilino estaba prácticamente doblado por la mitad y con la cabeza casi metida en el fregadero, mientras su aniki hacia intentos titánicos, supuso Sasuke, de robarle un beso.

- Espero no interrumpir nada- dijo como si tal cosa hiendo a prepararse un café y tostadas

Deidara aprovecho la distracción provocada por el hermano de Itachi y se lo quito de encima con un empujón.

Lo había pillado completamente desprevenido. Estaba en la cocina intentado encontrar las cosas para hacerse el desayuno, cuando de repente te había visto acorralado contra el fregadero e Itachi intentando robarle un beso y dios sabe que mas. Lo había pillado tan de sorpresa que no le había dado tiempo a preparar un de sus bombas explosivas, así que tratando de esquivarlo, se había inclinado tanto sobre el fregadero, que un poco mas y se rompe la columna sino llega a ser por la oportuna llegada del otro Uchiha.

Fulmino a Itachi con la mirada, devolviéndole este una sonrisa nada arrepentida y se dirigió al otro para presentarse

- Hola, soy Deidara y tu debes de ser Sasuke. No sabes el gusto que me da conocerte

Sasuke dejo entrever una leve sonrisa

- Me hago una idea, ya que te he salvado de ser acosado por el pervertido de mi aniki ¿Verdad?

- Si y no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco

- No te preocupes, intentare ayudarte todo lo que pueda. Todo con tal de que mi aniki no consiga su objetivo

- Ah. Presiento que nos vamos a llevar estupendamente Sasuke- le dio un efusivo abrazo al moreno, para después salir pitando de la cocina. Ya desayunaría mas tarde.

- Maldito ototo, ya tenias que fastidiarme desde por la mañana temprano- dijo Itachi enfurruñado, porque le habían privado de robarle un besito a su Dei-chan- aunque supongo que eso de que lo vas ayudar para escapar de mi, lo decías en broma ¿Verdad?

- Pues lo siento por ti, pero iba totalmente en serio. Tu estuviste en la operación " dar celos a Sasuke" así que yo participare en la operación "joder a Itachi" y ahora si me disculpas

Se termino el café y con una tostada en la boca, salio de la cocina dejándolo allí plantado

- Maldita sea. Con mi ototo de parte de Dei-chan y a mi jodiendome la vida, el plan "ira a saco a por Deidara" se complicara un poco. Pero bueno, pasando difíciles obstáculos, aun deseare mas el premio. Podré con todo y Dei será mío

Algo mas animado, el también salio de la cocina y se dirigió a la calle. Hoy era el día de limpieza.

Cuando salio, vio que Naru, Sai y Gaara ya habían llegado con la intención de ayudar y estaban hablando con Deidara.

- Ah, chicos, menos mal que habéis venido, solo de pensar en recoger todo esto yo solo, me daba un patatús- dijo acercándose a ellos

- Bueno, nos pediste que viniéramos, además de que también organizamos la fiesta, pues también toca limpiar- decía Naruto sonriente

- Ah, gracias Naru, tu como siempre tan bueno- se acerco al rubio y lo abrazo efusivamente- porque estaba claro que no iba a recibir ayuda de mi ototo baka- dijo cuando vio que Sasuke se acercaba mirándolo mal, por estar abrazando al rubio

- Si, ya sabemos que el Uchiha bastardo es un insociable, así que ni hablemos de que ayude a la gente, ni siquiera a su propio hermano- dijo Sai

Sasuke se volvió hacia el con una mirada asesina, que hizo que Sai se ocultara tras Gaara. El pelirrojo puso los ojos en blanco. No entendía ese repentino miedo de su koi hacia el Uchiha menor

- Bueno. Basta de cotorreo y pongámonos manos a la obra- anuncio Itachi

Y así los seis, incluidos Sasuke y Deidara, para sorpresa de los otros, se pusieron a recoger los resto de la fiesta

Quitaron lo que había quedado en las mesas, recogieron lo que había caído al suelo, quitaron los adornos y los guardaron para otra ocasión y por ultimo quitaron las mesas y también fueron guardadas.

- Chicos, voy a tirar estas bolsas de basura- anuncio Naruto, mientras los demás se dirigían a la casa

- OK Naru. Muchas gracias- dijo Itachi levantando el dedo en señal de victoria, para después entrar en la casa seguido de Deidara.

- Te acompaño- dijo Sasuke de repente

- No hace falta Sasuke teme, se ir yo solito a tirar unas simples bolsas de basura. No te preocupes, no me perderé por el camino

- Nunca se sabe, así que insisto- y sin mas le quito una de las bolsas de basura de las manos.

Iría con el tanto si quería como sino.

- Yo también puedo acompañarte si quieres Naru- dijo Sai haciendo ademán de acercarse, pero Sasuke le dedico una miradita de reojo, diciendo a todas luces "acércate y te mato, maldita copia barata" que hizo a Sai detenerse en seco y volver tras sus pasos- pensándolo mejor, creo que me quedare- riéndose nerviosamente tomo a Gaara de la mano y entraron en la casa.

- ¿Se puede saber de que ha ido todo eso?- preguntó Naruto, mientras los dos salían del barrio uchiha

- ¿El qué?- Sasuke se hizo como el que no entendía

- No te hagas el tonto conmigo Sasuke baka. Sai nunca te ha tenido miedo y desde anoche no hace mas que huir de ti cada vez que le dedicas una de tus miraditas asesinas made in Uchiha ¿Por qué?

- Eso no te incumbe dobe. Es una asuntito entre la copia barata y yo

- Bueno, es que no quiero que le ocurra nada malo a mi amigo

- Antiguamente yo también solía ser un amigo por el que te preocupabas- dijo Sasuke celoso

- Y los sigues siendo, aunque últimamente te estés comportando como un capullo

- Si, bueno. Y si todos somos tus amigos ¿Por qué estas dispuesto a hacerte un trío con esos dos y a mi no haces mas que rechazarme?- gruño

Naruto se volvió hacia el y lo encaro.

- A ti te ofrecí lo mas valioso que tenia. Mi amor. ¿Pero que hiciste tú? Lo despreciaste, te reíste y me dijiste que solo te interesaba el sexo. Pero como ya te dije muchas veces, no estaba dispuesto a ser tu putita, así que rechace tu "generosa" oferta, ya que al fin y al cabo, una buena ración de sexo se puede encontrar en cualquier parte.

- Así que en definitiva, te montaras el dichoso trío con ellos

- La idea cada vez me resulta mas y mas atractiva- dijo riéndose y siguió el camino para llegar a los contenedores

Mierda, pensó Sasuke. Estaba claro que Naruto no se acostaría con el por mucho que se lo pidiera

¿Entonces que¿Tendré que rogarle?

- Vamos Sasuke. Ruégame que me lo monte contigo. Suplícamelo

Sasuke lo miro asombrado. Naruto le dedicaba una de sus nuevas sonrisas "rubio buenorro pervertido" recién sacadas de fabrica ¿Es que le había leído el pensamiento?

- Eso nunca, usurantokachi. Jamás de rogare ni te suplicare nada- saliendo a la luz el orgullo uchiha

Naruto se encogió de hombros

- Como quieras- cogió la bolsa de la basura y la tiro en el contenedor. Después se acerco a Sasuke y le plato un beso en los morros, para seguidamente pasarle la legua juguetona por los labios- pero recuerda que eres tu el que esta necesitado, ya que yo tengo con quien satisfacer mis instintos

Empezó a alejarse andado para tras.

- ¿Pero y tú, Sasuke¿Tienes donde desfogar tus instintos?

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y se alejo, dejando a Sasuke plantado una vez mas

- Ese maldito dobe, me vuelve a dejar cachondo perdido- masculló Sasuke

Ya que ese simple beso había echo que se excitara. ¿Y cuantas veces lo había dejado con las ganas? Tres o cuatro veces y eso sin contar las veces que lo dejo en la misma situación antes de que pudiera montárselo con el por primera vez

No, mejor no contar esas, ya serian demasiadas para su gusto

¿Rogarle¿Suplicarle?

Jamás

Pero algo había que hacer, porque al parecer la culminación del trío estaba cada vez mas cerca

Tiro la bolsa de basura y volvió a su casa. Mataría a Sai y todo resuelto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Bueno chicos, nosotros nos vamos- anuncio Gaara ya dirigiéndose a la puerta con Sai a la zaga- puede que todo el mundo hoy este de vagancia por la fiesta de ayer, pero yo voy aprovechar y arreglar unos papales que tengo pendientes. Últimamente tengo a mi villa algo abandonada, nada digno de un kazekage- mientras miraba a Sai significativamente diciendo "tu eres el culpable" mientras Sai hacia como que no se enteraba de nada- así que, cuando llegue Naruto le decís que ya nos hemos ido

- No hace falta Gaara, ya estoy aquí, podemos irnos- dijo Naruto llegando ante ellos

- ¿Y el uchiha bastardo?- pregunto Sai

- Supongo que rumiando ciertas cosas- respondió el rubio con una sonrisita- bueno, asta luego Ita-san, Deidara.

Se despidieron de los mayores y emprendieron el camino de regreso a su casa.

Mientras veía alejarse al trío, deidara dijo

- Sabes, tus amigos me caen realmente bien. No me extraña que no hallamos sabido nada de ti desde que la organización se disolvió

- Si, no hay mejores amigos en este mundo

Deidara sonrió, para seguidamente quedarse serio. Ahora que los chicos se habían ido y Sasuke todavía sin llegar, estaba completamente solo con Itachi en la casa. Seguro que intentaría meterle mano otra vez. Será mejor que vaya preparando mis bombas explosivas.

- ¿Quieres ver la tele un rato?- pregunto Itachi y sin mas se fue al salón

Deidara frunció el ceño

- Que raro, no ha intentado nada.. mmm, que sospechoso

Se acerco a la puerta del salón y lo vio ya cómodamente instalado en el sofá, cambiando los canales de la tele

- ¿Vienes o no?- volvió a preguntar sin apartar la vista del televisor

Es peligroso, pero bueno, tendré mi arcilla lista por si las moscas. Se acerco al sofá y se sentó al lado del Uchiha.

Estuvieron cambiando de un canal a otro asta que encontraron algo interesante así que se quedaron viéndolo asta que termino.

- Tsk, por lo que se ve hemos pillado el programa prácticamente al final- dijo Itachi- cambiemos- tomo el mando e intento cambiar de canal- y ahora el puto mando no va

- ¿Cómo que no va? Hace un rato iba estupendamente- dijo Deidara.

- Pues supongo que se le abran acabado las pilas. Puedes cambiar de canal desde la tele, yo voy a ver si encuentro pilas- se levanto y se puso a buscar las pilas por los cajones que había

Deidara no vio nada sospechoso, ya que de verdad Itachi parecía inmerso en la búsqueda de las pilas, así que se acerco a la tele para poder cambiar el canal. Tubo que ponerse a cuatro patas, ya que los dichosos botones estaban bastante bajos y resulto ser una posición perfecta para que un pervertido entrara en acción, ya que dicho pervertido no había perdido ojo de los movimientos del rubio mientras hacia que buscaba las pilas y Deidara bajaba la guardia.

Rápidamente te arrodillo por detrás y le apreso las manos en el suelo. Bombas explosivas inactivas. Perfecto.

- Itachi ¿Qué haces?- desdará intentaba soltarse del agarre, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano

- Ya deberías conocerme Dei. No deberías a ver bajado la guardia- dijo mordisqueándole la oreja

- Descuida, no volveré a cometer semejante error teniendo a un pervertido en potencia como tu alrededor

- Si, bueno. Pero que tal si ahora disfrutamos de tu pequeño descuido.

Y antes de que el rubio dijera nada mas, empezó a besarle el cuello. Como quería tener las manos libres para poder acariciar ese cuerpo a placer, apreso las manos del rubio con un poco de chakra. Deidara indefenso y a su merced y el libre para tocar todo lo que quisiera

- Itachi, juro que esta me la pagarás- gruñía el rubio, viéndose atado como un animalillo indefenso. Como un conejito apunto de ser devorado por el lobo feroz, bueno, mas bien por el lobo pervertido

- Ah, deja de protestar Dei-chan. Ya veras como te gusta lo que te hago

Empezó a levantar la camiseta del rubio para dejar su firme espalda al descubierto mientras dejaba tiernos besos por su columna y restregaba su mejilla por su suave piel.

- Tu piel tiene un sabor delicioso, Dei-chan, ahora déjame probar el néctar de tus labios, ya que esta mañana no me lo permitiste

Lo tomo por la coleta y le echo la cabeza hacia atrás para poder besarlo metiéndole la lengua para saborear su interior

- Sabía que serias delicioso- murmuró casi sin despegar los labios, para seguidamente volver a besarlo

Este maldito besa como un experto. Nunca había recibido un beso tan pasional, ni siquiera de Sasori, así que no iba a ser tan tonto como para desaprovechar esa oportunidad y le devolvió el beso con ardor.

Se besaron incansablemente asta que se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire. Itachi aprovechó la separación, para volver a besarle la espalda mientras bajaba hacia su trasero. Cuando llego, le bajo los pantalones junto con los boxers de un tirón

- Que maravillosa vista- dijo Itachi mientras depositaba un beso en ambas nalgas, para proceder a separarlas y empezar a lamer la entra allí expuesta.

Deidara no pudo contener un gemido de la impresión y de puro placer

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh mmmmmmmmm Itachi, que me estas haciendo- gemía sin control

Por kami sama. Y el que se tenia por un experto en el arte del sexo, pero sin duda, al lado de Itachi, era apenas un mero principiante.

Itachi dejo su parte trasera bien atendida, para apoyar la mejilla en la base de sus espalda y llevar una de sus manos a su miembro erecto.

- Mmmmmmm pero que tenemos aquí. Algo que necesita atención urgente. No te preocupes, yo me ocupare de ti con sumo gusto- decía Itachi en tono meloso, mientras empezaba a mover la mano arriba y abajo sobre su mástil

- Anda, Dei-chan, gime para mi, no te contengas, me encantará oírte- mientras movía la mano cada vez mas deprisa, los gemidos de Deidara se oían sin control alguno.

- Uhhhhhhhhh mmmmmmmmm ahhhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii por kami sama…ya no agunto… más… ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- grito corriéndose en la mano del moreno y cayendo derrumbado al suelo, con Itachi encima

- Mira que te has puesto cachondo. Sabía yo que no te podrías resistir- le decía Itachi al oído

- Arrogante asta la muerte. Eso no te lo cambia nadie y ahora quítate de encima

- Mmmmm no, todavía no. Ahora quiero saborearte con mi boca

Se levantó de encima del rubio al a vez que le daba la vuelta para que quedara de espaldas. Le dio un beso en los labios y empezó a bajar depositando besos por su pecho, como antes hiciera por su espalda. Le mordisqueo los pezones y siguió bajando asta llegar a la meta, donde su premio ya esperaba otra vez erecto.

- Perfecto, perfecto. Otra vez estas listo para mi- y se metió el miembro de lleno en su boca caliente y ansiosa

Dios, nada mas empieza a besarme y me convierto en un títere que maneja a placer ¿ como coño voy a poder detener sus futuros avances ? Soy débil ante Itachi. Y es que lo hace tan bien, maldito fuera. Estoy perdido.

- Os importaría ir hacer guarradas a otra parte, por favor, me gustaría ver la tele

El Uchiha menor había echo su aparición y en que momento, ya que los dos se quedaron en estado de shock al oír su voz.

Itachi dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se incorporaba un poco, mientras Deidara se ponía rojo como un tomate e intentaba ocultar su potente erección como podía, ya que Sasuke había llegado antes de que concluyeran el asuntito

- Maldito seas ototo baka, no podías haber sido mas inoportuno- ya que a saber cuando se le presentaría otra ocasión similar de tener a Deidara tan dispuesto. Iba a tener que currárselo.

- Pues realmente no siento en absoluto haberte estropeado la pequeña diversión. Y sino querías ser interrumpido, haberte ido a una habitación y no desatar tu depravación en pleno salón. Esto es una zona común

- Yo me alegro de que hallas sido tan inoportuno, Sasuke- dijo Deidara subiéndose los pantalones a duras penas, ya que seguía con las manos apresadas con el chackra

Itachi se volvió hacia el con el ceño fruncido

- No digas bobadas. Lo deseabas tanto como yo y la prueba esta entre tus piernas

Deidara volvió a enrojecer, ya que la cosa entre sus piernas seguía firme

- Puede que mi cuerpo si, pero mi mente, no

- Menuda tontería

- No es ninguna tontería y ahora suéltame

Itachi hizo un ademán con la mano y el chackra desapareció

- Esto no acaba aquí- dijo

- Yo creo que si- y desapareció a toda prisa del salón. Tenía mucho que pensar.

- Así que es verdad que vas a estar en mi contra- dijo Itachi dirigiéndose a su hermano

- Así es, una pequeña venganza- paso a su lado y se sentó en el sofá dispuesto a ver la tele un rato

- Tú y tus venganzas- gruño Itachi saliendo del salón. Tenía ciertos asuntos que atender con su persona

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Mmmmmmmmm me aburro- murmuro Sai, mientras veía a su koi oculto tras una montaña de papeles

- Pues búscate algo con lo que entretenerte- Sai se entusiasmo- que no tenga que ver con sexo- para caer otra vez derrumbado en el sofá

- Eres un aburrido, Gaarita lindo

- Bueno, es que no todos somos como tu. Algunos tenemos obligaciones que atender y por tu culpa, mira la montaña de papeles que tengo pendientes. A este paso, en vez de ser el mejor Kazekage de Suna, seré el peor y el mas vago porque constantemente me estoy entregando a la lujuria

- No es malo entregarse a la lujuria- murmuro Sai

- Si, pero en cantidades normales, no cada cinco minutos

- Pues yo no he oído quejarte ni una sola vez

- Es imposible quejarse cuando tengo metida tu lengua asta la campanilla. Y ahora déjame o cuando termine todo este papeleo seré un viejo decrepito

- ¿Y donde esta Naru?

- Supongo que en su habitación

- Voy a ver que hace- se levantó deprisa del sofá y fue a la habitación del rubio. Llamó a la puerta, pero nadie contesto, así que abrió la puerta lentamente, para encontrarse con una impresionante imagen que lo dejo con la boca abierta.

Naruto, con su cuerpo maravillo completamente desnudo. Una pierna estirada en la cama y la otra flexionada dejando ver su miembro erecto, sin duda pidiendo atención. Una mano cerca de su boca mientras se lamía los dedos y esos ojos azules posados en el sensualmente.

- Mmmm sabes Sai. Creo que he cambiado de opinión. Me apetece probar a ver que se siente en un trío ¿Te unes?

Continuara..

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Vaya, le han cortado el royo a Itachi justo en lo mejor kukuku. ¿Conseguirá tener otro oportunidad así¿Qué hará Sasuke¿Le rogará a Naruto por su favores¿Le suplicará? y la visión con la que se ha encontrado Sai. ¿Será real¿Se montaran finalmente el trío¿Sacaran a Gaara de la montaña de papeles? Y si finalmente se hacen el trío ¿Los descubrirá Sasuke? Y si es así ¿Cómo se lo tomara?_

_Cuantas preguntas XD que esperemos sean respondidas en el siguiente capitulo . Un saludo_


	11. Chapter 11

_Bueno, despues de un tiempo, aqui vengo con otro capitulo, el cual espero guste y disfruteis _

_**Advertencias:** En este capitulo hay trío SaiNaruGaa, asi que mentes inocentes, no os molesteis en leer, aun que lamentablemente os perdereis un gran lemon muuuaaajajajajajaa, o eso espero ¬¬_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_SASUKE CELOSO ES MUY PELIGROSO_**

Tengo que estar alucinando, pensó Sai, porque qué Naruto le estuviera diciendo que de repente le apetecía hacerse un trío, era muy raro cuando ya les había dado un rotundo no.

- Si, definitivamente mi mente calenturienta me está jugando un mala pasada. Volveré a salir y cuando entre de nuevo, esa maravillosa visión de Naru desaparecerá. Para mi disgusto

Y así lo hizo. Salio de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Contó asta diez y volvió a entrar, para seguro ver al Naruto de siempre. Pero otra vez se encontró con "la visión".

- ¿ Qué ¿ Te has convencido ya de que no soy una fantasía ? Y por el amor de dios, Sai ¿ Podrías cerrar la boca ? No me apetece tener que ir a por una fregona para limpiar todas tus babas

- Un momento. Necesito una segunda opinión para que me diga que esto es real

Naruto suspiró. Se lo habían estado pidiendo cada dos por tres y ahora que estaba dispuesto, no se lo creían. En fin.

Vió como Sai se daba la vuelta para llamar, suponía él que a Gaara y además a grito pelado.

- GAARA, VEN RAPIDO

- SE PUEDE SABER QUE COÑO QUIERES AHORA. ES QUE NO ME VAS A DEJAR TRABAJAR TRANQUILO

- ESTO ES DE VITAL IMPORTANCIA Y MUY URGENTE

- SI, YA ME CONOZCO YO TUS URGENCIAS- gruñía el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba a la habitación- haber ¿ Qué quieres ahora ?

Sai lo tomó por la barbilla y le giró la cabeza en dirección a Naruto.

- ¿ Es real ?

Naruto lo saludaba desde la cama, tal como dios lo trajo al mundo. Gaara abrió los ojos como platos al ver "la visión".

- Siiiiiiii, es real

- Bueno, perfecto. Y ahora que os habéis convencido de que soy real ¿ Por qué no os unís a mi ?- preguntó poniéndose de rodillas en la cama y dejando en primer plano sus partes viriles, provocando la inevitable hemorragia nasal en sus espectadores.

- No es que no me agrade este cambio a favor en tu decisión, pero no puedo evitar pensar a que se debe

Naruto ya estaba arto de tanta palabrería. Ahora que había accedido al dichoso trío, ellos se hacían los estrechos y parecían mas interesados en el porqué. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a éllos con decisión.

- Porque me apetece y punto ¿ Hay mejor razón que esa ?

Tomo a ambos de las manos y los arrastró asta la cama, cayendo los tres sobre ella. Sin perder ni un minuto mas preguntando tonterías, Sai y Gaara empezaron a besar y acariciar el desnudo cuerpo de Naruto, primero tímidamente, ya que aunque lo habían soñado largo tiempo, eran novatos en el terreno de los tríos y tampoco querían asustar a Naruto, no fuera que de repente los quedara con las ganas. Pero cuando vieron que el rubio participaba gustoso, se esmeraron más.

Sai veneraba los labios, el cuellos y el pecho del rubio, mientras Gaara se abrazaba por detrás y le besaba la nuca y la espalda.

- Solo pongo una condición- dijo el kitsune de repente, haciendo que la parejita se detuviera en su adoración a ese cuerpo increíble y escucharan atentos- yo tengo que ser el seme de uno de los dos, ya sabéis, para ir cogiendo practica. La cuestión es ¿ De quién ?

- De él- dijeron señalándose mutuamente- mío- volvieron a decir a la vez

Naruto se rió

- Bueno, ya que al parecer los dos queréis y no queréis. Yo decidiré- los dos esperaron expectantes su decisión- creo que me decanto por Gaara. No te importa ¿Verdad Sai?

- No, con tal de que me lo trates bien

- No te preocupes. Lo trataré con mucho amor- se volvió hacia el pelirrojo- y a tí tampoco de importa verdad Gaa-chan

- No. Puedes practicar conmigo siempre que quieras

Ya todos de acuerdo, volvieron a empezar con los besos. Y parecía que se habían estado preparando para esto. Lo besaban en puntos que lo hacían gemir y lo acariciaban en los sitios adecuados.

- Mmm ¿ Por qué no os quitáis las ropas ? Yo también quiero besar y acariciar

Un segundo después la ropa salía volando por toda la habitación para caer en cualquier parte. Dos segundos mas y los tres cuerpos desnudos se revolcaban por la cama si parar de acariciarse y besarse.

De repente Naruto llevó una mano al miembro más que erecto de Sai y empezó acariciarlo provocando los gemidos del moreno

- Ahhhhhhhh mmmm Naru, lo haces tan bien. Sabes aplicar la presión adecuada, sigue, no pares- empezó a mover las caderas para rozarse mas con esa mano experta

- Gaara ¿ me ayudas a aliviar al perver de tu koi ?

- Claro, yo se lo que le gusta al muy lujurioso

Se puso de rodillas a la altura de las caderas de Sai. Naruto apartaba la mano del miembro erecto y Gaara se lo metía de lleno en la boca, mientras el rubio se acercaba a la boca del moreno y lo besaba metiéndole la lengua en la boca a la vez que Sai le correspondía mientras acariciaba el cabello pelirrojo de so koi, mientras este le daba placer

- "Por kami sama. Témo que esto sea un sueño, porque si es así, no quiero despertar jamás" -pensó Sai. Porque tener a esos increíbles especimenes dándole placer solo a él, era la fantasía de cualquiera.

- "Y se esta muy bien, pero yo también quiero saborearlos"

- Basta. Yo también quiero daros placer, mis amores

Se incorporó poniéndose de rodillas en la cama e hizo que ellos se tumbaran.

- Lamentablemente no tengo dos bocas, así que abra que turnarse. Como mi Gaarita lindo ya sabe que soy un experto, tú serás el primero, Naru- y sin más se acercó a la ingle del rubio y tomó su miembro en la boca, a la vez que llevaba una mano al de su koi para acariciárselo y estrujárselo. No quería dejarlo desatendido.

Los gemidos de ambos se oían por toda la habitación

- Uhhhhh ahhhh siiiiii, sin duda.. Has tenido.. Que practicar.. Mucho.. Sai.. No hay duda.. De que sabes.. Lo que te haces- gemía Naruto entrecortadamente

Todos lo que le habían echo una mamada, eran unos expertos. Sasuke, Itachi y ahora Sai. Y no sabría decir cual había sido mejor

Empezó a mover las caderas, penetrando más en esa cavidad, asta por fin llegar al bendito orgasmo tragándose Sai toda su esencia.

- Mmmm. Delicioso. Tal como pensaba- dijo relamiéndose los labios- ahora relájate un poco. Pronto volverás a estar a tono. De momento me ocupare de mi koi

Se colocó entre las piernas del pelirrojo, metiéndose su miembro el la boca y empezando a chuparlo con deleite, mientras escuchaba gemidos por su parte

Naruto se tumbó de costado para contemplar el panorama. Solo de ver como Sai se metía el miembro de Gaara en la boca una y otra vez, untándolo de su saliva, se volvió a empalmar. Y como no quiso quedarse quieto, tomo un tubo de lubricante que había comprado para la ocasión. Lo abrió y puso un poco en sus dedos índice y anular mientras lo esparcía bien ayudándose con el pulgar. Una vez bien lubricados, abrió las piernas para llevarlos hasta su entrada, auto penetrándose con sus dedos. Al principio le dolió un poco, pero una vez se acostumbró a la sensación, fué de los mas placentera. Ya que qué eran sus dedos comparados con el instrumental de Sasuke.

Mientras él mismo se dilataba más y más la entrada, no pudo contener los gemidos que salían de su boca. Giró la cabeza en dirección a Sai y Gaara y vió que lo miraban completamente alucinados, babeando y con hilillos de sangre corriendo por su nariz

- ¿ Qué ¿ Es que nunca os habéis dado auto placer ?

- Si, pero sin duda verlo en terceros es mucho más…- Sai trataba de buscar la palabra adecuada- bueno, digamos que a úno lo pone mas cachando

- Anda. Deja de babear y prepara a Gaa-chan para mí- dijo el rubio lanzándole el bote de lubricante

Y así lo hizo Sai. Se untó un poco los dedos con el lubricante y los llevo a la entrada ya expuesta de su koi. Aunque sinceramente Gaara ya no necesitaba ese tipo de preparaciones. Ya se había encargado él de que cada vez le resultara menos doloroso la penetración. Pero bueno, nunca estaba mal un poco de lubricante.

- Ya esta bien. Pongámonos a la acción. Porque la tengo tan dura que ya no me aguanto ni un segundo mas- dijo Sai

Gaara decidió la posición en la que quería que se lo hicieran y se puso a cuatro patas, mientras Naruto se arrodillaba tras el y empezaba a penetrarle asta introducirse asta el fondo sin que Garara se quejara ni una sola vez

- Mmm ¿ Cómo es que no te duele Gaara ?

- Él que tienes detrás es el que a echo que ya no me duela- gimió Gaara

- Pues si. No hay nada como la practica- dijo Sai- así que ya sabes, Naru. Practicar mucho

Agarro al rubio por las caderas y empezó él también a penetrarlo asta llegar al tope. Naruto gimió un poco. Incluso por lubricado, dolía. Pero una vez se acostumbró y Sai empezó a moverse en su interior, el dolor fue pasando

Empezaron a moverse los dos a la vez, coordinando las penetraciones, mientras Gaara sentía el peso de los dos. Apoyo la cabeza sobre la cama, para tener su trasero mas elevado y así recibir mas profundo

- Teníamos razón Gaarita lindo. Un trío con Naru es una experiencia increíble- dijo Sai apoyando su mejilla en la espalda del rubio, mientras seguía penetrando en su interior

- Mmmmmmmm ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ya.. Lo.. Creo- gimió Gaara

- Me siento alagado- dijo Naruto, mientras al igual que Sai, apoyaba la mejilla en la espalda de Gaara y llevaba su mano al miembro de Gaara, para poder masturbarlo al ritmo de las embestidas

- Uummmmmmmmm más fuerte, por kami sama. Ya no aguanto más- pidió Gaara

Sai y Naruto empezaron a moverse más y más deprisa, asta llegar a un punto en que ninguno pudo aguantar un segundo más y se corrieron a la vez. Gaara sobre la cama y la mano de Naruto, a la vez que caía derrumbado sobre esta, con Naruto y Sai encima, aplastándolo inevitablemente.

Cuando los tres recuperaron algo la respiración, se apartaron de encima del pelirrojo y tumbándose en la cama destrozada, con las sabanas revueltas, manchadas de semen y sudor.

- Mmmmm ya tengo algo nuevo que apuntar en mi guía de perversiones- dijo Naruto, provocando la risa de los otros dos.

Y así relajados y saciados, se quedaron profundamente dormidos

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Allí estaban los dos muermos con la tele encendida, pero sin ver nada realmente. Itachi había vuelto tras solucionar su gran problemilla y se había sentado al lado de su ototo para ver sin ver la tele.

- Mmmm. Me aburro como una ostra- murmuro Sasuke apoyando la nuca en el cabecero del sofá

- Yo también. Pero no tendría que ser así, ya que ahora mismo podría estar disfrutando de la sesión de sexo mas increíble de mi vida. ¡Maldito ototo!. Tu y tus inoportunas presencias

- Bahhh, deja de berrear de una vez. Pareces un crío de cinco años- le reprendió el menor- oye, ahora que estamos los dos aquí solos, cuéntame ¿ Cuál es la historia de Deidara ?

- Bueno. Tras la disolución de akatsuki y que cada uno de nosotros se fuera por su lado, Deidara se traslado a vivir a Suna con Sasori, de quien estaba enamorado, bueno, aun lo esta- dijo esto con algo de melancolía- pero al parecer, hace ya cinco meses que se marcho de Suna. Todavía no me ha dicho el por qué. Tras irse de Suna, se fué a su villa de la roca, pero no se quedo, ya que según él, ya no la siente como suya. Desde entonces ha estado de un lado a otro hasta que recibió mi invitación para la fiesta. Una vez aquí, me pidió que le dejara quedarse una temporada. Se lo dijimos a Tsunade-sama y como élla no puso impedimento alguno, de momento, pues aquí esta.

- Mmm. Y si esta enamorado de ese tal Sasori ¿ Por qué se fue de Suna. Abandonándolo ?

- Eso es lo que todavía no me ha contado

- Ah claro. Y en vez de preguntarle que le pasa y por qué estaba por ahí vagabundeando. Andas por toda la casa intentando meterle mano ¿ Péro se puede saber que clase de cerdo insensible eres, aniki ?

- Ja. No me des clases de ética, ototo baka. ¿O acaso tengo que recordarte tu comportamiento con Naru?

- Si, bueno. Pero no estamos hablando de mí, sino de tí. Así que mueve el culo y ve hablar con Deidara.

Por una vez, Itachi le hizo caso a su hermano. Se levantó dispuesto a tener una conversación seria con Dei, pero antes de marcharse, se volvió hacia su hermano.

- Al parecer das buenos consejos, Sasuke. Haber si te los aplicas a tí mismo y espabilas un poco en tu relación con Naru.

Dicho esto, procedió a subir las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de Deidara. Cuando llegó, llamó a la puerta y tras recibir permiso abrió y entro, cerrando tras de si. Vió a Deidara sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, mirando hacia la calle

- Te advierto que esta vez estoy preparado- dijo Deidara sin apartar la mirada de la calle y señalando unas pequeñas arañas de arcilla que había en la cama, las cuales lo miraban, seguro, dispuestas a atacarlo tras recibir la mínima orden por parte del rubio.

- No te preocupes. Esta vez solo vengo para hablar. Una pequeña tregua

- Y no será otro de tus tretas, como la de hace un rato simulando buscar las pilas

- Lo juro. Quiero que me cuentes tu historia Dei. La de porque abandonaste Suna

Deidara se puso tenso. Pero pensó que Itachi tenía todo el derecho a preguntarlo, ya que muy amablemente y también para meterle mano, claro esta, lo había acogido en su casa.

- Sino quieres, no hace falta que me lo cuentes

- No, necesito decírselo a alguien y quien mejor que a tí

- bien. Pero quita tus juguetitos de ahí- pidió Itachi señalando las arañas explosivas- no me apetece tener esas cosas en la cama en la que me voy a sentar

Deidara sonrió y llamo a las arañas que acudieron a su mano, para después convertirlas nuevamente en una bola de arcilla

- Mucho mejor- se sentó en la cama, dispuesto a escuchar

**FLAHS BACK**

Deidara caminaba por las calles de Suna en dirección a la casa que compartía con Sasori desde que se traslado a vivir allí.

Había estado todo el día fuera pensando en sus cosas y es que últimamente tenía mucho que pensar, ya que su relación con Sasori últimamente no iba muy bien. Notaba al pelirrojo cada vez mas frió, distante y no sabía el porque.

Cuando decidió formalizar su relación, sabia a lo que se atenía. Nunca sería algo normal y no por su condición de hombres, sino por el cuerpo de Sasori. Una marioneta humana, si, pero marioneta al fin y al cabo.

Que tu amor no pudiera sentir las caricias que le prodigas, era muy frustrante, pero más o menos se habían apañado y habían seguido.

Si se les habían presentado problemas, los solucionaban juntos. Pero este último distanciamiento de Sasori, mmm, Deidara tenía la sensación de que no sería tan fácil de solucionar. Y si el pelirrojo tenía que decirle algo, temía que no le iba a gustar nada.

Cuando llegó a su casa, abrió la puerta y entro llamando a su koi, el cual le respondió desde el salón. Se acercó y lo vio sentado a la mesa. Muy serio y pensativo

- Deidara ¿Te podrías sentar, por favor? hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar

El rubio se tensó. Había llegado la hora de saber si sus problemas podrían solucionarse una vez mas. Se acercó, tomo una silla y se sentó frente a el.

- Tú dirás

- Bueno. Creo que no me andaré con rodeaos e iré al grano. Deidara, yo no te convengo

- ¡Pero que estas diciendo!- gritó levantándose de golpe, dispuesto a discutir eso. Pero Sasori le hizo un ademán con la mano y se volvió a sentar a regañadientes

- No te convengo. Mi condición de marioneta me impide sentir nada. No puede sentir tus caricias. No siento nada cuando me dices que me quieres. No podemos hacer el amor como una verdadera pareja. Así que no puede soportar que la persona a la que tendría que querer si sintiera algo, siga con esta clase de vida. No puedo, Deidara. Yo quiero algo mejor para tí de lo que yo te puede llegar a dar jamás

- Pero eso que importa. Yo sabía a lo que me enfrentaba al enamorarme de tí y aun así quise estar contigo- dijo Deidara desesperado, porque sabía que Sasori lo estaba dejando

- Lo se. Pero dime y sin mentirme ¿No te gustaría hacer el amor con pasión¿Ver como tu pareja siente el placer que le das? Los besos. Las caricias. Llegar al orgasmo juntos

Deidara apartó la mirada. No podía negarlo. Se moría por sentir todo eso. Pero aun así él quería a Sasori

- Lo ves. No puedes negarlo. Te mueres porque te hagan sentir. Algo que yo no podré hacer jamás. Y no creas que no me he arrepentido veces por haber convertido mi cuerpo en una marioneta. Desearía volver en el tiempo y poder cambiar mí pasado. Pero eso es algo que no puedo hacer. Pero tú si puedes buscar a ese alguien que te haga sentir de verdad. Es más, conozco a alguien que estaría más que dispuesto

Deidara se limpió las lagrimas que había derramado sin darse cuenta y miró a Sasori. Sonrió.

- Te refieres al pervertido de Itachi

- Es posible. Tendrás que arriesgarte y averiguarlo tú mismo. Así me harías muy feliz, Dei. Saber que has encontrado a alguien que te ame de verdad.

Deidara se levantó y fue abrazar al pelirrojo, el cual le devolvió el abrazo. Esta vez lloró, no podía evitarlo. Porque a pesar de todos los inconvenientes, había sido una etapa muy feliz de su vida. Lo que no sabía era si podría realmente ser feliz con otra persona ¿ Se arriesgaría a intentarlo ?

**FIN FLAHS BACK**

- El resto ya lo conoces. Me marche de Suna y vagabundee un poco asta que recibí tú invitación

Vaya. Así que Sasori sabía lo que el sentía por el rubio. Encima que se había esforzado en ocultarlo. Al parecer no lo suficiente.

- Lo siento mucho Dei- no sabía que mas decir

- No te preocupes. Cuanto mas lo pienso, mas me convenzo de que fue lo mejor. Supongo que siempre fue un amor imposible. Sasori tubo la inteligencia de darse cuenta. Pero sabes. Aun duele. Puede que él no sienta, pero yo si. Y duele

Itachi se levantó de la cama para acercarse al rubio y poder abrazarlo. Deidara se abrazó a él con desesperación y llorar como un niño contra el pecho del moreno, que lo único que podía hacer, era abrazarlo asta que se desahogara.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke siguió sentado en el sofá un buen rato tras la marcha de su hermano.

- Creo que iré a ver al dobe. Itachi tiene razón, hay mucho de lo que hablar

Se levantó, apagó la tele y se dirigió a la puerta. Cogió sus llaves y salió. Como no quería tardar mucho en llegar, lo hizo rápido por los tejados, en vez de por la calle que estaría llena de gente. Cinco minutos después, estaba ante la casa de la copia barata y llamó a la puerta, pero nadie le contestó, volvió a llamar pero esta vez mas fuerte. Nada.

- "Mmmm esto huele a chamusquina" -pensó Sasuke

- muy bien, pues entraré por mí cuenta

Iba a pegarle una patada a la puerta, pero antes decidió ver si había alguna ventana abierta. Y estaba de suerte, ya que la que parecía del salón, estaba entreabierta, así que se coló dentro de la casa.

En el salón no había nadie. En la cocina tampoco. Pasó por una habitación. Vacía. Otra. También vacía. Haber si es que realmente no había nadie. Se acercó a la última y abrió la puerta y lo que vio hizo que se quedara completamente estático.

Los tres. En una cama completamente revuelta. Los tres desnudos. Naruto en el medio, siendo abrazado por los otros dos. Vamos, que no hace falta ser un lumbreras para saber que había pasado allí.

Cuando toda la información le llegó al cerebro, la ira, furia, cólera, empezó a recorrer su cuerpo. Un chakra morado empezó a salir, activando su sello maldito, que había estado impasible durante mucho tiempo. En nivel dos. Todo furia, poder y sed de sangre.

Los amantes empezaron a revolverse en la cama. Como si sintieran algo maligno observándolos. El primero en despertar fue el rubio. Abrió los ojos y miró alrededor para encontrase a un Sasuke completamente poseído.

- Sa.. Sasuke- realmente daba un miedo que te cagas

El siguiente en despertar fue Sai, que vio a Naruto mirando algo fijamente. Se volvió para ver que era ese algo y un poco más y se mea encima.

- e lo advertí, maldita copia. Ahora prepárate para sufrir las consecuencias- y sin más se lanzó echo una furia contra el moreno, que saltó de la cama intentado esquivar los golpes del Uchiha

La cama se partió en dos, mandando a Naruto y Gaara al suelo, mientras Sai huía de la habitación para salvar su vida, con Sasuke detrás rompiendo todo lo que se le ponía por delante. Puertas, paredes, muebles. Vamos, que Sai ya podría irse buscando otro sitio donde vivir. Si sobrevivía.

- Pero se puede saber que esta pasando- quiso saber Gaara

- Me temo que Sasuke quiere matar a Sai y creo que ya van por la calle

Al escuchar eso, Gaara se puso unos pantalones apresuradamente y sin nada mas salió tras el perseguido y el perseguidor.

- Por kami sama. Nunca pensé que Sasuke se fuera a tomar así el que me montara el trío con Sai y Gaara. Estaba realmente furioso. Y aun así dice que no esta celoso. Ja, eso ya no se lo traga nadie. Solo espero que los chicos salgan con vida. Iré haber que pasa, claro, si encuentro mi ropa entre todo este desastre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Kakashi ¿Se puede saber donde estas metiendo tu mano, pedazo de pervertido?- decía Iruka intentado sacar la mano de su koi de la parte delantera de sus pantalones

- Anda Iru-koi, no te hagas el estrecho. No puedes negar que te pone hacerlo en un callejón y saber que podemos ser pillados en cualquier momento, por toda esa gente que pasa por la calle- murmuró Kakashi sin sacar su mano indagadora y besándole el cuello

En fin, la verdad es que no podía negarlo. Suponía que el estar con uno de los mayores pervertido de Konoha, pues a uno se le acaban pegando sus malas costumbres. Así que, qué narices. Se abrazó posesivo al peliplata y que le hiciera todo lo que le diera la gana

Pero antes de que pudieran ahondar en su perversiones, oyeron un jaleo que venía de la calle principal. Se miraron extrañados y curiosos. Se acercaron haber que pasaba

Sai, completamente desnudo, corría como un poseso por la calle principal

- AHHHHHHHHHHH SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOO QUIERE MATARMEEEEEEEEEEEEE. QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Kakashi e Iruka miraban el panorama completamente alucinados

- Dime, Iru-koi. Ese que acaba de pasar corriendo en pelotas por toda la calle y gritando que lo querían matar ¿ Era Sai ?

- Pues si. Creo que si

No tuvieron tiempo de pensar más, porque otra vez empezó el jaleo. Esta vez Sasuke. Con el sello maldito en nivel dos y batiendo sus enormes alas

- NO HUYAS COBARDEEEEEEEE. CUANDO ACABE CONTIGO NADIE TE RECONOCERA. YA NO ME CONFORMO CON HACERME UNA ALFOMBRA CONTIGO. TE DESCUARTIZARE MIEMBRO A MIEMBRO. TE CORTARE LAS PELOTAS Y SE LAS ECHARE A LOS PERROS

- Dime, Iru-koi. Ese que ha pasado con el sello maldito en nivel dos y amenazando con descuartizar a Sai ¿ Era Sasuke ?

- Pues otra vez si

Un tercer jaleo asoló la calle principal. Esta vez Gaara. Solo con unos pantalones por vestimenta

- NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A MI KOI, UCHIHA BASTARDO O POR KAMI SAMA QUE TE ARREPENTIRAS

- Dime, Iru-koi. Ese que acaba de pasar era el serio Kazekage de Suna

- Otra vez si

- Ahhhhhhh, pero que divertidos son estos chicos. No se me había ocurrido eso de andar correteando desnudo por toda la aldea

- Tsk no tienes remedio Kakashi- le dijo Iruka negando con la cabeza

- kukuku, ninguno. Bueno y que te parece si seguimos con los nuestro- cogió a Iruka por la mano y lo volvió a arrastras hacia el callejón

- maldita sea. ¿Pero dónde esta mi ropa¡maldito Sasuke-baka! Como siga así, en vez de ir ayudar a Sai, iré a su entierro

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando por fín encontró algo que ponerse, se vistió a toda prisa y se dispuso a salir de la casa. En su apresuramiento, choco con algo y calló de culo al suelo

- Tan dobe como siempre

Naruto levantó la vista para encontrarse con un Sasuke ya sin la forma del sello. Eso quería decir ¿Qué Sai había muerto. Se levantó de un salto

- Oh dios mío ¿Qué has hecho Sasuke¿No me digas que has matado a Sai¿Pero como has podido?

- No te preocupes, usurantokachi. Para mi frustración, no he llegado a cumplir mi objetivo. Cuando ya casi lo tenía en mi poder, el mapache se puso por delante y los dos desaparecieron delante de mis narices. Supongo que los muy cobardes habrán huido a Suna y será mejor que no se pasen por aquí en un buena temporada. Aunque esto no queda aquí. Ya me vengare. Y tú como has podido serme infi..

- No te atrevas a decir infiel, Sasuke-teme, porque te recuerdo que para ser infiel a alguien, hay que ser pareja, amantes, marido y marido. En fin. Algo que tu y yo no somos

Se dió la vuelta y se dirigió al destrozado salón.

Sasuke lo siguió. La verdad es que no podía decir nada, porque Naruto tenía toda la razón. No podía sentirse traicionado, porque ellos no eran nada mas que amigos. Pero aun así, no podía evitar sentir esos malditos celos enfermizos.

- Y a fin de cuentas ¿Por qué te pones así ¿No era que no estabas celoso?

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Pues si. Estoy celoso. Estas contento. Has conseguido que Sasuke Uchiha tenga celos de todo aquel que te mira y te toca, asta el punto de querer matarlos

- Vaya. Y eso que era totalmente prescindible para ti, eh

- No me eches mis propias palabras en cara, dobe- gruñó

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, asta que Naruto habló.

- Bueno, Sasuke. Siento mucho que estés celoso, pero como comprenderás no voy a permanecer célibe solo porque a ti te de la locura -"venga Sasuke. Ruégame que me acueste contigo" -pensó Naruto

Por kami sama. No soportaría ver como el dobe se andaba acostando con cualquiera. Quería que se acostara con él. Apretó los puños. Lo que iba hacer haría que su orgullo quedara por los suelos

- teruegoqueteacuestesconmigo- dijo atropelladamente

- Perdona Sasuke, pero es que no te he entendido ni una palabra- y era la pura verdad. Lo había dicho tan deprisa que apenas se enteró

- teruegoqueteacuestesconmigo- dios. Esto es realmente humillante

- PUEDES SER UN POCO MAS CLARO SASUKE BAKA- le gritó el rubio, haciendo explotar a Sasuke

- TE RUEGO QUE TE ACUESTES CONMIGO, JODER- terminó gritando el también

- Mmmm ¿Cómo se pide? -"esto de tener a Sasuke rogándome por mis favores es increíble"

- Realmente estas disfrutando con esto ¿Verdad?- Naruto solo sonrió- por favor. Te ruego. Te suplico, que te acuestes conmigo

- Bueno, si me lo pides tan amablemente, supongo que aceptare

Había sufrido la humillación de su vida -"Maldito dobe, ya me vengare. En la cama posiblemente"

- Bien. Pues cuando quieres teme

- Esta noche

- Vaya, si que estas necesitado -"aunque yo también. Quería dominar a Sasuke y quería hacerlo ya" -conozco el sitio perfecto para nuestro encuentro. Hay una habitación muy interesante en la zona privada del Club Papillon ¿Te parece bien?

- Donde sea, con tal de hacerte mío. Y ahora que esta todo aclarado, ven conmigo

Lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hacía una de las habitaciones destrozadas. Ante el sorprendido Naruto, Sasuke encontró toda su ropa en un plis, la metió en un maleta y lo sacó a rastras de la casa. Naruto no tubo mas remedio que seguirlo, aunque no tenía ni idea de adonde lo llevaba. Sorprendido, vio que el destino era su apartamento. Abrieron la puerta y entraron. Sasuke llevo la maleta a su habitación, la dejo sobre la cama y se volvió hacia el

- A la ducha

- ¿Como dices?

- Quiero que te vayas a duchar ahora mismo y te laves todo rastro de las caricias de esos depravados asta que este noche te ponga mi marca. Así que venga.

Naruto se cruzo de brazos.

- ¿Y si no quiero?

- Como quieras

Empezó a quitarle la ropa, dejándolo completamente desnudo, sin Naruto poder hacer nada. Lo volvió a coger de la mano y lo arrastró asta el baño. Abrió el agua caliente y la fría para obtener una buena temperatura. Cuando estuvo buena, metió al rubio en la ducha. Como este no parecía querer lavarse solo para fastidiarlo, lo hizo el mismo. Lo hizo con tanta saña que le dejo la piel algo roja de tanto frotar.

- Sasuke teme, creo que esa zona ya esta bien limpia- dijo el rubio, ya que el moreno no dejaba de frotar sus partes viriles

- Nunca se sabe, dobe

Dejo por fin esa zona, para empezar a frotarle el trasero.

- Esa también. Creo que ya esta limpia

- Bueno, pues ahora lo esta aun más

- "Lo que me extraña es que no me meta mano. Bueno, supongo que se reserva para la noche" -pensó Naruto -"Aunque no puedo negar que me da gustillo que me frote tanto"

Una vez Sasuke decidió que estaba bien limpio, lo secó con una toalla y lo mandó a la habitación para que se vistiera. Y así lo hizo el rubio, porque estaba seguro de que si se negaba, el mismo Sasuke lo vestiría. Cuando terminó, se fue al salón donde le esperaba el teme, sentado en el brazo del sofá

- Bueno. Ahora que esos dos se han largado por tiempo indefinido y no creo que aparezcan en un futuro próximo, me quedo mas tranquilo. No quiero sorpresitas como la de antes

- Hay mas chicos en Konoha además de Sai Y Gaara, Sasuke-teme. Como por ejemplo Ita-san y Deidara

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada. Se acercó a él y le dió un buen morreo metiéndole la lengua asta la campanilla.

Se besaron con ansia, haciéndose sangre cuando Naruto le mordió la lengua y él le mordió el labio inferior al rubio, probando el sabor metálico del liquido rojo.

- No hay duda. Estamos sedientos el uno del otro. Pero esa sed la calmaremos esta noche- se separó a regañadientes del rubio- te pasare a buscar sobre las doce

- No hace falta. Ya te estaré esperando en el Club

- Muy bien. Asta la noche entonces

Le dió un ultimo y rápido beso y se marchó.

Naruto sonrió. Por fin, por fin podré hacer mío a Sasuke. Va a ser la noche mas increíble de mi vida y de la suya también. De eso se encargaría el. Solo de imaginárselo le entraban los sudores, se ponía cachondo

Así que si esa noche iba a ser tan memorable, necesitaba prepararse. Iría a ver a Ita-san, para que le diera unos últimos consejos, ya que Sai y Gaara habían desaparecido de escena.

- Prepárate Sasuke. Te voy a follar tan profundamente que no te podrás sentar en un mes muuuuuaaaaajajajajajajaja

Continuará..

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Al final se montaron el trio. Sasuke los pillo y como los quiere matar, pues Sai y Gaara han tenido que salir por patas kukukuku. El pasado de Deidara, pobrecito, pero ahi tiene a Itachi para consolarlo. Y el lemon SasuNaru ya llega, pero ya en el siguiente capitulo. UN SALUDO_.


	12. Chapter 12

Bueno, aqui un capitulo más con otra rondo de lemon Muuaaaajajajjajaja. Esta vez, como tiene que ser, SasuNaru . Y pues como no tengo nada que advertir ya que si habeis llegado asta que es que os gusta el Yaoi y concretamente el SasuNaru, bueno, si, que hay un poco de sadomasoquismo, pero muy leve y ademas el que lo padece lo disfruta kukuku. Pues nada, solo que os guste

Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Naruto es propiedad esclusiva de Sasuke... huy, quiero decir del señor Kishimoto ¬¬ (esto de los personajes nunca lo habia puesto, pero mejor tarde que nunca )

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_SEXY UKE ENCADENADO_**

Antes de ir a casa de Itachi, lo llamaría antes por teléfono, para así asegurase de que sasuke no había vuelto a su casa tras su charla, ya que si era así, tendría que pedirle a Itachi que se acercara asta la suya.

Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de los Uchiha. Respondieron al segundo tono.

- Si. Aquí Itachi Uchiha, el rey indiscutible de la perversión MUUUUAAAAJAJAJAJAJA

- Una presentación fascinante, Ita-san

- Verdad que si. Kukukuku. Y dime ¿Qué quieres de mi, Naru. Amorcito mío?

- Bueno digamos que tengo que hablar contigo, pero prefiero decirle telo en persona. Por eso dime ¿Esta Sasuke por ahí?

- Pues no. Mi ototo hace ya un buen rato que se marcho

- Perfecto ¿Entonces puedo pasarme ahora por tú casa?

- Claro que si Naru. Te espero.

- Asta ahora entonces

Colgó el teléfono mientras recogía sus llaves y salía presuroso de su apartamento en dirección a la misión Uchiha. Cuando llego, Itachi lo recibía gustoso en la puerta. Los dos se dirigieron a salón, donde Deidara estaba sentado.

- Hola Naruto. Ya se que quieres hablar con Itachi, así que espero que no te moleste que yo este aquí.

- Para nada, Deidara. Además seguro que este cotilla- dijo señalando a un Itachi sonriente- ya te habrá contado lo que nos traemos Sasuke y yo.

- Si. Algo me ha contado

Se sentaron a la mesa.

- Bueno, Naru. Tú dirás. Pero empieza a soltar ya la lengua, porque estoy súper intrigado- lo apremiaba Itachi

- Pues digamos que Sasuke y yo tenemos una cita esta noche.

Itachi sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Así es como lo llaman ahora? Cita. No te andes con monsergas, Naru. Aquí sin pelos en la lengua. Vais a tener sexo puro y duro. Pero ¿Cómo es que has accedido?

Naruto sonrió maliciosamente.

- Me resultó difícil resistirme a él cuando me rogó y suplicó por mis favores

- ¿Cómo¿Qué mi ototo de rogó que te acostaras con él?

- Cuesta creerlo. Pero así es

- Por kami sama. A este paso me va a resultar imposible reconocer a mi propio hermano

- ¿Por qué es tan increíble que sasuke ruegue por algo?- preguntó Deidara

- Porque mi ototo no suplica. No ruega. No pide perdón. Nada de nada. Así que, qué en pocos días halla admitido que esta celoso y que ahora ruegue y suplique. Bueno, pues cuesta asimilarlo, la verdad. ¿Qué estas haciendo con el insensible de mi ototo, Naru?

El rubio en cuestión se encogió de hombros. No era que le molestara el cambio en Sasuke, pero había que admitir que era bastante sorprendente.

- Muy bien. Y ahora que ha llegado la gran noche ¿Qué quieres de mi?

- Bueno. Algún ultimo consejillo

Itachi sonrió malicioso.

- Consejillos y algo más. Esperar aquí. Enseguida vuelvo- y salió del salón

Poco después lo oyeron trajinando en el piso de arriba.

- ¿Qué estará tramando?- Naruto tamborileaba con los dedos sobre la mesa, esperando impaciente

- Conociendo a Itachi, pues algo perverso, sin duda- comentó Deidara

Poco rato despues, llegaba Itachi cargado con varios paquetes, que dejaba sobre la mesa, mientras se sentaba.

- Verás. Tanto como Sai, Gaara y yo, sabíamos que este acontecimiento llegaría tarde o temprano. Así que decidimos prepararnos y te compramos unas cositas que te resultaran muy útiles esta noche. Bueno, más que útiles, yo diría que placenteras kukuku. Bien, abre el primer paquete.

Itachi le entregó uno de los paquetes. Naruto le arrancó el papel y abrió la caja, para de su interior sacar una botella que contenía un liquido dorado. Miro a un Itachi con sonrisa eterna.

- ¿Champán?

- Siiiiiiiiiiii. ¿No te parece muy erótico¿Afrodisíaco? Esta noche necesitáis tomaros una copita y por eso elegimos el champán, porque la verdad es que el sake no es muy ideal para esta ocasión. Así que espero que la disfrutéis. Y el primero consejo o más bien pista. Hay muchas maneras de beber el champán, que no solo de una copa de cristal- le guiño un ojo- espero que lo averigües, Naru.

- No te preocupes. He sido un buen alumno. Seguramente daré con la forma- "sonrisa pervertida made in on"

- Continuemos. Ahora este- le pasó otro de los paquetes. Este algo más grande que el anterior. Cuando lo hubo abierto, se quedó mirando el contenido de la caja.

- ¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó

- Pues verás- Itachi cogió un pequeño tubo- lubricante en spray. Un par de pulverizaciones y relaja y dilata los músculos de ya sabes donde para una penetración indolora- dejó el tubo sobre la mesa y sacó un frasco de cristal- aceite con aroma de limón. Relajación después de la pasión- lo dejo también en la mesa y sacó otro tubo más, este acompañado de un pequeño pincel- pintura de chocolate ¿No te gustaría comerte a mi ototo, Naru?- fue respuesta suficiente ver la babilla que le caía por la comisura de la boca al rubito- el pincel es para extenderla, pero igual quieres hacerlo con tus dedos- lo dejó también junto a los demás sobre la mesa y sacó lo ultimo que quedaba en la caja- incienso afrodisíaco de varios olores. Jazmín, pachulí y sándalo. Y mira lo que dice _**"fragancia que hará que se agudicen los sentidos, trasportándonos con solo olerlo, a un mundo de sensualidad" **_mmm, creo que me guardare uno para mí- dijo mirando a Deidara de reojo, el cual lo miraba con el ceño fruncido- ¿Y bien¿Qué te parece?

- No se que decir. Esta todo genial. Sois los mejores amigos del mundo.

- ¿Por pervertirte?

- Por supuesto

Itachi se rió con ganas y le pasaba el ultimo paquete.

- Y aquí el plato fuerte. Espero te gusten.

Naruto abrió el paquete igual que los demás. Pero se quedo extrañado al ver lo que contenía la caja. Un pequeño mando y dos bolas de un color morado.

- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó mirando el extraño artilugio.

- Ah, Naru ¿Tan pronto has olvidado lo que en su día apuntaste en tú guía de perversiones? Son bolas chinas del placer. Y de las que vibran- tomo el mando en sus manos- con este pequeño mando, puedes hacer que vibren. Con asta cuatro vibraciones distintas. Mi ototo va a disfrutar de lo lindo con todo esto. Capullo afortunado.

- Mmmm no creo que le guste, cuando le diga quien será el uke

- Se hará un poco el difícil, pero ya veras como le gusta, por mucho que intente negarlo. Y después de que se porte bien, puedes premiar con un trío

- ¿Un trío?

- Pues si. Mi ototo me contó que le gustaría mucho montarse un trío con dos Narutos. Se le ocurrió cuando se entero del trío de Sai

- En serio- vaya con el Sasuke baka. Al parecer tiene antojo de trío. Y seguramente ahora más que nunca. Pues lo complacería gustoso. Ahora sabia que tres en la cama no eran multitud. Y esta vez con Sasuke.

Por kami sama, a este paso me voy a correr de solo pensar en la de cosas que tengo planeadas para el teme y añadámosle la de ideas que me esta dando Itachi.

- Una vez los juguetitos seleccionados. ¿Dónde será el acontecimiento?

- En el Club Papillon y en esa habitación tan provocadora a la que nos llevaste aquella noche

- Mmmm si. Muy buena elección, Naru. ¿Hora del encuentro?

- A las doce ¿Por qué?

- Eso nos da cinco horas para prepararlo todo. Y ahora que caigo ¿Se puede saber donde están Sai y Gaara?

- Ah. Pues me temo que se han ido una temporadita- Itachi le miró extrañado- es una larga historia que ya te contaré.

- Eso espero. Y ahora vamonos- recogió todos los juguetitos de la mesa y los metió en un bolsa, para dirigirse después a la puerta de la calle, mientras cogía sus llaves- queréis daros prisa, joder- apremiaba a ambos rubios- no tenemos todo el día.

- Pero Itachi ¿Cómo vamos a ir ahora? Todavía tengo que cenar, ducharme, arreglarme.

- Lo de ducharte y arreglarte ya lo harás en el club. Y lo de cenar, olvídate. Ya te emparcharas cenándote a mi ototo embadurnado de chocolate.

Salieron a la calle y se dirigieron a todo correr hacia el club. Una vez llegaron, los recibió Aoshi, el portero de la noche que estuvieron allí, que los dejó pasar sin problemas.

A diferencia de la primera noche que estuvo allí con el club abarrotado de gente y la música a todo volumen. Esta vez estaba vacío y en silencio, mientras todo se limpiaba y prepara para la noche.

- Esperar aquí. Voy hablar con el encargado- les dejo las bolsas y se dirigió a un hombre que había tras la barra. Tras intercambiar unas palabras con él, volvió junto a ellos- perfecto, todo arreglado.

- ¿Y que es lo que has arreglado, si puede saberse?- preguntaba Deidara

- Pues he reservado la zona privada exclusivamente para mi ototo y Naru. El encargado me debía un favor, así que no me ha costado ni un nada.

Se dirigieron a la puerta que daba acceso a la zona privada y guiados por Itachi, tras recorrer varios pasillos, llegaban a la habitación.

- Mientras Dei y yo arreglamos la habitación, tú te darás un remojo

- Ahora que lo recuerdo. Hace apenas un rato que me he duchado, así que no hará falta.

- Eso da igual- un segundo remojo, nunca viene mal- le pasó un albornoz, que a saber de donde había sacado- el baño es la tercera puerta a la derecha. Tomate el tiempo que quieras.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y tomando el albornoz que le tendía Itachi, salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la puerta que le había indicado el moreno. La abrió y se encontró con un baño impresionante. Inmenso y de mármol blanco. Todo un lujazo. Se acercó a la bañera, que más que bañera, parecía una piscina en miniatura. Le puso el tapón y abrió los grifos del agua fría y la caliente y dejo que la bañera se llenara. Vio unos frascos al lado. Sales de baño, gel, champú. Le echo un poco de este ultimo para crear espuma. Cuando la bañera estuvo llena a su gusto y el agua con la espuma, dejó caer el albornoz al suelo y se metió en el agua calentita.

- Ah. Esto es un verdadero placer. Mmmmmm- apoyó la cabeza en el borde de la bañera, mientras cerraba los ojos, dispuesto a relajarse, mientras por su mente pasaban tórridas imágenes de Sasuke y él haciendo todo tipo de cosas perversas, que seguramente esa noche se harían realidad.

Mientras en la habitación, Itachi y Deidara se afanaban en prepararlo todo. Limpiaron la habitación de cabo a rabo. Quitaron las sabanas de la cama y pusieron unas nuevas de seda negra. Cogieron los juguetitos y los metieron en uno de los cajones de una de las mesillas junto a la cama, para que Sasuke no pudiera verlos cuando llegara. Cogieron una de las varitas de incienso con olor a sándalo y la encendieron para que fuera ambientando el lugar.

- Ah. Pues es verdad lo que dicen sobre estas varillas de incienso- decía Itachi aspirando el olor que ya empezaba a impregnar la habitación- un mundo de sensualidad- miro a Deidara, que seguía ultimando detalles, sin hacerle el menor caso.

Se acercó a la cama y comprobaba que las cadenas seguían allí.

- Ha Naru le complacerá saber que estos juguetes siguen aquí- miró una vez más a Deidara- ¿Te gustaría comprobar si son resistentes, Dei-chan?

- Si quieres comprobar su resistencia, cosa que dudo, encadénate tú- respondía el rubio siguiendo a lo suyo

- Ah, viciosillo. Así que quieres tenerme encadenado y a tu merced

- Sigue soñando- dijo el rubio ácidamente.

- "¿Por qué me molesta tanto que Itachi me quiera solo para un revolcón?"- pensó Deidara- "¿Qué siento realmente por él?. Me sentí muy bien tras desahogarme con él, como si me quitara un gran peso de encima. Sasori ya es mi pasado. ¿Es Itachi mi futuro? Y ¿Qué siente él por mí? Nunca me ha dicho que me quisiera ni nada parecido, simplemente te limitaba a acosarme. Aunque también puede que no me dijera nada debido a lo que yo sentía por Sasori. Si sentía algo por mí entonces, puede que matara ese sentimiento al irme con Sasori. Así que soy un completo egoísta si quiero que ahora, tras hacerlo esperar tanto tiempo, me confiese sus sentimientos, si los tiene. Y yo quiero que los tenga. Por mí"

- "seguiré soñando, pero no durante mucho tiempo"- pensaba Itachi para si- "es posible que este tonto no tenga ni la más mínima idea de lo que siento por él. Bueno, tampoco se lo había dicho nunca. Siempre lo había perseguido por motivos carnales. Pero mientras lo acosaba, ya sabia de sus sentimientos hacia el rubio. Pero no Deidara. Así que no era de extrañar que éste pensara que solo lo quería para un revolcón ocasional. Ah ¿Por qué los Uchiha tendremos que ser tan poco comunicativos? Así dos rubios hermosos y bellos tienen que sufrir por nuestra culpa. Pero yo no voy a ser tan tonto como mi ototo. Le voy a decir ahora mismo a mi Dei-chan lo que siento por él"

- Deidara- lo llamó acercándose a él- quería decirte algo. Veras, yo …

- Bueno. Creo que ya he estado suficiente tiempo en remojo- dijo Naruto entrando en la habitación e interrumpiendo su declaración

- "Mierda. Naru no podría haber sido más inoportuno. Pero no importa. Ya se me presentara otra ocasión"

- Vaya. Esto esta muy bien- Naruto miraba los arreglos de la habitación- gracias por ayudarme chicos

- No hay de que, Naruto- dijo Deidara

- Eso. Todo sea por una noche de pasión- sonreía Itachi- y ahora a vestirse. La ropa que te hemos elegido este en esa bolsa. Dei y yo saldremos un rato para darte intimidad. A no ser.. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

- No gracias. Se vestirme yo solito

Mientras los dos salían de la habitación, Deidara decía:

- Mira que eres pervertido, Itachi

- Si, no tengo remedio

Y cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

Naruto se acercó a la bolsa que le había indicado Itachi y sacó su contenido. Pantalones vaqueros de un tono oscuro, camisa negra y un..¡UN TANGA!

Esa cosa era negra y con diablillos estampados, por kami-sama. Al menos no son de leopardo, como los que Sai me hizo comprar. Pero aun así no se los pondría. No se señor. Ni hablar.

- ITACHI- gritó para que el moreno pudiera oírlo tras la puerta- NO PIENSO PONERME ESTE BUDO TROZO DE TELA QUE PRETENDE PASAR POR CALZONCILLOS

Itachi entreabrió la puerta, para asomar un poco la cabeza.

- Ah, Naru-chan. Te quedaran muy sexy. Seguro mi ototo pensara lo mismo. Aunque si quieres ir con el culo al aire, pues tú mismo- le respondió el Uchiha, cerrando la puerta nuevamente

Naruto soltó un bufido.

- Vaya mierda. Voy a tener que llevar esta maldita cosa si o si.

A regañadientes, dejaba caer el albornoz al suelo y se puso el dichoso tanga

- Ahhh. Sabia que no serian nada cómodos- gruñía sintiendo la tela entre sus nalgas, pero por mucho que la sacara, ésta volvía a colocarse en su lugar- maldita sea, maldita sea. Mira que es incomodo

Tomó los pantalones y se los puso, seguidamente de la camisa que se abrocho, excepto algunos botones de la parte de arriba para que se le viera el pecho. Listo. Algo incomodo, pero listo.

- Ya podéis entrar

La puerta se abrió y sus ayudantes volvieron a entrar. Itachi silbó ante la imagen de Naruto

- Todo un bomboncito. No crees, Dei-chan

- Si. Estas muy guapo, Naruto

El rubio se cruzo de brazos

- Guapo, pero a disgusto.

- Bah, deja de quejarte Naru. Ya te acostumbrarás

- Permíteme que lo dude

Itachi miró el reloj que había en la habitación y se quedo sorprendido ante la hora. Ya eran las once y media

- Mira la hora que es. Me ototo no tardara mucho en llegar, así que nosotros nos vamos. Los juguetitos están en el cajón de la mesilla derecha y la llave de los grilletes de las cadenas, también. Por si quieres usarlas- la sonrisita que le dedicaba Naruto, le decía que si tenía planes con las cadenas- y mientras esperas ¿Por qué no te miras alguna posturilla interesante de un libro que te he dejado por ahí. También encontrarás las de tu guía de perversiones. Ya sabes. Mejor practicarlas. Y por último. Espero un informe detallado de esta noche para mañana kukuku. Adiós.

Tomó a Deidara de la mano y salieron de la habitación dejándolo solo y a la espera de Sasuke.

- Bueno, pues mientas llega el teme. Estudiemos esas posturas entonces.

Se puso a buscar el libro mencionado por Itachi, que resultó ser el kama sutra yaoi que ya había ojeado con Sai en una ocasión.

- Posturas, posturas. Recuerdo que una de las que apunté en mí guía de perversiones se llamaba algo así como "la unión del tigre"

Fue pasando todas las paginas del libro, asta que la encontró.

- Mmmm, me suena- de repente se le encía la bombilla de los recuerdos- ah, pues claro. Estuvimos apunto de hacerlo así aquel día en el río, pero con la llegado de nuestros amigos, se fastidio el asunto. Pero no te preocupes Sasuke teme, esta vez llegaremos asta el final. Pero serán tus piernas la que estén sobre mis hombros- reía perversamente

Volvió a pasar las hojas del libro, viendo las diferentes posturas, asta que se encontró con una que le resultaba vagamente familiar.

- "Postura del columpio". Si, esta también la apunte en la guía- estudió la imagen, viéndola desde varios ángulos- pero si pretendo que el teme, esta postura tendremos que hacerla siendo yo el uke. Me lo pensaré. Si se porta bien le daré dos premiso. Seme en esta postura y el trío. Soy la mar de generoso

Y así siguió, asta la hora en que llegara Sasuke, que ya seguramente estaría al caer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke Uchiha caminaba por las calles de Konoha en dirección al Club Papillon. En dirección a Naruto. En dirección a una noche de sexo salvaje. Eran ya las doce menos cinco de la noche. Si no había ido antes, era por pura fuerza de voluntad, ya que no quería parecer de demasiado impaciente y necesitado. Como habría parecido de aparecer a las once y media, como él quería. Ya se había humillado suficiente suplicando y rogándole al dobe.

Cuando por fin llegó ante las puertas del club, Aoshi le abrió y le dejo pasar. Recorrió el pasillo asta las puertas que daban a la zona de baile y el bar. Abarrotado de gente como siempre.

Sorteando a la multitud, se acercó a la zona privada. La puerta estaba flaqueada por dos fuertes hombre, que cuando le vieron, sonrieron y se la abrieron para que pudiera pasar. Sasuke no se preguntaba mucho sobre aquella actitud. Él solo quería llegar cuanto antes asta el dobe.

Pero ahora que recordaba ¿Dónde estaba la dichosa habitación? Pero como había sido tan idiota de no preguntarle al rubio. Empezó a buscarlo, abriendo todas las puertas que se encontraba a diestra y siniestra. Todas vacías. Ya estaba empezando a desesperarse, porque no había ni rastro del rubio por ninguna parte y empezaba a temer que este le hubiera engañado o peor, que se estuviera montando otro trío con su aniki y Deidara. Kami sama no lo quiera.

Abrió otra de las puertas que se encontró de una patada y allí esta. ¡por fin!

- Llegas tarde, Sasuke teme. ¿No era que tenías tantas ganas de follar conmigo?

Naruto lo miraba desde la gran cama que había en la habitación. Apoyaba la espalda en el cabecero de esta, con una pierna extendida y la otra doblada, apoyando el pie descalzo en el colchón. La camisa negra que llevaba, la tenia completamente desabrochada, dejando ver su pecho moreno, con el colgante que le ganó a la Hokage colgando del cuello y para rematar la imagen. Una mirada seductora en la cara.

- "Este dobe se ha vuelto de lo más sexy"- pensaba Sasuke para si, mientras entraba en la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras él.

- Si me hubieras dicho cual era la puñetera habitación, habría llegado a la hora, dobe- le gruñó

- "Mira que esta bueno, este Sasuke teme"- pensaba Naruto, observando al moreno mientras cerraba la puerta.

Iba vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros algo ajustados, que le delineaban maravillosamente el trasero prieto. El cual Naruto se moría por tocar. También llevaba una camiseta de manga larga que se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel. El granate le sentaba bien al teme.

Sasuke se acerco a la cama y se subió a ella. Se quedo algo alucinado cuando el colchón se movió bajo el.

- Es un colchón de agua, teme. ¿No te parece excitante?- le explicaba Naruto sonriendo, cuando vio la cara de alucine total del moreno.

- Mucho. Ya veo porque querías esta habitación en concreto

Se acerco al rubio y apresó sus labios en un beso exigente y apasionado, como había deseado hacer desde que llegara y lo viera en esa pose tan sexy sobre la cama

Naruto le devolvía el beso con ardor. Se incorporo sobre la cama asta quedar de rodillas sobre ella. Los dos quedaron en la misma postura. Se abrazaron y siguieron besándose con ganas, acariciando la cavidad bucal del otro con sus lenguas juguetonas.

Sasuke dejaba sus labios para ir dejando un rastro de besos por su garganta. Naruto echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para permitirle un mejor acceso. Mientras le besaba, metía sus manos por la camisa abierta y le acariciaba el pecho desnudo. Naruto no se quedaba quieto y también metió sus indagadoras manos bajo la camiseta granate, subiéndola por el pecho pálido, asta sacársela por la cabeza, para después tirarla por cualquier lado. Sasuke a su vez deslizo la camisa negra por los brazos del rubio, asta que se la sacó completamente, corriendo el mismo destino que la camiseta. Acabar tirada por cualquier parte.

Ahora era Naruto el que iba dejando un rastro de besos por el pecho del moreno. Hizo que se tumbara sobre la cama para así poder mordisquearle las tetillas, pasar la lengua por el ombligo. Cuando llegó a los pantalones, le desabrochó el botón y le bajo las cremallera, para seguidamente deslizarlos por sus caderas, piernas, asta que quedo libre de ellos.

Ya se podía apreciar la erección que ocultaban sus boxers

- Vaya, Sasuke teme. Realmente te pongo bien cachondo. Mira, ya estas puesto a tono- decía Naruto acariciando su masculinidad oculta bajo la tela

- Y ahora quien se lo tiene creído- dijo Sasuke en un susurro, disfrutando de las caricias que el rubio prodigaba a su miembro- podrás acariciarme mejor así- tomo la mano de Naruto y la metió bajo los boxers

Naruto pudo sentir la carne caliente y dura que parecía palpitar bajo su mano. Tomó el grueso miembro y empezó a estrujarlo. Con la otra mano, cogió los boxers y los bajó asta las rodillas del teme de un tirón. Seguidamente apresaba sus testículos con esa mano y los acarició al ritmo que acariciaba su miembro.

Sasuke gemía y levantaba las caderas de la cama sintiendo esas hábiles caricias en su zona baja. De repente dejo de sentirlas, para ser apresado por su boca caliente y mojada, que enseguida empezó a bajar y subir por su longitud. Chupaba su cabeza rosada, impregnándola con su saliva. Soplándole en la punta, haciendo que se estremeciera, para una vez más metérsela de lleno en la boca y seguir succionando. Cuando Sasuke sintió que esteba cerca de la culminación, metió sus manos entre los cabellos rubios, e hizo que fuera más deprisa

Cerca. Más cerca. Muy cerca. Asta que llegaba al inevitable y placentero clímax, vaciándose de lleno el la boca del rubio, el cual tragaba su liquido seminal como un bebé hambriento.

Sin darle un respiro, Naruto se tumbo sobre él aun con los pantalones y entrelazo sus manos con las suyas, para después darle un beso apasionado, probando Sasuke su propia esencia de los labios del rubio.

De repente Naruto dejo sus manos libres, lo cual Sasuke aprovechó para poder abrazarlo, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que Naruto volvía a tomar sus manos poniéndoselas sobre la cabeza. No entendía su actitud, asta que sintió algo frío rodearle ambas muñecas y seguidamente un "click"

Naruto se apartó entonces de él y le sonreía maliciosamente. Sasuke intento incorporarse, pero vio que no podía hacerlo del todo. Miró sus manos. ¡Estaba encadenado a la cama!

Sasuke miraba a Naruto frunciendo el ceño y con ligera sospecha.

- Se puede saber que haces, Naruto. ¿Porqué me has encadenado a la cama?

El rubio se acerco a su oído y le susurro:

- Por que es un de mis mas recientes fantasías. Tenerte encadenado a mi total merced, para así poder hacerte todo tipo de cosas perversas- le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y tiro suavemente de el- y también para que seas mi uke

- ¡COMO!- gritó Sasuke prácticamente en su oído

- Joder, Sasuke teme. Un poco más y me quedas sordo- gruñó Naruto, frotándose la oreja. Le pitaba un poco.

- Ya puedes ir soltándome, usorantokache. Nunca seré uke. Jamás permitiré que me la metas por el culo- seguía gritando, mientras tiraba fuertemente de las cadenas, pero sin ningún resultado.

- Tira todo lo que quieras. No te soltaras asta que yo así lo decida. Y respecto a lo de ser uke, ya veras como te gusta. Será el paraíso.

- Pues mira tu que no me apetece ir al paraíso

Sasuke intentó darle una patada para quitárselo de encima, pero Naruto riendo lo esquivó con facilidad y con gran habilidad, se quito de encima del moreno. Con tranquilidad esperó a que la fiera dejara de gritar y patalear.

Tras pasar un rato y ver que la cantinela seguía y seguía, se encogió de hombros y se bajó de la cama para acercarse asta la mesilla de donde tomó la botella de champán. La descorcho hábilmente y echo un poco del liquido dorado en un copa de cristal, que había echo llevar a la habitación antes de la llegada del teme.

Bebió un poco y lo saboreó. Miró a un Sasuke gritón. Era hora de hacer callar a la cotorra. Bebió un poco más de champán, pero sin tragárselo. Se acercó a sasuke y le cerro la boca con un beso, pasando de una boca a otra el liquido, escurriendo un poco para la comisura de la boca, que Naruto lamió inmediatamente, pasando también la lengua por los labios húmedos del teme. El champán sabia mucho mejor de esos labios que de la copa.

- ¿Te Has hecho ya a la idea de ser mi uke?- murmuró contra sus labios

- No- gimió Sasuke

- "Mentiroso. No hay duda de que ya te tengo en mi poder"- pensaba Naruto

- Como quieras. Tú te lo pierdes.

Se volvió a levantar de la cama, para empezar a pasearse por la habitación. Cuando sintió que los ojos del moreno no lo perdían de vista ni un segundo, se paró a los pies de la cama, dándole la espalda.

Hora de que pique el pez.

Se desabrocho los pantalones y se bajo la cremallera. Metió ambos pulgares en la cinturilla de estos, para empezar a bajarlos lenta y sensualmente por sus caderas. Cuando sus nalgas desnudas atravesadas por el tanga quedaron a la vista, oyó un gemido involuntario por parte de Sasuke. Naruto sonrió y siguió con su actuación. Los pantalones llegaron al suelo, se inclinó, dejando su trasero en alto, para sacárselos por los tobillos. Se volvió a incorporar para mirar sobre su hombro. Se encontró con un Sasuke mirándolo completamente embobado y la boca abierta

- "Soy un As"- pensaba un Naruto la mar de satisfecho- "y al parecer el tanga si a servido para algo"

- Bueno, Sasuke teme. Ya que no quieres ser el uke, pues pasaremos las noche simplemente durmiendo y ya esta- chasqueó la lengua- y yo que tenía pensado premiarte con un trío y posiblemente ser el séme en una posturita que e visto por ahí. Pero en fin. Así es la vida

Sasuke se había quedado con la palabra trío. Él haciéndoselo con dos Narutos. Babas. Pero antes de conseguir el premio de oro, tenia que rebajarse a ser uke

- Esta bien- dijo con indiferencia. Como si no se estuviera muriendo por hacerse el trío. Todo lo contrario- pero solo por esta vez- y definitivamente ya no me queda ni una pizca de orgullo Uchiha.

Naruto saltaba sobre la cama, para quedar encima de él y así plantarle un beso efusivo en la boca.

- Sabía que al final te gustaría lo de ser uke

- ¿Y quien a dicho que me guste?- gruñó- pero ahora que he accedido. Suéltame.

- No. Primero quiero jugar un poco- sonrisa pervertida made in on

Se deslizó sobre la cama asta llegar a la mesilla. Abrió el cajón. Sacó el lubricante y las bolas chinas

- ¿Qué es eso, dobe?- preguntó viendo como el rubio sacaba unas cosas del cajón

- Y lo verás teme

Puso las bolas sobre la cama a su lado y el spray en sus manos

Hizo que el moreno doblara las rodillas, para así quedar su entrada algo expuesta. Destapó el bote y pulverizo varias veces en su entrada, encogiéndose Sasuke de lo frío que estaba y de la impresión. El rubio dejó el bote a un lado y llevo uno de sus dedos a la cavidad, introduciéndolo con suavidad

- ¿Duele?

Sasuke, con los ojos cerrados, negaba con la cabeza. Naruto sonrió e introdujo un segundo y tercer dedo en la cavidad. Los morvia en el interior, a la vez que Sasuke movía las caderas para sentir esa intromisión más profundamente. Puede que ser uke no este tan mal. Por una vez.

Cuando lo sintió bien dilatado, sacó sus dedos indagadores. Cogió las bolas chinas y las introdujo con suavidad. Sasuke sintió esos dos cuerpos extraños en su interior, suaves y muy placenteros.

- Ahora juguemos- Naruto con un pequeño mando en sus manos, apretaba un botón y de repente Sasuke sintió como esos cuerpos extraños vibraban en su interior, provocándole leves escalofríos de placer.

- Mmm. Que sensación tan … rica- gimió

Naruto aumento la velocidad de la vibración al máximo. Si las sensaciones ya eran ricas, ahora eran increíblemente placenteras, arrolladoras. Ahh, que bien se sentía y más aun cuando Naruto tomó su miembro con la mano y empezaba acariciarlo y estrujarlo, al son del vibrar de las pequeñas bolas

- Ahhhhhh … uuummmmmmm … me … vengo … ahhh- levantó las caderas de la cama y gritó su orgasmo. El semen salió a presión de su miembro y él tratando de respirar con normalidad.

Naruto paraba las vibraciones y con un dedo sacaba las pequeñas bolas de su interior

- ¿Qué tal?- preguntó malicioso. Sasuke se limito a suspirar- con tu cara de plena satisfacción, me conformo.

Dejó las bolas chinas nuevamente en la mesilla y ahora sacaba del cajón el tubo de pintura de chocolate. Ignorando el pequeño de pincel.

- Es hora de cenar, Sasuke teme

Se arrodilló entre sus piernas aun dobladas. Abría el pequeño tubo y directamente desde este, dejaba caer una cantidad sobre el pecho del moreno, que miraba asombrado, como lo untaban de lo que parecía ser chocolate.

- Mmmmm. Pero que dulce tan apetitoso- sin más se inclino sobre el y empezó a lamerlo con su lengua ansiosa, extendido y a la vez chupando el chocolate.

Sasuke agarraba fuertemente las cadenas. Solo hacia unos minutos que se había descargado a lo grande y ya volvía a estar a tono solo con ver esa lengua rosada lamerle el pecho una y otra vez. No había duda que estaba a merced del dobe. Y el que pensaba dominar esa noche. Y no es que se estuviera quejando, ya que lo que le hacia sentir el rubio, era increíble.

Cuando terminó de lametearle todo el pecho, volvió a tomar el tubo y puso un poco en la cabeza de su pene.

- Ahora, el postre- y sacando su rosadita lengua una vez más, empezó a lamer su pene, como si de un delicioso helado se tratara.

Por kami sama. Me voy a correr otra vez. ¿A cuantos orgasmos me va hacer llegar este dobe en una sola noche? De repente el rubio paró, se puso de pie sobre la cama y se saco el tanga sensualmente, quedando libre su pene erecto. Lo tiró por ahí y se volvió arrodillar posicionándose bien entre sus piernas. Tomó su propio miembro entre sus manos y lo guiaba a su entrada para introducirse de una sola embestida.

Sasuke gimió al sentirlo completamente en su interior. Apenas sintió una leve molestia. Los juegos previos habían echo el trabajo de dilatarlo bien.

Naruto, antes de empezar a moverse, volvió a embadurnarle el pecho con chocolate. Y así, mientras lo lamía, empezaba a embestirlo. Lento. Rápido. Más rápido. Termino de lamerle el pecho con su lengua, se acercó a sus labios entreabiertos para poder besarse. Sasuke sintió el sabor a chocolate de la boca de Naruto. Se besaban sin descanso. El agua del colchón mecía sus cuerpos al ritmo de las embestidas del rubio. Sasuke aprisionó las caderas de este para que le diera más duro y llegara aun más profundo en su interior. Su miembro se frotaba entre ambos cuerpos

Los dos gemían como locos. El placer era increíble. No, más que increíble. Era imposible describir las sensaciones que recorrían ambos cuerpos. Unas cuantas embestidas más y los dos llegaron juntos al ansiado orgasmo. Naruto se dejaba caer sobre Sasuke con pesadez, aplastándolo contra la cama. Estuvieron así un largo rato, asta que sus corazones volvían a latir con normalidad.

Poco después, Naruto se quitaba de encima del moreno, para tumbarse a su lado.

- Naruto. Ya puedes quitarme las cadenas

- Si quieres ser seme en la posturita que te mencione, tendras que aguantar un poco más

- No creo que pueda con otra ronda

- Vaya que tienes poco aguante, Sasuke teme

- Tú solo te has corrido una vez. Yo, tres.

- Y las que te quedan- murmuró en su oído- y ahora practiquemos las postura del columpio

- Tendrás que hacerlo todo tú solo. No creo que pueda mover ni un solo dedo

- Todo controlado. Pero pongámoste a tono nuevamente- dijo llevando su mano traviesa al flácido pene del moreno

Sasuke vio asombrado como su pene volvía a despertar a la vida bajo las hábiles atenciones del rubio. Me va a dejar seco. No me quedara nada para cuando por fin llegue el trío.

Cuando dejo de sentir las caricias en su masculinidad, miró a Naruto, el cual se había tumbado en la cama con la cabeza hacia los pies de la cama, se llevaba los dedos a la boca y los ensalivaba, seguidamente los llevó a su entrada y se introdujo tres a la vez. Empezó a auto penetrase él mismo, moviendo las caderas a su vez. Sasuke lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos. Naruto pervertido en plena acción.

Cuando Naruto estuvo satisfecho, se incorporo sobre la cama y se monto a horcajadas sobre el moreno, dándole la espalda. Lentamente se dejo caer sobre el miembro erguido de este, asta que se lo introdujo por completo. Apenas había dolido. Suponía que ya se iba acostumbrando.

Sentado sobre ese miembro más que firme, empezó a subir y bajar sobre el. Se levantaba con suavidad y caía con fuerza una y otra vez.

La visión que tenía sasuke era increíble. Veía como Naruto se penetraba con su propio miembro, viendo como salía y entraba de la cavidad del rubio una y otra vez. Los dos gemían una vez más como desesperados. ¿Cuanto placer soportarían antes de explotar?

Naruto lo montaba más fuerte, duro, rápido. Los movimientos del agua bajo sus cuerpos eran más bruscos que los anteriores. Se oía el movimiento de las cadenas cuando Sasuke tiraba de ellas

- Naruto, suéltame.

- No

- Solo quiero tocarte. Me muero por acariciarte- gemía moviendo las caderas para llegar más dentro del rubio, si es que eso era posible.

Naruto lo ignoro y siguió subiendo y bajando sobre él. De repente te paró en seco y apretó sus músculos internos, estrujándole el miembro asta lo insoportable de puro placer. Por segunda y cuarta vez, ambos se corrieron. Naruto callo una vez más derrumbado sobre el moreno. Agotados los dos

Naruto se separó de él y se tumbaba a su lado.

- ¿Trío?- preguntó el rubio. Cuando vio que el moreno no le respondía, le miró a la cara. Se había quedado dormido- te he dejado bien agotada¿No, Sasuke teme?- sonrió

Se acercó una vez más a la mesilla y sacó del cajón la pequeña llave que habría los grilletes de las cadenas y libero al Uchiha.

- Esperaré a que despiertas para darte tu premio de oro- se apoyó contra uno de los postes de la cama y esperó.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Itachi, como sigas paseándote a ese ritmo por el salón, vas a crear un cráter en el suelo- le dijo Deidara, el cual ya se estaba mareando de solo mirarlo

- Mmmm. Me muero por saber que estará pasando con mi ototo y Naru- y siguió paseándose para martirio de Deidara

- Pues tendrás que aguantarte.

- ¿Y si vamos a espiarles?- pregunto sonriendo pervertidamente

- Eso ni lo sueñes. Vamos acostarnos- Itachi lo miró con estrellitas en los ojos- Solos- le aclaró el rubio- o siéntate y hablemos. ¿No tenías algo que decirme?

Itachi paro su caminar por el salón y lo miró. Era verdad. Iba a confesarle sus sentimientos a Deidara. Y ahora nadie los interrumpiría.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke se fue despertando lentamente. ¿Dónde estaba? Sabanas de seda negra. Olor en el aire a sándalo. Si. Noche de pasión con Naruto. Sus brazos ya estaban libres de las cadenas y ¿Dónde estaba el dobe? Miró a su alrededor y lo vio apoyado en uno de los postes de la cama, sonriéndole y bebiendo una copa de champán. Pero no solo había uno, sino dos Narutos

- ¿Listo para cumplir tú fantasía?

Tras haber descansado un poco. Estaba más que listo. O si.

- ¿Cuál es el verdadero?

- Yo- dijo el de la copa

Se acercó a este para poder besarlo en los labios, y así degustar el champán desde ellos. Le hizo un ademán con la mano al otro rubio para que se acercara y este obediente se abrazó a la espalda del moreno, besándole la nuca, mientras pasaba las manos por su pecho y las bajaba asta su miembro ya prácticamente erecto. Si, el dobe tenía facilidad para ponerlo duro una y otra vez

Estuvieron besándose y acariciándose una eternidad. Mientras Sasuke toma el miembro del verdadero Naruto en su boca y lo chupa con deleite. El bushin lamía la entrada del moreno con el mismo placer, mientras los gemidos de Naruto se oía descontroladamente por toda la habitación. Antes de llegar al clímax, Naruto se separó de él y cambio su puesto con el bushin.

Sasuke a cuatro patas, con ahora el miembro del bushin en la boca y Naruto penetrándole por detrás. A la vez que este te movía en su interior, el lamía el miembro de la copia, que gemía como un descosido y llegando rápido al orgasmo, pero no se paró ahí, sino que se tumbo en la cama de espaldas y se deslizo asta el miembro del moreno, para tomarlo en la boca. Moviendo sus caderas cuando Naruto lo penetraba, inevitablemente se introducía en la boca dispuesta del bushin.

Naruto se abrazó a su cintura y apoyó la mejilla en su espalada sin dejar de penetrarlo.

- ¿Se cumple tu fantasía, Sasuke?- pregunto entre gemidos

Sasuke solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Demasiado placer. Me matan de placer. Me corro. Y una vez más esa noche volvió a descargar su semilla a la vez que sentía como Naruto se vaciaba casi a la vez en su interior y el bushin tragaba toda su esencia. Los dos cayeron derrumbados encima de este, que inevitablemente desapareció en un plof

Poco les importo. Estaban muy satisfechos tras su nueva descarga como para quejarse. Ya más calmados se arrastraron juntos hacia el cabecero de la cama y quedaron de costado mirándose a la cara.

- No creo que pueda más, dobe

Naruto sonrió. Estiró el brazo y a tientas abría el cajón de la mesilla nuevamente. Rebuscaba en ella y cuando sintió que tocaba el tarro de cristal del aceite, lo sacó. Se arrodilló en la cama y se echó un poco de la sustancia en las manos, las frotó y tomando uno de los pies de Sasuke, empezó a extenderlo por el pie, el tobillo, los muslos. El mismo procedimiento con la otra pierna mientras iba dando un masaje, haciendo relajarse al moreno.

Se untó un poco más con el aceite y empezó a masajearle el pecho, los brazos. Incluso untó el miembro nuevamente flácido, que respondió ante la caricia.

- ¿No era que no podías más, Sasuke teme?- preguntaba el rubio sonriente

- Ignóralo. El cabrón tiene vida propia

Hizo que se diera la vuelta para así masajear su trasero prieto a placer. La espalda, los hombros y la nuca.

- Listo- dijo cuando terminó su tarea- ¿Relajado?

- Mucho- murmuró Sasuke contra la almohada- ¿Quieres que te lo haga yo a ti?

- No te preocupes. Ya me lo darás cuando despertemos. Ahora me conformo con frotarme contra ti para que se me pegue este rico olor a limón. Apartar de ahora, nuestro olor, junto con el sándalo.

Dejando el tarro del aceite sobre la mesilla, se acostó sobre el moreno, sin que a este le importara sentir su peso. Para nada. Se estaba muy bien

Y también era genial tener sexo salvaje con la persona que realmente amabas.

Ese fue el último pensamiento del moreno antes de quedarse profundamente dormido con el rubio encima suyo.

Continuara …

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Pues ale, espero que os halla gustado. Practicamente todo lemon kukuku y cuando llego la hora de hacer el trio, ya me habia quedado sin ideas T.T, puede que en algun futuro capi haga otro de estos dos y me esmere un poco más muuajajajaja. Nada más. Asta el siguiente capitulo.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola . Aqui traigo un nuevo capitulo, que como todos espero os guste kuku. ¿Reconocera Sasuke finalmente lo que siente por Naruto? ¿Se confesaran sus sentimientos Itachi y Deidara? Ya veremos.

Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad exclusiva de Sasuke... huy no, queria decir del señor Kishimoto ¬¬

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**DESENGAÑOS Y CONFESIONES**

- Itachi ya han pasado cinco horas desde que me dijiste que tenias algo que confesarme- decía Deidara bostezando- no hemos dormido en toda la vendita noche. Ya ha amanecido y aun sigues ahí plantado sin abrir la boca. A este paso me haré viejo y moriré y tú seguirás ahí como un pasmado.

- "Haber si ahora se decide abrir la bocota"- pensó Deidara

Había estado aguantando toda la noche, porque presentía que el moreno tenia algo importante que decirle y de paso también estaba conociendo la parte indecisa del Uchiha

- Bien. Ya estoy listo- soltó de repente Itachi

- Eso dijiste a las cinco, a las seis, a las siete, a las ocho, a las nueve..

- Si, pero ahora es de verdad

- Eso espero- "estoy que me reconcomo de la curiosidad"

Itachi se sentó otra vez en el sofá, del que se había levantado y vuelto a sentar unas tropecientas mil veces. Se acercó al rubio y dijo:

- Pues veras, Deidara, quería confesarte algo muy importante. La verdad es que yo llevo mucho tiempo ena..

- Oyaho- saludaba un Kakashi fresco como una lechuga desde la ventana del salón, interrumpiendo inevitablemente su declaración. Y ya iban dos.

A Naru nunca le haría nada, pero a Kakashi podía descuartizarlo a placer sin ningún problema.

- ¡Maldito seas Kakashi! ¡te mataré!- gritaba el Uchia mientras se abalanzaba sobre el peliplata, el cual esquivó el ataque con facilidad.

- ¡Oye! ¿Y por qué me atacas? Yo no e echo nada

- Por supuesto que si. Tenía algo que contarle a Dei, pero con tú inoportuna aparición me has fastidiado- Intentó volver a atacarlo, pero fue detenido por Deidara.

- Pues lo siento mucho, de veras- se disculpaba Kakashi

- Ah, no tienes porque disculparte- dijo Deidara, recibiendo una mirada de alucine total por parte de Itachi- no me mires así, Itachi. Has tenido toda la santa noche para decirme lo que sea que tuvieras que decirme y has esperado asta el ultimo momento, así que apechuga con lo tuyo.

Itachi cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, enfurruñado.

- Pues también es importante para ti- "O eso espero"

- "Eso espero"- pensó el rubio- Por eso no dejo de lamentarme que seas un indeciso. Antes no eras así. Cuando querías algo, ibas a saco a por ello.

Kakashi miraba a uno y a otro alternativamente, sin enterarse de la misa a la media, pero más o menos intuía de que iba todo el royo. Amor. Sentimientos a flor de piel. Confesiones deseadas pero con temor a revelarlas por miedo a ser rechazados. El había pasado también de lo suyo con su querido Iruka-chan, pero gracias a Kami-sama todo salió bien y ahora eran muy felices juntos.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Se puede saber para que coño has venido Kakashi?- le preguntaba Itachi en tono gruñón sacándolo de su ensoñaciones.

- Ah si. Pues venia a informarte de que Tsunade-sama te requiere de inmediato en su despacho. Creo que tenéis ciertos asuntos que tratar

- Seguramente sea por lo de mi permanencia en la villa- dijo Deidara algo nervioso

- Posiblemente. Pero no te preocupes, seguramente podrás quedarte y sino es así, yo mismo me enfrentare a esos viejos chochos que son los consejeros- lo tranquilizó Itachi con una sonrisa. Se volvió hacia el peliplata, que ya había sacado su librito pervertido, ignorando todo lo que decían- Kakashi, deja tu dichoso libro y mueve el trasero. Y a ti te veo más tarde- le dijo a Deidara- y terminaremos esta conversación de una vez por todas

Se acercó a él y le plato un beso posesivo en la boca, quitándole la respiración, sin que tuviera tiempo a reaccionar y cuando lo hizo, Kakashi ya se había marchado e Itachi estaba apoyado en la ventana, dispuesto a irse.

- Y sabes. No desaprovecho las oportunidades que se me presentan para poder catarte- le lanzó un beso y se marchó

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sentía un peso sobre su persona, pero era un peso agradable, calido y que olía de maravilla. Sasuke abrió sus ojos negros y comprobó que dicho peso era Naruto. Recordó la noche que pasaron juntos, había sido increíble y lo de ser uke, pues no había estado tan mal, sobre todo so el seme era el rubio. No le importaría volver a repetir ese papel, pero aun así, seguía prefiriendo el de dominante.

Se empezó a incorporar lentamente para no despertar al rubio y con cuidado hizo que este quedara de espaldas sobre la cama, mientras el se colocaba de costado para poder observarlo a placer.

Era hermoso. Ese pelo rubio. Es cuerpo musculoso y esbelto y de un tono bronceadito. Las marcas tan singulares de sus mejillas. Sus ojazos azules, ahora cerrados. Todo el era hermoso y era suyo, por que lo quería.

¿Qué? ¿Acababa de pensar que quería a Naruto?

Lo pensó más fríamente.. Bah, no había nada que pensar, porque era verdad. Quería a Naruto. No, lo amaba.

¿Y desde cuando venia ocurriendo eso? Pues ni idea. Era posible que desde que volvió a la aldea y ahí se explicaría por que había estado tan obsesionado con tirarse al rubio.

O cuando Naruto le confesó por primera vez sus sentimientos. O puede que desde siempre. El caso es que Naruto se pondría muy contento. Por fin había admitido sus sentimientos y eso era lo que el rubio había estado esperando durante tanto tiempo. Así que decidió despertarlo y comunicarle las buenas nuevas.

Empezó a zarandearlo por el hombro.

- Eh, despierta, dobe. Tengo algo importante que decirte

- Mmmm, cinco minutos más- murmuró el rubio dándose la vuelta para darle la espalda al moreno

Sasuke no se desanimó y se acercó al rubio pegándose a su suave espalda, encajando su miembro, que inmediatamente te empezó a poner erecto, entre las nalgas del rubio. Le dijo al oído:

- Además de importante, te concierne a ti

- Pues habla antes de que me vuelva a quedar grogui o te de por atracarme la retaguardia con tu pistola- volvió a murmurar refiriéndose al miembro del moreno, el cual podía sentir duro contra su trasero.

Sasuke por fin se decidió a hablar

- Te quiero, Naruto

Al oir esas palabras, el rubio se puso tenso. Se soltó del agarre del moreno y se sentó al borde de la cama, haciendo que el agua del colchón ondulara bajo él.

- ¡Maldito seas! ¡maldito seas, Sasuke!- le gritó- ahora me vienes a decir que me quieres, cuando perfectamente lo podrías haber echo cuando yo te confesé mis sentimientos- se levantó para empezar a pasearse por la habitación como tigre enjaulado- pero no, en vez de eso me dijiste que solo querías sexo, me gritabas en la cara que no me querías y - se giró hacia él para mirarlo a la cara y Sasuke se encogió ante la mirada de dolor que tenía- me hiciste sufrir a mi

- Créeme cuando te digo que siento mucho todo lo que te halla podido hacer pasar- se movió sobre la cama para poder acercarse al rubio, pero Naruto, al ver sus intenciones, reanudo sus paseos por la habitación, así que Sasuke desistió de su intento y permaneció sobre la cama- el caso es que por fin me he dado cuenta y por fin podremos..

- ¿Podremos que, Sasuke?- preguntó Naruto deteniéndose y girándose nuevamente a mirarlo- ¿Vivir felices y comer perdices?- dijo en tono de burla.

Sasuke más sorprendido que nunca. Esta no era ni mucho menos la reacción que esperaba del rubio ante su declaración.

- Pues si eso es lo que esperabas, no sabes lo equivocado que estas- Naruto dijo esto en tono amenazador

- ¿A que te refieres?- temió preguntar Sasuke

- Bueno- se llevó un dedo a la boca y se la golpeaba suavemente con el- será por que yo ya no te quiero, Sasuke- el moreno lo miraban alucinado- con tú actitud te encargaste de matar ese amor y sabes, ahora que lo pienso, esa propuesta tuya de tener solo sexo, no me parece tan descabellada

Pero que coño esta pasando aquí. Sasuke no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo Naruto. El rubio tendría que estar exultante ahora que por fin le había confesado sus sentimientos. Cualquiera en Konoha se habría sentido en la gloria ante una confesión así del Uchiha. Pero Naruto no. Él estaba más frío que nunca. Y también le decía que ya no estaba enamorado de él. ¡Mentira! Eso no era posible. De un salto se levanto de la cama y se coloco frente al impasible Naruto tomándolo por los hombros

- Supuestamente estabas muy enamorado de mi, Naruto. Como es posible que ese amor ya no exista. No me lo creo. Lo dices solo para mortificarme- le gritaba a la vez que lo zarandeaba bruscamente por los hombros

- cuando la persona a la que amas llega a tratarte solo como un cuerpo con el que desfogar sus instintos más bajos, el amor que le pudieras profesar va menguando asta llegar a desaparecer- dijo el rubio con tono indiferente- del amor al odio hay un solo paso

- Quieres decir que ahora me odias

- No es que te odie, pero ya no hay amor tampoco

Se soltó del agarre y comenzó a buscar su ropa para vestirse. Tenia que salir de allí cuanto antes. Una vez estuvo listo, se acercó nuevamente al moreno, el cual seguía plantado en medio de la habitación con la mirada perdida

- No te lo tomes así, Sasuke. Cuando tengas ganas de marcha, puedes venir a verme. Estaré encantado de atenderte. Como ya te he dicho, lo de solo sexo ya no me parece una mala idea- lo besó largamente en la boca y se marchó

Al oír el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, Sasuke pestañeo intentando despejarse. Aun no lo asimilaba. Todo lo que le había dicho Naruto no podía ser verdad. Se negaba a creerlo. Pero, Naruto había estado tan frío con él, como si fuera verdad que ya no le quería. Pero la verdad era que el rubio no parecía estar mintiendo. Era verdad, ya no le quería. Sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Dolía. Dolía mucho. Ahora estaba sintiendo en carne propia lo que había sentido Naruto cuando él lo rechazó tan cruelmente. Como podía haberse comportado así, dios mío. Y si Naruto ya no sentía nada por él, era todo culpa suya y de nadie más. Por su maldito orgullo, por pensar que el amor era una tontería, había perdido a su amor y lo que era aun peor, a su mejor amigo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando por fin llegó a la calle, Naruto se apoyó contra la pared y descasó contra ella. Por fin estaba lejos de él. Cuando Sasuke le había dicho que le quería, por un segundo había estado apunto de arrojarse a sus brazos y no soltarlo nunca jamás, pero no sabia como, logró contener el impulso y mantenerse impasible y frío. Maldito fuera por haber tardado tanto. Maldito una y mil veces. Pero ahora Sasuke se merecía sufrir como había sufrido él y aunque le costara la vida misma, se mantendría bien lejos del moreno, para que no se diera cuenta, de que a pesar de todo, aun le amaba.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Deidara se paseaba nervioso por el salón de la casa Uhciha. Hacia ya bastante tiempo que Itachi había ido a ver a la Hokage y cada instante que pasaba, temía que acabarían echándolo de la villa con cajas destempladas.

Luego, ni Naruto ni Sasuke habían asomado la cabeza por allí para contar como les habíha ido. Que solo podía ser dos cosas. O muy bien o muy mal.

Vamos, que a este paso tendría que ir a un loquero por las barbaridades que se estaba imaginando si alguien no venia y le contaba algo, lo que fuera, joder ya.

- ¡Deidi!- gritaba Itachi apareciendo de repente en el salón tras una nube de humo

- Ah, ya era hora, Itachi. Me estaba volviendo loco de tanto esperar- se acercó al moreno, para ser engullido inmediatamente por los brazos de este, impidiéndole respirar

- Soy tan feliz, Dei-chan- dijo estrujándolo más contra su pecho

- fmprsdwg- no se le entendía nada

- No te entiendo, Deidi

Deidara consiguió soltarse del opresor abrazo como pudo.

- No me dejabas respirar- murmuró tomando el aire a bocanadas

- Ah, lo siento muchísimo, pero es que estoy tan contento que no puedo contener mi euforia.

Estaba seguro que la sonrisa de Itachi podría iluminar la villa entera en plena noche.

- ¿Estas contento porque.. Porque puedo quedarme?- preguntó, algo temeroso

- ¡Siiiiii! Esos vejestorios del consejo han aceptado a que te quedas en la villa.

Deidara no pudo evitar sonreír de pura felicidad. Por fin. Por fin tendría un lugar donde vivir y llamar suyo. Se acabaron sus tiempos de andar vagabundeando. Y todo gracias a su querido Itachi.

En un impulso, le echó los brazos al cuello al alegre moreno y le plantó un beso en la boca. Itachi, sorprendido, tardo algo en reaccionar, pero cuando por fin lo hizo, abrió su boca dejando paso libre a la lengua del rubio, la cual recorrió gustosa. Había que aprovechar la situación, ya que Deidara nunca le había dado un beso por voluntad propia, siempre había sido besos robados por parte del Uchiha. Deidara se pegó más a Itachi para profundizar más el beso. Que distinto era a los que había compartido con Sasori. Los de Itachi eran dulces, calientes, llenos de vida. Podía sentirlos y sabia que Itachi también sentía los suyos. Sasori tenia razón, se moría por sentir un cuerpo real, que recibiera y a su vez le diera placer. Quería follar con Itachi, no, quería hacer el amor con él. Ojala el moreno le diera algún indicio de que lo quería y no que solo le interesaba el sexo.

Itachi abrazaba y besaba al rubio posesivamente. Cuanto tiempo deseando estar así con el, besándose los dos voluntariamente y no con uno obligado. Estaba tan perdido en su mundo que lo dijo sin pensar:

- Te quiero tanto, Deidi- murmuro tiernamente contra su pelo, pero aun así, Deidara lo oyó perfectamente.

Se aparto del moreno para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

- Lo dices de verdad, Itachi, no te estas burlando de mi

- Nunca bromearía con algo tan importante como esto- dijo acariciándole la mejilla

- Entonces por que nunca me lo dijiste. Si algo se de ti, es que no eres un cobarde

- Pero si orgulloso. Yo sabia lo que sentías por Sasori, así que no pensaba rogarte para que me quisieras a mi. Finalmente lo escogiste a él y aunque me costo muchísimo y me doliera en lo más profundo del alma, lo acabe aceptando.

- Ya veo. Así que te diste por vencido así si más. Ni siquiera te molestaste en luchar por mi- dijo esto con algo de rencor, haciendo que Itachi lo mirara flipando el colores.

- ¿Quieres decir que quería que luchara por ti?

- Pues si, así me habría enterado de que me querías realmente y que no solo te interesaba en sexo, como me habías echo creer tantas veces, cuando me acorralabas para besarme, meterme mano y tratar de llevarme a tú cama

- No intentes negarlo, Deidi, te encantaba que te acosara para tratar de propasarme contigo- Sonrisa pervertida marca Uchiha, pero inmediatamente te puso serio- ¿Y que habrías decidido si hubiera luchado por ti, demostrándote que si te quería?

- Pues, yo escogí a Sasori por que el me daba amor. Sabia que nunca podría darme..- trato de buscar las palabras adecuadas- bah, sexo salvaje, en cambio, tu si. Pero yo quería más mucho más y pensar ahora que me lo podrías haber dado todo, pues me pone de muy mal humor

- Si te pones de mal humor, quiere decir que sientes algo por mi ¿O me equivoco?

- Si, pero es tan diferente a lo que sentía por Sasori. Por él sentía un inmenso cariño, me sentía tan a gusto con él. Pero lo que siento por ti es tan diferente. Es más intenso, no se explicarlo bien.

- Mmmm sientes lujuria por mi

- Itachi, no seas vulgar- lo regañó el rubio

- ¿Acaso no es verdad?- se acerco a él para murmurarle al oído- ¿No quieres hacer el amor conmigo? Besarme, acariciarme, tenerme dentro de ti, por que yo me muero por estar dentro de ti.

Deidara se estremecía con cada palabra dicha por el moreno. Si, se moría por hacer todo eso con Itachi. Tenerlo dentro de él, embistiéndolo. Ah, solo de pensarlo se le ponía dura. Y quería sentirlo ya, no quería pender ni un segundo más, si fuera por él, se pasarían una semana entera haciendo el amor.

- Te juro que me pasaría una semana entera haciéndote mío

Deidara lo miro sonriente.

- Me has leído el pensamiento- lo tomó de la mano y empezó a arrastrarlo hacia su habitación, de repente impaciente, pero Itachi se quedó clavado en el sitio

- Antes tienes que decir las palabritas mágicas

- Ya sabes lo que siento, Itachi.

- Si, pero aun así quiero oírlas. Yo he dejado atrás mi orgullo, así que tú harás lo mismo.

Sonriendo, lo abrazó fuertemente por la cintura.

- Ya sabes que te quiero, Itachi. Creo que te he querido siempre y si no lo supe antes, fue por tú culpa, por ser un pervertido compulsivo

- ¿Así que la culpa es mía?

- Toda tuya

- Ah, entonces déjame enmendarla inmediatamente

Subieron corriendo a la habitación del moreno, pero no habían empezado a besarse cuando alguien llamo a la puerta. Itachi estaba que trinaba

- ¿Pero que coño pasa hoy? ¿Es el día de joder a Itachi? Juro por dios que me cargare al condenado que se ha atrevido a interrumpirnos- gritaba mientras salía de la habitación gritando todo tipo de improperios. Deidara no pudo evitar sonreír y para calmarlo cuando subiera, empezó a desnudarse. En cuanto lo viera seguro se le pasaba el enfado.

Itachi llegó al piso de abajó y se dirigió furiosamente ala puerta de la calle, abriendola de un tirón, con unas cuantas palabras mordaces en la boca para soltarle al intruso

- ¿Aoshi?- preguntó extrañado al ver al portero del club Papillon en su casa- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno, creo que tendrías que venir ahora mismo al club- dijo el hombre algo nervioso

- ¿Para que?

- Tienes que recoger algo o más bien a alguien

Se le encendió la bombillita de repente.

- ¿Sasuke?

- Si

- ¿Y que le pasa? ¿Es que no tiene piernas para venir el solito?

- No creo que en su estado pueda venir el solo sin darse de bruces contra el suelo

- Podrías ir al grano, Aoshi, no me gustan las adivinanzas

- Tu hermano esta borracho como una cuba

- ¿Sasuke? ¿Borracho?- oh, oh, algo malo ha tenido que pasar con Naru, para que de repente mi ototo se halla dado a la bebida- esta bien, enseguida voy.

Se despidió del hombre, cerro la puerta y volvió al piso de arriba, para encontrarse con una visión que lo hizo gemir. Deidara, desnudo y más que dispuesto a practicar perversiones. ¡Maldito ototo baka, justo ahora tenia que mesar en su nueva profesión de borracho.

- Me matas con esta visión, Deidi, pero lamentablemente tendremos que dejarlo para más tarde. Tengo que ir a buscar a mi hermano

El rubio lo miro serio.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

- Seguramente. Mi hermano nunca se había emborrachado, así que lo que halla ocurrido habrás sido gordo

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- No, espéranos aquí y mientras tanto ve preparando café a montones, lo necesitaremos

Bajaron nuevamente, despidiéndose con un beso. Itachi salió de la casa en dirección al Club Papillon. Todavía no podía creerse que su hermano hubiese decidido emborracharse. Algo realmente gordo había ocurrido entre Naruto y él, e Itachi sospechaba más o menos lo que era, ya que Naruto se lo había dejado bien claro y al parecer no lo decía en vano. Lo había cumplido y por más que le doliera, sabia que su ototo se lo merecía. Pero por nada del mundo quedarían las cosas así. Asta ahora había ayudado a Naru en darle su merecido a Sasuke. Ahora haria lo que fuera para ayudar a su hermano a recuperar al rubio y así su felicidad seria completa, ahora que tenia a Dei con él y lo más importante, amándolo.

Primero empezaría por sacar al tonto de su hermano de ese estado de embriagadez. Cuando finalmente llegó al club, entró directamente ya que a esas horas no había nadie en la puerta. Cruzó el pasillo y llegó a la pista y zona de barra, en esos momentos todo vacía excepto por el personal.

Miró a su alrededor asta hallar a su ototo en una esquina de la barra, rodeado de u montón de vasos vacíos. Se acerco a él.

- Sasuke ¿Se puede saber que haces?- preguntó al llegar a su lado

El menor levantó la vista asta enfocarla en él. Tenia los ojos enrojecidos ¿Habría estado llorando? Apestaba a alcohol y tenia la ropa puesta de cualquier manera. En definitiva, estaba echo un desastre.

- ¿Pego que teñemos aquí?- Chapurreó Sasuke como pudo, mientras bebía otro trago de uno de los vasos- añiki ¿Has vegido a diveztizte? Y rezpegto a lo que estoy haciengo, pues ahogaz miz penazzzz

- Esta no es una manera adecuada de ahogar tus penas- a pesar del chapurreo de su hermano había logrado entenderle todo

- Me da iguaz, ez mi magüela y punto. ¿Y donde esta el puto gamaguero? Quiego otra copa

- De es nada- le arrebató el baso que tenia en la mano.

Sasuke protesto e intentó recuperarlo. Itachi sospechando que no se dejaría llevar fácilmente, noqueó a su hermano, que calló desmallado en sus brazos al instante. Se lo echó al hombro como un saco de patatas y procedió a sacarlo del club, no sin antes pagar la cuenta de su hermano. ¡Maldito borracho!. Le dio las gracias a Aoshi cuando este salió de la nada para abrirle la puerta. Una vez fuera se desplazó como ninja, ya que no le apetecía que nadie viera el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba su hermano, así que llegó rápido a la casa, donde Deidara ya lo esperaba con la puerta abierta.

- Vaya, si que le ha dado fuerte al pobre- dijo al ver a Sasuke colgado cabeza bajo sobre el hombre de Itachi

- Eso parece ¿Has preparado el café?

- Si. Dos cafeteras bien llenitas

Llegaron a la cocina y sentaron como pudieron al menos en una silla, sujetándolo para que no se cayera de bruces al suelo.

- Prepara una baso de café con sal y de paso traigamos también un cubo para cuando empiece a vomitar toda la porquería que se a metido en el cuerpo.

Mientras Deidara iba preparando el café con la sal, Itachi fue a buscar el cubo.

- Bien todo listo. Ahora despertemos a la bella durmiente- empezó a golpear a su hermano en la cara para que despertara. Este lo hizo casi al instante intentando apartar las molestas manos que lo incordiaban.

- Toma, Sasuke ¿Quieres otra copita?

Le pusieron delante de las narices el baso de café y Sasuke sin detenerse a mirar su contenido, empezó a bebérselo. Al degustar el horrible sabor del liquido, lo soltó de momento, pero no sin antes haberse tragado una buena cantidad. Los mayores observaban las reacciones del menor. Cada vez tenia peor cara, asta que de repente le empezaron las arcadas y segundos después estaba vomitando en el cubo todo lo que contenía su estomago.

La sesión duró varios minutos y cuando intuyeron que ya había terminado, Itachi lo tomó en su brazos como un niño pequeño y lo llevó al baño. Una vez allí abrió el grifo del agua fría de la ducha y meterse bajo el chorro con su hermano. Este protestó algo al principio, pero al poco desistió de sus esfuerzo y simplemente te dejó hacer. Cuando Itachi decidió que estaba lo suficientemente despejado, lo sacó de la ducha, le quito toda la ropa mojada y lo secó con la toalla que le tendía Deidara. Una vez estuvo seco, lo volvió a tomar en sus brazos y lo llevó a su habitación. Le puso unos boxer y una camiseta para dormir y lo metió en la cama.

- Bueno, ya no podemos hacer nada más por él. Al menos le hemos sacado todo el alcohol del cuerpo- Itachi observaba a su hermano desde la puerta con Deidara a su lado- ya le sacaremos mañana todo lo que ha pasado

Cerró la puerta de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya para cambiarse la ropa mojada.

- Aun que puede que no espere tanto. Me cambiare la ropa e iré a ver a Naruto. El me lo contara todo

- No- Deidara se acerco a él negando con la cabeza- déjalo tranquilo al menos por esta noche. Por muy duro que halla sido Naruto con tu hermano diciéndolo lo que le halla dicho, estoy seguro de que aun le quiere, así que créeme si te digo que el no estará mucho mejor que Sasuke.

- ¿Quieres decir que alo mejor también se ha dado a la bebida?

- No, pero seguramente querrá estar solo sin que nadie vaya a incordiarlo con preguntas

- Supongo que tienes razón- resignado, se quito la ropa asta quedar completamente desnudo. Miró a Deidara, el cual lo contemplaba con lujuria

- No me mires con esa cara de lobo hambriento, Deidi, por que lo que estas pensando va a tener que esperar

- ¿Qué? ¿Porqué?- cara de desolado total- llevas queriendo hacérmelo tanto tiempo y justo ahora que me apetece más que nunca, te haces el estrecho.

- ¿Y crees que a mi no me apetece? ¡claro que si! Pero resulta que esta mañana la Hokage también aprovecho para asignarme una misión, que por cierto, podría hacer cualquier Genin, pero la muy bruja me la ha endosado a mi- buscó su ropa ninja para poder vestirse- así que cuanto antes valla, antes llegare y antes podré volver- miró al rubio lujuriosamente- y entonces, prepárate, por que no te dejaré asta que estés completamente agotado y rogando compasión. Flácido como un fideo cocido.

Deidara sonrió a su vez.

- ¿Ah, si? Pues espero que cumplas tu palabra y ya veremos quien queda como un fideo cocido.

Itachi se terminó de vestir, recogió sus armas y juntos volvieron a bajar al piso de abajo.

- Seguramente mañana ya esté aquí, justo a tiempo para hablar con mi ototo y que me explique que coño ha pasado. Cuida de él asta entonces, aunque no creo que se despierte.

- No te preocupes, yo me ocupare de todo

Itachi sonrió ante la situación. Parecían un matrimonio.

- Ah, como una buena esposa, esperando la llegada de su maridito

- No te burles, Itachi- pero no pudo evitar sonreír el también, realmente parecían un matrimonio. Uno esperaba en casita haciendo la comidita, mientras el otro trabajaba

Aun riendo, Itachi le dio un apasionado beso en la boca, lengua incluida, que dejó a Deidara pidiendo más, pero Itachi ya había desaparecido en medio de una bola de humo.

- Mierda, creo que tendré que ir hacerme un trabajito manual- murmuró Deidara entrando en la casa para ir al baño- si con un simple beso ya me pongo así, no se que será de mi cuando estemos en plena faena.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto estaba más indeciso que nunca. Tras lo ocurrido con Sasuke, se había ido a su casa apara estar solo, pero ahora también necesitaba la compañía y el apoyo de alguien cercano. Así que tras pensarlo detenidamente decidió ir a casa de sus senseis, Iruka y Kakashi.

Llegó rápidamente saltando por los tejados y una vez frente a la casa se sus senseis, llamó suavemente a la puerta. Oyó pasos aproximándose y seguidamente la puerta se abrió. Apareció un Iruka sonriente, que se puso serio al ver el semblante de Naruto.

- Naruto ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó preocupado, ya que no era nada normal ver al rubio tan… triste.

Naruto no lo soportó más y abrazando fuertemente a Iruka, se echó a llorar. Iruka lo abrazó a su vez y sin soltarlo lo metió en la casa cerrando la puerta y lo llevó al salón donde se encontraba Kakashi leyendo su librito pervertido, pero levantó la mirada al oír los sollozos del rubio, preguntando con mirada a Iruka, el cual se encogió de hombros. Sabia tanto como él.

Esperaron pacientemente a que Naruto se calmara y les contara por que estaba así

- ¿Ya estas mejor, Naruto?- le preguntó cuando vio que había dejado de llorar

El rubio asintió.

- Si, Iruka sensei. Solo necesitaba desahogarme- sonrió tímidamente por que justo se había derrumbado delante de ellos.

- ¿Quieres contarnos que ha ocurrido?

El rubio asintió y empezó a contarles todo lo que había ocurrido, desde cuando él le confesó sus sentimientos al moreno, siendo rechazado por este, asta lo que había pasado hacia tan solo unas horas.

- Vaya, esto parece un culebrón y mucho más interesante que el icha icha yaoi, ya que es en la vida real- dijo Kakashi cuando Naruto terminó de hablar.

- Kakashi- Iruka lo miraba con severidad

- No me mires así Iru-chan, además, no me estoy burlando, simplemente estoy alucinando de cómo una historia se puede llegar a complicar tanto por dos mocosos que no van con la verdad por delante.

Naruto miró al peliplata algo enfurruñado.

- ¿Mocosos? Yo le confesé a ese teme lo que sentía y él me rechazó ¿Qué coño querías que hiciera? ¿Llorar desconsoladamente por su desprecio?

- Por supuesto que no, pero podrías haber tomado las cosas con calma y esperar a que Sasuke entrara en razón y no hacer una burda imitación de venganza y decirle que ya no lo quieres, cuando es evidente que es mentira.

Naruto cada vez esta más y más enfadado ante las palabras de su sensei.

- Ah, claro, entonces según tú, espero a que Sasuke reconozca lo que siente por mi y una vez echo lo recibo con los brazos abiertos como si nada, después de todo lo que me había echo sufrir ¡y una mierda!- Naruto se levantó del sofá como propulsado por un resorte- puede que no sea Uchiha, pero también tengo mi orgullo y no pienso permitir que lo pisoteen- terminó gritando

- Mejor, tras haberme quedado sordo- Kakashi hacia como que volvía a leer su libro, aunque estaba muy pendiente de las reacciones del rubio

- Si, gracias- Naruto se volvió a sentar, avergonzado por su explosión

- Entonces ¿Ahora que, Naruto? Sin duda alguna, ahora Sasuke sufre, como tú sufriste y sufres y no trates de negarlo- dijo cuando vio que el rubio hacia ademán de hablar- ¿Qué será de vosotros ahora?

- Aunque nos cueste, cada uno tendrá que seguir con su vida

- Ja, no te hagas ilusiones, dudo mucho que Sasuke se de por vencido, conociéndolo como lo conozco.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Bueno, puede que le halla costado admitir sus sentimientos, pero ahora que lo a echo, no creo que deje escapar así como así a la persona que ama, aunque esta le halla dicho que ya no siente lo mismo por él.

- No creo que se rebaje a eso, demasiado orgullo Uchiha- prácticamente escupió el apellido ¡malditos Uchiha! Y uno en especial

- No me creas si no quieres, pero si fuera tú ya me iría preparando para el acoso llamado Sasuke- y tras decir esto, el peliplata se volvió a sumergir en la lectura de su librito.

Naruto lo fulminaba con su mirada azul. El había acudido a sus senseis en busca de consuelo, no para que le soltaran un sermón. Ignorando olímpicamente a Kakashi, se dirigió a Iruka, el cual había estado en completo silencio mientras esos dos discutían.

- ¿Me podría quedar hoy aquí, Iruka sensei?

- Claro que si, Naruto. Quédate el tiempo que quieras- dijo amablemente- ven, ten enseñare la habitación donde dormirás

Acompañó al rubio fuera del salón, no sin antes dedicarle a Kakashi una de sus miradas de "Ya hablaremos tú y yo. Seriamente"

Kakashi no pudo evitar estremecerse, por que el significado de esas miraditas era "no mojaras el churro durante una buena temporada".

**Al día siguiente.**

La puerta de la casa Uchiha se abrió con estrépito y un feliz Itachi entró gritando por ella.

- Ya estoy en casa, Dei-chan, ototo baka

Deidara salió de la cocina, sonriente a recibirlo

- No grites mucho, Itachi, tu hermano esta sufriendo las consecuencias de sus desliz con el alcohol

- Pues que se aguante. Se lo tiene bien merecido- dejó caer sus armas al suelo y seguidamente abrazo posesivamente al rubio, el cual se lo devolvió con gusto

- Solo unas horas separados y te he echado de menos como un condenado- dijo Itachi aspirando el rico olor que desprendía Deidara

- Yo también te he echado de menos- se separó un poco del moreno para poder darle un beso en la mejilla- este el de bienvenida y ahora el de cuanto te he echado de menos- y se lanzó a devorar la boca del moreno. Se apretó más fuerte contra él y cuando vio que no era suficiente, se subió encima de él, apresándole la cintura con las piernas. Itachi inmediatamente llevó sus manos al trasero del rubio, para así frotarlo contra su miembro, ya más que erecto. Si seguían así, harían el amor en medio del pasillo, con su hermano a pocos metros de distancia.

- Deidi, no me puedo creer que yo diga esto, pero tenemos que parar- dijo entre beso y beso

- No. Estoy desesperado, Itachi. Estoy más caliente que un volcán. Te necesito, te necesito ya

- Dios, no me digas eso, por que entonces si que no podré detenerme

- Entonces no lo hagas- Deidara le lamió la mejilla, haciendo que se estremeciera de placer. A la mierda todo, haría suyo a ese rubio explosivo ahora mismo

- Interrumpo algo- dijo una voz desde el umbral de la puerta de la cocina

- "Bueno, puede que un poco más tarde" pensó Itachi separándose de mala gana de Deidara, para poder mirar a su ototo. No estaba tan mal como pensaba, pero seguramente los males iban por dentro.

- Vaya, no se te ve tan mal, ototo- se levantó del suelo, ayudando también al rubio

- Si, bueno, pero no grites, creo que la cabeza me va a estallar en cualquier momento

- Y agradécenos que solo te duela la cabeza. La verdad es que no se como se te ocurrió la estupida idea de emborracharte. Y yo que te tenia por un chico inteligente- Itachi chasqueo la lengua mientras negaba con la cabeza

- En esos momentos lo necesitaba- se defendió el menor

- Bah, no me vengas con excusas baratas. Tú y tus caminos fáciles, Sasuke ¿Es que nunca cambiaras?

- No estoy para que me eches un sermón, Itachi

Se dirigió al salón, ya que no le apetecía para nada escuchar a su hermano, pero tal como suponía, este lo siguió, con Deidara de la mano

- Puede que no lo quieras, pero lo necesitas. Menos mal que esta vez estoy yo aquí para impedirte escoger el camino facilón. Esta vez sudaras sangre asta conseguir tu objetivo, pero te aseguro que cuando llegues y consigas dicho objetivo, te sentirás como nadie, el rey del mundo. Pero antes de trazar un plan de acción, cuéntanos que coño pasó anoche.

Suspirando, Sasuke empezó a contarles todo lo ocurrido, con algo de mala gana, pero una vez terminaba de contarlo, se sintió aliviado de compartirlo con alguien.

- Lo sabia. Naru ya me advirtió de lo que haría si le llegabas a decir algún día que le querías

- Y la culpa es tuya. As vuelto a mi dobe de lo más vengativo

- De eso nada monada. El decidió por si solo darte un lección, yo simplemente le ayude a sacar las armas que tenia en su poder para conseguirlo- se defendió Itachi- pero es hora de pasarme a tu bando y ayudarte a ti

Sasuke lo miró extrañado.

- ¿Ayudarme a que?

- No se si es que eres lento o te lo haces. Pues a que va a ser, a recuperar a Naruto

- Bueno, yo diría más bien a obligarlo a admitir que aun te quiere- Dijo Deidara por primera vez

Sasuke se animó tras oír eso.

- ¿Queréis decir que Naruto todavía.. todavía me quiere?

- Eso no lo dudes hermanito. Un amor así no se olvida fácilmente, por muy capullo que sea una de las partes- Sasuke lo miraba de mala manera, pero Itachi lo ignoró- y ahora que has aprendido la lección, pues, es hora de recuperar a tu amor perdido ¿O vas a quedar las cosas tal cual?

- Por supuesto que no. Voy a recuperar al dobe, tanto si quiere como si no, pero.. ¿Cómo?

- Acosándolo- Dijo Itachi

Sasuke lo miro como si su hermano hubiera perdido la chaveta.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Lo acosarás. Te meterás en su cama. Te meterás en su ducha. Lo perseguirás como una sombra a donde quiera que vaya. Te importará un soberano pimiento que la gente te vea robándole un beso o metiéndole mano- miró fijamente a Sasuke- ¿No se si me entiendes?

Sasuke sonrió malicioso.

- Por supuesto que si. Y ahora si me disculpáis, tengo algo que hacer

- ¿Y tu dolor de cabeza?- pregunto cuando su hermano ya salía del salón

- Se me ha pasado milagrosamente- seguidamente oyeron la puerta de la calle al cerrarse

- Bueno- miro a Deidara, el cual había estado en silencio casi toda la conversación- ¿Por donde íbamos?- preguntó insinuante. Ahora si que nadie los interrumpía.

Deidara sonreía y de repente te arrojó a los brazos del moreno, haciendo que los dos cayeran del sofá al suelo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Ah, no e dormido nada en toda la noche- dijo un somnoliento Naruto abriendo la puerta de su casa- no he podido dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido con el teme. Así que para animarme me prepararé un cuenco de ramen o tal vez dos. Puede que diez, kami sama sabe que los necesito- cerró la puerta tras él y se dirigió presuroso a la cocina

Se preparó el primer cuenco de ramen para devorarlo en apenas cinco segundos, así que se levantó de la mesa para ir a prepararse una segunda ración.

- Naruto

- Ahhh- del susto el tazón que llevaba en las manos se le escapo, voló un poco por el aire y finalmente te estrelló contra el suelo, haciéndose añicos- ¡Sasuke! ¡me has asustado, cabrón!- lo vio apoyado contra en marco de la puerta- ¿Se puede saber que coño haces aquí? Tú y yo ya no tenemos nada de que hablar- cogió el cepillo para barrer los trozos del tazón y tirarlos después a la basura.

- Pues yo creo que te equivocas. Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar- se fue acercando al rubio- sabes, no me trago eso de que ya no me quieres

- Tu arrogancia no tiene limites- dijo el rubio enfurruñado y negándose a retroceder al ver que el moreno se acercaba más y más a él- Y me importa una mierda que lo creas o no. Es la verdad- Dijo con tono indiferente

- Bien, como veo que hablando no conseguiremos nada, ya que te as vuelto de lo más tozudo, pues conseguiré que admitas la verdad por las malas- acorraló al rubio contra la mesa de la cocina- prepárate, Naruto, la operación acoso dará su comienzo- dicho esto paso la lengua por los jugosos labios del rubio, lamiéndoselos con gusto.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- se atrevió a preguntar, algo nervioso por la cercanía del moreno, pero obligándose a aparentar frialdad.

Sasuke le sonreía misteriosamente.

- Pues, que me veras tan a menudo que asta llegaras a ver mi cara en tu preciado ramen

Al parecer Kakashi tenia razón, Sasuke no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

- Y si ese es tu plan ¿Por qué vienes a decírmelo?

- Quiero jugar limpio, así que me pareció adecuado venir a contártelo- dijo mientras le acariciaba la suave mejilla con la mano.

- No te lo pondré fácil

- Yo tampoco

Reto lanzado. Reto aceptado. Operación acoso en marcha.

Continuará..

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Despues de recibir su merecido, irse de borrachera ¬¬, Sasuke ha decidido poner en marcha su plan acoso ¿Que le esperara a mi Naru bello? Y Deidara e Itachi ya juntitos y parace que van hacer de las sullas kukukuku.

Y decir que a este fic ya no le quedan muchos capitulos, no se el numero exacto, pero ya quedan pocos, no lo alargare mucho más .


	14. Chapter 14

Bueno, aqui vengo con el penultimo capi . Espero que os guste.

* * *

_**Sasuke VS Naruto**_

- Iré a ver a la oba-chan, esto del acoso no puede ser legal- decía Naruto para si mismo mientras salía de su casa

Hacia tan solo un rato que Sasuke se había marchado, no sin antes robarle un beso y algún que otro toqueteo de culo ¡maldito teme!. Si pensaba que se iba a salir con la suya, pues que se lo pensara otra vez. Y él, que ya pensaba que todo esto se había acabado y va Sasuke y le viene con el temita del acoso. Tsk, Kakashi tenia razón, esto era como un culebrón.

Cuando llegó ante la puerta del despacho de la Hokage, entró sin molestarse en llamar.

- ¡Tsunade oba-chan!- gritó dándole un buen susto a la rubia

- ¡Naruto! ¿¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que llamas antes de entrar!?- le gritó muy enfadada mientras trataba de esconder discretamente el Sake que asta ahora había estado bebiendo.

- No te molestes, te he pillado- dijo el rubio ya sentado en una silla frente a la mesa, cuando vio sus intentos de esconder la bebida

- Pues entonces, con tu permiso- volvió a sacar la botella de Sake y se sirvió un trago- y bien, Naruto ¿A que has venido a molestarme?

- He venido a pedirte un favor

- Mmmm… ¿Y cual es ese favor?

- Mantén a Sasuke alejado de mi- ante lo dicho, rectificó inmediatamente sus palabras- quiero decir, del equipo siete

Tsunade lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Y por que quieres que haga algo así? ¿No es que era tú mejor amigo?

- Si, bueno, jejeje- rió nervioso- solo decir que han ocurrido ciertas cosas y creo que es mejor estar separados, algún tiempo.

- Si no me das una razón de peso, no puedo acceder a tu petición. ¿La tienes?

- Pues no- en realidad tenia un montón, pero por nada del mundo le contaría a la vieja todo lo ocurrido con Sasuke y la razón por la que no quería que estuviera ahora a su lado

- Entonces no puedo ayudarte

- Pero- fue a protestar

- He dicho que no, Naruto- dijo Tsunade en tono tajante- y ahora déjame, que tengo muchas cosas que hacer

Naruto salió del despacho echo una furia, despotricando contra Tsunade.

- ¡Si! ¡A quien pretendes engañar, vieja borracha! ¡lo que tu pretendes es ponerte morada de alcohol!- cerró la puerta de un portazo

Un micro segundo después, la mesa de la Hokage se estrelló contra la pared, haciéndose astillas.

- ¡Maldito criajo de mierda! ¡pero quien coño se ha creído que es!- gritaba Tsunade cómo una posesa

- Vaya, vaya, mi dobe también tiene su carácter, no hay duda- dijo una voz detrás de Tsunade

Esta se volvió y allí vio a Sasuke Uchiha, sentado tranquilamente en el alfeizar de la ventana mirando hacia la calle. Se acerco ella también y pudo ver lo que el Uchiha miraba con tanto interés. Naruto iba por la calle, aun gritando, seguramente toda clase de insultos dirigidos a ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Uchiha, creía que ya te habías largado?

- Pues asegurarme de que no cedías ante las peticiones del dobe, toda la villa conoce tu debilidad con Naruto- Tsunade se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada. ¿Tan evidente era?- jeje y como lo conozco, sabia que vendría a pedirte ayuda- la miró sonriendo socarronamente- dime ¿Qué pensaría Naruto si supiera que ha sido vendido por un simple botella de Sake?

Pues si, el maldito Uchiha había venido a pedirle que si Naruto aparecía por allí con alguna petición referente a ellos dos, se negara en rotundo a concedérsela. Tsunade había estado apunto de mandarlo a freír espárragos, pero justo cuando su puño iba directo a la cara del Uchiha, este se saco una botella del Sake más exclusivo poniéndosela delante de las narices. La botella a cambio de negarse a cualquier petición del rubio.

Y así fue como se vendió por una simple botella de Sake. Sin duda era algo que no incluiría en sus memorias (¬¬ no se a que viene eso de las memorias)

- No se lo dirás. Nunca. Y si he accedido a tu petición- "más bien he sido sobornada"- es por que quiero que Naruto sea feliz y por mucho que me pese, creo que solo lo será contigo. Pero pobre de ti como le hagas daño.

- No te preocupes, no voy hacerle daño. Nunca más- se puso de pie sobre el alfeizar- y ahora si me disculpas, el equipo siete ha quedado para entrenar- "aun que más que entrenar, será ideal para dar comienzo a mi plan de acoso" pensó maliciosamente.

Sin más que decir, desapareció saltando por los tejados de la villa, dejando a Tsunade pensando si había echo lo correcto poniendo se del lado del Uchiha en esta cruzada.

_Una semana más tarde_

Naruto cerró la puerta tras de si y se apresuró en asegurar los veinte cerrojos que había echo poner. Una vez todos asegurados, corrió para hacer lo mismo con los de las ventanas. Por primera vez en el puñetero día se sentía seguro. Sasuke no podría atravesar su blindaje.

El muy capullo no mentía cuando le dijo que lo iba acosar. Se había convertido en una de esas moscas perreras, de las que no se te despegan ni para tras. Pero si asta veía su cara con esa sonrisita tan típica de los Uchiha en los ingredientes del ramen que se comía a diario. Soñaba con el y no sueños de esos en los que cuentas ovejitas para poder dormirte, no. Eran sueños muy calientes y eróticos y lo que más le fastidiaba es que el disfrutaba muchísimo de esas sesiones de sexo a lo grande. Menos mal que solo eran sueños. Pero aun siendo sueños, no evitaba que se corriera bien a gusto y todas las mañanas tuviera que poner sabanas nuevas.

¡Maldito teme!

Así que había tenido que tomar medidas drásticas. Con los sueños no se podía hacer nada. Pero con los cerrojos evitaba que el muy capullo entrara en su apartamento como Pedro por su casa, ya que tenia la mala costumbre de entrar cada vez que le apetecía.

**Flash back**

Naruto se removió en su cama. Que bien se sentía, calentito y abrigadito. Era una autentica mierda que tuviera que levantarse para ir a entrenar. Pero bueno, se quedaría cinco minutos más. Se dio la vuelta y se acurrucó aun más contra ese cuerpo caliente.

Ein.

Un momento.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró mirando fijamente unos afilados ojos negros, que le sonreían burlonamente.

- ¡¡SASUKE!!

Se levanto a toda velocidad de la cama, descubriendo en el proceso que estaba tan desnudo como vino al mundo.

- ¿Qué hago desnudo? Yo me acosté con camiseta y boxers- miró al Uchiha, el cual se miraba las uñas, haciendo como si nada de aquello fuera con él- Has sido tú ¿Verdad? ¡maldito pervertido degenerado!

Se apresuró en coger la sabana encimera para tapar sus partes viriles y cuando lo hizo, vio que Sasuke estaba en la misma situación que él.

- ¡¡Pero si tú también estas desnudo!!- lo miró echando fuego por los ojos- ¿No me digas que te has estado tocando mientras me mirabas?

- No, algo mejor. Te he tocado a ti

- ¡MALDITO UCHIHA ACOSADOR PERVERTIDO DEGENARADO! ERES UN SUCIO

- Va, no te hagas el estrecho, Naru-chan. Se te veía durmiendo muy feliz mientras yo te acariciaba

Dijo esto mientras apoyaba una pierna doblada sobre la cama. Naruto entonces tubo una vista espectacular de su pene bien erguido. Aparto la mirada de inmediato.

- Lárgate ahora mismo, Sasuke- gruño

- "Dios, que se vaya, que se vaya, o no podré contener mis instintos. Tengo que ser fuerte"

- Me iré- concedió el moreno. Naruto suspiró aliviado- a fin de cuentas, he conseguido lo que vine a buscar- el rubio lo fulminó con la mirada.

Y se quedó allí plantado asta que el Uchiha estuvo vestido y listo para irse. Quería asegurarse de que se largaba.

- Bien, ya me voy, Naru-chan. ¿No me das un besito de despedida?- el rubio aparto la mirada cuando lo vio acercarse a él- lastima

Pero ya debería conocer a Sasuke, este no se iría sin catar algo, así que cuando paso por su lada en dirección a la puerta, le arranco velozmente la sabana y antes de que Naruto pudiera impedirlo, le magreó bien el culo y después se lo pellizcó.

Se volvió hacia el echo una furia.

- ¡Maldito Sasuke! ¡te odio!

Lo único que recibió por respuesta, fue la carcajada de Sasuke mientras cerraba la puerta de la calle.

**Fin flash back **

Y esa no fue la ultima vez que se había colado en su apartamento sin su permiso

**Flash back**

- Que día más agotador. Esa maldita vieja parece que disfruta mandándome a misiones que me dejan para el arrastre.

Dejo todo su arsenal de ninja en el suelo mientras se iba quitando la ropa en dirección al baño.

- Me duchare. Estoy sudando como un cerdo y así me relajare un poco

Llegó al baño ya completamente desnudo, se acercó a la ducha, abrió ambos grifos para templar el agua y una vez a su gusto, se metió bajo el chorro

- Ah, que gustito

Dejo que el agua le cayera por todo el cuerpo, relajándole todos los músculos agotados.

Estaba tan relajado y a gusto, que no sintió que alguien se metía el la ducha con el, se pegaba a su espalada y le cogía el miembro. No hubo necesidad de mirar a su espalda para saber quien era el que se había tomado semejantes libertades.

- Sasuke ¿Qué coño haces aquí?

- TSK, que pregunta más tonta, Naruto

Intentó volverse, pero el moreno se apresuro en aprisionarlo contra la pared. El rubio poco pudo hacer, ya que estaba realmente agotado. Su habilidad para recuperar en tiempo record de poco le serviría, ya que al menos necesitaba un día para volver a estar pleno de fuerzas nuevamente. Lo que significaba que estaba a merced de Sasuke para que hiciera con él lo que quisiera. Menuda cagada.

- Ya veras, Naruto, yo voy hacer que te relajes como nunca- le susurró al oído

Aun colocado a su espalda, tomó más firmemente el miembro del rubio en sus manos y con el agua cayendo sobre sus cuerpos desnudos y pegados, empezó acariciarlo de arriba bajo. Naruto se apoyó débil contra él y se dejo hacer.

Mientras seguía acariciando su longitud, se dedico a mordisquearle el cuello, la oreja y después pasaba la legua por los sitios que había mordisqueado.

Con sus incesantes caricias, sintió que Naruto estaba próximo a la culminación. Le dio la vuelta para tenerlo de frente y arrodillándose ante él, se metió su miembro de lleno en la boca, haciendo gemir descontroladamente al rubio, que tomaba su cabeza morena entre las manos, para obligarlo a profundizar la caricia y que lo tragara más profundamente.

Sasuke lo complació gustoso y empezó a chupársela, haciendo ventosa para que el rubio sintiera como se la estrujaba, haciéndolo disfrutar como nunca. Unas cuantas chupadas más y Sasuke empezó a sentir los estremecimientos del cuerpo del rubio, para poco después sentir como se corría en su boca y tragándose el ese rico néctar.

Naruto callo por la pared asta quedar sentada en el suelo de la ducha. Más débil que antes. Sasuke salio de la ducha para secarse y poder vestirse. Una vez listo, se acerco al rubio que aun seguía bajo el agua.

- No te engañes, Naruto. Tú aun me quieres y es inútil que lo niegues

- No, yo no te quiero. Te odio- le contestó el rubio sin abrir los ojos

Sasuke no dijo más y dándole un beso en los labios, se marcho.

**Fin flash back**

Naruto se sonrojó al recordar el incidente de la ducha. Había sido pura arcilla en las manos del Uchiha. Por eso tras aquella escena había tomado las medida de los veinte cerrojos. Podrían ser un numero exagerado, pero no quería correr riesgos. Más valía prevenir que curar. Mmmmm, tal vez de vería convertir su casa en un refugio antinuclear.

Por eso últimamente Sasuke lo mira mal. No entendía por que no podía entrar en su casa. Se lo tenia bien merecido.

Se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse su preciado ramen, esperando que no se le apareciera la dichosa cara con su sonrisa burlona del teme cuando alguien llamo a la puerta. Se puso tenso. No abriría asta saber quien estaba al otro lado. Podría ser el teme con una se sus artimañas.

- ¿Quién es?

- Naruto, soy yo, Sakura. Me manda la Hokage para darte un recado

Menos mal, es Sakura-chan.

Se acercó a la puerta y procedió abrir los veinte cerrojos. Entreabrió un poco la puerta para asegurarse que era su amiga y no Sasuke imitando su voz. Se quedó bastante aliviado cuando entrevió por la rendija el pelo rosa de la chica.

- Pasa, Sakura-chan- dijo abriendo la puerta completamente para permitirle entrar

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?- cuando estuvo dentro, pudo ver por si misma el motivo de la tardanza- ya veo- miró a Naruto- ¿Esto se debe a Sasuke-kun?

- Si

Cerró nuevamente la puerta y también los cerrojos.

- Pasa Sakura-chan ¿Qué tenias que contarme de la oba-chan?

Pasaron a la cocina, donde el rubio empezó a prepararse su ramen.

- Ah, luego te lo cuento. Ahora dime que os ocurre a ti y Sasuke-kun

- Pues que el maldito Uchiha se ha convertido en un acosador. Mi acosador. Para desgracia mía.

- Mmmm, si, he oído algo de eso. Y creo que todo esto terminaría si le dijeras a Sasuke que lo amas ¿O me equivoco?

- Tú también, Sakura-chan. Jamás volveré a admitir lo que siento por ese teme, no se lo merece

La chica se levantó de golpe

- ¿Entonces admites que aun sientes algo por él?

- Yo no e dicho eso- gruñó Naruto mientras se atiborraba la boca de fideos para no tener que decir nada

- Los has admitido, Naruto- lo señaló acusadoramente con un dedo

- QUE NO- se termino el ramen y llevó el tazón al fregadero- no pongas en mi boca palabras que no he dicho

Se dio la vuelta para mirar a su amiga y la vio casi pegada a sus narices.

- No podrás retractarte. Te lo prohíbo

Y dicho esto, se abalanzó sobre él y lo beso en la boca. El rubio se quedo completamente alucinado, asta que descubrió la artimaña y se la quitaba de encima de un empujón.

- ¡Debería haber sospechado que eras tú desde un principio, Sasuke!

Este sonrió en su forma de Sakura para segundos después deshacer el hengen y aparecer en su forma original, sonrisa burlona incluida. Se relamió los labios

- ¿Cómo has sabido que era yo?

- Después de todo este tiempo, créeme que conozco muy bien tú sabor

- Ah, si- hizo ademán de acercarse a él, pero el rubio se apresuró a interponer la mesa entre ambos. Sasuke frunció los labios

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke?

- Quería descubrir por que narices ya no me resultaba fácil entrar en tú casa, así que me hice pasar por Sakura y mira lo que me encuentro- lo miró burlón- ¿Te has convertido en un recluso por mi culpa, Naru-chan?

- Maldito capullo ¿Estas disfrutando, verdad?

- Pues la verdad es que si, me hace mucha gracia.

- "Tengo que huir. Sasuke tiene esa mirada de depredador acechando a su presa y a mi no me gusta ser la presa, joder"

Salió corriendo hacia la puerta, pero no llegó muy lejos, ya que el moreno, rastreramente le había puesto la zancadilla para hacerlo caer. Lo sintió sentarse a horcajadas sobre su trasero.

- ¿A dónde vas, Naru-chan?- le preguntó cerca del oído- Déjame que te diga que no muy lejos, ya que no te habría dado tiempo abrir todo tu arsenal de cerrojos. ¿Y que significa eso? Que estas a mi completa merced, para hacerte lo que yo quiera y durante el tiempo que quiera.

Se inclinó sobre el para sujetarle las manos contra el suelo cuando vio los intentos que hacia el rubio para incorporarse. Se inclinó más y empezó a mordisquearle el cuello.

- Mmmmm, Sasuke, no lo hagas

- No, as admitido que aun sientes algo por mi, Naruto y si esta es la forma de conseguir que lo vuelvas a reconocer, no te dejare.

Sasuke se volvió a inclinar sobre él, con la intención de seguir desgatando ese cuerpo, pero se detuvo cuando oyó un leve sollozo por parte del rubio. Se incorporo e hizo que el rubio se diera la vuelta para poder mirarlo a la cara. Efectivamente, estaba llorando y lo miraba furioso.

- ¿Quieres que admita que te amo? Muy bien, lo admito. No es eso lo que querías oír, pues ahora que ya lo sabes, así que ¡lárgate de mi casa!

Lo aparto de si de un empujón mientras se levantaba del suelo. Se quedo allí para esperando a que el moreno decidiera marcharse.

- No, no me voy, tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar, Naruto.

- ¡Es que no me vas a dejar nunca tranquilo!

- Cuando aclaremos todo, te dejare todo lo tranquilo que quieras

Se cruzo de brazos. No se iría de allí asta hablar con él.

- Muy bien- accedió el rubio a regañadientes, ya que sabia que no se iría, ni por las buenas, ni por las malas

Se fueron al salón y allí se sentaron.

- Que quieres que te diga Sasuke. Ya has conseguido con tus artimañas que te confiese que sigo enamorado de ti, aun que no te lo mereces, pero es algo que no puedo evitar. Aun que eso no significa que así por que si, acepte tu amor y nos vayamos a vivir una feliz vida juntos.

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¿Y tienes el valor de preguntármelo? Puede que este enamorado de ti, pero eso no quita todo lo que he tenido que padecer por tú culpa. Estoy arto de sufrir, Sasuke, muy arto y parece que tú te empeñas en hacerme sufrir una y otra vez, como si fuera tu pasatiempo favorito- esto ultimo lo dijo con mucho rencor y Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir dolor por su rubio

- Créeme que no hay nadie más que sienta todo lo que te e echo pasar, Naruto. Te aseguro que no era mi intención en absoluto. Ya sabes como soy, siempre he sido bastante frío y distante y ya sabes por que. No quería encariñarme demasiado por miedo a que me volvieran arrebatar lo que es tan preciado para mi. Pero aun así tú no hacías más que meterte dentro de mi corazón, primero como compañero, luego como mi mejor amigo y finalmente como la persona que amo, aun que esto ultimo no lo reconociera, asta que fue un poco tarde, ya que te hice mucho daño debido a mi orgullo. Por eso los siento, desde lo más profundo de mi alma. Pero aun así no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir, ya que si me aceptas, estoy dispuesto a recompensar y curar todo ese daño. Solo espero que me lo permitas.

Naruto se quedo bastante sorprendido con las palabras de moreno, ya que este nunca le había hablando con el corazón. Debía estar realmente enamorado, ya que este no era muy dado a sacar una parte tan vulnerable de él. Pero aun así, Naruto no podía evitar recelar.

- Y quien me dice a mi que un día no te levantaras y de repente te das cuenta de que ya no sientes lo mismo

Sasuke no pudo evitar reírse ante el temor del rubio. Se acerco para sentarse a su lado y poder así acariciarle la mejilla, aun húmeda por las lagrimas.

- Te juro por mi vida que eso nunca ocurrirá

Lo creyó. Lo había dicho con tanta pasión, que Naruto supo que era la pura verdad.

- Déjame pensarlo, Sasuke- apartó su mirada cuando vio la llena de dolor con que lo miraba el moreno

- Aun estas dispuesto a hacernos sufrir a los dos

- Por favor

- Esta bien- accedió, aun que le costo- te estaré esperando cuando dejes atrás tus miedos. Solo espero que no hagas que los dos seamos infelices.

Le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y se marcho.

Naruto se quedo allí sentado, pensativo. Aun que lo que realmente tenia ganas de hacer, era salir corriendo tas el uchiha, arrojarse en sus brazos y amarse el uno al otro asta el día de su muerte.

Pero no lo haría, tenia mucho que pensar. Había sufrido mucho como para tomarse las cosas a la ligera. Aun que en algo tenia razón Sasuke. Ahora que ambos se habían dicho lo que sentían el uno por el otro, dependía de él el que fueran felices o infelices.

¿Cuál seria su decisión?

Continuara..

**Anexo**

_Una semana antes_

- Mmmmmm, Deidi, no es que no me guste montármelo en el suelo, créeme que me da mucho morbo, pero nuestra primera vez prefiero que sea en una cama

Deidara se incorporo de la postura en la que se encontraba, sentado a horcajadas sobre un desnudo Itachi, mientras le lamía lo pezones al moreno.

- ¿Una cama? Es muy poco original, Itachi. Quiero hacerlo en un sitio que no sea tan típico- le puso morritos e Itachi no pudo resistirse a complacerlo

- Al menos subamos a mi habitación, tengo una alfombra bastante mullidita en el suelo

- Entonces a que estamos esperando

Se levantó presuroso de encima del cuerpo del moreno dispuesto a subir a toda velocidad a la habitación y entrar ya en faena

- Mmmmm ¿Por qué estoy yo completamente desnudo y tu completamente vestido, Deidi?

Este lo miro con sonrisa lobuna por encima de su hombro.

- Pues por que soy más hábil que tú, Ita-chan

El uchiha entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con auténticos ojos de depredador

- Ya te voy a enseñar yo a ti quien es el más hábil

Deidara soltó una carcajada y corrió escaleras arriba siendo perseguido de cerca por Itachi. Una vez llegó, abrió la puerta de golpe y se dio la vuelta para ver entrar al moreno, que la cerraba tras de si, para después apoyarse contra ella.

- Deléitame- Pidió

Deidara supo al instante lo que quería. Que se desnudara para él. Y gustosamente lo complacería. O si.

Se quitó primeramente las sandalias tirándolas en un rincón de la habitación para que no estorbaran más adelante.

Metió sus manos bajo la camiseta de redecilla que llevaba y se acarició el pecho, asta llegar a su pezones y frotárselos asta que se le pusieron duros. Mientras hacia esto, cerró los ojos y se chupo y mordisqueo los labios mientras daba pequeños gemiditos. Abrió un ojo y pudo ver que tenia a Itachi completamente hechizado y muy excitado.

Dejo de acariciarse para poder quitarse la camiseta sensualmente, dejando expuesto su pecho a la mirada del moreno.

Itachi tragó saliva. Pero que sensual era su Deidi. A este paso se correría allí sobre el suelo sin llegar si quiera a penetrar ese cuerpo tentador.

Deidara seguí con su labor y empezó a bajarse los pantalones, deslizándolos lentamente por su caderas, cintura, asta que quedaron por debajo de sus genitales. Itachi comprobó que el muy descarado no llevaba calzoncillos. Deidara le sonrió malicioso y empezó acariciarse el miembro. Se acercó a la pared para apoyarse contra ella y seguir con su labor, sabiendo que tenia toda la atención de Uchiha puesta en él. Empezó a gemir cada vez más fuerte por su caricias. Quería que Itachi se acercara a él y lo tomara en su boca caliente y como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, oyó los pasos de este sobre el suelo, lo sintió arrodillarse frente a él, apartar sus manos y tomarlo en su boca.

Sin duda era un experto. Sabia aplicar la presión adecuada, la velocidad justa, para que él se sintiera en el paraíso. Le soplaba sobre la cabeza y después la recorría con su lengua, para finalmente mordisquearla suavemente y volver a introducírsela en la boca. Siguió esos pasos tantas veces, que llego un momento en el que no aguanto más y explotó, vaciándose de lleno en la boca ansiosa de su koi.

- Delicioso- murmuro Itachi mientras relamía los restos del semen de la cabeza de su miembro

Lo oyó incorporarse. Sabia lo que vendría ahora y se moría por ello.

- ¿Aun quieres que lo hagamos en el suelo?- le preguntó justo en el oído

Deidara se abrazo a él con ansia.

- Ahora me apetece más hacerlo contra la pared y luego podemos llegar al suelo

- Tus deseos son ordenes para mi, Deidi

Lo llevó cerca de la cama y aun apoyado contra la pared, hizo que el rubio levantara una pierna y la apoyara en la cama. Cuando vio que aun así el rubio no quedaba lo suficientemente expuesto, cogió la almohada, la doblo para que abultara mas y la coloco bajo el pie de Deidara.

Deidara esperaba ansioso, tenia muchas ganas de sentir a Itachi penetrándolo. Así que cuando vio que iba a prepararlo para lo que ocurriría, se apresuro a decir.

- No hace falta, Itachi, no me dolerá

Este lo miró extrañado.

- Creí que tú y Sa..

- No pronuncies su nombre- dijo sellando sus labios con un beso- El ya esta en mi pasado y no quiero que enturbie este momento. Y aclarando tu duda, pues no, no llegamos hacerlo de esta manera, pero tenia mis artimañas para llegar al orgasmo, como juguetitos..

- Vaya, vaya, Deidi el vicioso- dijo Itachi sonriente- muy bien, pero te puedo asegurar, que lo que tengo aquí abajo no es un juguetito, pero si te hará disfrutar como nunca

- Entonces ¿A que estas esperando?

Bajó una mano por su cuerpo y tomo el miembro en su manos, para después guiarlo hacia su entrada más que preparada. Lo sintió penetrar lentamente, asta que lo tubo completamente en su interior. Gimió de puro placer. Lo sentía tan dentro y tan grande. Tenia razón, eso no era un juguete, era mucho mejor.

Itachi apoyó las manos en la pared, a los lados de la cabeza de Deidara y empezó a embestirlo. Era el paraíso, nunca se había sentido también. Mientras sus cuerpos se aceptaban el uno al otro, se besaban también con ansia.

Llego un momento en que Deidara no aguantaba más esa postura y empezaba a resbalarse por la pared. Itachi salió de su interior y el rubio acabo sentado en el suelo. El moreno tomó sus piernas, se las coloco sobre los hombros y volvió a penetrarlo. Así, la penetración era más profunda y Deidara sentía como Itachi tocaba puntos que lo hacían gritar como un loco. Se abrazo al moreno, llevando sus manos asta las nalgas de Itachi y así guiarlo a su interior con más fuerza, mientras su propio miembro se frotaba entre los dos cuerpos sudorosos.

Itachi hizo que el quedara tumbado completamente sobre el suelo y siguió entrando y saliendo de su interior. Sentía el orgasmo cerca, muy cerca, asta que finalmente si alcanzo el paraíso y gritó su orgasmo mientras se descargaba contra el pecho de Itachi y el suyo propio, a la vez que sentía como en cuerpo del moreno se convulsionaba y se descargaba en su interior para después caer pesadamente sobre él. No le importo. Bajó las piernas de los hombros de su koi y allí se quedaron un rato, abrazados mientras sus cuerpos volvían a la normalidad.

Pasado un rato, ambos se levantaron del suelo y se tumbaron en la cama, mirándose el uno al otro.

- Ha sido increíble- dijo Deidara con un sonrisa

- Seee, es que soy todo un semental- Sonrisa pervertida marca Uchiha

- Que modesto eres

- Y dime ¿Qué se siente al saber que tu koi recibe todas tus caricias? ¿Y que has sentido tú?

- No tengo palabras. Ha sido la experiencia más increíble de mi vida. Poder sentir tus caricias, tus besos, tu miembro dentro de mi, tu cuerpo caliente y que tú hallas sentido lo que yo he querido trasmitirte, ha sido lo mejor de lo mejor y sabes que, quiero volver a sentirlo.

Hizo que Itachi se tumbara de espaldas sobre la cama y así él se sentó a horcajadas sobre su miembro, el cual volvía a estar erecto tras haber oído los comentarios del rubio.

- Hazme sentir otra vez, Itachi y no dejes de hacerlo nunca.

* * *

Pues eso es todo . Naruto tiene la decision de su vida por delante. Y Dei e Itachi montandoselo a lo grande jojojo. Lo puse en un anexo por que cortar la trama para poner el lemon no me gustaba mucho. Y ya solo falta el ultimo capi, el cual ya tengo escrito . Un saludo


	15. Chapter 15

Holaaa . Bueno aqui traigo finalmente el ultimo capitulo. Me da penita peeeeeero algun dia tenia que ser snif snif. Espero que os guste y lo considereis un buen final para este pervertido fic jojojo . Nos despedimos al final del capi.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_PURA PERVERSION_**

_Días más tarde._

Sasuke se encontraba tirado sobre su cama, llevaba días sin hacer absolutamente nada, ya que estaba pasando los peores de su vida. Naruto aun no se acababa de decidir y eso lo estaba matando. Temía que viniera y le dijera que no podían estar juntos. Lo aterrorizaba.

Por eso no le parecía salir a ningún lado, aun que eso conllevara que tuviera que tuviera que oír a su aniki y a Deidara haciéndolo cada dos por tres. Por mucho que se tapara los odios con la almohada, siempre los oía. Eran como un par de conejos.

Se levantó de la cama a regañadientes y decidió bajar a desayunar algo, ya que si seguía así, acabaría siendo un pellejo andante.

Llevaba ya un rato en la cocina, cuando entro su hermano, más ojeroso que nunca, pero aun así sonriendo como un imbécil.

- Ototo- dijo embobadamente

- Quieres dejar de sonreír así. Tu estupida sonrisa me deslumbra

- OH, entonces perdóname por ser feliz, mi amo- replicó Itachi con sarcasmo- Te aguantas, yo no tengo la culpa de que hallas sido un capullo con el dulce Naru y ahora estés pasando las consecuencias bien putas.

- No te equivoques aniki, me alegro por ti, pero estas irreconocible sonriendo así por toda la casa. Pareces tonto

- Es lo que provoca el amor, que te vuelvas tonto

- Ya y las sesiones maratonianas de sexo también ayudan un poco, supongo

Itachi escupió parte del café que se estaba tomando.

- JUJUJUJU ¿Nos has oído?

- Es imposible no oíros. Gritáis mucho, por no hablar de los gemidos o del ruido de la cama o del sitio donde coño decidís hacerlo.

- Si, a mi Deidi le gusta la variedad. No es te tópicos.

- A partir de ahora conteneros. Un poco de respeto, joder. O al menos intentar no hacer tanto ruido

- No te quejes, ya te vengaras de nosotros cuando tú y Naru estéis juntos

- Ojala- suspiro Sasuke. Su hermano estaba convencido de que al final Naruto volvería con él, pero él no las tenia todas consigo- Y dime ¿Dónde has dejado a Deidara?

- Mi Deidi esta arriba en la cama descansando. Lo necesita

- Y tú no te has mirado al espejo. Las ojeras te llegan asta los zancajos

- Lo se, pero como te he odio bajar a la cocina, he decidido levantarme para hablar un poco contigo, por si querías compartir tus penas

- No gracias, ya me he regodeado suficiente en mis propias penas. Lo que tenga que ser será

- No te preocupes ototo, Naru hará lo correcto- se termino el café de un trago y después fregó la taza en el fregadero- y ahora si me disculpas, voy a enrolarme un rato antes de que despierte la fiera y le apetezca otra ronda

Se despidió con la mano y Sasuke lo oyó subir por las escalares y encerrarse nuevamente en su habitación. Se alegraba por su aniki y también por Deidara. Aun que su felicidad seria mucho más plena si tuviera a cierto rubio a su lado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Naruto ¿Cuándo piensas decirle a Sasuke que has decidido volver con él?- le preguntó Kakashi al rubio mientras seguía leyendo su libro

- Cuando termine de redactar mi lista de reglas- dijo el rubio tan feliz, mientras escribía en un papel

- Ah ¿Pero es que va a ver reglas en esta relación?

- Pues si, así no volverá hacerme una de las suyas

- No creo que Sasuke Uchiha cometa el mismo error dos veces y menos tratándose de ti

Naruto se sintió muy bien al oír eso de la boca de su sensei. Pero bueno, esas "reglas" eran más para tocarle las narices al moreno que para otra cosa. Después de pensarlo durante días, Naruto finalmente había decidido darle otra oportunidad, podría no merecérsela, pero aun así él le quería mucho y como dijo Sasuke, no estaba dispuesto hacerlos sufrir a los dos por algo ya pasado. Y Kakashi tenia razón, Sasuke no volvería a ser tan idiota.

Y aun que había decidió todo eso hacia ya unos días, aun no se lo había dicho. Por que sufriera un poquito más no le iba a pasar nada.

- "Que malo soy"- pensó para si

- Dime, Kakashi sensei. Ya están las cosas arregladas entre tú e Iruka sensei

Kakashi se deprimió al oír eso

- Pues no, mi Iru-chan en muy vengativo. Aun no me permite mojar. Es muy cruel

- Pues como me has apoyado estos días con lo de Sasuke, permite hablar con él, tal vez solucione tu problema

Kakashi lo estrujó en un fuerte abrazo.

- ¿Lo harás? Que Kami sama te bendiga, Naruto. Gracias. Esto del celibato forzado no es bueno para la salud

-"Ah no, pues entonces Sasuke estará padeciendo de alguna enfermedad crónica o algo"

- Bueno, me voy ya, así que hablare ahora mismo con él

Kakashi lo despidió con estrellitas en su único ojo visible. Ojala su Iru-chan entrara en razón. Naruto se acercó a la cocina donde su sensei estaba afanando.

- Me voy ya, iruka sensei. Creo que Sasuke ya ha padecido lo suyo

- Me alegro mucho, Naruto. Estoy seguro de que Sasuke se pondrá muy feliz- le dijo sonriente- los dos os lo merecéis.

- Al igual que tú y Kakashi sensei- se acerco para susurrarle al oído- creo que el pobre esta algo desesperadillo

- ¡Maldito pervertido! ¿Te ha ido con el cuento?

- JEJEJE, no, pero se nota que sufre. Anda, se compasivo- se separó de el para dirigirse a la puerta- buena suerte- y se marchó

Iruka sonrió con cariño. Al fin su revoltoso Naruto seria plenamente feliz. Sin duda alguna, él se lo merecía más que nadie. Y hablando de felicidad. Naruto tenia razón, ya era hora de que fuese algo compasivo con su koi. Se quito el delantal, pero antes de dejarlo en su sitio, se le ocurrió un idea.

Kakashi se paseaba nervioso por el salón, tanto que se había asta olvidado de su libro. Naruto ya se había ido, entonces ya había hablado con Iruka, pero este no había venido a decirle nada. ¡Dios mío! Eso quiere decir que seguiré sin mojar el churro. Pobre de mi.

- Kakashi- lo llamo Iruka desde la puerta del salón

Este te volvió y lo que vio lo dejo completamente pasmado. Su Iru-chan cubierto tan solo con un delantal. Sin nada debajo. Nada.

- ¿Quieres venir a jugar a las cocinitas?- dijo con tono insinuante

- JUJUJUJU ¡GRACIAS NARUTO!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Estaba volviendo a su habitación como un alma en pena, cuando alguien llamo a la puerta. Bajo nuevamente, decidido a echar con cajas destempladas al maldito intruso que se atrevía a molestar en esos días.

Abrió la puerta con cara de mala ostia, pero se le puso cara de tonto embobado cuando vio quien era la visita.

- Buenos días, Sasuke- dijo un Naruto todo sonrisas- se te ve algo decaído

- Naruto, pasa- lo tomó del brazo y lo metió de un tirón en la casa

- Vaya, que efusividad. Intuyo que tenias ganas de verme

- "No te haces ni una idea"- pensó Sasuke para si

- ¿Has venido a decirme algo?

- Si, creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Pasaron al salón donde se sentaron cómodamente. Ninguno hablo. Silencio absoluto. No se oía ni una mosca. Solamente los ronquidos de Itachi desde el piso de arriba. Sasuke no aguantó ni un segundo más.

- ¡Por el amor de dios! Quieres decírmelo de una buena vez Naruto, acaba ya con mi sufrimiento

Sasuke apoyó la cabeza contra sus manos, mientras se tiraba del pelo desesperadamente. Naruto lo miro con ojos tiernos, se veía que realmente estaba sufriendo. Se compadeció de él. Fue a sentarse a su lado.

- Intentémoslo, Sasuke. Intentemos ser felices

El moreno levanto la cabeza, temiendo que lo que había oído no fuese verdad. Pero si lo era, Naruto lo miraba con una sonrisa en la cara. Lo había perdonado. Se abalanzó contra el rubio, derribándolo contra el sofá, para empezar a besarlo por toda la cara. Naruto no podía evitar reír de felicidad. Quien diría que algún día habría llegado a ver esa parte de Sasuke, cuando todo el mundo solo conocía su parte fría y orgullosa. Pero bueno, eso era solo un privilegio suyo y se alegraba de ello.

- ¿Y que es esa tontería de intentarlo?- preguntó el moreno entre beso y beso- No tenemos nada que intentar. Esta claro que seremos felices- lo miró intensamente a los ojos- te lo prometo

Naruto sonrió con cariño y le acaricio la mejilla, justo antes de que le quitaran a Sasuke de encima y a él lo estrujaran contra un fuerte pecho casi impidiéndole respirar.

- Ah, Naru-chan, cuanto me alegro de verte, tengo tantas cosas que contarte

De repente alguien lo abrazo también por detrás, haciendo inevitablemente un bocadillo de Naruto.

- Yo también, Naruto. Pero no te preocupes, si no quieres ver a Sasuke cuando vengas, simplemente lo echamos y punto

Sasuke estaba que echaba humo. Estaba él ahí tan feliz tras haber recibido la mejor noticia de su vida y va y en plena celebración y aparecen esos dos arrebatándole a su rubio. Primero su aniki y luego Deidara. ¡Malditos capullos!

- Oye, dejar de hablar de mi como si no estuviera aquí- se acercó al trío y tras barias intentonas, separó a los dos babosos de su koi- que corra el aire. Hay demasiada testosterona pululando por ahí- y abrazo a Naruto posesivamente.

- Ototo baka, no seas malo. Hacia tiempo que no veía Naru. Simplemente me alegre de verlo nuevamente

- Pero no hace falta que te le pegues como una babosa. Ahora es mío

3, 2, 1

- ¡QUE! ¡POR FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!- y se puso a bailar una danza extraña- baila conmigo Deidi- tomo al rubio de las manos y juntos se pusieron a bailar por todo el salón, armando bastante alboroto

La parejita los miraba como si fueran ovnis recién bajados de Marte. Uno nunca tenia idea de asta donde llegaba la locura humana.

- Larguémonos de aquí. No quiero que se nos peguen sus ritos extraños

Y juntos subieron a la habitación del moreno. Una vez dentro y aun oyendo los gritos del par de locos en el piso de abajo, Sasuke se acercó al rubio con la intención de continuar con lo que había sido interrumpido.

- Alto- dijo el rubio alzando una mano- tengo aquí unas reglas que tendrás que cumplir para hacerme feliz

Sasuke se quedo bastante sorprendido, pero si esas reglas eran por la felicidad de su rubio, las acataría. Madre mía, si hace unos meses hubiera venido alguien a decirle que se convertirá en un manso corderito, todo sonrisas tontas y empalagoso, primero se habría reído del que se hubiera atrevido a afirmar semejante tontería y luego lo mandaría a freír espárragos con su Mangekyou. Pero ahí estaba el frío, arrogante y orgullo Uchiha. Sonriendo como un tonto enamorado.

Seguiría con esa faceta solo con el rubio, para el resto del mundo seguiría siendo el mismo capullo y que no se hable más.

- Primera regla. Todos los días me dirás cuanto me amas

- Será un placer

- Segunda regla. Lo haremos muy a menudo. Unas tres veces al día y si se nos presenta alguna más, pues bienvenida

Sonrisa pervertida marca Uchiha.

- Haré todo lo que quieras Naruto, cumpliré todas tus reglas, créeme que si todas son como las dos primeras, no habrá problema alguno- se acercó a él y lo abrazo con fuerza y a su vez Naruto le devolvió el abrazo- pero la regla más importante para mi, será no volver hacerte daño nunca más- cayeron juntos obre la cama- te lo prometo

- Se que la cumplirás y confío en ti

Se besaron con ternura, aun que poco a poco el beso se volvió más pasional, asta que empezaron a arrancarse la ropa el uno al otro y es que como había dicho Kakashi, el celibato no era muy bueno para la salud.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_  
_

_Semanas más tarde (Aquí el tiempo pasa que no veas)_

Sasuke se despertó de golpe al oír como la puerta de la habitación que ahora compartía con Naruto se habría con estrépito.

- ¡Sasuke! Ya ha llegado la carta de Gaara confirmando que si vendrán a la fiesta-el rubio se sentó sobre la cama mostrándole el dichoso papel, muy animado

No pudo evitar soltar un gruñido, había tenido la esperanza de que el mapache ese y su copia no asistieran a la fiesta que estaban organizando, por motivo de finalmente estaban juntos y al que asistirían, como no, todos sus amigos.

- Que lastima, empezaba a pensar que se habían muerto o algo

- Sasuke, no seas así. Es que nunca vas a olvidarte del dichoso trío

- Nunca, asta que me halla vengado. Pero por ellos, no por ti- se apresuro a decir cuando vio que el rubio se ponía algo triste- se que en aquel entonces tú y yo no teníamos nada, así que no tengo ningún derecho a reprochártelo. Pero eso no impide que me pueda desquitar con ellos- sonrisa maligna vengativa marca Uchiha Sasuke- así que no me obligues a prometer que no les haré nada- se volvió apresurar a decir cuando lo vio con intenciones de hablar- por que es un promesa que me arriesgare a romper

- Tú y tus venganzas, Sasuke- Naruto sonrió a su pesar mientras se tumbaba al lado de su koi encima de las mantas- nadie te ha dicho ya que no es una opción inteligente

Sasuke lo abrazó contra él mientras decía:

- Bueno, no se puede llamar venganza en toda regla a lo que tengo planeado. Si los matara, si seria venganza de alto están. Aun que ellos si lo tomaran como una venganza de alto están.

- Me das miedo, Sasuke

- No tienes nada que temer- se quito las mantas de encima, le quito la poca ropa que el rubio se había puesto para bajar y así los dos quedaron desnudos sobre la cama- hagamos algo más interesante que hablar de esos dos pardillos

Aun que fueran sus amigos, el rubio no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Se abrazó a su koi y se dejo hacer mientras bajaba por su pecho para tomarle los pezones con los labios, haciéndole cosquillas en el proceso. Y con esa estampa se encontró Itachi.

- Que imagen tan provocativa, pero Naru-chan ¿Podrías ser tú el que estuviera encima? No me apetece ver ni un segundo más el culo desnudo de mi ototo, no me gustaría quedarme ciego siendo tan joven

Mientras Naruto no podía evitar reírse por como los había pillado Itachi, Sasuke se volvió hacia el con el Mangekyou activado.

- Pues si no quieres ver mi culo ¿Porqué no cierras la puerta y te largas? Antes de que te mate

- ¿Entonces no puedo ver el culito de Naru?

Sasuke se levanto amenazador, dispuesto a descuartizar a su hermano, mientras Naruto se tapaba con las mantas, pero sonriendo al ver a los hermanos así.

- Que poco compartidor eres ototo. No te preocupes, ya me voy, pero vosotros ya podéis ir moviendo el trasero y dejar de hacer cosas indecentes, todavía hay muchas cosas que preparar

- Pues hacerlas vosotros- gruñó Sasuke- ¡estoy arto de que se nos interrumpa cada vez que intentamos hacerlo! No hemos conseguido llevar a fin ni un puñetero polvo desde que nos reconciliamos

- Se siente. No tardéis en bajar- y se marcho dejando a Sasuke muy enfado y frustrado

- No te preocupes, Sasuke, ya haremos de las nuestras cuando halla pasado la fiesta- le dijo el rubio abrazando por detrás

- Yo quería hacerlo ahora- dijo el moreno poniendo morros

- Será mejor que no lo intentemos, lo único que conseguiremos será que nos vuelvan a interrumpir

Suspiraron ambos a la vez. Era una verdadera injusticia.

- Menos mal que la puñetera fiesta es hoy y mañana ya podremos dedicarnos plenamente a nosotros- seguía refunfuñando el moreno mientras se vestían

- Si, mañana será para nosotros. Te lo prometo- le dio un pico en los labios y ya listos bajaron antes de que les volvieran a llamar la atención

Aun que sabia que esa fiesta era para celebrar que todo había salido bien y que ahora eran todos felices, no podía evitar estar de mal humor por que apenas tenia tiempo de estar a solas con su koi. Si no era Itachi, era Deidara o algún otro. Y si no era eso, pues por algún problema con los preparativos de la fiesta. Menos mal que hoy se acababa todo, por fin. Bueno, eso tampoco era cierto, ya que la fiesta era un vez más en el barrio Uchiha, así que mañana tocaba limpiar. Ya encontraría la manera de escaquearse. O si.

Se pasaron toda la mañana y toda la tarde ultimando los detalles antes de que llegaran sus amigos. Los primeros en llegar fueron Gaara y Sai, algo temerosos, todo había que decirlo.

- ¡Sai! ¡Gaara! Cuanto os he echado de menos, chicos- gritó el rubio muy emocionado, yendo a abrazar a sus queridos amigos- podríais haber venido un poco antes, no. ¿Por que habéis estado tanto tiempo fuera?

- JEJEJE, bueno, queríamos que se calmaran un poco las aguas- dijo Sai mirando a Sasuke, aun que vio bastante sorprendido que este lo miraba como si nada. Nada de caras asesinas. Muy extraño.

- Puedes estar tranquilo, copia barata, lo pasado, pasado esta. No hay que darle más vueltas

La pareja de recién llegados lo miraron bastante alucinados. ¿Ese era el psicópata asesino que había amenazado con descuartizarlos par haberse atrevido a acostarse con Naruto?. Luego miraron al rubio, mucho más que sorprendidos. Ese poder del rubio de cambiar a las personas hacia milagros. Así que mucho más relajados, fueron a saludar a Itachi y Deidara

Naruto miro al moreno con los ojos entrecerrados. No se había tragado eso de "lo pasado, pasado esta" no había ninguna duda de que estaba tramando algo. Más valía que Sai y Gaara se andaran con ojo.

Minutos más tarde, empezaron a llegar el resto de sus amigos y ahí empezó la fiesta. Se lo pasaron bomba. Risas, charlas, juegos y bailes por todos lados. Y también algún que otro momento intimo para mimarse un poco a escondidas de sus amigos. "No hay duda de que da mucho morbo hacer cosas prohibidas mientras tus amigos se diviertan a unos pasos de ti" pensó para si Naruto.

Sai y Gaara estaban a lo suyo, cuando se acerco a ellos Sasuke. Seguro había venido a vengarse, eso de dejar las cosas en el pasado tenia que haber sido un broma. Les sonrió como si nada.

- No os veo disfrutar mucho de la fiesta, chicos. ¿Es que acaso aun teméis que me quiera vengar de vosotros?

- Bueno, es que nos parece raro, después de la forma en que nos fuimos debido a ti- dijo Sai

- Pero ahora podéis comprobar que soy muy feliz con Naruto. He decidido dejarme de tonterías. Así que relajaos y disfrutar

- Dicho una segunda vez, creo que ya me siento más aliviado- dijo Gaara

- Que tal si brindamos- les paso unas copas que había traído con él- Por los finales felices

Y así como grandes amigos, brindaron y bebieron de sus copas. Lo que los chicos no vieron fue la sonrisa casi macabra que ahora ocupaba el rostro de Sasuke mientras este te marchaba en busca de Naruto.

La fiesta llego a su fin bien entrada las cinco de la mañana, cuando sus amigos empezaron a marcharse y esta vez todos borrachos por tanto brindar por la felicidad y cosas así. Esa mañana habría déficit de ninjas en la villa de la hoja.

Los cuatro, junto con Gaara y Sai, entraron en la casa dispuestos a irse a dormir. Una vez en la habitación, Naruto iba a empezar a desvestirse, pero fue detenido por Sasuke.

- Tú y yo nos vamos, Naruto

- ¡Eh! ¿Irnos a donde? Son las cinco de la madrugada, Sasuke. No son horas de irse a ninguna parte

- Pues en mi opinión son las mejores horas, así nadie nos molestara ni nos impedirá largarnos- se acerco al rubio para abrazarlo- quiero tener tiempo para estar a solas contigo, Naru y en esta casa llena de lambuceros no conseguiremos nada de intimidad, así que vamonos una temporada. Ya le pedí tiempo a Tsunade y accedió y las maletas ya las tengo listas, solo falta que aceptes tú.

La verdad es que el moreno tenia toda la razón. Apenas habían podido estar juntos sin que alguien los interrumpieran y ahora con la casa más llena, seria peor. Y él se moría por estar a solas con Sasuke

- De acuerdo. Vamonos, pero ¿A dónde?

- Es una sorpresa para cuando lleguemos- feliz, tomó las maletas que había preparado para ambos antes de la fiesta y sin hacer ningún ruido, salieron de la casa a pasar unas merecidas vacaciones por fin solos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Esa mañana_

- Gaara, tenemos un problema- dijo Sai sentado sobre la cama muy serio

- El pelirrojo se desperezo y se dio la vuelta para mirar a su Koi

- ¿Qué problema tienes?

- Bueno, como ya te he dicho miles de veces, estas súper violable todas las mañanas y por eso siempre lo hacemos al despertar y hoy, que estas más violable que nunca, ahí desnudo, con tu hermoso pelo alborotado, tus labios sonrosaditos, vamos que debería estar más tieso que el mástil de un barco, pues no, ha decidido quedarse arrugada y fofa

Gaara levanto las sabana que cubría las caderas de su koi para comprobar lo que este decía y en efecto así era. Sin duda alguna, Sai era el hombre que más pronto se ponía en acción de todo el mundo, así que qué estuviese en ese estado era un problema gordo, muy gordo.

- Vayamos a ver a la Hokage, esto es grave

Una vez en la torre Hokage, ni rastro de ella, así que le preguntaron a su ayudante, Shizune.

- Demasiada resaca, me temo. Hoy Tsunade sama no creo que venga, pero ¿Os puedo ayudar yo?

Sai le contó su problema sin pudor alguno, era demasiado grave para andarse con tonterías, aun que Shizune no pudo evitar enrojecer.

- ¿Sabes por que puede ser?- le preguntó Gaara

- Si creo que si y la solución es, el tiempo

- ¿El tiempo?- preguntaron extrañados a la vez

- Bueno, él no dijo nada de que hubiera que ocultarlo, así que os lo puedo decir. Un día de estos Sasuke Uchiha estuvo aquí pidiéndole un tipo de polvos a Tsunade Sama.

- ¿Qué tipo de polvos?- Sai ya se temía por donde iban los tiros

- Para la impotencia masculina. Y ahora caigo que esos polvos eran para ti, Sai

- ¡Maldito desgraciado! Como ha podido hacerme esto- gritó Sai. Eso era lo peor que le podían haber echo- ¿Y cuanto durara el efecto?- preguntó temeroso por la respuesta

- Aproximadamente, un mes

- ¡¡UN MES!! ¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!- El grito de Sai se oyó por toda la villa

Sin duda, el Uchiha se había vengado bien, pensó Gaara. Les había dado donde estaba seguro más les dolería.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_En casa de los Uchiha_

- A donde habrán ido esta pandilla de cuatro. No están en la casa- dijo un Deidara extrañado entrando en la cocina, donde se encontraba ya Itachi

- A Sai y Gaara los hoy salir esta mañana y mi Ototo y Naru se fueron anoche tras terminar la fiesta

- ¿Qué se fueron? ¿A dónde?

- Bueno, supongo que mi Ototo ya estaba asta las narices de que cada dos por tres lo estuviéramos interrumpiendo cuando estaba con Naru, así que se preparo un viajecito y anoche se largaron

- Es comprensible, no dejamos de darles la murga ni un momento. Espero que se lo pasen bien

- Yo también, aun que me da pena, por que me encantaba molestar a mi Ototo

- Que malo eres- Deidara se abrazo a su koi- sabes, no me apetece limpiar nada de lo de la fiesta. Solo quiero meterme en la cama con tigo y hacer el amor asta desfallecer

- Me has leído el pensamiento Deidi. Vamos a revolcarnos

Y los dos riéndose, subieron a su habitación para encerrarse en ella y dejarse llevar por el placer y el amor.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Esto es precioso, Sasuke. El mejor sitio al que nos podríamos escapar- decía el rubio muy emocionado, mirando desde el balcón de la habitación que les habían dado, las montañas llenas de árboles verdes y una hermosa cascada de agua- Un balneario. Es ideal

- Sabia que te gustaría y que tal si ahora nos vamos a dar un bañito. Pediré que nos suban la cena mientras lo hacemos

Cogieron lo necesario para ir a las termas y fueron a darse un relajante baño, para así iniciar sus vacaciones de enamorados.

Una vez en el agua, Sasuke se acerco al rubio con perversas intenciones en mente, pero el rubio lo conocía más que de sobra y sobre todo esa miradita.

- Ni si quiera lo piense Sasuke. Esto es un sitio publico, alguien podría vernos

- Pues mejor, más morbo aun- ya lo había acorralado contra una piedra

Naruto se lo quitó presuroso de encima, por que como empezara a acarícialo, estaría perdido.

- Aguántate asta que estemos en nuestra habitación- Sasuke puso morritos- y es mi ultima palabra

Enfurruñado, el moreno se aparto y dijo.

- Pues date prisa, Dobe, por que no me aguantare mucho más

Estuvieron poco tiempo más en el agua. Se vistieron y subieron a su habitación, donde ya les esperaba una suculenta y abundante cena.

- Y supongo que ahora querrás cenar

- Supones bien- el rubio se sentó a la mesa mientras empezaba a dar buena cuenta de la cena

Sasuke se sentó frente a él, no con mucha hambre, ya que lo único que le apetecía era al rubio que tenia delante. Pero bueno, ya tendría toda la noche para disfrutar.

- Ah, estoy lleno. Estaba todo realmente delicioso

Naruto se levanto de la mesa y fue a tirarse de espaldas sobre la cama. Se apoyo sobre los codos para mirar al moreno, el cual aun seguía con el postre.

- ¿Qué tal si hacemos un poco de deporte, para bajar la cena?- preguntó melosamente- a no ser que te quieras terminar esos melocotones en almíbar

Sasuke miro los mencionados melocotones que había sobre su plato.

- Tengo una idea mejor

Se levanto de la mesa y fue hacia el rubio que lo esperaba. Naruto abrió las piernas para que el moreno se pudiera colocar entre ellas e inclinarse sobre el para empezar a besarse. Lo boca de sasuke sabia deliciosamente a melocotones, a dulce. Era realmente delicioso. Bajo las manos por su pecho asta llegar al cinturón de la bata que lo cubría y desabrocharlo para después quitársela lentamente asta que quedo desnudo ante él. Mientras lo acariciaba, Sasuke hizo lo mismo con la suya, asta quedar igualmente desnudo. El rubio fue a rodearle las caderas con las piernas, pero el moreno se lo impidió separándose de el para volver a la mesa y coger el plato con lo melocotones que no se había comido.

- Me apetece degustarlos sobre un plato más suculento

Naruto se fue arrastrando sobre la cama asta llegar al cabecero, donde se apoyó, dispuesto a dejarse hacer. Sasuke tomo un melocotón y lo troceo, colocando dos trozos sobre cada uno de los pezones, otro en el ombligo y un tercero en la zona pélvica. Naruto sintió un escalofrío cuando su koi se inclino sobre el trozo de la zona pélvica y lamió a su alrededor, para después comerse el pedacito de fruta. Subió por su vientre asta llegar al ombligo, el cual engullo también rápidamente. Finalmente subió asta los pezones, se comió los trozos y se ensaño con los puntitos, los cuales chupo y tironeo con los dientes asta dejarlo duros y enrojecidos.

Todo eso había puesto a Naruto muy cachondo, pero Sasuke aun no había terminado, tomo el almíbar de los melocotones y lo vertió sobre el pecho del rubio. El rubio sintió el liquido frío desplazarse por su cuerpo y poco después la lengua de Sasuke lamiéndolo todo, desgatándolo a placer. Hizo que Sasuke se frotara contra él para quedar también impregnado con el dulce liquido y luego el mismo empezó a darse un festín, lamiendo ese cuerpo pálido.

Cuando no quedo ni rastro del almíbar, se besaron, probándolo de los labios del otro. En un momento sasuke paro y lo hizo darse la vuelta asta quedar de espaldas a él. Tomo un pañuelo y le tapo los ojos con él.

- Confía en mi- le susurró al oído

- Siempre

Tomo también sus manos y las ato al cabecero con otro pañuelo, pero sin apretarlo demasiado.

El moreno empezó entonces a besarle la columna, dejando un reguero de besos asta llegar a las nalgas, las cuales separo con las manos para después inclinarse sobre ellas y lamer la rosada entrada ahora expuesta. Naruto se agarro con fuerza a los pañuelos que lo apresaban mientras gemía al sentir la lengua de Sasuke darle placer. Y al tener los ojos vendados, sus demás sentidos se agudizaban y era más increíble aun.

- Eres tan delicioso, Naruto- le decía Sasuke entre lamidas

Ensalivo bien la entrada del rubio, para después introducirle un dedo que lo hizo responder arqueando las espalda. Lo movió dentro con suavidad, sin hacerle daño y cuando estuvo seguro de que ya se había acostumbrado, introdujo un segundo y un tercero.

Al principio era molesto, pero una vez acostumbrado, era increíblemente placentero.

- Llegaremos hacerlo tantas veces que te acostumbraras y no tendremos que hacer esto nunca más

- Sasuke Hentai- murmuro Naruto

El moreno no pudo más que reírse. Se arrodillo tras las nalgas abiertas del rubio y coloco la cabeza de su pene más que erecto en la entrada para empezar a introducirse lentamente.

- Ah. Hazlo más rápido, Sasuke. Quiero sentirte ya dentro de mi

El moreno lo obedeció y de una sola estocada, lo penetro asta el fondo, haciéndolos gemir a ambos de puro placer. Empezó a moverse lentamente, permitiéndole a Naruto acostumbrarse a la invasión y supo que le estaba dando placer cuando el rubio levanto su trasero para poder recibirlo más profundamente mientras tiraba del pañuelo asta casi romperlo.

Se inclino sobre él sin dejar de embestir en su interior y le quito el pañuelo que le apresaba las manos para después entrelazar sus dedos con los del rubio. Pego su boca en el oído de Naruto para que pudiera oír perfectamente su gemidos, los cuales pusieron aun más caliente al rubio que no dejaba de apretarse contra él, como si quisiera sentirlo aun más en su interior, como si no fuera suficiente.

Sasuke llevo una de sus manos bajo Naruto asta llegar a su miembro erecto apresado bajo su cuerpo, para empezar a masturbarlo con fuerza y así pudieran llegar juntos y ambos quedaran satisfechos.

Los gemidos de ambos se oían por toda la habitación. La cama chirriaba debido a sus frenéticos movimientos, asta que llego un momento en el que no pudieron soportarlo más y estallaron a la vez, gritando su orgasmo. El increíble orgasmo.

Sus cuerpos aun en tensión, empezaron a relajarse poco a poco. Naruto dejo caer su cuerpo sobre la cama, completamente desmadejado, mientras Sasuke se tumbaba un rato sobre él, para después salir de su interior y tumbarse a su lado. Pudo ver como un hilillo de su semen escurría por la entrada el rubio. Tomo el pañuelo y lo limpio con delicadeza mientras el rubio se quitaba el otro de los ojos.

- Ha sido increíble. Las sensaciones han sido más intensas que nunca

- Al perder un sentido, los otros cuatro se agudizan. Sabia que te gustaría.

Ya relajados, se abrazaron sobre la cama completamente revuelta y manchada, tanto de almíbar, ahora pegajoso, como se semen.

- ¿Que pensaran de nosotros cuando vean todo este desastre?- pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa

- Pues que somos muy fogosos en la cama- sonrisa pervertida marca Uchiha- y será mejor que no se asusten, porque la encontraran así todos los días durante este largo y maravilloso mes que tenemos por delante para pasar juntos

- Yo tengo razón, era un Hentai- lo miro fijamente a los ojos- te amo, Sasuke

- Yo también, mi zorrito. Te quiero por mil razones. Te amo por que eres tú. Quiero entrar nuevamente en ti y estar ahí durante horas y días. Quiero estar contigo por la mañana, por la tarde y por la noche. Quiero tus maravillosas sonrisas, ver todos los días tus hermosos ojos azules. Quiero verte a mi lado en el ultimo momento de mi vida. Yacer entre tus brazos para siempre- cuando vio que el rubio estaba llorando, le preguntó- ¿Me estoy pasando?

El rubio negó con la cabeza

- Es precioso todo lo que me dices, Sasuke. Dímelo todos los días y demuéstramelo también. Me haces tan feliz

Sasuke sonrió con cariño.

- Cada vez que quieras, mi amor- lo beso tiernamente en los labios- pero ahora, volvamos a practicar un poco más de perversión. Pura perversión.

Naruto no pudo estar mas de acuerdo.

**FIN**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Pues eso es todo. Espero os parezca un buen final . Al final Sasuke me quedo un tanto... meloso, pero yo creo que por Naru se hace todo lo que sea jojojo. Sai, se vengaron bien de él, segun Sasuke. Es que este es el rey de las venganzas XD, les dio donde más les dolia. E Itachi y Deidara a lo suyo, que majos. Y como tenia que ser, Sasuke y Naru juntos, despues de padecer lo suyo. Y lemon y todo, asi que no nos podemos quejar muajajajajja. Pues nada, Muchas gracias por todos esos maravillosos RR y por la paciencia cuando yo tardaba siglos en actualizar cof cof. Haber si nos volvemos a ver en un nuevo fic mio. Un besote. Elena.


End file.
